I Hate New People
by Red Witch
Summary: Fic 400! The lives of the X-Men and Misfits gets even more complicated when more new people enter their lives! And I mean a lot of new people! R&R all the madness in this completed fic as lives are changed forever!
1. On A Wing and a Prayer

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Nope. Well this X-Men/ Misfits story takes place not long after 'Electric Dreams'. Prepare to see some things that parallel Season 4 on the show, some things that are completely different, and a whole bunch of other stuff that I'm making up as I go along! In this fic you'll meet some familiar characters as well as those who you haven't seen yet! **

So here's the latest chapter in the turbulent lives of the X-Men in the Misfit Universe! And their lives are about to get a lot more turbulent and insane! 

**I Hate New People**

**Chapter 1: On a Wing and A Prayer**

"Well," Warren took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." 

"Good luck," Logan grinned. "You're gonna need it." 

"Thanks for the load of confidence," Warren rolled his eyes. "Why am I doing this again? I've only just had **my** first Danger Room session two days ago?" 

"Hey you're a teacher now," Logan told him. "Gotta pick up on things fast. Especially now that we've got two new kids here. Don't worry, like I said I'll be with you." 

They walked into the Danger Room to meet with the New Mutants, including Paige (Husk) and Jesse (Bedlam) their newest recruits. Both of them noticed that Jesse looked very nervous. 

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?" Jesse looked around. "I mean the spandex is weird enough but isn't this the place where they throw knives and stuff at you?"

"Don't worry about it," Bobby grinned. "Nobody's died in the past couple of weeks." 

"You're joking right?" Jesse gulped. "Please somebody tell me he's joking?" 

"Relax kid," Logan said. "This won't hurt…much."

"Oh goody…" Jesse moaned.

"Okay the object of this exercise is simple," Warren pointed to the obstacle course that materialized in the room. "Just get to one end of the room to the other."

"Okay I can do this," Jesse looked at the course. "Ropes, simple jumping obstacles…seems safe. I can do this."

"Just watch out for surprises," Logan grinned. "Begin!"

"Surprises?" Jesse gulped. "What do you mean by surprises?" 

"Come on Bedlam!" Paige grabbed his arm and dragged him along. 

"That's good!" Warren called out. "Keep it up!" 

"Beldam come on you're falling behind!" Paige yelled.

"Pick up the pace kid!" Logan called out.

"I'm running as fast as I can," Jesse panted. 

"Well then…" Logan pushed a button. "Maybe I can get you to speed it up a little." 

That was when a huge clamp with electricity burst out of the wall right behind Jesse. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jesse screamed in terror as he saw the thing come closer. Just when it was about to snap at him it shorted and reared up. It fired bolts of electricity over Jesse's head and right at the mutants in the lead. 

"HEY!" Bobby yelled after narrowly getting hit in the back. "What's going on?" Then he noticed that the obstacles disappeared and were replaced by a huge familiar multi-clawed machine. "Oh man not this again!" 

"Hey don't blame this on me!" Jamie yelled. "I didn't do it this time!" 

It then occurred to the instructors that maybe surprising someone who could disrupt machinery might not have been the smartest idea they ever had. "Bedlam! Bedlam! Calm down! Bedlam!" Warren shouted. Too late, already the controls of the Danger Room were going crazy. 

"YEOWWW!" Warren yelled as a stray electric bolt zapped him. 

"Hang on I'll…WHOA!" Logan yelled as he was flung against a huge giant magnet that popped out of nowhere. The magnet deactivated only after it was hit by another electric blast. "That…HURTS!" 

"Bedlam calm down!" Paige yelled as she changed to an armored form and was trying to pound away several projectiles only to have the floor fall right out from under her. She floundered in the water. "Great! Now I'm gonna rust!" 

"Bedlam calm down!" Warren shouted.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! I'M GONNA DIE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CALM DOWN? HELP ME!" Jesse screamed. Suddenly there was a huge explosion all around him. When the dust settled he looked around at the destruction. "Oh…I'm not dead."

"No…but you…will be…" Roberto moaned as he lay on the floor of the Danger Room. Everyone else was knocked down and his or her uniforms were torn. Even Warren and Logan were on the floor in agony. 

"It figures…" Ray moaned. "**He's** the only one who didn't get hurt!" 

"Sorry…" Jesse gulped. 

"Man Bedlam you sure do live up to your name," Bobby grumbled. "You totally trashed the place!" The entire Danger Room was demolished. 

"I told you I wasn't ready for this!" Jesse shouted as he tried to help Bobby get up.

"No kidding," Bobby grumbled. A stray piece of ceiling hit him on the head. "OW!" 

"Well that…" Logan sighed as he lay on the floor. "Was educational." 

"Is it always this painful?" Warren moaned as he lay on the floor.

"Let me put it to you this way," Logan sighed. "Today was a good day." 


	2. If You Thought The Mall Was A Pain

**If You Thought The Mall Was a Pain…**

"I'm really sorry about this morning," Jesse said. He was outside with Tabitha and Paige. 

"Hey forget it," Tabitha said. "I mean look at how many times I've blown stuff up. Of course usually it's on purpose…" 

"So what happened with the Professor?" Paige asked.

"I've been banned from the Danger Room until I learn to control my emotions," Jesse sighed.

"Trust me," Tabitha laughed. "That's not exactly a punishment." 

"Yeah but I now gotta work with Jean at least once a day on control," Jesse sighed. "And Logan's personally going to supervise my physical training outside."

"Yikes," Tabitha gulped. "Well at least you got out of the guys' obstacle course training." 

"I don't think any of them want me on their team anyway," Jesse sighed. 

"Aw they'll get over it," Tabitha told him. "You've only been here a week. Give it time." 

"This from someone who took off when she first got here?" Paige grinned. 

"How did you hear about that?" Tabitha asked.

"My brother," Paige told her. "He used to write home every week to me and tell me everything!" 

"Oh," Tabitha nodded. "Hey I got a great idea! Why don't I show you more of Bayville?"

"Well okay," Paige shrugged. "But shouldn't we tell someone where we're going?" 

"And have them stop us?" Tabitha grinned. "Come on!" The three of them went over to the garage. 

"I hear a helicopter," Jesse looked around. "Wait…there's a lot of helicopters!" He pointed to the SHIELD helicopters landing in the back. 

"Who is that?" Paige asked as she pointed to a man with gray hair and one eye patch. 

"I recognize that guy," Tabitha told her. "Nick Fury, he runs this super spy organization. I wonder what he wants with ol' Wolvie?" 

"Maybe it's business or something?" Paige said. "I remember Sam once told me that SHEILD and those army guys show up every now and then."

"Army guys?" Jesse asked nervously.

"GI Joe," Tabitha waved. "Haven't you heard about them yet?"

"I've only been here a few days," Jesse reminded her. 

"Yeah but I thought you would have heard the whole story by now," Tabitha asked.

"You mean nobody's told you about the Joes and the Misfits?" Paige asked. 

"Who? And how do you know all about them?" Jesse asked.

"My brother wrote me all about 'em," Paige said. 

"It's a long story," Tabitha got into Scott's car. "I'll tell you all about it as we go."

"Isn't this Scott's car?" Jesse asked.

"What better way to go than in style?" Tabitha asked. "Hop in!"

"But won't he get mad?" Jesse asked as he got into the car. 

"Nah, he's used to it," Tabitha waved as she hot-wired the car. "Let's ride!" She drove out the driveway, telling the others all about the Joes, the Misfits and the latest rift between the two teams. 

"Wow," Jesse said. "I had no idea things were so…Well interesting at the school."

"It's like a regular soap opera," Paige said. 

"Yeah," Tabitha said. "Besides the Arcade incident things have been kind of quiet lately. I kind of miss them popping along whenever they feel like it."

"Well I am kind of glad we're out of the Institute," Jesse said as he looked at the scenery. "I was going a little stir crazy back home." 

"I've just had the weirdest feeling all day," Paige told her. "Like someone was watching me."

"You too?" Jesse asked. "So have I!" 

"Calm down you two," Tabitha said. "You guys are just nervous because you blew the Danger Room session. No biggie. Bobby screws up all the time. Tell you what, I think its high time the two of you got a proper introduction to Bayville. Particularly it's shopping centers." 

"I hope we don't get in trouble for taking off," Jesse said.

"Relax!" Tabitha told him. "What could possibly happen anyway? Besides it's not like anything interesting is going on at the mansion." 

She pulled into a parking space at the mall. "We have arrived!" Tabitha said cheerfully. They ambled through the mall for a while then they went to the food court.

"I gotta admit this is a nice mall," Paige said. "It's bigger than anything I've seen back home."

"Yeah you would never know it's been trashed one or two times," Tabitha remarked. "Uh oh. Watch it. Jock alert."

Duncan Matthews was hanging with a few of his cronies. He glared at them as they walked by. "Hey look! It seems there's more freaks than we thought in this town!" Duncan snapped loudly. "Can't go anywhere without more of them crawling around." 

"Just ignore them," Tabitha said. 

The Jocks had other plans. They caught up to them and blocked their way. "I haven't seen you two around here," Duncan said. "Are you mutants or not?" 

"So what if we are?" Paige snapped. "We're not bothering you!"

"Just you being here bothers us!" Duncan snapped. 

"Oh yeah?" Tabitha glared. "And what are you gonna do about it? We're the ones with the powers stupid! Not to mention the martial arts training." 

"Why do you hate us?" Paige asked. "What did we ever do to you?" 

"Because of freaks like you my parents are cutting me off and I have to get a job after graduation!" Duncan shouted.

"So it's our fault you're such a loser?" Tabitha yelled. 

"If you think for one minute that we're gonna let you back at Bayville High…" Duncan began. 

"Since when are you in charge of school policy?" Tabitha snapped. 

"Uh maybe we should just be going?" Jesse gulped.

"No way! We're not gonna let these jerks push us around!" Tabitha snapped. 

"Oh we'll push all right!" One jock shoved Tabitha. The others roughly shoved Paige and Jesse. 

This caused Jesse to loose control over his emotions. All the electricity and machines in the mall went haywire. An ATM started shooting out money, causing several people to race for it. Cash registers in nearby stores started to open and close rapidly and explode, shooting out more money. Sparks came from some of the store's lighting. Some surveillance cameras exploded and created small fires. Soon a small riot situation was beginning to form, mostly because of people trying to get all the money and the security guards trying to stop them. 

"What the…?" Duncan looked around nervously. "Let's get out of here!" 

"Oh great," Jesse moaned. "I did it again!" 

"Hey forget the freaks and let's get some free cash dude!" One jock shouted. He ran off and started fighting with other people in order to get some. Soon all the jocks including Duncan had taken off for the cash. 

"Well not the way out of this that I hoped," Tabitha looked at the chaos. "But at least that solved the situation." 

"I just hope we don't end up on the evening news," Jesse moaned.

"Not if we get out of here! Come on!" Tabitha grabbed his hand and they ran out the back door. 

Later that day after driving around the rest of the town the three of them returned to the mansion. "Well today wasn't boring," Tabitha said as they got out of the car. 

"We should have stayed at the mansion," Jesse grumbled. "It would have been nice, quiet and safe." 

"Look let's just not tell anyone what happened okay?" Paige said as they walked into the mansion. "Hopefully no one noticed we were gone." 

"Something tells me we weren't exactly missed," Jesse pointed. All around them the mansion was trashed. 

Logan walked in carrying Rogue. "There you three are!" He groaned. "Look I don't know where the three of you disappeared to and I don't really care. Right now I need your help looking after the others. Nearly everyone's unconscious and injured." 

"WHAT?" Paige yelled. She then saw her brother was unconscious on the floor. "SAM!" She ran to him. 

"What the hell happened here?" Tabitha yelled. 

"We…had a little visitor," Logan growled. 


	3. Logan Has a WHAT?

**Logan Has A What?**

"A clone?" Tabitha blinked. "Did you really just say that Wolverine has a _clone?_" 

"I'm afraid so," Scott groaned as he held a compact to his head. "And she kicked all our butts." 

"Man and I thought the Misfits gave us headaches," Bobby grumbled. 

"Wait a minute…_She?"_ Jesse asked. "Logan's clone is a girl?"

"Yup," Bobby nodded. "No doubt about it."

"How…?" Tabitha asked. 

"Apparently Hydra made a few modifications to Logan's DNA," Scott told them.

"Who's Hydra?" Paige asked.

"A terrorist organization dealing with information and assassinations," Scott explained. 

"I thought you said that was Cobra?" Paige said.

"No that's a different organization," Bobby explained. "They want to rule the planet."

"They both sound like snakes either way," Tabitha folded her arms.

"Technically the mythical hydra was a serpentine monster with several heads," Hank explained as he walked in. "But you do have a point." 

"How is everyone else?" Scott asked.

"We're all a bit shaken but otherwise fine," Hank sighed. "Fortunately those disks although created to incapacitate, did not inflict any permanent damage." 

"That's really weird considering they had a bomb in each of them," Bobby grumbled. 

"Man what is it with girls being able to kick our butts?" Kurt moaned as he walked in. "First the Scarlet Witch, then Wavedancer and now X23!" 

"Where is she now?" Jesse asked.

"I'm afraid she got away when SHIELD showed up to capture her," Hank sighed. 

"You mean the psycho Wolverina is running loose out there?" Tabitha asked. "Great! Just what we needed!" 

"Can't we just use Cerebro to track her down?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid not," Hank sighed. "It seems our little visitor also got into Cerebro."

"You mean Cerebro is trashed **again**?" Scott yelled. "We'd barely gotten it back online after Arcade wrecked it two weeks ago!" 

"Twice in a month, that's gotta be a record," Bobby groaned. "Even for us." 

"It's going to be a long couple of days," Scott sighed. 

**Next chapter: Another mutant is introduced that will later cause a lot of trouble! Oh boy things are going to get crazy! **


	4. Another Unlikely Family Man

**Another Unlikely Family Man**

"Lorna! Come on you're going to be late for the bus!" A petite brunette woman with glasses stood at the bottom of the stairs of her home. 

"Coming Aunt Karen," A young teenage girl with dark hair walked down. "I was just finishing up my hair."

"I can't believe you had to dye it again," Aunt Karen sighed. "It's never gone through a dye job this fast before." 

"I wish I didn't have to," Lorna sighed. "It's a pain." 

"Lorna we've been over this," Aunt Karen said. "I don't want people to mistake you for a mutant."

"I could always say my real color is a dye job," Lorna said. "Like I did at my old school."

"I know but…" Aunt Karen sighed. "I just don't want to take that chance honey. You know how people tend to react without thinking. You know your mother had the exact same problem when you were a girl."

"Really?" Lorna looked at the picture of a blonde woman on the desk. 

"Of course her hair was much lighter and she could dye it blonde," Aunt Karen explained. 

"Mom was really something wasn't she?" Lorna asked.

"That she was," A figure in a suit and tie walked into the house. 

"Father!" Lorna yelled happily. "You're finally home!" 

"Yes Lorna," Magneto grinned as he hugged her. "It's so good to see you." 

"Too bad your timing stinks," Lorna said. "I have to go to school now."

"Well I can drive you," Magneto offered. 

"Cool!" Lorna said. "See you Aunt Karen!" 

They went on their way to school in a silver Mercedes. "I can't believe you're here!" Lorna bubbled. "I have so much to tell you Father! I know your research keeps you busy and everything…" 

"Actually Lorna I've been thinking," Magneto said as he drove. "I've been away from you for far too long with my work. How would you like to live with me from now on?"

"You serious?" Lorna gasped. "Father that's wonderful! But what about Aunt Karen?" 

"She can come too if she likes," Magneto told her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"That's great! It will be…WATCH OUT!" Lorna screamed as another car ran a red light and swerved towards them. Before Magneto could react the car was instantly repelled away.

"But how…?" He looked over and saw Lorna screaming. 

"My head…my arms!" Lorna shouted. Parts of the car began to warp from the inside. 

"Lorna listen to me," Magneto said. "You have to focus!" He used his powers to stabilize the car. But Lorna's new abilities threatened to tear the car apart. "We're going home Lorna, just hang on!" He turned around swiftly and took the car back to the house. 

"What happened?" Karen asked as Magneto took Lorna inside the house. 

"Aunt Karen…there was car and then somehow I moved it but I can't stop and now…" Several metal objects in the house started to float around. 

"Hold still honey," Aunt Karen told her. She put her hands on her head and they began to glow. "Just relax." 

"Father what's wrong with me?" Lorna sobbed. 

"Nothing's wrong with you," Magneto told her. "Everything is fine. It's merely the beginning of your natural evolution."

"Evolution? I'm a…mutant?" She gasped.

"Naturally," Magneto used his powers to unbend the silverware. "Where do you think you get it from?" 

"You mean you…" Lorna gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know for sure if you had the X-Gene," Magneto said. "I didn't want to frighten you unnecessarily."

"Your work in genetics…" Lorna looked at him. 

"Is to make the world a better place for mutants like us," Magneto told her. "To help ease their suffering and make their lives better. Lorna you have been given a special gift. You are a new beginning for the world. There are others like us, but they have not been as fortunate. They are alone, hunted, feared for what they are and what they can do. I want to stop that. Lorna I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but you can do so much to help others. Help me Lorna. Help me help other girls like you to find a safe place."

"I…I'd like that Father," Lorna took his hand. "I'd like that very much. Wow, this is a lot for one day." 

"It will get easier child," Magneto said. "Your aunt and I will help you." 

"Well look at the bright side kid," Aunt Karen grinned. "At least you won't have to dye your hair anymore." 

"Are you a mutant too?" Lorna asked.

"How do you think I calmed you down?" Karen nodded. "I'm a healer. Haven't you ever wondered why you were the only kid in your classes who never got a cold?"

"Ah so you're the one who robbed me of my sick days," Lorna made a mock frown. 

"Yes you've found out my evil plot to keep you educated and healthy," Karen mocked back. "Now why don't you go upstairs and pack? I want to talk to your father for a bit before we leave." 

"Gonna talk about me while I'm gone huh?" Lorna raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay I can take a hint. Just don't form any evil plots against me while I'm gone okay?" 

"We won't," Magneto promised. They all laughed as she went upstairs. "I see my timing was excellent in this case." 

"I told you her mutation would show up soon," Karen told Magneto when they were alone. "I could sense her genes beginning to activate." 

"Excellent as always Mender," Magneto nodded.

"Well maybe you'll have better luck with her than your other offspring," Karen shrugged. "You were right not to raise them all together." 

"Do not discount my other children yet," Magneto told her. "Despite their…rebellious streak they are still adolescents. And they are still my children. There may be a way to bring them into the fold yet." 

**Yup, Magneto has another kid in my series. This is based on what's going on in the comics now and my own demented ideas on how to make the family dynamics between Rogue, Kurt, Pietro and Wanda even more deranged! Aunt Karen (a.k.a. Mender) is my creation however. It makes sense Magneto would have a few healers around in his employ. And he'd use one to raise one of his kids. **

Don't worry you'll see more of her later on in the fic along with Legion, Xavier's kid. Just be patient. This looks like another 100-chapter fic nightmare I'm working on so anything's possible! 

Next, there's more bad guy fun around the corner! This is what some of you have been waiting for, the Hellfire Club and Mesmero. Need I say more? 


	5. More Unlikely Allies

**Quick recap of things that did and didn't happen in the Misfitverse: Apocalypse got free thanks to Mesmero controlling Rogue's mind and Mystique using her. That happened. Magneto showing up at Scott and Jean's graduation and Mystique turning to stone: Didn't happen. At least…not yet. **

**More Unlikely Allies**

Deep in a remote valley in Massachusetts two figures were conversing in the shadows of an old building on the campus of the Massachusetts Academy. "I merely inquired about the progress that Apocalypse has made recently. There is no reason for you to be so defensive Mesmero. Things have not been progressing as quickly as you promised," Emma said. "You cannot blame the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club for getting a bit edgy." 

"It takes time to not only plan world domination and the evolution of mutant kind, but to map out the future social structure of a society that is to come," Mesmero shot her a look. "Besides, **you **stay trapped in a vault for thousands of years and see how fast **you **recover!" 

"He seemed to do rather well against Magneto and the X-Men," Emma reasoned.

"One short skirmish proves nothing," Mesmero said. "Apocalypse is wise enough to know this. He has been strengthening his powers since that day. He can not afford to take any chances."

"Neither can we. We have not hidden you from Magneto and the X-Men for nothing," Emma told him. "Nor have we agreed to help find your precious relic out of the goodness of our hearts."

"Apocalypse is aware of what you have done and he will reward you when the time comes," Mesmero told her. "If you can find the Eye of Ages, the final component Apocalypse needs to bring in the New Age."

"As you can see, I have my most valued pupil working on it," Emma opened up a curtain. It covered the hidden side of a two-way mirror. A blond teenage boy about fifteen years old and wearing a school uniform was working on some documents. Shaw was with the boy as well. 

"A child?" Mesmero shot her a look. "You put our future in the hands of a **boy**?" 

"This **boy** has a very unique mutant ability," Emma told him. "He can translate any language and he is a genius." 

"Are you sure you have it Douglas?" Shaw spoke to the boy.

"Yes sir," Douglas gave him the translation. "It was a bit difficult until I figured out that there were several similarities between this dialect and Sanskrit."

"Excellent," Shaw grinned. "Our archeology team will be thrilled. If you will excuse me." He left the room. Soon he entered the back room via a secret passage. 

"He's done it?" Mesmero blinked. 

"Here are the coordinates for the Eye of Ages," Shaw showed him. 

"Are you sure?" Mesmero examined the translation. 

"Douglas has never failed us," Emma told him. "He is one of our most promising students."

"There's always a first time," Mesmero mused. "Still this does look correct. According to this the way to the Eye of Ages will not be available for at least a few months." 

"That should give you plenty of time to prepare then," Shaw said. 

"We also got you someone who is willing to assist you," Emma grinned. "You remember your old friend Mystique?"

Mystique walked out from the shadows. "Vividly," Mesmero bowed lightly. 

"She will help you again as she did before," Emma told him.

"Yes and this time I don't want you dumping me so I'd be forced to go crawling back to Magneto!" Mystique made a fist. "Remember I want to make sure that my children are assured a place in Apocalypse's new order as well!" 

"You will get what you deserve," Mesmero told her. "Have no fear. You realize of course we will need Rogue's…assistance again." 

"Again? Why?" Mystique asked. "You've already used her as a battery to recharge Apocalypse! What are you trying to do? Kill her?"

"Let's just say her particular talents will be very useful," Mesmero said. "Do you want her to be saved or not?"

"Very well," Mystique folded her arms. "But if anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will happen to her," Mesmero smiled. "You have my word. Now let us go make our plans."

They left for another room leaving Shaw and Emma alone. "Do you really think we can trust them?" Emma asked. "If it wasn't for those mental barriers I placed on all the Inner Circle Mesmero would have enslaved us without a thought."

"I am more than aware of that," Shaw said. "I trust him as much as I'd trust a starving crocodile. But he is still an investment nonetheless." 

"Besides," Shaw opened an old book with strange writing on it. On one page was the picture of a phoenix. "If for some reason the alliance with Apocalypse does not work out…We always have a back up plan." 


	6. Back to School

**Back To School**

Not too many days after the incident with X23 Xavier called a meeting. "I have some good news," He told the students and faculty. "We've agreed to a settlement with the arbitrator. Starting Monday the majority of you will be returning to Bayville High for a while."

"A while?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Xavier nodded. "The school board has decided to readmit mutants to Bayville High provided that they do not use their powers. They are going to use this final semester as a test to see if mutants and humans can integrate into high school. I don't think I need to stress how important it is for all of you to be on your best behavior."

"Professor…" Kitty stated. "I'm afraid to go back there. We don't fit in anymore. Everybody hates us."

"I know it will not be easy," Xavier told her. "But in time you will be accepted for everything that you are."

"You said the majority of us were going back," Jesse asked. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Jesse, Paige, Jamie I'm afraid to inform the three of you that you will not be joining them," Xavier said. "Jamie because you're still underage and you still need help controlling your powers. As for you two…" 

"It's not just because we're new with our powers isn't it?" Jesse sighed.

"I'm afraid not," Xavier shook his head. "The school refuses to admit any new mutants at this time. They think thirteen is more than enough this semester. No other school in the country has mutants openly attending school in such a number. So you can see why all of you need to be on your best behavior and not take any chances."

"Well to be honest I'm kind of relieved," Jesse sighed. 

"You still will keep up your studies," Xavier told him. "Forge will tutor you. For obvious reasons he will not be attending school as well." 

"The fact that I'm a thirty something year old mutant in teenage body might screw up the transcripts a bit," Forge grinned. "Besides I passed my GED's before I came to the mansion. And I just got my undergraduate degree as well."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Online colleges baby," Forge grinned. 

"Lucky stiff," Tabitha groaned. 

"I want you all to prepare yourselves and have a good first day back," Xavier said.

"Yeah in other words good luck cause we're gonna need it," Rogue muttered.

***********************************************************************

Logan paced back and forth. "You're going to wear the floor out," Hank observed. 

"I'm just on edge that's all," Logan said. "This is the kid's first day back and from what I saw on the news this morning it wasn't pretty." The images of the students of Bayville High taunting the X-Men kept replaying in his mind. 

"So how was your first day back?" Logan asked. A chorus of groans and evil stares met him. "That bad huh?" 

"Oh no," Rogue said sarcastically. "It was peachy keen! It's so much fun when the entire school hates your guts!" 

"When you walk into a room and everybody just stares at you like you just dropped in from another planet it's such a joy," Tabitha grumbled. "I thought the teachers hated me before…" 

"Yeah Scott had a run in with Duncan and his cronies," Kurt sighed.

"Good thing Kitty and I got his back while you were cowering behind the wall!" Rogue snapped at him. 

"Yeah Kurt tried to hide he was a mutant all day!" Kitty fumed.

"What?" Logan asked. 

"Some reason they think I only turn into the Fuzzy Dude," Kurt sighed. "They don't know I'm him 24/7. And I'd like to keep it that way." 

"That I can understand," Rogue said. "But you tried to pretend that you weren't a mutant period!" 

"Look being normal was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Kurt protested. "I just wasn't ready to give it up yet."

"Well neither were we!" Ray snapped. "But you didn't see us acting like a coward! You wanna hide, go do what Evan did and go to the Morlocks!" 

"Cool it!" Scott told them. "Look nothing happened, no one got hurt today. That's the important thing. We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. We all have enough to deal with so can we try not to make it worse? Okay?"

"I'm sorry Scott," Kurt deactivated his inducer and swished his tail apologetically. "I didn't mean to chicken out on you I just…"

"I know," Scott put his hand on his shoulder. "Besides Duncan was more interested in fighting me personally anyway. He's no real threat anyway with or without his buddies. I know you're scared Kurt and I don't want you to expose yourself any more than you have to. And that goes for all of you. We're trying to keep a low profile as possible."

"Yeah well with all those news cameras that's not gonna happen," Amara groaned. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, thank the gods there's no TV in Nova Roma!" 

"Okay is there any one of us who **didn't** get detention today?" Jean sighed. 

"**You** got detention?" Rogue asked.

"For allegedly cheating in class," Jean groaned. "Just because I knew the answer to a tough problem. Of course he couldn't prove it so he gave me a detention. I can't believe that just last year Mr. Henessey was my favorite teacher and now he hates me." 

"They all hate us!" Kitty groaned. "Not one teacher there was willing to give us a break."

"If we were lucky they ignored us in class," Roberto groaned. "Some of them really wanted to humiliate us."

"Yeah you should have seen Mr. Thompson's face when I was able to answer some questions he deliberately made up so he could embarrass me," Tabitha grinned. "I guess hanging around the Misfits when they're arguing about trivia does have it's bright side." 

"In other words we all have to work twice as hard as before in order to prove we're just as good as the other students," Kitty groaned. 

"Six weeks of this?" Bobby groaned. 

"Come on," Scott put his hand on his shoulder. "We just have to put up with it for a little while."

"Easy for you to say," Rogue grumbled. "You and Jean are seniors!" 

"I'd be too if it wasn't for those stupid…" Remy muttered something under his breath. "I don't know why I'm putting up with it!" 

"So other mutants won't go through with it in the future," Scott told him. 

"Yeah well, don't hold your breath," Remy grumbled. 

"Wow," Paige blinked. "It sounds really bad." 

"I'm glad you ain't going," Sam sighed. "At least that makes me feel a little better." 

"Yeah I wish we could stay back at the Institute," Remy grumbled.

"Careful what you wish for Cajun," Logan pointed out. "You just might get it."

The irony of those words did not register in anyone's mind until after the incident the following day. 


	7. If You Thought The First Day Was Bad

****

If You Thought the First Day Was Bad…

"Another day, another gauntlet," Kitty muttered under her breath as she walked with the other Xavier students through crowd. This time several parents and protesters were lining the sides of the walkway. There were reporters there as well.

"I hope you're happy!" One cheerleader snapped. "Our school's become a circus because of you!"

"They should go back to the circus where freaks like them belong!" Another cheerleader shouted. 

"You know us freaks," Tabitha snapped back. "Anything for attention!" 

"Tabitha…" Jean warned.

"Hey nobody said anything about being a doormat," Tabitha told her. 

"We're trying not to escalate the situation," Jean warned her. Just before she dodged a book thrown at her.

"I'd say that's a little too late," Amara grumbled. 

With all the commotion following the mutants no one noticed two teenage boys standing nearby. They looked very determined. "They're going to pay…" One student muttered softly to another. 

"Yeah and we're gonna be heroes…" The other nodded. "They'll be glad when those freaks are gone."

Two hours later at the beginning of third period Kitty and Peter were in art class. "That's really good Peter," Kitty remarked. It was a painting of a ballerina. 

"Thank you," Peter grinned. 

"Yes…" The art teacher walked by and frowned. "Quite…interesting. I suppose." She walked away.

"She's mad because she can't find a fault in it," Kitty smiled. 

"Mr. Lebeau can't you even draw a simple straight line?" The art teacher harassed Remy. Rogue was sitting next to him.

"Well isn't that why I'm here? To learn?" Remy cocked an eyebrow. 

"You'll both learn manners! Detention for the both of you," She snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Rogue snapped. 

"You rolled your eyes at me young lady and I use that term loosely," She huffed. "Keep arguing with me and I'll send you to the principal!" 

Rogue kept silent until she moved away. "I'd like to send her to…" She grumbled something inaudible. 

Remy and Rogue moved over to Kitty and Peter. "Sorry," Peter apologized. "I think she is taking out her frustration of me on you."

"Don't worry about it," Gambit waved. He looked at the painting. "That is good. You…" Then he shifted his eyes. "GET DOWN!" He shouted. 

"Remy what…?" Rogue turned around and noticed that two teenage boys in the class were pulling something from their coats. 

"DIE MUTIES!" They shouted as they each pulled out a gun and fired. 

"NO!" Peter armored up and deflected the bullets. They bounced off to the sides of the walls. Students were screaming all around them. 

"Take that!" Remy grabbed a few playing cards from his deck and charged them. He threw them at the feet of the two boys. They exploded, blinding them. Both Remy and Peter took the opportunity to disarm them. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A security guard ran in. He drew out his gun. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! ALL OF YOU!" He pointed at the mutants and the two teens.

"But they…" Kitty started to protest when the guard shoved her against the wall.

"NO!" Peter growled and grabbed the guard by the arm. 

"Peter! No! Don't!" Kitty shouted. "Don't do it!" By then another guard ran in. "Just put him down! Nobody got hurt!" 

"Somebody call the cops!" One student shouted. "The mutants started another riot!" 

"I think those morons with the guns started it!" Rogue snapped pointing at them. 

"ALL OF YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS! NOW!" The second guard threatened them with his weapon.

"And to think I was wishing I could get out of gym next period," Rogue grumbled as she did so.

************************************************************************

Later that evening after a hectic afternoon downtown at the police station Kitty, Rogue, Peter and Remy returned back to the mansion with Ororo and Warren. "Are you guys okay?" Paige cried as she ran down to meet them.

"Did they really arrest you guys?" Amara asked. "I don't believe this! How could they do that? What happened?"

"Simple," Rogue said bitterly. "Two yahoos tried to shoot us in the middle of art class. Remy and Pete stopped 'em only to have the security guards blame us for the whole thing!"

"Well at least we know the cops aren't pressing charges," Warren sighed. 

"Yeah it only took four hours to convince 'em that we were innocent," Kitty grumbled. "After they saw the security tapes!" 

"There are security tapes in school?" Paige's eyes widened.

"Yeah turns out they put them in there secretly so that they could spy on us," Tabitha told her. "I found out all about it while you guys were in the big house."

"Technically they weren't arrested," Ororo told her. "They were just taken in for questioning." 

"I can't believe they tried to pin this on you kids!" Logan snarled. By now the entire mansion was there to meet them in the foyer. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"We're fine," Kitty sighed. "A bit shaken but we've been through worse. I just want to forget this day ever happened." 

"I'm afraid that is going to be impossible," Xavier sighed. "Already the news is capitalizing on this incident. I can't believe the two of you used your powers in school after being expressly told not to!" 

"And what were we supposed to do?" Remy snapped. "Let those jerks shoot 'em?"

"He's got a point Charles," Logan said. "Those punks went beyond shoving and name calling. They brought guns into the school! A freaking gun! Even the cops can't fault them for that!"

"The police don't," Xavier said. "The school board is another story. I've just gotten a phone call. Since both of you used your powers on school grounds you two are expelled from Bayville High." 

"But it wasn't their fault!" Kitty protested. 

"I know…" Xavier sighed. "Nonetheless the school board is adamant about their decision." 

"Hey don't worry about it Petit," Remy waved. "I was never much for schooling anyway. I prefer the school of life. At least I went out with a bang." 

"That's not funny Gambit!" Scott told him. 

"Well," Peter shrugged. "It was nice while it lasted. At least I can do some schooling here, right?" 

"What about those jocks that had the gun?" Scott asked. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Obviously the police are looking into it," Xavier sighed. "They were arrested and suspended from school."

"SUSPENDED?" Rogue shouted. "They brought a gun into a school and fired it on us and they only get **suspended?** While Gambit and Colossus used their powers in self-defense and got **expelled**? What the hell happened to the no-tolerance rule?" 

"I guess it doesn't count if a gun's used on a mutant," Scott said bitterly. 

"They aren't coming back to school either and criminal charges have been filed against them," Xavier pointed out. 

"And how much you wanna bet the court system let's 'em walk?" Remy snapped. 

"You don't know that," Logan told him.

"Yeah maybe they'll get time for putting _human_ students in danger," Tabitha said sarcastically. 

"This stinks!" Rogue made a fist and pounded it into the wall. Her super strength made a hole. "Yeah I know I made a hole! I don't freaking care right now! I'm gonna go take a walk!" 

"Rogue!" Xavier tried to say something. 

"Actually Charles considering the fact that I almost fried that lousy detective she showed admirable restraint," Ororo interrupted him with a warning. 

"I'll go talk to her," Logan said. "Maybe I can help diffuse some of that pent up rage."

"In other words more of the mansion is going to be trashed," Hank chuckled as Logan left the room.

"I wish I could trash those f----ing jerks who did this to us!" Kitty shouted at the top if her lungs. She ran out of the room. 

Everyone was stunned. "Wow…" Tabitha whistled. "And people complain about my language!" 

"Kitty's language is the least thing you should be critical of now," Jean told her. "She just said what we were all thinking!"

"You were thinking the F-word?" Tabitha looked at her. "Man you really are stressed." 

"Well none of us have exactly had an easy time since we went back to school!" Jean snapped. "There's only a handful of people that are willing to be nice to us at school while everyone else screams at us. We're looked at like we're some kind of escaped criminals by the teachers and treated like such! There are protestors and people waving guns at us and we can't use our powers to defend ourselves! Not to mention the media treats this whole thing like a circus! It's enough to drive anyone nuts!" 

A chorus of murmurs agreed with her. Xavier sighed and put his hand to his temple. "You're not all handling this the way I thought you would." 

"Excuse me Charles but how the hell are you supposed to handle things when people are trying to kill you in your own school?" Hank snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that," Xavier sighed.

"Well it sounded like it," Warren accused him. 

"I'm just saying this…adjustment is going to be harder than I anticipated," Xavier sighed. 

"Yeah it's hard to adjust being afraid to go to school everyday!" Bobby snapped. 

As various students and teachers vented Peter left the room and went upstairs. Kitty was in her room throwing her pillow around and kicking it. "Attacking the pillow I see?" 

"Well I didn't want to trash any of my stuff!" Kitty told him. Tears running down her eyes. She collapsed on the floor sobbing. 

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," Peter sat down next to her. 

"This is so unfair!" Kitty shouted.

"I know," Peter put his arm around her. "But there is nothing more we can do. I only regret that I can no longer be in art class with you." 

"I wish I got expelled too," Kitty sobbed. "Then I wouldn't have to go back there!" 

"You cannot let them beat you Kitty!" Peter held her chin. "Do not give them the satisfaction." 

"But…"

"Someone has to stand up to them," Peter told him. "Someone has to tell them that we will not go away and hide in fear. I know you can do this. In many ways you are stronger than I."

"I don't feel like it right now," Kitty sniffed. 

"You can do this," Peter told her. "Do it for me if nothing else. Do not let them win."

"I'll try," Kitty sighed as she lay next to him. "I'll try." 

************************************************************************

"Is it me or is the crowd even **bigger** today?" Tabitha grumbled as they got out of the van the following day. 

"Well the X-Men were always good with publicity," Bobby told them. "Oh great! Look what they put up!" 

"Oh god…" Kitty's heart dropped when she saw the banner outside school. It read: TWO DOWN, ELEVEN TO GO. 

"And another day in Hell begins…" Rogue grumbled as they walked past the crowd into the school. 


	8. The Return of Most of the Misfits

**The Return of Most of the Misfits**

"Somebody tried to **what?**" Pietro yelled.

"Shoot them," Todd said. "Right in the middle of school. It's all on the news. Look."

The Misfits gathered around the television and watched the coverage. "God it's like a zoo over there," Althea breathed. 

"None of them got hurt did they?" Arcade asked nervously.

"No, but I thought you hated them?" Pietro asked.

"Well yeah but…" Arcade pointed. "Even they don't deserve stuff like this! Prolonged exposure to cattle prods maybe but…" 

"But why?" Spyder, the newest Misfit recruit asked. "They didn't do anything!"

"I know kiddo," Lance sighed as he tussled with her hair. "It's not right and it's not fair. We gotta do something."

"Like what? Send a card?" Pietro asked. 

"We need to go see them," Lance said. "They need our support if nothing else." 

"Translation: You want to see Kitty again! Lance you can't just crawl back to her after…" Pietro started to say. 

"This isn't about pride anymore," Althea interrupted him. "This is about support. And right now they need it more than ever." 

"Uh maybe I should stay home?" Arcade gulped. "I don't think they'll be too thrilled to see me again." 

"He has a point," Fred nodded. 

"Let's just say we're keeping both you and Spyder as back up," Althea told him. "Our little secret for now."

"We're not gonna tell 'em about these two?" Todd asked.

"No somehow I don't think the news of Arcade joining the team isn't gonna go over too well," Althea said. "And Spyder well…they might ask how we found her so…"

"Besides," Pietro grinned. "It might come in handy to have these two as our secret back up. You never know." 

"So I'm like a secret weapon?" Spyder asked. "Cool." 

"Yeah so keep your mouth shut Toad," Lance warned.

"Hey I can keep a secret when it's important!" Todd told him. 

"Since when?" Pietro asked.

************************************************************************

"Well the nice thing about all of us getting detention together is that we all have a ride home," Scott grumbled as the X-Men returned from school the following day. 

"Yeah I think we're winning them over," Amara said sarcastically. "There weren't as nearly as many spitballs thrown at us today as there were yesterday." 

"Well home sweet home," Kurt sighed. They walked into the mansion and found themselves facing some familiar faces. 

"Well its about time you got home," Althea remarked. She and the other Misfits were there." 

"Hey," Lance said casually. "How's it going?"

"Hey," Kitty teared up and hugged him. "Oh Lance…" 

"Hey Tin Grin," Lance said to Peter after he hugged Kitty. "I heard what happened. Good job but I'm sorry about…"

"Da," Peter shrugged. "Well at least no one got hurt." 

"I always said the American education system was overrated," Lance waved. "I'm taking the GEDs with Freddy in September. You and Gambit can do that too." 

"It's a possibility," Peter shrugged. 

"You guys hanging in there?" Althea asked. 

"What **do** you think?" Rogue sighed. "Things have got to be bad if it's good to see you guys again." 

"Can't believe its been over two months since we've seen you guys," Tabitha said. "Jamie said that Trinity e-mailed him and told him you guys were training on some island for a while."

"Yeah that was a fun trip," Pietro waved. "Of course Lance had a fun time and made a new friend, didn't you Lance?"

"Shut up Pietro," Wanda elbowed him. "Now is not the time." 

"Don't worry Wanda," Kitty made a face. "I've learned by now not to take **_anything_** Pietro says seriously." 

"I can't believe you guys are still going there," Todd said. "Man what if somebody pulls another stunt like that again?" 

"We can't just hide here in the mansion because of what ifs Toad!" Rogue told him. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not gonna give them the satisfaction of chasing us out!" 

"There won't be an incident like this again," Scott said. "They've added extra security. Of course they're mostly watching us…"

"Yeah like the whole school wasn't watching us like a hawk before," Kitty groaned. 

"Sounds wonderful," Lance said sarcastically. Then he noticed Bobby. Everyone held his or her breath, remembering what had happened before. "Sorry."

"So am I," Bobby said somberly. 

"Yes he's sorry that he had to wear such a dorky outfit," Pietro grinned. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some silly string. "This will make it better!" He spayed him. "Oh well maybe not!" He sprayed the rest of the X-Men as well and took off laughing.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MANIAC SO I CAN POUND YOU!" Rogue screamed as she took off after him. 

"TAKE A NUMBER!" Bobby told her. 

"Well it's good that **something's **back to normal again!" Scott groaned. 


	9. The Love Triange Restored

**The Love Triangle Restored**

"Don't you just love silly string wars?" Althea asked. She, Todd, Paige and Jesse were in the kitchen covered with silly string.

"Too bad Logan doesn't," Jesse said. "He really looked like he was gonna kill Pietro when he got it in his hair." 

"So you two are the new guys huh?" Todd remarked. "So how do you like it here?" 

"FOR THE LAST TIME AVALANCE I DID NOT PURPOSELY GET EXPELLED FROM BAYVILLE AS A MOVE TO GET KITTY!" Peter shouted from the next room.

"Well it's certainly interesting," Jesse remarked. 

"MAYBE NOT BUT YOU SURE DIDN'T WASTE ANY TIME TAKING ADVANTAGE OF IT EITHER!" Lance shouted back. 

"Never a dull moment," Paige said. 

"KITTY YOU TELL ROCK HEAD TO TAKE A HIKE!" 

"NO YOU TELL TIN GRIN TO GO SMELT HIMSELF!"

"THAT DOES NOT EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" 

"DOES TOO!" 

"DOES NOT!" 

"OH YEAH?" A loud rumble was heard.

"WHY I OUGHT TO…" Peter shouted. Soon the sounds of fighting could be heard. 

"For the love of god what's going on now?" Xavier moaned to his instructors. 

"It seems that Avalanche is back as one of Kitty's beaus again," Hank sighed. "They are both fighting in the drawing room." A loud crash could be heard. "Make that the lawn." 

"Oh great!" Logan groaned. "Another thing that's back to the way it was!" 

"Of all things to return did it have to be **that**?" Ororo moaned. 

"This semester is going to be rougher than I thought," Xavier sighed. "On **all **of us!" 


	10. Wrath of the Hellions

**Wrath of the Hellions**

The next night Lance, Todd, Fred and Pietro found themselves in the parking lot at Bayville High. "You mean Jean's gonna talk to the school board and everything?" Todd asked. 

"Yeah to preach peace and brotherhood and all that crap," Pietro grumbled. "Like any of these idiots are gonna listen." 

"Well they still have to try," Lance shrugged. 

"Why are we even here?" Fred asked. "Are we even allowed to be back here?"

"We'll just hide in the back quietly," Lance said. "We should support the X-Men even if we don't go here anymore."

"Oh yeah good luck hiding Freddy," Pietro indicated. "I knew I should have stayed home with the girls and Xi." 

"Hey what's going on over there?" Todd pointed. There were Scott, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby being cornered by Duncan and his goons from the football team. 

"Give the macho act a rest Duncan," Kitty groaned and waved him off. 

"I agree," A familiar voice said. "Just leave the work to us like we agreed." 

Dressed in purple and silver costumes with masks covering their faces were a familiar group of mutants. "You're not fooling anybody!" Kitty told them. "Even with those stupid masks on we know its you Hellions! What are you doing here?" 

"You X-Men are going to learn a painful lesson tonight," Monet told them. "Consider this a warning on what happens when you consort with lesser beings!" 

Bevatron shot out an electric blast. Soon all the Hellions were attacking. The X-Men were holding back. "We gotta help them!" Todd cried out.

"Nobody beats up the X-Geeks except us!" Fred called out as he ran up to Beef and knocked him out.

"So much for hiding quietly," Pietro grumbled. Soon the Misfits were in the fray.

"HEY WAIT!" Scott shouted. "DON'T USE YOUR…" Lance sent out a huge tremor that trashed the parking lot. "Powers…" 

Soon the Hellions and bullies ran in terror. So did a lot of other people running out of the auditorium. Soon the X-men were racing to rescue people from the blast created by Lance. Soon everyone was saved but the parking lot was a mess. 

"Not the impression we wanted to make," Scott sighed as he looked at the ruined parking lot. "Thanks a lot Alvers!" 

"Oops," Lance gulped as he saw the hole in the ground. "Sorry…Uh guys maybe we should leave?"

"Yeah see ya!" Pietro remarked as the Misfits teleported away. 

"Wonderful!" Scott groaned. "THANKS A LOT YOU JERKS!" 


	11. Interesting Aftershocks

**Interesting Aftershocks**

The next day the X-Men shuffled to breakfast. "Is there a funeral I don't know about?" Logan asked seeing their faces. 

"You could say that," Scott groaned. "We dug our own graves last night."

They sat at the table in the war room. "Before I announce the school board's decision I want to say how proud I am of you all." 

"How can you say that?" Kitty asked. "We totally blew it. It doesn't take a genius to know how the school board voted."

"You saved their lives," Xavier pointed out. "Jean moved them with her sincerity. As a result you are continued to be welcomed at Bayville High."

"By welcomed I assume you mean spit at," Bobby grumbled.

"Sorry Professor," Jean sighed. "It's kind of like a good news, bad news situation." 

"I realize this has been extremely difficult for all of you," Xavier told them. "But for whatever reason you have all been selected to take this bold new step for all mutants, including those mutants yet to come." 

"Even the Misfits and Hellions?" Jamie asked.

"Even them," Xavier smiled. 

"Why did the Hellions attack?" Jean asked.

"It was to send a message," Xavier frowned. "They decided to use Mr. Matthews in order to get to us." 

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Revenge partly," Xavier sighed. "I received a mental communication from Ms. Frost shortly after the incident. She wants us to steer clear of her affairs or else she may be tempted to attack again while school is in session."

"WHAT?" Scott hit the table. "Those rats!" 

"I agree," Xavier folded his fingers in a steeple. "It seems they are up to something. But what I have no idea." 

"Wonderful, so we got the blame again as usual," Rogue muttered.

"Actually the Misfits are blamed for the damage," Xavier said. 

"Good," Scott grumbled. "Let the Misfits get sued for once!"

"They're not getting sued but they are banned from the school premises," Xavier told them. "Even though things went awry, they were trying to help you last night."

"With help like that we were better off when they were our enemies!" Scott groaned. 

************************************************************************

"How could you maniacs destroy the parking lot?" Roadblock shouted. "You nearly killed everyone!" 

"We're sorry Roadblock," Lance apologized. "We didn't mean to trash the parking lot and wreck everything! It kind of got out of hand…" 

"Well you guys were only trying to help," Roadblock sighed. "It wasn't very good help but for once your hearts were in the right place. Too bad your aim wasn't Avalanche!" 

"We're grounded aren't we?" Lance winced.

"Oh yes," Spirit folded. "And you four boys will be getting some 'quality time' with the Blind Master all week in honing your control."

"Ouch!" Althea winced. "I hope you four made out your wills." 

"Now you know why I didn't join them," Xi said. 

"I don't think I need to tell you that you guys aren't allowed back at Bayville High for any reason," Low Light told them. 

"Yeah like we wanted to go back there in the first place," Fred waved. 

"No reason to go back anymore," Lance grumbled.

"Why?" Arcade asked. 

"Kitty and I sort of broke up," Lance sighed. "We had a fight." 

"Again?" Todd looked at him. "But you just got back together a few days ago!"

"Yeah usually it takes you a full week to screw things up," Pietro observed. "It was you turning the parking lot into the Grand Canyon wasn't it?" 

"Bingo…" Lance moaned. 

"Like the burritos of time," Fred remarked. "History repeats itself again. And again…"

"And again…" Pietro continued. 


	12. Day by Day

**Day by Day**

"That's right Jesse just keep focusing," Xavier spoke. Jesse was currently focusing his powers on a small lamp. "Just think only about keeping that one lamp's power shut down." Immediately the entire room flicked the lights. Two light bulbs exploded. "Or not…" 

"I can't do this!" Jesse fumed. "I'm a failure!" 

"Jesse you're not a failure," Xavier told him. "It takes time to master mutant abilities." 

"I've been here for how many weeks and I still screw up!" Jesse groaned. "I'll never get this power right!" The lights flickered again.

"Jesse control your emotions," Xavier told him. "They're tied into your powers." 

"I know, I know…" Jesse groaned. Another light bulb exploded. "Oh man…I thought it was just electric stuff I blew up."

"Well there is electric wiring in the light switches," Xavier said. "You will get this Jesse. Just keep practicing."

"Yeah right, can I go now?" Jesse asked.

"We'll try this again tomorrow," Xavier dismissed him. 

Warren walked in as Jesse left. "How's it…"He saw the broken light bulbs. "Still not working huh?" 

"He's still plagued by self doubt," Xavier sighed. "I really thought we'd have made more progress by now."

"Well on the other hand Paige has adjusted quite well with her mutation," Warren told him. "I wonder why she seems to catch on so fast?"

"Well some mutant's powers are easier to control than others," Xavier shrugged. "Especially if they don't tie in with emotions." 

"The kid's been through a lot," Warren said. "Just give him time."

"I don't know if I'm doing any good at all," Xavier sighed.

"Well take a look for yourself," Warren pointed. Outside Jesse had ended up in a basketball game with Jamie. Jessie didn't seem to mind that Jamie kept accidentally making clones of himself. He and the boy were having fun. 

"See," Warren pointed out. "He doesn't feel like a complete outcast. That's got to be worth something. Being around some of the other kids helps. At least he doesn't feel like he's alone." 

"Still it will be a long time before Jesse is able to control his emotions like the others," Xavier sighed. 

************************************************************************

"And another wonderful day at Bayville Hell comes to a close," Tabitha grumbled as she, Jean, Kitty and Rogue went to their lockers. 

"Hey at least none of us got detention today for once," Kitty sighed. 

"I think it's only because the teacher in charge of detention is sick of us," Rogue remarked. "Must have made a deal with all the other teachers or something. None of my teachers have said two words to me in class all day."

"I guess they figured out that screaming at us won't make us go away so they're trying the silent treatment," Rogue said. 

"Well at least no one is picking fights with us," Kitty grumbled. 

"No they're just staring at us like we're some kind of diseased lepers and talking behind our backs," Rogue grumbled. "And that's just the teachers!" 

"We only have three weeks to go," Jean told them. "Just hang in there. It will be okay. We just have to…" She went to her locker and stopped cold. 

"Oh god…" Tabitha's jaw dropped when she saw what was written there. Spraypainted on the locker were the words MUTANT WHORE. 

"Three guesses who did this!" Rogue balled her hands into fists. "That jerk Duncan is gonna…Jean! Jean!" Jean ran off before they could stop her. "Jean!" 

"What's going on? What…?" Scott ran up then saw the locker. His fists clenched in rage. He went after Jean.

"That's it!" Tabitha fumed. "I have had it! Somebody needs to teach Duncan Dunderhead a lesson!" 

"Tabitha what are you gonna do?" Rogue asked.

"What somebody should have done a long time ago!" She stormed off. 

Scott meanwhile had caught up with Jean in back of the quad. It was deserted. Jean was about to fly off when Scott grabbed hold of her arm. "Jean are you crazy?" He looked around. "What if someone saw you!" 

"I don't care!" Jean shouted. 

"Yes you do," Scott pulled her into his embrace. "Come on…It's okay. It's okay."

"No it's not okay! I don't know if I can take it anymore Scott," Jean sobbed. "Every day it just gets worse!" 

Scott held her. "I know, but we're going to get through this together. We are going to graduate. We won't let them drive us out!" 

"I know I should be above this but I'm not! It hurts Scott! It hurts when people I thought were my friends treat me like…like something that belongs in the sewer!" She sobbed. "I try to block their thoughts and emotions but sometimes they get through and…oh god Scott. Their thoughts are so cruel and ugly! Some of them enjoy the thought of us being hurt or worse!"

"I know," He stroked her hair. "It hurts me too. And it kills me to see them treat you like this." 

"I'll never understand why they hate us Scott…" Jean sighed. "It's different when the Misfits call us names. I mean given our past history. But even those guys on their worst day aren't as bad as this! Did you know I've been getting notes stuffed into my locker that have been saying the exact same thing? Or worse?"

"No…" Scott stiffened. "I didn't. Duncan?"

"I recognize some of the handwriting," Jean sniffed. "Him I don't care about but there are a lot of others that…God Scott I don't even dare show them to the principal! For all I know he might be writing some of them himself! I've glimpsed his thoughts, he's capable of it!" 

Scott growled. "If any of them tries anything I'll…"

"Scott no…" Jean stopped him. "Don't think that I haven't been tempted to blast them myself. But that would only be giving in wouldn't it?"

"I suppose." They stood together for a moment. 

"You know when we graduate we'll both be the first outed mutants to graduate from this high school," Jean said. "And then nobody can say that mutants can't function in a normal high school. We have to keep fighting Scott. For the others we leave behind and for all other mutants everywhere forced to hide who they are in order to be safe. We have to do this."

"Well I guess I didn't need to give you the pep talk didn't I?" Scott smiled.

"I'm sorry I unloaded everything on you like that," Jean sighed. "It's just been so hard lately. I just needed to let something go." 

"Jean we all have our moments of weakness," Scott said. "Despite everything else, we're only human." 

"That's what they keep telling us," Jean sighed. "But I wonder if being human means acting like…" She shook her head. "I just wonder if trying to prove that we are only human after all is such a good thing. Maybe not being human like them is a good thing. I don't know…" 

"That's just the hurt and anger talking," Scott said. "You just have to remember…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

"What was that?" Scott yelled.

"Oh no…" Jean looked at him. "Tabitha!" 

"You called?" Tabitha walked by with a sweet look on her face, dusting her hands. 

"TABITHA WHAT DID YOU DO?" Scott gasped. 

"Let's just say Duncan and his friends will be walking to school for a while," Tabitha grinned. They looked at the parking lot and saw that Duncan's car was on fire. 

"Oh…no…" Jean groaned. 

************************************************************************

"Tabitha…" Xavier sighed. "To say I am disappointed in you is an understatement." 

"I know what you're gonna say," Tabitha interrupted him. "Misuse of powers, got expelled from school, added to the bad reputation of mutants everywhere blah, blah, blah! You can punish me all you like. I'm still glad I did it! Especially after what they did to Jean! I don't care! Bayville High's a joke anyway! I'd rather stay here and go to class where I can learn something other than how much everyone in the world hates our guts! So just tell me what my punishment is, how many years I'm grounded and get it over with!" She folded her arms and glared at him from her seat. 

Xavier watched her. "Obviously average punishments are not going to be enough," He said simply. "I am going to have a serious discussion with the faculty on how best to handle this. Obviously you are prohibited from leaving the Institute for quite some time. I think you might benefit right now with a level 12 Danger Room session with Scott. I want you to report to the Danger Room immediately." 

"Fine," Tabitha shrugged as she got up and left.

Hank walked in as she left the room. "Well?"

"Sometimes I have no idea what to do with that girl," Xavier sighed. "Just when I thought we've reached her she pulls a stunt like this!" 

"Well you know Tabitha has a temper," Hank shook his head. 

"To be honest I'm amazed she lasted **this** long," Xavier sighed. 

"I'm not defending Tabitha's actions mind you," Hank said. "But it was not without provocation. Scott just told me what happened and there's more." He took out a piece of paper. "He made Jean give this to me. It seems that Mr. Matthews and his friends have been leaving letters like this in her locker for some time now."

Xavier's eyes glistened in rage as he read this. "Why hasn't she reported this to the principal or the teachers?" 

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Hank looked at him. "Some of the other girls have been getting letters similar to this as well, but it seems Jean's the main target." 

"I knew things were difficult," Xavier breathed. "But **this**…" His hand clenched in rage around the paper, crumpling it. "This is intolerable."

"Well we could complain to the principal but something tells me our plea will fall on deaf ears," Hank told him. "If you think about it, this episode is a bit encouraging. Tabitha did it in defense of Jean. That's got to mean something. At least her heart's in the right place." 

"Yes but her actions weren't," Xavier said. "However understandable. With all the protestors, threats, guns and now this it's a wonder the majority of our students are as composed as they are."

"Let's face it Charles this is not an easy situation," Hank reminded him. "It's hard enough for adults but they're all still kids. We have to remember that. And considering Tabitha's background it's no wonder she snapped. We have to be flexible when disciplining her but she needs limits as well. She's the type of girl who when confronted with something harsh she'll give as good as she gets. We have to be stern but not severe. Obviously the girl needs more counseling and anger management therapy."

"This from the man who mooned Senator Kelly on live television," Xavier gave him a wry look.

"Well…" Hank shrugged. "He was really getting on my nerves." 

"CHARLES DID YOU HEAR WHAT THOSE BASTARDS ARE DOING TO THE GIRLS AT THE SCHOOL?" Logan roared as he walked in. 

"Yes Logan I am well aware of the problem," Xavier winced.

"If any of those punks lays so much as a finger on any one of 'em…" He shot out his claws and sliced up a nearby vase. 

"Now Logan don't make me call Storm back," Hank held up his hands. "Calm down."

"I AM CALM!" Logan roared. "I SAY WE GO OVER TO THEIR HOUSES FOR A PERSONAL VISIT!" 

"Oh yes and have a nice rational discussion with them while you are pointing your blades at their private parts," Hank said sarcastically. "That will certainly clear things up."

"You gotta admit it's a very effective tactic!" Logan snapped. 

"It's also an effective tactic for getting the police involved," Hank pointed out. 

"Perhaps Tabitha has more self-control than I thought," Xavier muttered. "Certainly she has more than some of the instructors here." 

************************************************************************

"Okay Scooter," Tabitha had suited up and entered the Danger Room. "Ready to be killed in action. Let's get this over with." 

Scott was waiting there suited up as well. However there was a cooler on the floor as well as two chairs in the room. "Actually…" Scott told her. "We can just do a lower level after we have a drink. Soda?" He opened up the cooler. 

"Yeah…" Tabitha said hesitantly. "It's not drugged is it?"

"No sit down and take a load off," Scott motioned. 

Tabitha did so. "Geeze you're Mr. Mellow today. I was sure you were gonna go ballistic on me after what I did to Duncan. Why are you being so nice?" 

"Well I kinda owe you," Scott told her. 

"Really? How?" Tabitha asked.

"Because if you didn't blow up his car I would have. Only I was gonna wait until Duncan was in it," Scott took out a soda. "Here." 

"Thanks," Tabitha took a sip. "How's Red?"

"She's okay."

"Did you show Hankster the letter?"

"Yeah I told him all of it. And worse, Logan was there as well. It took him and Storm to keep from hunting Duncan down and slicing him to ribbons."

"Well not that he doesn't deserve it, the creep," Tabitha took another sip. "Only thing I regret is that now I may have made things worse for you guys. I'm sorry." 

"Look I know you know that you shouldn't have lost your temper like that," Scott told her. "But I also know your heart was in the right place."

"Yeah well Red and I may have our little spats but…" Tabitha waved. "I mean it's nothing compared to what those creeps are doing! Besides we outcasts ought to stick together." 

"Hmmm," Scott nodded. "Maybe we can get the Misfits to go over to their houses and 'talk' to them. It certainly would be fun to see someone else on the receiving end for a change." 

"You know Scooter you're developing a real mean streak," Tabitha grinned. "I like it." 

"Well then you won't mind a level seven run," Scott grinned.

"I take back what I said," Tabitha grumbled. 


	13. An Exercise to Forget

**An Exercise to Forget**

A few days after the incident Xavier decided it was time for a training exercise with both the X-Men and the Misfits. They were inside the Danger Room. "Okay the object of the exercise is to get your team through the gauntlet and be the first one to capture the flag," Logan said. "One of you will stay behind to guide your team through the maze. So who's staying behind for the X-Men?" 

The X-Men team consisted of Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Forge and Bobby. "I will," Kitty remarked as she headed to her station. It was a small bunker like fort. 

"Who's staying behind for you guys?" Logan asked the Misfits. The team consisted of Althea, Todd, Lance, Wanda, Fred, Xi, and Pietro.

"Don't worry," Lance grinned. "We've got it covered. Our guy's already teleported into position." He indicated the bunker. 

"It's gotta be the Triplets," Scott said. "So be ready for anything!" 

"Okay teams! Go!" Logan shouted. Both teams started to work their way through the holographic maze. At first it seemed like the X-Men had an early lead. "Those Misfits of yours are falling way behind," Logan grunted to Roadblock. "At this rate they won't make it until next week." 

"Let's just say we have a back up plan," Roadblock grinned. "Don't worry we'll catch up right about…now!" 

All of the sudden all the cannons on the Misfit side retracted. The walls folded giving the Misfits an easy path to the flag. "WHAT?" Scott shouted "Kitty what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Kitty punched furiously at the controls. "Somehow I got shut out! It's gotta be Trinity! But I had no idea they were that good at computers!"

"We're not!" Trinity popped up in the Danger Room control room. "But we're learning fast!" They chirped as one.

"What?" Bobby looked around. "But if they're there…Then who's in the Misfit bunker?" 

"I'm going to find out!" Kurt teleported. However a force field prevented him from entering the bunker. "Whoever it is has shut me out somehow! I can't get in!"

"Somehow that Misfit must have downloaded my schematics for an anti-teleportation field!" Forge said. "Remember I made one a ways back when the Misfits kept stealing our breakfast?"

"How could we forget? Yikes!" Kurt barely dodged a laser blast. 

"How did they get control of the cannons?" Jean shouted. 

"I've seen this before I know I have…" Scott gulped. 

"And victory is ours!" Pietro casually sauntered and grabbed the flag. 

"Oh man we lost!" Kurt groaned as the maze deactivated. "All right you, come on out! Show yourself!" The door opened to the Misfit bunker. "No way!" 

"YOU!" Scott gasped along with every X-Man. 

"Hi guys!" Arcade grinned. "I'm ba-ack!" 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Logan turned on Roadblock.

"He's our new recruit," Roadblock told him calmly. 

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Scott shouted. 

"Arcade? A Misfit?" Kitty shouted.

"Figures," Bobby groaned. 

"You let him into your group after everything he did to us?" Kitty shouted.

"Something tells me it's because after everything he did to us they let him in!" Rogue snapped. 

"Did you know about this?" Kurt asked Xavier.

"No," Xavier frowned. "This is the first I've heard of it as well." 

"How could you let him on your team?" Bobby shouted. "In the first place he's not even a mutant!"

"Which probably makes you feel really stupid that you lost now doesn't it?" Lance grinned. 

"He's an insane maniac who destroyed Cerebro!" Rogue snapped. 

"Oh don't be such a whiner!" Pietro snapped. "It wasn't exactly the first time Cerebro got trashed! Besides we've done a lot worse to you guys and you've forgiven us!"

"Says who?" Kitty fumed. 

"Roadblock I'd like to have a few words with you if I may?" Xavier asked. He and Logan conferred with him in private. "All right Roadblock exactly how did you acquire Arcade on your team?"

"His uncle's a big wig at the Pentagon," Roadblock shrugged. "Well let's just say the boy is part of an experiment of sorts. To see if humans and mutants can work together. It's been working very well." 

"You call this working well?" Logan growled. 

"Xavier we're making progress with the boy," Roadblock told him. "I know this you do not enjoy. But you have to calm down your team. Technically this is part of your dream." 

"Yeah well the dream is now starting to turn into a nightmare," Logan grumbled. 

"You must understand after our last encounter we had with Arcade we're a bit…hesitant," Xavier chose his words carefully. "We've only just finished rebuilding and upgrading Cerebro."

"He's been given orders not to go near Cerebro," Roadblock assured him. "He's reformed."

"OH NO JUST BECAUSE YOU MURDERED CEREBRO AND GOT AWAY WITH IT MAKES EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT!" Arcade screamed. Fred was holding him as he struggled to attack the X-Men. "LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!" 

"Uh Arcade maybe we should go to our happy place now?" Fred gulped. 

"He's gotten a lot better since he entered the Misfits," Pietro said. "He used to foam at the mouth at the mere mention of Cerebro." 

"Oh yes he's much better," Scott said sarcastically. "Great! Just when I thought the Misfits couldn't get more annoying!" 


	14. The First Annual Mutant Ball

**The First Annual Mutant Prom**

Time passed on. Things were still hostile for the X-Men at Bayville High. But as exams rolled around more students became preoccupied with final exams than harassing the mutants. Still life was not any easier. Yet the knowledge that summer vacation would soon be upon them lifted their spirits somewhat. Then the final exams were finally dealt with and no one was happier than the students at the Xavier Institute were. 

"Exams are finally over!" Kitty whooped. "Only one week left!" 

"It will be so good to get out of there!" Roberto sighed. 

"Hey welcome back," Althea and some of the other Misfits were waiting for them along with the home schooled X-Men in the kitchen. "So school was okay today?"

"If you don't include the brain shattering tests yeah," Bobby told them. 

"Nobody gave you guys a hard time today?" Todd asked.

"They were too afraid to," Kitty remarked. 

"Yeah thanks to Boom Boom's little car fire nearly everybody at Bayville High steers clear of us," Rogue said. "They're all scared that one of us is gonna go nuts on 'em."

"Yeah Tabby you're just lucky Duncan didn't sick the cops on you!" Kitty remarked.

"Too scared to call the cops on us you mean," Bobby remarked. 

"Hey isn't the Prom coming up?" Althea decided to change the topic. "That should be fun." 

"Yeah too bad we're not allowed to go," Bobby grumbled.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"In the interests of safety all mutants are banned from extracurricular activities," Scott told her. "Including the prom. Jean and I were lucky to be included in the graduation exercises. If we pass our exams."

"We'll pass," Jean said. "We studied very hard. I know we did." 

"Don't worry," Lance waved. "They'll pass you if only to get you two out of the school. But that stinks about you not having a prom." 

"Who says so?" Pietro remarked. "Why can't we have our own prom?" 

"What?" Amara asked.

"A mutant prom," Pietro said. "We could have it at the Pit where no one will bother us!" 

"That's actually a good idea," Jean said. "We all could blow off some steam."

"Some of us have been blowing up enough actually," Kitty glared at Lance.

"For crying out loud how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Lance asked.

"I dunno, how many times are you gonna trash the school?" Kitty shot back. 

"Are they at it again?" Paige groaned. 

"Oh yeah…" Todd shook his head. "Big time." 

"I hope Hawk okays this idea," Althea said. 

"He will," Todd waved. "But Lance is still grounded for destroying the parking lot. They might not let him go."

"He's still grounded but you aren't?" Kitty asked.

"Well he was the one that did the most damage," Pietro shrugged. 

"Well in that case Kitty would you mind if I took you to the prom?" Peter asked.

"Oh you would you slimy…" Lance growled. 

"At least I can rely on him!" Kitty interrupted him. "Peter I would be glad to go with you." 

"Fine! Who says I'd want to come anyway?" Lance snapped at her. "There's no reason. I don't care!"

"Yeah you can stay home with Spyder," Pietro had a wicked idea.

"Who's Spyder?" Kitty asked. 

"Our other new recruit," Pietro told her casually. "She really likes your company Lance."

"Well then you won't be lonely then!" Kitty fumed. "Come on Peter!" She took his hand and stormed out.

"Why did you bring Spyder up?" Lance snapped.

"Yeah were you saving her to be another surprise?" Amara fumed.

"Oh look at the time, gotta go," Todd remarked. He and the other Misfits pushed the buttons on their teleportation devices and transported themselves home. "Geeze Pietro and you say I have a big mouth!" 

"Yeah why did you say it like that?" Lance asked. "Now they're gonna be hassling us to find out more about our new recruit!" 

"Lance how much you wanna bet throughout the whole evening Kitty is going to be thinking about you and Spyder?" Pietro grinned.

"But she's only twelve!" Lance told him.

"Kitty doesn't know that," Pietro winked. 

"Oh…" Realization dawned on him. "I dunno Pietro…" 

"Trust me," Pietro grinned. "This dance is gonna be one to remember!" 

"Our disasters usually are," Todd rolled his eyes. 


	15. Dance the Night Away

**Dance the Night Away**

"This gym looks lovely," Ororo commented on the decorations at the Pit. Indeed the entire gymnasium was made up to look like it was an island paradise. It even had a huge volcano on the side of the room. 

"Well we thought the kids deserved it," Shipwreck said. "Lance is watching the babies so the adults are here with some of the Joes to chaperone. Hey you with the wings, I don't think we've met yet."

"I'm Angel, also known as Warren Worthington the Third," Warren introduced himself. 

"Well I'm Hector Shipwreck Delgato the First," Shipwreck looked at him. "So you're the hunk all the girls are so gaga over." 

"What?" Warren looked at him.

"I've heard the rumors," Shipwreck said. "You got every female around your finger. Just stay away from Stormy huh? I saw her first!"

"Oh god…" Ororo groaned.

Meanwhile several of the X-Men and Misfits were dancing already. Even Amanda had come. "Wow so this is the Pit," She remarked. "This is really nice!" 

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. He wasn't wearing his image inducer. "It still feels weird dancing like this without my inducer on. I feel like we're the strangest couple here."

"Uh no you're not," Todd pointed. He and Althea were dancing by and stopped. 

All four of them stared and saw Arcade happily dancing with Xi. "Okay when did **that **happen?" Kurt asked. 

"Search me," Todd shrugged. "But at least this is an improvement. At least Arcade's not in love with a computer anymore."

"They're only dancing you nitwits," Wanda remarked as she walked up to them. "And it's not even a slow dance. They're not even touching each other."

That's when Xi playfully hugged Arcade. "Well we all know Xi's a little touchy feely sometimes," Todd said.

"Yeah I mean Xi doesn't even have any…desires," Althea gulped. "Does he?"

"Well he don't but Arcade sure does!" Todd remarked. "Still you don't think…?" 

Then they both giggled and ran off behind the volcano. "Follow them!" Althea shouted and they all went over to spy. 

Meanwhile Kitty and Peter were dancing happily. Pietro zipped over. "Having fun?" 

"Buzz off Pietro!" Kitty hissed. 

"Hey I'm just being a gracious host," Pietro put on a wounded face. 

"That would be a first," Peter grumbled.

"Well I'll just tell Lance and Spyder that the two of you are having a good time," Pietro grinned. "Of course Spyder is in bed by now." 

"PIETRO GET LOST!" Kitty shouted. Pietro ran away laughing. "I swear Peter I wasn't even thinking about Lance!"

"At least until Mr. Buttinski cut in," Peter grumbled making a mental note to kill Pietro at a much later date. 

"Forget it! I am not thinking of him! I'm with you! Let's go get some punch!" She dragged him away. 

"Oh she is so jealous now! It's eating her up! She can't take it!" Pietro cackled with sadistic glee. "I love it!" 

"You were right Pietro this is fun," Fred grinned. "Good thing we're all keeping tight lipped about Spyder. But what happens when Kitty finds out?"

"Hopefully a huge explosion but not before she has a good long burn," Pietro laughed. 

Meanwhile a group of New Mutants were around the punch with Jamie. "Come on Multiple you have to do it!" Bobby said. "It's the only way we can get some information on the new Misfit!" 

"Why me?" Jamie asked.

"Because the triplets like you," Bobby said. "And you can charm the information out of them."

"I dunno guys…" Jamie gulped.

"Would you dance with us?" Daria batted her eyes as the three of them made their way to Jamie. 

"Sure he would," Sam nudged Jamie so that he made two more copies of himself. He shoved them towards the triplets. "Have fun!" 

"You guys owe me big time!" Jamie hissed as he was dragged away. 

Scott and Jean were dancing together. "It's kind of nice you know?" Scott told her. "Just us. Not worrying what other people think. Or if any disasters are going to happen."

"It's just a perfect evening," Jean wrapped her arms around him.

"ALL RIGHT YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" They heard Low Light yelling. Instinctively they pulled away from each other but found that he wasn't talking to them. "WOLVERINE! JINX! YOU TWO KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!" 

"Sorry…" Jinx blushed.

"Making out like a bunch of teenagers! And you two aren't that much better!" Low Light yelled at Flint and Lady Jaye.

"We're married, deal with it," Lady Jaye told him. 

"All right you wanna fight pal? You got one!" Warren shouted as he and Shipwreck went at it. 

"You were saying?" Jean sighed. 

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Jamie screamed as Trinity was chasing him. 

Shipwreck and Warren were throwing punches around. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Ororo screamed.

"Fire! Fire!" Bazooka ran around madly. 

"Fire?" Scott asked. That was when the volcano exploded. "Oh, that fire." 

************************************************************************

Twenty minutes later…

"Well Arcade and Xi were fooling around all right!" Kurt groaned as he held his head. "They were fooling around with the volcano controls!" 

"I told you that it wasn't what you thought it was!" Wanda snapped. "But did anybody listen to me? Nooooooooo!"

"How's Peter?" Kurt asked as Kitty walked up to him.

"He's still got a bump on his head but its not a concussion," Kitty told him. "Nobody's seriously injured thank goodness. Actually it looks like the adults got most of the injuries."

"You can blame my father for that," Althea sighed. "Once again he starts another brawl. I am so looking forward to our prom pictures." 

"Wonderful," Rogue muttered. "Some prom. Half of the people are in the infirmary, the gym burned down, and the chaperones got into a fistfight. It was a total disaster."

"Yeah that sounds like our dances all right," Bobby grumbled. 

"Yeah lucky Lance missed all this," Pietro grinned. "He got to take care of Spyder in bed." 

"That's it!" Kitty snapped. "We're going over there to find out exactly who this Spyder is!" 

"Oh I have got to see this," Pietro snickered. 

"I'll pass," Rogue muttered as the group consisting of Kitty, Pietro, Wanda, Althea, Todd, Kurt, and Amanda went over to the Misfit house. "I think I'll check up on Remy." She made like she was going to the infirmary, but then she stopped. Without anyone noticing she went another direction towards the Joe offices. No one knew she was missing. 

************************************************************************

Back at the house Lance and Spyder were playing a video game. The past several weeks Spyder had been transformed from a scrawny urchin to an almost perfectly healthy child. Her long gray hair had been put in a long braid. Although she had recovered from her malnutrition she still had periods of exhaustion. Partially this was because of her powers. When she shot out her electric webbing it took a lot out of her body. 

Still she had adapted to life at the Misfits quite well. It had been decided that Spirit would be her legal guardian because he would be a more calming influence on the girl as well as installing her with his skills in martial arts. But all the adults grew to love the little tomboy. She and the triplets had become fast friends and had even helped them out with their little experiments, much to the chagrin of the adults. Her love of martial arts and wrestling had endeared her to the boys and her spunky attitude impressed the girls. And Xi thought of her as a great playmate as well. 

But her obvious favorite was Lance. Lance hated to admit it, but the little girl grew on him and he saw her as an annoying little sister that wasn't always so annoying. "Ugh you killed me again!" Lance groaned. 

"Gotcha!" Spyder whooped. 

"Uh you got me kid," Lance threw down the game controls. 

"Man this is more fun than any ol' dance!" Spyder cried. Then she caught the look on Lance's face. "Sorry."

"No biggie," Lance sighed. 

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Spyder asked him.

"Nah," Lance waved. "We can have our own fun here anyway. You wanna dance?"

"Dance! Dance!" The babies squealed from their playpen.

"Yeah I know you guys wanna dance!" Lance laughed. The doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?"

He opened the door. "Tabby? What are you doing here?" 

"Xavier sent me over here," Tabitha sighed. "I'm still grounded. Wouldn't let me go to the party but decided that an evening babysitting the babies would be punishment enough."

"Bummer," Lance shrugged. "Well you can join our little party." 

"Are you Kitty?" Spyder asked.

"Nah this is Tabitha," Lance told her. "Tabby this is Spyder."

"That's Spyder?" Tabitha looked at her. "Oh I get it now. Making Kitty jealous huh?" 

"Well…" Lance shrugged. 

"Lance I need to lie down for a minute," Spyder told him. "I don't need to go to bed, just let me sit on the couch." 

"Okay," Lance nodded as she went back to the couch. "You want me to get you some food?" 

"Could I have some of my juice?" Spyder asked. 

"Sure," Lance nodded. "Come on Tabby." 

"Is she sick?" Tabitha asked when they went into the kitchen. 

"Kinda," Lance shrugged. "When we found her she was just skin and bones. She's recovering from malnutrition. She's a lot better now but she still gets tired easily." 

"What happened?"

"Her father abandoned her the day the Sentinels first showed up," Lance told her. 

"Rough," Tabitha sighed. "How old is she?"

"Twelve," Lance said. "Cops were hunting her like an animal on a phony murder charge. We found her in time." 

"Geeze," Tabitha breathed. "Poor kid."

"She's a tough little thing," Lance waved. "Bit of a tomboy sometimes but you know…" 

"What's with the juice?" Tabitha asked.

"Lifeline and Spirit created a special blend of juices and vitamins that help Spyder grow and give her the nutrients she needs," Lance explained. "Her metabolism's as fast as Quicksilver's but different. She gets tired easily, especially when she uses her powers."

"What does she do?"

"Well she can stick to walls like Spider Man and she shoots out this weird electrical webbing," Lance explained. He brought the juice to Spyder. "Here ya go squirt." 

"Thanks," Spyder slurped it down. "So are you the annoying one that used to live in the Brotherhood house and blow people up?"

"Annoying one?" Tabitha glared at Lance.

"Pietro's words, not mine," Lance told her. 

"Uh huh…" In the background a large rumble could be heard. "Did you hear an explosion?" Tabitha asked.

"This is the Pit," Lance told her. "Odds are pretty good that you did." 

"You wanna play a game with us?" Spyder asked Tabitha.

"Oh I think Lance is already playing an interesting game," Tabitha snickered.

"Quit it Tabby," Lance snapped. 

"Oh all right, but what about those two?" Tabitha asked as she pointed to the babies. "Don't they need a diaper change or anything?"

"Nah I already took care of it," Lance waved. "Besides they look pretty happy." The babies were bonking several stuffed animals in their playpen gleefully. Barney was using his whiffle bat. "Don't ask me why they're doing that. I haven't got a clue." 

"They just like to bonk things I guess," Spyder shrugged 

Soon Spyder and Tabitha were playing the game gleefully. "I win again!" Spyder chirped. 

"Geeze and I thought I knew this game backwards and forwards!" Tabitha groaned. "What are you some kind of hustler kid?"

"I'm the champion!" Spyder proclaimed as she got up and started to climb the wall. 

"Spyder get down from there," Lance picked her up off the wall. "Don't want you tiring out again okay?" 

"Okay. Hey there are people walking up to the house," Spyder observed as she looked out the window. 

"Oh no…" Lance gulped when he saw who it was. "I'm in trouble." 

**Kitty meets Spyder and the sparks fly…Literally. **


	16. Kitty Meets Spyder

**Kitty Meets Spyder**

"Oh god no…" Lance turned pale as he saw Kitty and the others walking up towards the Misfit House. 

"What's wrong?" Spyder asked.

"Nothing," Lance turned around and grabbed Spyder and hustled her into the kitchen. "Who wants some cake?" 

"Cake?" Spyder's eyes widened as Lance cut her a huge piece of cake.

"Yup! A huge piece of cake all for you!" Lance gave her the cake. "And best of all you can eat it all in your room! In fact…take two slices!" He cut her another huge piece. "And I don't want to see you out of your room until you have eaten every single crumb! Okay kid?" 

"Hey," Spyder shrugged. "Why not?" She didn't really care as long as she had cake. She went upstairs to her room.

"Not one word Tabby!" Lance snapped at her. 

"I won't say a thing," Tabitha snickered as the doorbell rang. 

Lance glared at her before answering the door. "Kitty! Hi! What are you guys doing here? What about the dance?" 

"Oh we thought that you were lonely and wanted to check up on you," Kitty said.

"Yeah right…" Todd snickered. "The dance was called off due to an exploding volcano and fighting chaperones."

"Exploding volcano?" Tabitha looked at them.

"Don't ask," Kurt sighed. 

"So…it's just you and Tabitha?" Kitty looked around.

"And Spyder," Tabitha grinned.

"But she's not feeling very well," Lance covered while giving Tabitha another glare. "So she's resting quietly. Better not disturb her."

"You've met Spyder?" Kurt asked. "What's she like?" 

"Well she's very friendly with Lance," Tabitha snickered. "Hey where's Petey?" 

"The debris from the volcano hit him on the head," Pietro explained. "Why don't we all get comfy?" 

"Oh I wouldn't…" Lance began.

"No problem," Althea grinned. "Its not like there's a dance anyway." They all made themselves at home on the couch. "So…Anybody want anything to drink?"

"Yeah I could go for a soda," Todd remarked. "Come on Kitty let's go get some." 

"Why not?" Kitty got up and went with him. 

"So…" Lance was trying to think of conversation. "What else happened at the dance? Tell me about this volcano."

"YOU'RE SPYDER?" He heard Kitty scream in the kitchen. 

"I think there's a bigger explosion in the kitchen," Amanda remarked. 

"Busted…" Tabitha snickered as Lance and the others ran into the kitchen. There was Spyder and Kitty in the kitchen. 

"Spyder I thought I told you to stay in your room and eat the cake!" Lance groaned. 

"You forgot the milk," Spyder said simply. 

"Everybody this is Spyder," Pietro said matter of factly. "Spyder…Everybody." 

"This is Spyder?" Kurt asked. "How old are you?"

"Twelve." Spyder told him. "How old are you?" 

"This is the person that I've…" Kitty was fuming. "Lance this isn't funny!" 

"On the contrary I find this quite amusing," Todd quipped. 

"Shut up Toad!" Kitty whirled on him. 

"Oh quit you're whining. Besides I'd make a much better girlfriend for Lance anyway," Spyder took his hand.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kitty shrieked. 

"Well you look like a bit of a priss," Spyder remarked as she stuck out her tongue. 

"She's got that right," Todd remarked. 

"Who asked you?" Kitty snapped. "Lance how could you use this **little girl** to try and make me jealous? What kind of guy are you that does that?" 

"Hey you left your date to go check on Lance," Pietro snapped. "What does that say about you?"

"He's right!" Lance realized. He looked at Kitty and said. "HA!" 

"Face it you're both morons," Althea waved. 

"What?" Both Lance and Kitty snapped at her.

"No I think Kitty's dumber," Spyder said. 

"Excuse me but I don't think we should be having this discussion around **young** **children**," Kitty glared at Spyder.

"Yeah well which one of us is acting like a two year old?" Spyder glared at her. "You didn't really take me seriously over that girlfriend remark did you? Lance is kinda more like my big brother now."

"Oh is he?" Kitty folded her arms. 

"Yeah," Spyder looked at her. "And that means I gotta look out for him and protect him from harpies like you."

"Why you little…" Kitty growled. "I oughta…" 

"Go ahead and try it!" Spyder growled back. 

"Okay both of you knock it off!" Lance shouted. 

"Using a stupid trick to try and make me jealous," Kitty huffed. "Yeah that's real mature Lance!"

"Oh yeah? If you're so mature how come you hardly have any boobs?" Spyder pointed at her.

"THAT'S IT!" Kitty shouted. "NOW YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" 

"OH YEAH!" Spyder shot out some webbing from her fingers. 

"YEOWWW!" Kitty screamed as it hit her. 

"Boy that's gotta hurt," Todd winced. 

"Better call the infirmary," Althea shrugged. "Looks like Lifeline has another patient." 


	17. Infiltration

**Infiltration**

"Whoever heard of having the last day of school on a Monday?" Bobby groaned as the X-Men readied for bed. It was the day after the dance.

"Yeah we barely get to recover from the stupid dance!" Kitty muttered.

"Hey Spyder didn't shock you that hard with her webbing," Tabitha told her. "You didn't even fall unconscious!" 

"Easy for you to say!" Kitty said. "I swear my hair still has static electricity in it!" 

The X-Men went to bed. However an hour later, Rogue got out of bed and got dressed, like she was in a trance. Stealthily she made her way towards Kitty's room and quietly took some of her powers. Then she did the same to all the other X-Men. Using Jean's abilities those that did wake up would not remember what had happened in the morning. Then she went back to her room and took something out of her dresser. Using Kurt's powers she teleported outside and went inside a waiting limo. 

Mystique took what Rogue had hidden in her desk. "Good with these maps and scanning devices locating the Eye of Ages will be child's play. And a spare teleportation watch. My, my how inventive."

"I knew the Joes had the advanced technology we need," Mesmero grinned as he drove. "Now all we need is to make a stop at Magneto's base."

***********************************************************************

"So you've finally located the Eye of Ages?" Magneto asked his butler, Winters. He had the ability to store data like a computer. 

"It took some time but yes," Winters nodded. "Fortunately Apocalypse cannot access its power without the key which we already obtained." 

"Yes," Magneto looked at a metal key in a glass container. "We were lucky to find it so fast. Ever since Apocalypse escaped I've been secretly researching and trying to figure out what he's been up to. We were lucky to find this item. Imagine that fool of a company plant director keeping it right in his office where anyone could…" He stopped. The door opened. "I told you I was not to be disturbed! Why…" Then he saw Rogue standing there. "Rogue what are you doing here?"

"Sir…" Winters winced. "Someone is trying to enter my mind…It's her! No she's being controlled!"

"Mesmero…" Magneto hissed as Rogue hit him with a telekinetic blast. Then she teleported to the key, used Kitty's phasing powers to grab it and teleported away. "NO! SHE MUST NOT GIVE THEM THAT KEY!" 


	18. Preparation

**Preparation**

"Geeze we nearly missed the last day of school!" Kitty huffed as the X-Men went to class the following day. "How could we oversleep?" 

"So what if we are a little late?" Bobby cracked. "It's the last day. What are they gonna do? Give us detention?" 

"See you later," Jean waved to the others. She walked the halls with Scott. Since they had a library study first period they could afford to take their time. "Wow. It just hit me. It's hard to believe but after today we're done here."

"Good riddance," Scott said. 

"Oh come on Scott," Jean looked at him. "You can't tell me that you don't have **some **good memories." 

"Let's just say that I won't be buying a yearbook," Scott told her. 

"Are you ever going to lighten up?"

"Yup one minute after graduation," Scott told her. "I can't wait to get out of here for good."

"Let me assure you Mr. Summers the feeling is mutual," Senator Kelly appeared in the doorway of the office. The Principal of the school was next to him. 

"Senator Kelly?" Jean blinked. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm going to give a speech to the graduating class," Kelly said. "I'm warning you two right now, some of these students have earned this graduation. So I don't want to see any mutant mischief! Got it?" 

"Just have our diplomas ready and we'll be out of your hair," Scott said icily. They walked away. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" 

"Don't let him get to you Scott," Jean told him. "We'll just be on our best behavior. You'll see. When we graduate they'll no longer have a reason that mutants don't belong in public school." 

***********************************************************************

"I can't believe we're finally graduating high school," Scott sighed later that evening. "It seems too good to be true." 

"Nobody will be graduating if this rain doesn't let up," Bobby grumbled. The X-Men were all celebrating in the living room.

"Don't worry," Ororo grinned. "It's nothing I can't handle. I won't let it rain on your parade tomorrow. " 

"Thanks," Jean poured some tea. "I want everything to be perfect when my family gets here."

"I hear you're going to be studying medicine at Bayville University," Kurt asked her.

"Yeah I've been thinking a lot about studying genetics," Jean said. "And I know a great tutor." 

"Well you'll find my rates quite reasonable," Xavier smiled. _* And I'm very easy to reach. *_

"So Scott, what are you gonna do?" Kitty asked. "Go to Bayville University like Jean?"

"Nah I'm through with school," Scott shook his head. "I've decided to stay here."

"Scott has chosen to become an instructor full time," Xavier wheeled up to them. "And Jean will be taking some teaching duties on as well."

"Wow…" Kitty blinked. "But Scott don't you need to take classes and stuff to be certified?" 

"Well I am going to take some online classes," Scott told her. "But as for proper certification well…"

"Let's just say we're being flexible," Xavier grinned. 

"Thank god…" Warren groaned. "We can use all the help we can get!" 

"What's all this 'we' stuff Wings?" Logan grunted. "You've only been here a few months!" 

"So the Misfits are going to show up tomorrow evening huh?" Scott sighed.

"They are invited to your graduation party," Ororo told them. "You wouldn't want them showing up during graduation would you?" 

"Like it or not kid the Misfits are family," Logan shrugged. "True they're like the second or third cousins removed that nobody wants to talk about but still…" 

"And they're going to meet my parents," Jean rolled her eyes. "Lovely." 

"I just hope for once that they don't cause too much trouble," Scott sighed.

And for once, it wasn't the Misfits that were the source of all the madness. It was going to be a lot worse. 


	19. Graduation

**Graduation**

The following day was Graduation. The field at Bayville High was filled to capacity with students and families. Scott and Jean were nervous but it was clear that they were happy with the prospect of graduating and leaving Bayville High forever. Especially since the majority of students and parents were giving them a wide berth. 

"Nice day anyway," Scott remarked as Jean fixed his motorboard.

"No this is a great day!" Jean said enthusiastically. "Our whole future is ahead of us!"

"Yeah. Whatever it brings," Scott sighed. 

"So nothing else matters," Jean put her hand on his shoulder. "Not all the harassment, the lost friends, the fights, nothing! We've earned this Scott. Just as much as anyone else. Probably more." 

"I know," Scott grinned. "Hey who is that?" He pointed to Jean's family who called out to them.

"There they are!" Jean said happily. She looked at Scott.

"Go, I'll meet you at the ceremony," He told her. He watched her wistfully as she embraced her family. He walked away and saw Paul. "Well looks like this is it."

"Looks like," Paul nodded. "Hey is Alex here?"

"No he's in the semi-finals in another contest," Scott explained. "He would have come anyway but his parents need the money. His foster mom just had an operation so…"

"My dad couldn't be here either," Paul said. "He's on a mission in Antarctica or something. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, really." 

"Okay Scott out with it, something's wrong and it's not just the family thing," Paul said.   
"I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen," Scott sighed. "Like this perfect day is going to be taken away from me at any moment."

"That's your paranoia talking," Paul said.

"No that's experience," Scott sighed. "In case you hadn't noticed Paul trouble does seem to follow us. Even without the Misfits things happen." 

"Relax," Paul patted him on the shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen. It'll be fine."

"I hope so," Scott sighed. "Looks like the ceremony's about to start. I'll see ya later." He went over to meet Jean at their seats. 

Kelly was soon at the podium. "Welcome. I think back to the first time I spoke in front of you. Change was the theme then and it has never been more important than it is today. So, as you go out into this rapidly changing world, it is essential that _you_ take control of your futures. You many look across from you and see students who have certain advantages over you. Don't be deterred. Any disadvantage _can_ be overcome. You _can_ prevail. We _can_- oh, no." 

They turned around and saw Magneto with several other members of his mutant army with him. Immediately people started to scream and panic. "And there goes graduation…" Scott groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true!" 

"Everybody please remain calm!" Senator Kelly tried to restore order. But obviously no one was listening. "Those mutants are a menace! Somebody has to stop them once and for all!" 

"Magneto what's the meaning of this?" Xavier asked. 

"The girl is under Mesmero's control again!" Magneto told him. "She stole your powers and used them to steal a key that Apocalypse needs. My security cameras caught it all." 

At this suddenly all the chairs around them began to move. Rogue flung them at everyone before taking off. "We have to stop Apocalypse!" Xavier said. "Magneto we need to work together!" 

"Agreed," Magneto nodded.

"Jean what's going on?" Jean's mother asked.

"Mom, Dad…" Jean gulped. "I think the party's cancelled…" 


	20. The Eye of Ages

**The Eye of Ages**

"Why the hell didn't we get this thing when we were up here in Tibet the **first **time?" Mystique snapped as she and Rogue followed Mesmero. 

"We didn't have the two keys to open the chamber then," Mesmero said as if he was speaking to a small child. "Here we are. We must hurry, the X-Men will soon be here along with Magneto." 

"He is of little importance," A tall figure floated behind him. "Open the gate."

"As you command Lord Apocalypse," Mesmero nodded. He used the key to open the first door. "And now to open the second door, Mystique."

"Me? What about Rogue?" Mystique asked. 

"Your DNA is more suitable for this task," Apocalypse said simply. "All you have to do is go through there," He pointed to a small hole. "Place your hand on the disk before you and hold it there."

"All right," Mystique nodded. She changed into a snake and soon found herself in a huge room. She changed back into herself and saw the disk. She placed her hand on the disk, which lit up the room. Suddenly the room was bathed in light. The earth spun around her wildly. She felt herself stiffening as some force pulled her towards oblivion.

She didn't even have time to scream. 


	21. What Do You Mean There's No Party?

**What Do You Mean There's No Party?**

"All right it's party time!" Todd cried out as the Misfits teleported into the Xavier Mansion. "Bring on the cake and congrat the grads!" 

"Hey what's going on?" Pietro looked around. "Nobody's celebrating."

"What are you guys doing here?" Amara walked up to them. Paige was with her. 

"The party, remember?" Althea said.

"So where are the graduates?" Todd asked. "How was the ceremony?"

"Awful," Paige sighed. 

"Uh oh…" Pietro sighed. "Looks like mutant luck has struck again!" 

"Mutant luck?" Paige asked.

"Yeah all bad," Lance said. "What happened? Where's Jean and Summers? Why isn't there a party?" 

"That's because we all got trashed," Bobby groaned as he walked in. "Even Magneto!" 

"Is Rogue okay?" Paige asked.

"She's as okay as can be expected after Mesmero possessed her," Bobby shrugged. 

"Wait a minute…back up…" Lance held up his hands. "What's this about Magneto?" 

"Well at the beginning of the ceremony in the middle of Senator Kelly's anti-mutant address Magneto and his goons showed up," Bobby told them. "It seems Mesmero had Rogue under his control again."

"Who's Mesmero?" Xi asked.

"He's a mutant that can control minds," Todd told them. "Nasty guy. Had Rogue under his control so Apocalypse could break outta prison."

"Well he did it again only this time to get some kind of weapon," Bobby said. "But that's not all. Not only did he get the thing, but also when we all caught up to him he trashed us good. Threw Magneto around like a rag doll. And there's more, Mystique's been turned to stone."

"She's been what now?" Pietro looked at them.

"Stone as in a rock stone?" Todd asked. They nodded. "Wow…Don't show up for a few days and you miss everything!" 

"So that's why nobody's celebrating," Bobby sighed.

"Says who?" Lance huffed. "Mystique's dead! I say we party!" 

"Best news I heard all week," Todd nodded. 


	22. Hawk and Xavier Have Words

**Hawk and Xavier Have Words**

"Xavier for a guy who preaches good human/mutant relations you sure as hell don't practice them!" Hawk snapped. He had traveled to the Institute once he had learned about Magneto. "Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"There wasn't time," Xavier told him.

"Xavier we live in an era of nearly instant communication," Hawk looked at him. "You mean you had time to fly halfway around the world and plan a rescue but you didn't have time to turn on a cell phone? I don't buy it!"

"It was a mutant affair," Xavier told him.

"The hell it is," Hawk told him. "Especially when you ally yourself with one megalomaniac to fight another megalomaniac for control of the world! What you really mean is that you didn't want us coming along so we could try and take Magneto into custody! Which would have happened by the way!" 

"And would have caused a serious delay in our efforts to stop Apocalypse."

"Are you forgetting that we have a little thing called the Mass Device? You know that transportation machine our kids use nearly every day to come here?" Hawk shouted. 

"I just thought it was for the best that we kept this outside official channels as much as possible," Xavier said. "You of all people know that there are forces in the government that would use this possible threat to their advantage." 

"Let me see if I get this straight," Hawk glared at him. "You would trust the fate of the world to a terrorist who not only has harmed your students but mine as well? Think about it Xavier! I'd sooner trust Cobra Commander to join the ballet!"

"Like it or not Hawk he is the one man who may be powerful enough to help us fight Apocalypse," Xavier sighed.

"Oh please!" Hawk groaned. "Even if he was you can't seriously consider any kind of an alliance with him! Not that it did any good." 

"You are right about one thing," Xavier sighed. "Apocalypse is too powerful for even Magneto to handle."

"So obviously humans can't cut it?" Hawk snapped. 

"This is not about the human ego…" Xavier began.

"More like mutant ego if you ask me," Hawk said. "Xavier open your eyes! The man has committed countless felonies! Kidnapping, illegal genetic experimentation, stealing powerful weapons from SHIELD and governments all around the world! And that's just the tip of the iceberg! Magneto is so obsessed with his ideas of a mutant controlled world he's already insane! And the fact that an even more powerful mutant is loose out there plotting to take over the world just might really send him over the edge!" 

Xavier's eyes narrowed. "I fear you may be right."

"You're damn right I'm right!" Hawk snapped. "If we had Magneto in custody at least we would have had one of those nutcases under control! And if we really needed his help we would have been able to negotiate with it! Instead we have two of them roaming around loose out there. Mark my words Xavier there is going to be a showdown between those two which is going to end up with a lot of damage done to not only lives and property but to mutant/human relations for years to come! I just hope you can live with what you've done. Because we all may have to!" 


	23. Impacted

**Impacted**

The following morning did little to lift the X-Men's spirits. "I'm afraid I have bad news," Xavier sighed. 

"**More** bad news?" Kurt asked idly stirring his cereal with his spoon. 

"I'm afraid so. As of now…The mutant ban is back in place at Bayville High," Xavier sighed.

"I'm amazed they allowed us to keep our diplomas," Scott grumbled. "Of course sending them through the mail all dented and nearly ripped wasn't exactly the way I wanted to get mine." 

"It's because of what happened at the ceremony isn't it?" Rogue asked softly. 

"Rogue what happened wasn't your fault," Jean reached out to her. "Mesmero and Mystique…" Rogue didn't stay to hear the rest. She ran off out of the room. "Rogue!"

"Let her go," Logan told her. "She needs time to cool down." 

"Well one good thing came out of all this," Bobby grunted. "At least that witch Mystique is solid stone now. Serves her right."

"Bobby!" Kitty hissed looking over at Kurt.

"Sorry man," Bobby said to Kurt. "But you gotta admit if anybody deserves to be turned into a rock, it's her!"

"I'm not hungry any more," Kurt said stiffly and teleported to his room.

"Nice work Popsicle," Logan grunted. "Although I gotta agree with you on this one."

"Well we are trying to restore her," Hank said.

"Don't try too hard," Logan said. "After the stuff she's pulled on us she doesn't deserve a second chance."

"That's not for you to decide Logan," Peter remarked.

"Why are you defending the witch?" Remy snapped. "It may hurt Rogue and Kurt now but truth is we're **all **better off without her!" 

"Gambit's right," Scott said. "One less enemy to fight as far as I'm concerned." 

"True I do not care for Mystique but I do care for Rogue and Kurt," Peter remarked. 

"Yeah so maybe we should try to go easy on them for a while okay?" Kitty asked. "Where's Magneto anyway?"

"He's gone off trying to hunt down Apocalypse," Xavier sighed.

"I've recognized the look in his eyes," Remy remarked. "Right after Apocalypse escaped he was like a madman. It was months before he settled down." 

"Something tells me that now Apocalypse has the Eye of Ages, he will not wait that long," Xavier frowned.

************************************************************************

A week passed and nothing. "Are you sure there was nothing we could have done for her?" Jean asked Xavier and Hank. 

"Jean we've tried everything known to science and then some," Hank shook his head. "There's just no way to tell if she's even alive, much less restore her."

"But did you really have to give her away like that?" Jean asked. 

"Jean you know how much having Mystique here upsets Rogue," Xavier said softly. "She's had enough to deal with already. It's telling Kurt that troubles me." 

"Tell me what?" Kurt walked into the room. "Where's Mystique?" 

"She's not here Kurt," Hank hesitated.

"I can see that," Kurt looked at him. "Where is she?"

"With the Misfits," Xavier told him.

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted. 

"There was nothing more we could do," Xavier told him. "We ran every test imaginable." 

"You gave my mother to the Misfits!" Kurt gasped. "HOW COULD YOU?" 

"Kurt…" Jean was about to say something when Kurt teleported away. "Well he took that well."

"Not that I blame the boy," Hank sighed. "Although why he cares about Mystique is beyond me. Especially after how she treated him and Rogue." 

"Well all we can do is try and help the two of them recover as best we can," Xavier sighed. "Before Apocalypse makes his move."

"Whatever that is," Hank sighed. 

***********************************************************************

"All right what have I told you guys about using Mystique to scare Lance?" Althea stormed in on Pietro, Todd and Fred. Todd was currently dancing with Mystique. "Todd will you stop playing with her?"

"Hey what goes around comes around," Todd remarked as he twirled her around.

"Yeah she played around with us enough times," Fred huffed. 

"You know you clods should try and contact Agatha Harkness," Wanda remarked as she walked in. 

"Your old tutor?" Althea asked. 

"She might be able to restore her," Wanda told them.

"And why would we want to do that?" Todd asked.

"Because she's my mother!" Kurt stormed in with Trinity.

"He called us and asked us to bring him over," Daria said.

"Stop fooling around with my mother!" Kurt shouted as Todd twirled Mystique around. 

"No Kurt your mom is back in Germany," Todd told him. "This lady may be your genetic donor but she's never treated you like her own kid!" 

"She's still family no matter what!" Kurt grabbed her from Todd. Looking at Wanda he asked. "Can you arrange a meeting with Agatha for me?"

"Yeah I got her address a while back," Wanda nodded. "I think I can have the triplets teleport her later tonight actually."

"Good I'll take her home," Kurt nodded. 

"You'd better be careful that Rogue doesn't find out," Todd remarked. "She might smash Mystique into itty bitty pieces. Not that that's a bad thing." 

Kurt glared at him and left with the Triplets and Mystique. "Well it was fun while it lasted," Fred shrugged. "Anybody wanna watch TV?"

"Yeah why not?" Pietro shrugged.

Several hours later the Misfits were all watching television. "For the last time Mary Ann is superior to Ginger in every way!" Lance snapped as he and Fred returned from the kitchen. 

"Oh god not this argument again!" Pietro groaned. "Hey something's on the TV! Turn it up!" 

They watched. "Oh man!" Todd remarked. "Roadblock! Roadblock!" He hopped over to find the adults in the kitchen. "Hey guys, you know how Xavier was saying we had to wait and see what Apocalypse was planning? Well I don't think we have to wait any longer! Come see!" 

They ran to the television. "We are reporting live from Mexico," A reporter from the news spotlighted a huge purple energy dome. "A strange energy dome had appeared above this Mayan pyramid. Scientists are baffled but it has been confirmed that the source of this dome is mutant related. Right now the mutant team known as the X-Men are trying to get readings on this strange phenomenon." 

They watched as the equipment exploded. "Apparently with no results," The reporter said. 

"Oh goody," Pietro groaned. "Way to go X-Geeks!" 

"It's not their fault," Lance told him. "If Apocalypse made that thing there's no way anybody could get a reading using normal methods." 

"Something is happening now," The reporter spoke. "An unidentified object is hurtling towards the dome at a massive speed." 

Something struck the top of the dome. A person emerged from the object before it hit. "Oh this is not good…" Todd gulped as he saw Magneto appear on the television. 

"Hawk was right," Lance said. "There's gonna be a showdown." 


	24. Shattered

**Shattered**

On the television Magneto was using all his powers on a full out attack on the dome. He used anything he could to attack it, tanks, helicopters, debris, and even satellites but nothing even dented it. It took all the X-Men's strength to ensure that lives were not lost as well, but even they could not stop injuries from happening. 

"Man what a mess!" Lance gasped.

Then Apocalypse appeared. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the flying debris. Then he reached out with his powers. Magneto was enveloped in a shimmering ribbon of color, then a blinding light. Then he was no more. He had simply disappeared. 

"NO!" Wanda screamed. 

"Father…" Pietro staggered. "No…" 

"Geeze…" Todd whistled. "He's…gone." 

The twins were in shock. "I can't believe it," Althea gasped. 

"We'd better head over the Institute if we want to find out what happened," Lance said.

"Good idea," Althea said. "Xi stay with Wanda and Pietro." They nodded numbly in reply. Althea, Todd, Lance and Fred used the teleporter to head to the Institute. "Did you hear what happened?" Althea asked Tabitha.

"What?" Tabitha asked. "Is this about Kurt and Rogue?"

"You could say that. Magneto's gone," Lance told her.

"No way! How?" Tabitha asked. 

"It was on the news," Althea said. "Magneto challenged Apocalypse and Apocalypse kicked his butt. Then he disintegrated him somehow." 

"You serious?" Tabitha's eyes widened. 

"We came over to get more information when Xavier and the others arrive," Althea said.

"Wow this has been a day for drama," Tabitha shook her head. "And I thought the blowup between Kurt and Rogue was a big thing."

"What do you mean?" Todd asked. "Oh man Rogue found out about Mystique didn't she?" 

"Yeah Rogue really flipped when Kurt brought her back here," Tabitha said. "But that's not the freaky thing. When she yelled at him, the thing actually cried!" 

"What?" Lance yelled.

"Well Hankster said it was condensation but Kurt swears it was a tear," Tabitha told them. "He's out back with Agatha by the gazebo."

"Let's go," Althea said. They all went out there. They saw Rogue walking towards them. "Rogue what's going on?"

"Get out of my way!" Rogue snapped. She stormed past them.

"Well I see she's her usual charming self," Fred huffed. "Hey its Agatha!"

"Ms. Harkness," Todd asked timidly. "What's wrong with Rogue?"

"Besides the obvious?" Lance cracked. Althea gave him an elbow in the ribs. "Hey!" 

Agatha sighed. "Kurt attempted to have Rogue revive their mother by using her powers. However the recovery did not go as planned." She pointed to the ground. There were pieces of Mystique everywhere. 

"That's not good is it?" Todd gulped. He climbed down the walls of the cliff and hopped next to a sobbing Kurt. "Hey, Elf! Elf? How you doin'?" 

"How am I doing? Take a look around you moron!" Kurt snapped. 

"Not good huh?" Todd gulped. 

"My sister just pushed my mother off a cliff and shattered her to a million pieces!" Kurt shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" 

"Well maybe you could make a mosaic out of her or something?" Todd scratched his head.

"SHUT UP!" Kurt howled. 

"Come on," Todd put his hand on his back. "We gotta get you inside." 

"Don't touch me!" Kurt snapped. "Just leave me alone! How could she do this? Why? How could she kill her own mother?" 

"Well with Magneto dead too now Roguey's an orphan," Todd said.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "How…?" 

"Apocalypse…" Todd said softly. 

"I suppose Rogue will be glad he's gone as well?" Kurt said bitterly. "Go away Toad!"

"Okay, okay," Todd remarked as he started to climb back up. "I can take a hint." He went back to the others. "Kurt's kind of needs some alone time right now. He's not taking this too well."

"His sister just 86'd his mom off a cliff," Lance asked. "How is he supposed to take it?"

"Wait until she finds out about Magneto," Althea said. 

"Oh this is gonna be a fun night at the Xavier Institute…" Tabitha groaned. 


	25. Because So Much Was Left Unsaid

**Because So Much Was Left Unsaid**

"Wait, back up," Logan held up his hands as he talked to the students that had been left behind. "What's this about Rogue and Kurt?"

"Kurt was trying to get Rogue to change Mystique back by using her powers," Bobby told him. "But Rogue ended up destroying Mystique instead!"

"Yeah she went ballistic!" Ray said. "She shoved her off a cliff!" 

"Oh god no…" Jean went pale. 

"Where are they now?" Xavier asked.

"Rogue's up in her room and Kurt's in his," Bobby said. 

"I'll go talk to Kurt," Xavier sighed.

"I'll get Stripes," Logan sighed. "But how did the Elf think that she could change Mystique back?" 

"Well Kurt contacted Agatha Harkness, Wanda's tutor," Bobby explained. "She said that if Rogue absorbed her mutation for a second she could revert back to her old self." 

"Oh," Logan sighed. He went to her room but found someone was already there.

"How could you do that to Kurt?" Ororo asked. Rogue was on her bed pretending not to care.

"ME?" She snapped back. "What about what that witch did to us? She's lied to us, used us, and nearly killed us a dozen times and you're saying that I shouldn't have done what I did? She was a monster Ororo! A monster and I'm glad she's dead! Do you hear me? Glad!"

"Then I hope you can live with what you've done," Ororo said sternly. 

"As long as she doesn't have to live **period** I can deal with it!" Rogue said. 

"How can you be so cold about…" Ororo snapped.

"Hey hold it Storm!" Logan said. "Will you take it easy on the kid?"

"She murdered Mystique!" Ororo shouted. "What do you want me to do Logan, throw her a parade?"

"Considering this is Mystique we're talking about a lot of people are celebrating," Logan snapped.

"Including you?" Ororo shouted at him. 

"Well if anyone should have offed her it should have been one of us!" Logan snapped back. "Instead of forcing her to deal with it! Besides for all we know she was probably already dead!" 

"If you two are gonna argue could you at least do it outside of my room?" Rogue snapped. 

"Look why don't you let me talk to her, okay?" Logan asked.

"Why are you gonna give her tips on how to bump people off?" Amara poked her head in the room.

"Yeah and maybe I'll start with you!" Rogue got up and threw a pillow at her. 

"Rogue! Amara!" Ororo groaned. "I'll get her!" She left the room.

"AGGGGHHH!" Rogue flopped back on the bed. "WHY CAN'T EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Well you're certainly off to a good start," Logan sighed. "It didn't help did it?"

"What? Killing Mystique? Yes it did!" Rogue muttered. "For five seconds." 

"Rogue this is our fault," Logan sighed. "You should have never been forced into that situation."

"So it's Kurt's fault?" Rogue asked. 

"I think that this is one of those situations where there's plenty of blame to go around," Logan sighed. 

"I just want it to stop," Rogue sighed. "I can't take it anymore! You can only use a person so many times!"

"So she pushed you, you pushed back," Logan said.

"You bet I did," Rogue said. "I couldn't take her hurting us anymore."

"Us?" Logan said.

"Kurt, me, Scott, the Professor…" Rogue said. "What you want me to go through the whole list? She even tried to blow up the others for no reason! Why would she want to do something like that?"

Logan was silent. Rogue kept talking. "Okay, let's say for the sake of argument that I did help her and she was brought back to life," Rogue continued. "Would that have really made everything all right? She was going to continue to ruin our lives like she did before! No, I'm sorry I hurt Kurt but in the long run I did the right thing!" 

"I hate to say this kid but…" Logan sighed. "I agree…" 

************************************************************************

"How could she do this?" Kurt howled. 

"Kurt calm down," Xavier said. Jean and Tabitha were with him.

"Calm down? After what Rogue did you have the gall to tell me to calm down?" Kurt shouted. 

"Knock it off Kurt," Tabitha said. "The Prof's just trying to help which is more than what you've done for Rogue lately!"

"What?" Kurt glared at her. 

"Well you gotta admit Kurt you were kind of pushing it," Tabitha said. "You knew how Rogue felt about Mystique yet you kept prodding her! No wonder she went ballistic!" 

"What you're saying this is my fault?" Kurt gasped.

"In a way yes," Tabitha said. "Sort of." 

"I do not believe this!" Kurt shouted. "Rogue killed our mother and you're on **her **side!" 

"No one is on anyone's side," Xavier tried to diffuse the situation. 

"That's not how it seems to me! Nobody in this house gives a damn about how I feel!" Kurt shouted. "But Rogue, oh yeah you all bend over backwards to protect her feelings! Which she doesn't have!" 

"That's not true Kurt," Jean said. "She shouldn't have destroyed that statue in front of you."

"Statue?" Kurt snapped. "That statue was my mother! Our mother! You don't believe it was alive either do you?" 

"Face it Blue she was already dead!" Tabitha snapped. "Mystique was beyond hope in all senses of the word! Trust me, your sister did us a favor!" 

"She's no sister of mine," Kurt hissed before he teleported. 

**Next: How different people react to the events. **


	26. Xavier

**Xavier**

From the Private Journal of Charles Xavier:

Today has been one of the most devastating days in our lives on so many levels. Apocalypse now has the keys he needs to put whatever plans he has in motion. Soon he will wage all out war on humankind. Humans have another reason to hate and fear us. Already the news reports on the battle have inflamed several anti-mutant protests. More lobbying for the Mutant Registration bills are being done as we speak. General Hawk just gave me an 'I told you so' lecture for twenty minutes. I have also lost one of my dearest friends and most powerful foes. And worst of all, the X-Men are starting to fall apart at the seams.

The recent ban on mutants again at Bayville High and the reintroduced lawsuits was a devastating blow to morale. After Scott and Jean had worked so hard and so long for a graduation, it was taken away from them at the very last second. But even worse were the events afterwards. 

Mystique's death has split the team in opinion. What frightens me is how many X-Men believe that Rogue has done the right thing, even though she herself does not believe it. 

Once Rogue and Kurt had become close, now they are further apart than ever. Perhaps never to reconcile again. Rogue is even thinking of leaving the Institute. And some students may be glad to see her go. 

My dreams of peace are being shattered all around me. How can I bridge a gap between man and mutants when I can't even do it in my own household? 

How can I convince humans that we can live together when I couldn't even convince my best friend that? 

I tried to save you Erik, but I failed. I tried to save Mystique but I failed. And now I'm losing Rogue and Kurt and I'm failing miserably.

All I can do is try to pick up and put together the pieces of a team that's falling apart so they can survive in a hostile world that's growing even more hostile. And I don't know if I can do the job.

My students still look up to me, but my faith in myself is lessening. Where do I go where my hope is dwindling? Who can I turn to when I doubt myself? 

I used to be able to look to my students for inspiration. But now even I am having my doubts about them. They are now afraid, angry, frustrated, and confused. 

And so am I. 


	27. Wanda

**Wanda**

Shipwreck found Wanda sobbing in her room. "Hey," He walked in and gently hugged her. 

"Why do I miss him?" She sobbed. "I hated him so much! There was a time that all I wanted to do was to kill him and now that he's dead…"

"It doesn't take the hurt away what he did to you does it?" Shipwreck asked softly.

"No," Wanda pulled away and shook her head. "It doesn't. Why do I miss him even after he treated me so badly? I don't understand what's wrong with me?"

"Kid the only thing wrong with you is that you have a serious case of compassion," Shipwreck told her. "Which is more than your old man ever had. You care about people. That's a good thing. And Magneto was your father so…" He shrugged.

"Some father," Wanda huffed. "You've been more of a dad to me than he has!" 

"I know I ain't your real father," Shipwreck said softly. "And I never will be. But I love you and your brother all the same. And I'll do whatever I can to help you. You know that?" 

"Yeah I do. Pietro's probably celebrating," Wanda huffed.

"No he's putting on a front," Shipwreck sighed. "Trust me I know he's hurting too. Acted the same way when Mara left me. So when he's mouthing off try to remember that he's trying to rationalize things and don't kill him." 

"It's just that…there are so many things I wanted to say to him," Wanda sighed. "So many unresolved issues I had and now…" 

"Well you can do what I did when I was a kid and found out I was adopted," Shipwreck suggested. "You write a letter to him. Get it all out and put it away. That way well…"

"You were adopted?" Wanda looked at him. "You never told me that."

"Well I never felt adopted," Shipwreck shrugged. "I guess I was lucky enough to get parents who wanted me. Maybe even more than my real ones did. Point is, we're all here for you kid."

"Thanks," Wanda hugged him. "Can I be alone for a bit?"

"Sure kid," Shipwreck got up and left. "Take as long as you need."

Wanda sighed and sat there for a moment. Then she got up and went to her desk. She found a piece of paper and started to write. 


	28. Pietro

**Pietro**

From the Diary of His Royal Wonderfulness, Pietro Maximoff: 

He had it coming. 

I'm glad Father's dead. I won't shed a tear over that bastard. I've shed enough of them.

I'm not surprised Wanda's grieving. Even after all the stuff he did to her, I still think on some bizarre level she was **his** favorite. He never ridiculed her or made her feel useless like he did me. Besides with all those fake memories floating around in her head he must have had Mastermind install some fake feelings as well. 

But me? I'm glad he's gone. 

As far as I'm concerned Magneto was a bully who went after an even bigger bully. End of story, end of Father. 

I'll bet Wanda thinks he sacrificed himself to help save us all. Baloney! He wanted to save his butt and no one else's! His ego couldn't take the fact that there was someone out there who could conquer the world before he could! And that's what got him into trouble. 

I've heard people say I'm a lot like him but I kinda like to think I'd draw the line at trying to take over the planet. Yeah I got an ego but I don't need to make the entire planet adore me! Just the female half will be fine. 

I'm glad he's gone. No more worrying in the middle of the night if he's going to bust into my new home and kidnap Wanda and me. No more being afraid to fight him anymore. No more nightmares about him killing my friends and new family. I'm free. I'm finally completely free of the jerk. 

I'd be crazy to want him back.

Then why does a part of me want him to come back? 

Scratch that, I don't want him. Don't need him. Don't love him. 

He never liked me anyway. And if he did…Well he had an odd way of showing it. 

So big bad Magneto is gone and I am laughing! Ha Ha! You hear that Father? HA HA! HA! And Double HA! 

So now all I have to do to get over him is spend the rest of my life in therapy. Like that wasn't going to happen anyway. 

I'm going on without him, and I won't look back. 

I won't.

Really. 

I'll have to. 


	29. Rogue

**Rogue**

Rogue's Diary: 

I thought it would be over.

I just wanted the hurting to stop.

I couldn't take anymore. The lying, being used, having my friends hurt. 

It had to stop.

Someone had to stop her before she hurt someone again. 

Every time I thought I'd find some peace she'd destroy it, again and again. 

She was destroying all of us. She destroyed me. 

And Kurt was next. 

I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her do what she did to me to Kurt or anyone else. It had to be done. She was a menace. A monster. 

Then why do I feel so empty?

That look in Kurt's eyes. I'll never forget that look as long as I live. He'll never get over this. Maybe it's better this way. Maybe it's better that he hates me instead of being used by Mystique. I could live with that. At least he's safe. 

Okay so half the mansion thinks I'm a killer and the other half wants to give me a medal. I never really cared what other people thought of me before so why should I start now? 

Because these people are my family. And they matter to me. Not just Kurt.

They're fighting because of me and I can't stand it. 

And now Magneto's dead. Well whoop de doo! I'm not sorry he's gone. Ruined our lives enough. He's more of a donor to me than a parent. 

Not like Mystique. 

But they're both dead and its all my fault. I'm the one Apocalypse used so he could escape and get what he wants. So I killed both of them. 

I've hurt the people I love. The very people I've been trying to protect. And I betrayed them. 

I've become what I swore I'd never be.

I'm Mystique…


	30. Kurt

**Kurt**

Kurt's Journal:

Rogue's not the person I thought she was. 

She's more like Mystique than I ever could be. And I look like her. Well I look like she did. 

But Rogue's like her in spirit. 

And to think I once thought of killing Toad when he once said the very same thing. Who knew the slimy worm was so perceptive?

Well he got my so-called sister right on the nose. Note to self, next time he has thoughts about a person, pay attention. He's got an uncanny knack of seeing things as they are.

Unlike me. I've always tried to see the good in people, with one or two exceptions. I thought if I tried hard enough sooner or later I'd break through Rogue's shell and we'd be a real family. I knew she was afraid of hurting people so that was why I ignored her insults and her attempts to shut me out. I just pressed on and kept trying so I could break through and find the real person inside that tough Goth exterior.

You know what I found? An even tougher, nastier person on the inside. Maybe part of it is my fault. She kept telling me we weren't really a family. Maybe I should have listened. At least she didn't lie to me. I think. I don't know anymore. 

I don't know anything anymore. I could never dream that the Professor would be so heartless as to give Mystique away without even consulting me first. I never dreamed that some of my own teammates would be celebrating another teammate killing someone. I don't know if the dream of humans and mutants getting along will ever come true when the world is turning against us. 

And I never knew Rogue. I knew she was in pain and troubled, but I tried to save her. I don't know if she can be saved from her pain. 

I don't even know if I want to save her anymore. 

I was raised to forgive people. Taught to turn the other cheek. But I don't know if I can ever forgive her for what she's done. 

Or what she's become. 


	31. Remy

**Remy**

"Well you've finally done it didn't you?" Remy snapped. "You've been trying to destroy the X-Men for years and now you finally may have done it. Even from the grave your hatred destroys everything you touch!" 

He held what was formerly Mystique's face in his hand. He stood by the ocean where she had fallen. "I'm just curious why you did it. What in the hell were you thinking? Did you really believe that you were doing this for her own good? When did you start believing your own lies?" 

Silence answered him. "You and my old man would get along like a house on fire," Remy grumbled. "Only difference is my father knew when to quit." 

"You never loved her," Remy snarled. "You don't know the meaning of the word love! You never did!" He violently threw the face into the ocean with full force. He picked up another piece. "So long Mystique!" He threw it into the ocean as well. 

"What are you doing?" Kurt gasped. 

Remy turned around. "Exercising evil spirits," He said matter of factly. "Care to join me?" He grabbed another piece of Mystique and tossed it into the ocean. 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Kurt yelled.

"Easy," Remy huffed. "You just have to know how to flick your wrist the right way."

"YOU CAN'T JUST THROW MY MOTHER IN THE OCEAN LIKE THAT!" Kurt snarled.

"And what were you going to do with her? Bring her home and put her under your bed in a shoebox or something?" Remy snapped back. Then he noticed there was a box on the ground. "Oh that is just sick!" 

"I'll tell you what's sick!" Kurt got in his face. "Everybody's practically celebrating Rogue destroying Mystique! That's what's sick!"

"No that's normal," Remy said. "Face it, she was no mama to either of you and she got what she deserved!" 

"It figures you would take Rogue's side," Kurt spat. "That's no surprise! Now get out of here!"

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Remy challenged, pointing at the box. 

"For your information I was planning to bury her! Or what's left of her," Kurt grumbled. "Now get out!" 

"Fine," Remy left. He got to the top of the cliff and watched Kurt try to put the stones away. He glared at the ocean. 

"I hope you burn in Hell you bitch," Remy hissed before he went inside. 


	32. Amanda

**Amanda**

Amanda was asleep when she heard a knock at the window. She opened it and saw Kurt sitting forlornly out there. "Kurt what are you doing here?" 

"Amanda…" He looked upset and confused. "I just need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Amanda shrugged and Kurt teleported in. He collapsed on the floor. "Kurt what's going on?" She asked.

And he told her. 

"Your mother's dead…" Amanda looked at him in horror.

"And my sister killer her…" Kurt said tonelessly. "Half the mansion thinks it's a good thing. I caught Gambit chucking her remains in the ocean. I was afraid to bury her where someone would see her." 

"Oh god Kurt, I am so sorry," Amanda held onto him. After a few moments she asked, "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?"

"I'm all right," Kurt sighed.

"No you're not," Amanda took his hand. "Come on." They made their way to the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea." She started to make some. 

"Thank you," He sighed. "I know Mystique was not exactly the most loving mother in the world, but still…" 

"Okay what the hell is going on down here?" Mr. Sefton and his wife Margali shuffled down. "Oh god it's you…" 

"Mom, Dad before you jump to any conclusions, Kurt's mother is dead," Amanda told them. 

"Which one?" Margali asked. "Mystique?" Amanda nodded. She bit her tongue. "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah well you're the only one who is," Kurt groaned. "I can't even go home for sympathy." 

"Why not?" Mr. Sefton asked. 

"It's…complicated," Amanda sighed.

"It usually is in that place!" Mr. Sefton groaned as he shuffled off to bed. 

"Can you be even less of a worm?" Margali snapped after him. "Sorry Kurt."

"He's still a bit upset over the whole magic thing," Amanda explained. 

"So what happened?" Margali asked. 

"Short version," Kurt sighed. "My mother was turned to stone, the Professor gave her away to the Misfits and when I brought her back my loving sister Rogue destroyed her by shoving her off a cliff!" 

"Forget the tea Amanda," Margali sighed. "Let's make a pot of coffee. It's gonna be a long night." 


	33. XMen

**X-Men**

"Can you believe Kurt didn't come home until like four o'clock this morning?" Kitty asked at breakfast. The students were sitting around discussing the previous night's events. 

"Well after what happened last night who can blame him?" Roberto asked. 

"Rogue icing her mom like that," Bobby shook his head. "That's cold. And that's me talking!" 

"I agree," Scott said. "One of us should have done it instead."

"How could you say that Scott?" Jean gasped.

"How? How?" Scott yelled at her. "How many times has that woman nearly killed one of us? How could she blow up the mansion with no regard for the people trapped inside? How could she willingly take part in genetic experimentation on mutants whose victims included her own kids? How many other lives has she ruined? You answer me that Jean! If you ask me one of us should have taken her out a long time ago!"

"X-Men don't kill…" Jean stated. 

"Yeah well there are always exceptions to every rule," Scott growled. "Besides I'm not so sure that she was even alive in the first place."

"Yeah I mean she's a rock," Tabitha said. "That's kind of says dead in my book." 

"You do have a point," Jean sighed.

"What point?" Amara shouted. "How do you know that she wasn't still alive? You don't! For all we know her enhanced powers prevented Xavier from contacting her!" 

"She was a freaking statue for crying out loud!" Ray snapped at her. 

"Yes both Mystique and Magneto had it coming!" Peter said. "I am sorry for Kurt but I sympathize with Rogue. They were both insane for power and revenge." 

"Still I mean to push her like that…" Forge shuddered.

"Yeah she should have let us all have a turn," Tabitha remarked.

"That's not funny Tabby!" Jamie said.

"Who's laughing?" Tabitha asked. "I'm serious. I would have paid to whack **both** of those jerks off!" 

"Some morning this is," Kitty groaned. "I hate this! We're all taking sides like its some horrible game or something!"

"Well I know whose side I'm on," Warren came in. "The world's got enough trouble without those two making more. We're better off with both of them gone!"

"That sounds more like a Misfit talking than an X-Man," Ororo pointed out. 

"Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if the Misfits were celebrating right now!" Scott grumbled.

"Oh please," Jean groaned. "Even **they** have some sense of decorum!" 


	34. Misfits

**Misfits**

_"Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" _Todd, Fred, Pietro and the Triplets were dancing around singing.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Wanda snapped as she stormed down. 

"Hey we were singing about Mystique not Magneto!" Fred said. Althea whacked him on the head. "Ow!" 

"Face it we're all better off that they're both gone," Lance remarked. 

"And Mr. Sensitive strikes again!" Althea snapped as she whacked him on the head. 

"And so does Ms. PMS," Lance grumbled. "OW! I'M SORRY! ALTHEA DON'T HIT ME THERE! OW!" 

"Yeah I didn't expect you guys to mourn him," Wanda sighed. "Not that I can blame you."

"Well that's why we were singing about Mystique and not you know who," Daria said. She looked at her sister's glare. "What? I didn't say Magneto!" 

"I can deal with that," Wanda sighed. "It's just…I can't believe the X-Men didn't do anything! At least he was trying to stop Apocalypse! Which is more than what they did!" 

"Well what the hell were they supposed to do Wanda?" Lance asked. "In case you didn't notice, Magneto was on a rampage! Nothing short of a nuclear bomb would have stopped him!" 

"I hate to say this Wanda but it appears that Apocalypse is far too powerful to handle alone," Xi put his hand on her shoulder. 

"I know I should hate him but he was still my father and now that he's gone…" Wanda sighed. "I feel like I have all these unresolved issues."

"Who doesn't have unresolved issues with their parents?" Todd sighed. "My old man wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine before he bit the big one!" 

"I still feel angry at him but right now I don't," Wanda sighed. "It makes no sense, but I just feel…Like I'm in shock."

"Don't worry," Pietro waved. "Soon you'll be your angry self again and things will be normal. Or as close as it's going to get for us." 

"Well look at the bright side," Todd scratched his head. "At least you didn't shove your old man off a cliff and smash him into a million pieces!" 

Wanda looked at him. "You have a point," She nodded. 


	35. Polaris

**Polaris**

Halfway around the world in a secret base Pyro was happily watching a tape over and over. "YEAH! WHOO HOO! GO MAN GO!" He cackled as Magneto disappeared on that screen. "I LOVE IT! I GOTTA WATCH IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN!"

"ENOUGH!" A loud scream interrupted him. Suddenly all the televisions crumpled. Pyro looked behind him and saw the angry face of Lorna, her hair now completely green. She wore a green uniform. Her eyes blazed with rage and hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY FATHER AFTER ALL HE'S DONE FOR YOU?" She screamed as she used all the metal in the room. "GET OUT!" 

Pyro took the hint and ran. Karen wearing a blue uniform walked behind her. "Lorna…"

"My father is dead and the X-Men did nothing to save him!" Lorna shouted furiously. "And his own people are celebrating his death!" 

"I know it's hard but we must continue his work," Karen told her. "It's what he would have wanted."

"You're right," Lorna sighed. "But half of our army has deserted us!"

"We can always rebuild," Karen told her. "Can't we Mastermind?"

"He's right child," Mastermind walked in. "Your father started something that cannot be stopped. It is up to you to carry on his legacy." 

"You're right," Lorna sighed. "I just feel so alone right now."

"You are not alone," Karen told her. "You will always have me to guide you."

"Yes," Lorna sighed. "Find Winters and ask him to provide me a list of those mutants that have left us and their locations. We must persuade them to return."

"We have to rebuild our army," Mastermind said. "And gain new allies. I…have been making some new contacts. Nothing definite yet. But I do have some possible leads."

"The Hellfire Club?" Lorna asked. Mastermind nodded. "Set up a meeting. We need to acquire as many allies as possible." 

"It will be done," Mastermind bowed slightly. He left the room with Karen. 

Lorna stood alone, her fists clenched tightly. "I swear Father," Lorna spoke. "I will make them pay. Apocalypse, the X-Men…All of them!" 


	36. The Funeral From Hell

**The Funeral From Hell**

"I can't believe the Professor is actually holding some kind of funeral for Mystique and Magneto," Todd grumbled as he fidgeted with his tie. He was wearing a dark brown suit. 

"What's so hard to believe?" Fred was in a snug dark blue suit. "They had one for you."

"Huh?" Todd asked.

"When we thought you were dead," Lance explained. He was wearing a black suit but no tie. His white shirt was opened at the top. "Gambit told us all about it."

"Oh," Todd remarked. "Yeah but one, I wasn't dead. Two I never did experiments on nobody and three through fifty seven nothing I ever did was half as bad as what those two did!" 

"Look we all agree that most of us here didn't give a rat's ass about either of them," Althea remarked. She was wearing a modest black pantsuit with a blue shirt underneath. "But we're here to support Wanda, Pietro and Kurt. So keep your mouths shut!"

"Why not Rogue?" Daria asked. The triplets were wearing little black dresses. 

"Are you kidding?" Quinn remarked. "She's probably celebrating!"

"I would," Brittany nodded. 

"Yeah I've been planning my father's funeral for years," Althea said sarcastically. "Speaking of which where the hell is the lunatic? He'd better not have gotten drunk this early!" 

"Maybe he is hitting on Storm again?" Xi asked. He was wearing a black suit as well. 

"Nah actually he's over with Wanda and Pietro," Lance pointed. Shipwreck was standing with the twins talking to Kurt and Amanda. 

"Boy Arcade's gonna be sorry he missed this," Fred remarked. "Did you see the buffet in the hall?"

"Well Spyder's not feeling too well again and somebody had to stay behind and watch her," Lance said. "Besides he's the furthest removed from all this so it's okay." 

Then the twins moved walked over to them. "Kurt's really taking it hard," Wanda sighed as she sat down next to them. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress. 

"Well we know how he feels when you lose a parent," Pietro said. "I wonder if there's a will and how much I get out of it?" 

"Well I see you're in mourning," Lance said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm grieving, but in my own way!" Pietro replied. "I find it helpful to contemplate life after death. Now that Father's dead, I have a life. Which reminds me," He took out his personal organizer. "I have got to update my wardrobe after this. I mean I copied this fashion only last week and it's already out of style! I'll have to push back my appointment with my manicurist today as well."

"Oh don't worry Pietro," Fred said. "My schedule's pretty free. I can do your nails anytime." 

"Pietro…" Althea growled.

"It's okay Althea," Wanda sighed. "Let's face facts, Magneto was a monster. And my brother is an insensitive idiot with the attention span of a gnat."

"Well we all agree on that," Lance said. 

"Actually I'd be more worried if Pietro **did** start acting like a human being," Wanda said.

"Well I see your anger therapy sessions are still working," Pietro quipped. 

"If they weren't, you'd be the first to know," Wanda shot back. 

"Guys come on you shouldn't be fighting each other," Todd remarked. "Not on a day like today! You should fight with the X-Men, it's more fun!" 

"He's right," Pietro sighed. "I'm sorry Sis."

"Me too," Wanda said. "Wanna go find Rogue and twist the knife some more?"

"That would be nice," Pietro said. "Besides Kurt is way too easy a target. Where is she anyway? I don't see her." 

"We'll ask these guys," Althea motioned. Amara, Roberto and Kitty were walking over to them. "Hey."

"Hey," Roberto said. "We're sorry about…You know."

"No you're not," Pietro said. "But thank you for the fake sympathy."

"Ignore him," Wanda rolled her eyes. "He's just putting up a pathetic façade to hide his wounded heart. He wet his bed last night with all the tears. At least he claimed it was tears." 

"Hey play nice!" Althea lightly smacked her arm. "There are plenty of other people to torture besides each other."

"Why am I not surprised you are acting like this?" Kitty groaned. 

"Hey at least they showed up!" Amara snapped. "Which is more than Rogue did!" 

"She ain't here?" Todd asked. 

"She's hiding in her room," Amara said.

"Well what do you expect?" Pietro asked. "Do you really want to see her waltz through here. I can picture it now. 'Hello y'all! Glad you could make it here today. Let's all have a big party to celebrate my parents getting bumped off? Did you know I played a big part in that'?"

"You are impossible you know that?" Kitty snapped.

"Well duh," Todd sighed. "I mean look whose genes he inherited!" 

"Tell me about it," Wanda saw Paige nearby and grabbed her arm. "Do you believe that I'm considered the psychotic one of the family?"

"Well now Sis you may not have that title anymore," Pietro said. 

"Uh excuse me I gotta go see Sam," Paige moved away quickly. So did the other X-Men. 

"You know I wasn't sure of how I would handle this but making the X-Men more uncomfortable than I am helps," Wanda said. "As much as I hate to admit it Pietro, you do have a point."

"Yeah well maybe you're not so wrong either," Pietro sighed. "God I hate funerals. I want this stupid thing to be over so I can stuff myself at the buffet then forget this day ever happened." 

"It's gonna be okay," Althea patted Wanda on the back. "We're gonna help you get through this." 

"Give me a hug!" Fred said grabbing Pietro.

"Blob…can't…breathe…" Pietro gasped for breath. 

"Let him go Freddy before this turns into a triple-header," Lance said.

"Sorry," Fred sniffed. "Funerals always make me a little emotional." 

"Well it looks like they're going to start soon," Althea said. "And Rogue's still a no-show." 

"I don't see Gambit here either," Wanda looked around.

"Big shock," Pietro snorted. "Of course he won't go against his girlfriend." 

"Quiet," Althea hissed. "He's starting."

Xavier appeared before them in a suit. "I know this might sound strange to some of you. Having a memorial service to two individuals who were…not always our friends. Someone once said that funerals were not for the dead, but for those they leave behind. In one way or another Magneto and Mystique touched our lives, even if it always wasn't for the better." 

"Try never," Todd hissed in Lance's ear. 

Xavier continued. "Eric Magnus Lehnsherr was a complicated man."

"Most psychotics usually are," Pietro whispered. 

"Magnus had been witness to some of the most intolerable cruelties as a child," Xavier said. "These actions haunted him for the rest of his life. Although we cannot condone his actions, we can try to understand them."

"Yeah we understand them all right," Pietro snapped harshly. "Magneto was a jerk. What's to understand?" 

"Pietro!" Wanda snapped.

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is!" Pietro snapped.

"Here it comes," Scott groaned. 

"Pietro I know you're upset and angry," Xavier said. "But now is not the time."

"Wrong, Now is the perfect time!" Pietro stood up. "So if you don't mind maybe somebody who was an actual family member ought to be doing this."

"Do something!" Ororo hissed to Roadblock.

"Let the boy talk," Roadblock waved. "He has to get this out of his system!"

"Besides this ought to be good," Low Light chuckled.

Pietro faced the small crowd. "Look most of you know about the history Magneto had with his children. Take me for example, I was his number one son and he treated me like number two…in all senses! Nothing I ever did was good enough for the man. He was an impossible egomaniac!"

"I guess it runs in the family huh?" Sam snapped. "How could you be so disrespectful to your own father?" 

"Excuse me? What about the way he treated my sisters and me? That wasn't exactly respectful now was it?" Pietro snapped. "But he was Xavier's friend so that makes it all right? Everything can be forgiven? Baloney! Most of you people have no clue what the man was really like. You didn't live with him. You have no idea how much fear the man inspired and how cruel he really was. Yeah he had a hard past but that's a lousy excuse!"

"Kid I know you have a point…" Logan started. 

"You're damn right I have a point!" Pietro shouted. "And he got what he deserved! Apocalypse did us all a favor! If I knew where his mail went I'd write him a thank you note!" 

There were several gasps from the X-Men. "You can't mean that!" Jesse asked. 

"He does," Jean said. "He doesn't care that his own father was murdered." 

"Look he did it to himself!" Pietro said. "Everybody knows it! Nobody has the guts to say it so I will! Magneto's ego was the death of him. He couldn't stand the fact that there was a new all-powerful mutant on the block and he wanted to do whatever it took to stop Apocalypse from ruling the world before he did! And Mystique? Oh man I could write a book on how screwed up that lady was!" 

"Face it, any good in those two was destroyed long ago," Wanda said. "I mean what kind of maniacs are so cruel to their kids that they'd want to kill them? You can't blame Rogue for fighting back!" 

"In other words there for the grace of God go you huh?" Kurt snapped.

Pietro glared at Kurt. "This whole experience has made you into a bitter little blue person hasn't it?" 

"I'm not the only one who's bitter," Kurt replied. "But unlike you I will not allow my bitterness towards her turn to hatred." 

"You wouldn't say that if you actually lived with her!" Lance snapped. 

"Magneto wasn't exactly a picnic either," Pietro added. "Professor you only know who Magneto **used **to be. Not the person he became. Do you know what the one thing he wanted in the world more than anything? He wanted you to admit he was right. That's it. He wanted nothing more than for you to realize how wrong you were. Does that sound like a friend to you? I don't think so." 

"He's right," Todd shouted out. "Let's hit the buffet and party!" 

"I should have known you clowns would have found a way to make a mockery of this!" Jean snapped.

"Well you can't exactly blame them that much on this one," Scott said. "Much as I hate to take the Misfits' side on **anything** both Mystique and Magneto were insane maniacs! Look at all the damage they did to us! Even now they're tearing us all apart! I'm sorry for saying this Professor but Quicksilver's right. Magneto was nothing more than a bully who went looking for a fight and got into something he couldn't handle!" 

"My god Summers actually agrees with us on something!" Lance said. "Somebody call the evening news!" 

"I don't think we have to," Todd pointed. "They're already here!" 

"Oh my god…" Kitty paled as she saw the news helicopter circle the place. "I don't believe this!" 

"What the hell are they doing here?" Logan shouted. 

"They are leaving!" Ororo stood up angrily and started to create a hard wind to try and blow the chopper away. It struggled in the wind. 

Suddenly something flew up towards them. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Rogue screamed as she punched the side of the chopper. 

"Oh my," Spirit sighed. "This is not helpful."

"Rogue no!" Jean flew up to stop her from destroying the chopper with Ororo. 

"Way to go Roguey!" Shipwreck laughed.

"Yeah give it to 'em good!" Low Light shouted.

"Don't encourage her!" Hank snapped.

"Chere! Come back!" Remy ran out. 

Jean used her powers to stabilize the chopper while Ororo tried to hold Rogue back. "Rogue no!" Ororo flew in front of her. "This is not the way!"

"Out of my way Storm!" Rogue snapped. "These yahoos have it coming!" 

"No, let us handle this," Ororo flashed her eyes at the newsmen. "This is a private affair. You are not welcome here!" The sky grew darker and lightning started to flash.

"Oh yeah that's a **real **improvement!" Lance rolled his eyes sarcastically as the chopper blew away.

"I can see it now," Fred remarked. "News Chopper attacked by three rampaging mutant women. Film at eleven."

"Rogue that was completely unacceptable!" Ororo admonished as they flew down. 

"They invade our privacy and what I did was unacceptable?" Rogue snapped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Scott snapped at her. "Do you realize how much damage this is going to do to our reputation?"

"What reputation?" Todd asked.

"The only person Rogue ever thinks about is herself," Kurt glared at her. "No matter how many lives she's ruined! Just like Mystique!" 

Rogue turned pale. That was when Remy turned around. "You should not have said that boy," He growled as he punched Kurt in the face. 

That was when all hell broke loose. Kurt retaliated and tackled Remy. The two of them started to fight. Jean tried to break them apart with her telepathy only to have Rogue tackle her. "Stay out of this Jean!" 

"Rogue stop this!" Ororo shouted. Lightning flashed in the sky. 

"Elf! Gumbo! Knock it off!" Logan tried to pry the two apart. "Somebody give me a hand here?" Then they teleported to another area. Logan fell from them and then they teleported to another part of the lawn. "Oh great!"

"I suppose you think that this is my fault too huh?" Pietro asked Scott sarcastically. 

"Let's just say you contributed to this lovely day," Scott grumbled as he ran off to try and help Logan. Soon nearly every X-Man was either fighting or trying to restrain the combatants. The Misfits however were a different story. "I got five on the Fuzz ball!" Todd called out.

"Hey this food is great!" Fred came back with a huge hunk of food from the buffet table. 

"I am not familiar with the grieving process. Are all human funerals like this?" Xi asked.

"Only the interesting ones," Shipwreck snickered. "Hey Blob save me some of that food from the buffet!" 

"Sorry Wanda looks like this day has gone to hell," Althea sighed.

"Along with Magneto I hope," Wanda said. "Actually right now I feel a lot better about myself. At least there are people taking this worse than I am!" 

**Coming next: What you've all been waiting for, the Misfits are exposed to the world! But is the world ready? **


	37. Mutants? What Mutants?

**Okay obviously this is going to be a lot different than the 'No Good Deed' episode. Mainly because there are adults supervising the kids. However there will be several important similarities. Enjoy the madness! **

**Mutants? What Mutants?**

Several weeks passed since the incident. Needless to say things had not improved at the Institute. As expected the news footage of the debacle at the funeral played on the television for days. All three women were blamed on the attack and the Institute found itself engaged in yet another lawsuit. Both Remy and Kurt had been sentenced to waxing the X-Jet and cleaning the uniforms after one of Logan's training sessions every day for a month. Many other X-Men received similar punishments for their contributions to the brawl yet not for such a length as the two miscreants. Ororo was forced to endure several driving lessons with Kitty and the other mutants. 

Rogue however had a different punishment. She had to go to counseling twice each day and had to do private Danger Room sessions apart from the X-Men. Kurt rarely spoke a word to her. He would leave the room almost immediately as soon as she walked in. Several other X-Men, like Jean and Amara remained frosty to her as well. Other X-Men were clearly on her side such as Scott and Tabitha. Needless to say many X-Men were not talking to other X-Men. 

The deep divisions only heightened the tensions surrounding them. After the incident in Mexico more and more people around the world were starting to propose anti-mutant legislation. It was rumored in several countries like Cuba that several mutants had been rounded up and executed for 'crimes against the state'. 

But nowhere in the world was the mistrust and hatred of mutants more apparent than in Bayville. Several stores and restaurants proclaimed signs of 'No Mutants' allowed. Even the elementary and kindergarten schools now had a no-mutant policy even though there weren't any mutants to be found. Most of the X-Men rarely left the grounds of the Institute unless it was an absolute necessity. Groceries were now delivered and several of the girls had resorted to online shopping instead of hanging out at the mall. 

To say the mood at the Institute was depressing was the understatement of the year. Little did they know that their frustration was about to become worse. 

Some of the X-men were watching television one particular afternoon. "Well there's always baseball," Bobby said. "Probably the only thing on TV that doesn't say anything about mutants."

"Yeah I can't even watch MTV anymore," Kitty sighed. "Half the videos requested now are anti-mutant."

"Just what I need," Scott quipped. "Another reason to hate Eminem." 

"He's mild compared to what some of the other ones are saying about us," Ray grumbled. "And you know that's not a good thing!" 

"Come on guys let's just watch the game," Kitty said. "That way we don't have to think about all this stuff."

"We interrupt this game to bring you this breaking news bulletin," The announcer said. "Last night the army captured a cell of terrorists affiliated with Cobra and possibly the Taliban outside of Los Angeles. But the real interesting story is exactly who was responsible for capturing them." 

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty gasped as she watched the footage. "It's the Misfits!" There were scenes of them fighting and rescuing some hostages. "I have to call him!" She grabbed her cell phone. "Lance! You're on TV!" 

"Yeah I know," Lance spoke into the phone. "We're seeing it too. It was just a routine mission. I don't know how they got that footage!"

"We now have unconfirmed reports of a team of mutants being trained at the GI Joe base," TV news reporter Hector Rameriez was speaking in a room with several other reporters. "GI Joe spokesman Lt. Falcon is about to make a statement." 

"WHAT?" Cover Girl gasped. The Misfits were watching from their house. Fortunately Misfit Manor was hidden in the back far from the front of the base. 

"WHO LET THAT BLABBERMOUTH MAKE A STATEMENT FOR GI JOE?" Low Light shouted. 

"Duke and Flint are on missions," Roadblock explained. "And Hawk and Beach Head are in Washington to meet with some big wigs." 

"So they left **him** in charge?" Low Light asked. "What about the Sarge?" 

"Out with the Renegades on another mission," Roadblock said. "And I know Shipwreck's over there at the infirmary. The babies had a check up with Lifeline today." 

"Well at least he knows when to stay quiet," Althea sighed. 

"And as I have said before," Falcon said. "These rumors that mutants are being trained on this base are completely false." 

"Isn't it true that you have been working with the infamous X-Men on a number of occasions?" Another reporter asked. "And that they've been involved in several skirmishes which resulted in huge property damage?" 

"They have assisted us on a few occasions yes," Falcon said. "Plus we have had to send a few of our men over to guard and protect them in some cases."

"WHAT?" Scott shouted. "GIVE ME A BREAK!" 

"Is there any truth to the rumors of mutant experimentation?" Rameriez asked. 

"I won't even dignify that with a response!" Falcon snapped. "Absolutely not!"

"But we have reports from some anonymous sources that you are currently starting a mutant breeding program," Rameriez continued. "In order to create mutants for the army." 

"Oh that is ridiculous," Falcon said. "On behalf of GI Joe I will make this statement! Read my lips, there is no secret mutant team or breeding program on this base!"

At that very moment the camera saw something on the floor. It panned down and saw Barney crawling towards Falcon. "Ba? Ba?" He blinked and looked upwards. 

"What is that?" One reporter cringed.

"Uh…" Falcon looked down. "That is…a…rare South American Parrot."

"A parrot?" Another reporter asked. 

"Yeah see the little beak," Falcon lied. "We just broke up a rare bird smuggling ring. Another Cobra plot we foiled." 

"If it's a bird why is it wearing an outfit?" Rameriez asked.

"Little fella gets cold easily," Falcon said. "Again, rare bird…not a mutant! So there are no mutants here!" 

That's when Claudius bounded in. "Hi! Hi!" He chirped. He looked at all the cameras. "Flashy? Picture time?" 

"I suppose **that's **some kind of rare dog," Rameriez said sarcastically. "Would you care to repeat your statement for the press?" 

"No comment," Falcon gulped, scooped up the kids and ran down the hall. 

"Oh great…" Althea groaned. "DAD YOU SCREWED UP AGAIN! WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!" 

"We are so busted…" Lance groaned into the phone.

"I don't believe this," Scott said back at the mansion. "With allies like this, who needs enemies?" 

**Next: Time to have fun with a certain news reporter! **


	38. Misfits on Film

**Misfits On Film**

"They want to what?" Lance looked at Roadblock incredulously two days later. 

"They want to send a news crew to film you guys for a day," Roadblock said. "Don't look at me it was the Pentagon's idea. It's the best way to dispel all these myths about us."

"I'm not so sure we want to show them the truth," Althea groaned. 

"Well we get a bonus," Shipwreck grinned. "Three guesses who they're gonna send?"

"Rameriez?" Daria asked. "This will be fun!" 

"And a great opportunity!" Pietro said.

"Opportunity?" Lance asked.

"Think about it, the X-Men have got to be totally hating this!" Pietro grinned. "We've been wanting to show them up for years! Now is our chance to do so!"

"Yeah but no X-Men bashing, got it?" Roadblock said.

"No problem," Pietro waved. "I've got to coordinate my wardrobe!" 

"I'm a little scared," Spyder said nervously. "I want to be on TV but…I'm afraid my dad will see me and…"

"Don't worry little one," Spirit put his hand on her shoulder. "I have made arrangements so that I have been formally named your guardian."

"Yeah and if your old man is stupid enough to try and claim you we got a warrant ready to toss his butt in jail and beat the crap out of him," Shipwreck said. "Although not necessarily in that order."

"You can play up the sick little abandoned mutant act," Pietro said. "That'll leave people crying in the aisles! You can be like a mutant Olsen twin only there's one of you and not as annoying!" 

"Cool. I'm in," Spyder nodded. 

"Now I want all of you to be on your best behavior," Roadblock warned. "Or as close as it as some of you can get." 

************************************************************************

Two weeks later on the popular news program Twenty Questions. "Good evening, I'm Charles Bunkley," The announcer spoke. "Tonight Hector Rameriez goes where few humans have gone before. The GI Joe secret mutant training base of the Misfits."

"Oh this I have got to see," Scott groaned as he and the rest of the X-Men watched on television. 

"Yeah I wonder how bad they're gonna trash us?" Rogue muttered. For once she and Kurt were in the same room, yet on opposite sides. 

"They said they didn't," Xavier said. "Roadblock assures me that didn't happen."

"Yeah they were probably too busy trashing the reputations of mutants everywhere," Jean huffed. 

"Quiet!" Kurt said. "It's starting!" 

"Six A.M.," Rameriez spoke into the camera. "I suspect I have been given this assignment because my producer covets my parking space. Behind me is a large unusual looking house. Aside from the boat and broken tank in the front yard it looks like a normal house in America. But behind these walls are America's newest secret weapon: The Misfits." 

The next few shots were pretty standard. Scenes of the Misfits training, eating breakfast, having a playful food fight, Rameriez getting splattered with an omelet. "I always said that guy had egg on his face," Bobby grinned. 

"This isn't funny Drake," Scott said. "What the Misfits do on TV is going to reflect on all mutants. This has got disaster written all over it." 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Rameriez screamed as Barney bonked him repeatedly on the head with his bat. 

"Okay I admit **that's** funny," Scott said. 

Then there was a scene where Rameriez was interviewing Pietro and Wanda. "Your father experimented on you, abandoned you, used you for his own selfish ends," Rameriez asked. "How does that make you feel?"

Wanda shot him a look. "Like doing the conga. How do you **think **that makes us feel?"

"Yeah that's gotta be the stupidest question I've ever heard," Pietro said. "I mean how would you feel if your father ripped out your heart several times and stomped on it? Let me tell you something, that battle with Apocalypse a ways back? He did the world a favor!"

"Who?" Rameriez asked.

"That other mutant that was fighting," Pietro said. "You remember, big glowing Egyptian guy?" 

"That was the other mutant's name?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah turns out he's a mutant from ancient times who's got a huge grudge against the world," Pietro waved. "But that's not important. Let me tell you a few things about Magneto…"

"Well this is going to take a few hours," Logan sighed and looked at his watch. 

Twenty minutes later…

"That's so horrible," Rameriez was clearly swayed by Pietro's story. "You both have been through such horrors. How did you survive?"

"How is that moron actually buying this?" Bobby asked. "Pietro's portraying himself like a saint!"

"Well it helps to have a twin like Pietro," Wanda said. "That would toughen anyone up!" 

"Yes we may have our differences," Pietro said in his most charming way. "But we're brother and sister and we love each other. No matter what our father did to us."

"Okay that was a crack!" Kurt shouted standing up.

"I am going to kill Pietro!" Rogue shouted.

"Already planning for your next victim I see?" Kurt said sarcastically. "Well this time take a number! I got dibs on this one!" 

"Will you two chill out!" Kitty snapped. "They may not have been talking about you ya know?"

"Oh please!" Rogue snapped. "That was a hidden dig and everybody knows it!" 

"You're being paranoid," Jean said. 

After the commercial break it was Todd and Althea's turn. Todd turned out to be better at schmoozing to the camera than Pietro. "Look at the little reptile!" Rogue snapped. "He's got Rameriez eating out of his hands!" 

"Well we have to be fair," Ororo said. "Todd did have a very hard life."

"Yeah but he's playing it up for the cameras!" Ray said. "I mean do you believe this guy?" 

"I realize that I've strayed from being good from time to time," Todd said sweetly. "But you just have to keep remembering to stay good and not to stray from the path." 

"This from the kid who used to steal wallets in the bleachers!" Kurt groaned. 

"So you two are very close?" Rameriez asked.

"Oh yes," Todd held Althea's hand. "We're engaged to be engaged. I'm a firm believer in being faithful to one person. Unlike some people who like to string two dates along and going back and forth between them."

"Yeah can you imagine there are girls who go back and forth between two guys and can't make up their minds on who they love?" Althea asked. 

"HEY!" Both Jean and Kitty stood up.

"Why those creepy little…" Kitty fumed.

"I'm gonna tie that lying tongue of his in knots!" Jean shouted. 

"Now who's being paranoid?" Rogue asked. 

Then the show started to show some of the other Misfits. Working. Then they showed Fred playing with Spyder. She was in a hospital bed. "Hi there!" Spyder charmed the camera. "Wow I can't wait until I get well so I can be big and strong like Freddy!" 

"Spyder was abandoned by her family and left for dead," Fred sniffed. "She nearly died out there in the cold. Luckily we found her in time."

"What a brave sweet child," Rameriez spoke to the camera.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Kitty snapped. "That little maniac nearly fried me to death!" 

"Oh I wish they were trashing us!" Scott said. "I think my stomach could handle that better than this garbage!" 

Then they showed Lance. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my girl Kitty!" He started to play a song on his guitar.

"Okay it's official I am going to be violently ill!" Peter shouted. 

"Those Misfits are really putting on a snow job!" Scott shut off the TV. "I can't believe those losers are making us look bad!" 

"Oh come on Scott," Jean said. "Who's going to be dumb enough to believe those jokers?" 

***********************************************************************

"I don't believe this…" Kurt read the paper the following day. 

"This is awful!" Scott groaned. 

"What?" Jean asked.

"Read this!" Kurt thrust the paper at her.

Jean read "Last night's program on the Misfits was one of the most heart wrenching and intriguing pieces of television in years. Hector Rameriez's brilliant expose on the lives of mutants in the military…OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"They love them…" Bobby's jaw dropped. "They really love them!" 

"Apparently Jean a lot of people are dumb enough to believe them!" Kurt groaned. 

"I can't stand it!" Scott shouted as he banged his head against the wall. "I can't stand it!" 


	39. Film at Eleven

**Film at Eleven**

"You're kidding me," Scott looked at Xavier.

"Like it or not Scott we need to do something to clear our reputation," Xavier sighed. "True the Misfit's actions have helped lessen the anti-mutant hysteria. But people still look at us with mistrust."

"So you're gonna do a thing like the Misfits did?" Scott was taken aback. "I dunno professor."

"Yeah won't people think that we're copying them?" Jean asked. 

"Does it really matter?" Rogue asked. "Since when do we care what people think?" 

"Since more people are for mutant registration," Xavier said. "I'm not crazy about this either but we need to present ourselves in a positive light. It's only a small interview at the city zoo."

"Why the zoo?" Kurt asked.

"It's appropriate if you ask me," Rogue muttered.

"I wanted a neutral setting," Xavier said. "To have mutants casually interact in public. Besides they said something about the studio needing to be fumigated but I suspect that's a lie." 

"You mean you didn't want the Misfits intruding on our live broadcast," Jean smirked.

"Well that did come to mind," Xavier said. "But also I wanted to protect the privacy of the students here. I only want some of you to present yourselves to the public. Scott, Jean, Kurt…"

"Can I wear my image inducer?" Kurt asked. 

"Yes," Xavier said. "Kitty, Bobby and Rogue…" 

"Count me out of this!" Rogue stomped away. "You guys wanna primp in front of the TV and act like prima donnas be my guest!" 

"All right!" Bobby grinned. "I can't wait for my close up!" 

"Oh boy…" Scott groaned.

************************************************************************

"What's going on?" Spyder asked.

"There's a live broadcast of the X-Geeks getting interviewed!" Arcade snapped. "You should have heard some of the stuff they said about us!" 

"Yeah how we used to be hoods and all that garbage," Lance huffed.

"Excuse me if I am mistaken but weren't you?" Xi asked.

"That's not the point Xi!" Lance snapped. 

"At least when we insulted them it was kinda hidden," Todd huffed. "You know in code. But this!" 

"I agree," Shipwreck nodded. "Roadblock are you still on hold?"

"Yes," Roadblock snapped. "Come on Xavier I know you're listening!" 

"I'm just saying it's a good thing those guys are already in the army," Scott said. "Otherwise they'd be in jail right about now." 

"Those jerks are trashing us?" Lance shouted. "Unbelievable!" 

"Of all the double crossing…" Shipwreck snapped. 

"I have an idea," Pietro grinned. "But you guys might not want to hear it." He indicated the adults.

"Does it involve showing Xavier up and teaching them a lesson?" Shipwreck asked.

"Oh yeah," Pietro grinned.

"What do you mean by 'telling the truth for once'?" Roadblock shouted into the phone. "Xavier…Don't hang up on me! Don't hang up on…" He stood there with the phone in his hand. "He hung up on me."

"So what do you think?" Pietro asked. 

"Do it," Roadblock said. 

************************************************************************

The X-Men were sitting with reporter Trish Trilby in the park area at the city zoo. "You seem to have a bit of a rivalry with the Misfits," She asked.

"Let's just say it's an appropriate name for them," Kurt said. He had his inducer turned on. "Now can we stop talking about them?"

"Why this is our favorite subject?" Pietro ran up.

"Quicksilver?" Scott blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh we were in the neighborhood and we just had to come by," Pietro grinned. 

"We?" Scott growled as he saw Lance, Todd and Fred walk up. "Oh great!" 

"Hi there!" Todd immediately hopped over to Trish and positioned himself closest to her. "My don't you look lovely Ms. Trilby! Oh my the camera doesn't do you justice!"

"Speaking of justice…" Scott growled. "Where's the rest of the moron brigade?"

"The ladies are at home with Xi," Fred grinned. "So Trish what's new?"

"Uh…We were just talking about you," Trish gulped. 

"We know," Lance glared at the X-Men. "And I can imagine what they said!" 

"Okay lady I'm gonna level with you," Todd said. "Yeah we knew that you were shooting here today and we came on purpose. But only because we thought you viewers ought to know the real truth about what's goin' on here ya know what I'm saying? I mean you know this dog and pony show Xavier has got going on here is just a PR blitz right? Somebody's gotta tell you the real deal. You have no idea the kinds of stuff that goes on down here! Take Scott and Jean, your so-called 'perfect' couple. Not always true! See Scott always had the hots for Jean, and she liked him. But what she really liked was being popular. You know, blending in. Trying to be as normal as humanly possible. Or should that be mutantly possible? Anyway she decides to go date the captain of the football team. A real jerk by the name of Duncan Matthews." 

"Duncan Matthews? I've heard that name before," She said.

"You should," Her cameraman said. "It was his car that crashed into yours the other day."

"That jerk?" She yelled. "He tried to hit on me on top of that. He's a total creep!" 

"Tell me about it!" Todd nodded. "Now you would think a telepath would have more of a clue of what goes on in a jerk's head. But nooooo! Oh man, she was clueless. Hey I may not be the swiftest thinker on the planet but even I can figure out what kind of a guy he was. I guess she was really desperate to fit in. Or maybe he didn't have that much goin' on upstairs for her to worry about reading his thoughts if you get my drift." 

"You're dead you realize that Toad?" Jean snapped. 

"Verbal abuse!" Pietro shouted.

"You guys are gonna get some physical abuse if you don't get out of here!" Scott snapped.

"Oh that's the X-Men's answer to everything that doesn't go your way? Beat people up? Typical!" Pietro huffed. "Just like back in the days where we all went to school together!"

"Before or after you guys totally trashed it!" Kitty shouted. 

"That was an accident and you know it," Lance hissed. "Besides we were under attack by Cobra at the time. Kind of a stressful situation if you know what I mean!" 

"They make us out to be the bad guys but the truth is they were the ones that started all the fights!" Fred said. "All of their gang picking on poor outnumbered, under trained and underfed us!" 

"You jerks made our lives miserable!" Scott shouted.

"Oh so then school wasn't a complete waste of time," Todd remarked. "And I wouldn't be throwing around examples if I were you guys! Let's not forget who was responsible for the disaster at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Or should I say the 'Monster Mash'?"

"Yeah!" Fred said. "Or how about a certain soccer game? You wanna go into that?"

"You were the ones who started the fight that day!" Kitty shouted.

"Yeah and you remember why huh?" Lance said. "By the way what's the deal with you two timing me with Peter the other night! I know about your 'study time'."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lance!" Kitty snapped.

"Jamie does," Lance folded his arms. "He told Trinity everything!" 

"I'm gonna kill him," Kitty groaned. "I knew I should have bribed him!" 

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"She took a page out of your book Jean," Fred remarked. "You know the chapter about stringing two guys at the same time?"

"Am I ever going to be forgiven for dating that loser?" Jean shouted. 

"So you see Trish, some people are just jealous of our fame and do anything to trash our good reputation. I don't want to name names," Pietro whistled. "Say, oh…The X-Men!" 

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS EVER HAVE A GOOD REPUTATION?" Kitty shouted. 

"Oh that is it!" Scott snapped. "You guys are going down!" 

"Not if I can help it Summers," Wanda grinned from the shadows. 

"This is gonna be good," Althea cackled. "Hit it Wanda!" 


	40. A Minor Altercation at the City Zoo

**A Minor Altercation at the City Zoo**

Seven hours later…

"Okay what happened?" Hawk snapped. 

"Well," Pietro said calmly. "We merely went down to the zoo to express our opinions and the X-Men went ballistic for no reason!" 

"Uh huh…" Hawk glared at Wanda. "And I'm sure your powers had nothing to do with all the carnage at the zoo huh?" 

"Nobody got hurt," Wanda said. "We made sure of that. Besides everybody thought it was the X-Men. And it was only on a local channel and they didn't film the X-Men being carted off to jail." 

"You let the X-Men get tossed in jail?" Hawk shouted. 

"They started the fight," Low Light remarked. 

"Oh really?" Hawk glared at them.

"I cannot tell a lie," Roadblock said. "We may have…allowed a few things to slip by." 

"Well I see that the kids weren't completely to blame on this," Hawk glared at the adults. "They had help! And they're going to have help peeling potatoes for a while! Right now we're going to get the X-Men out of jail! Avalanche you're going back to Bayville to apologize!" 

"Why me?" Lance asked. "It was Pietro's idea!" 

"Fine both of you will go!" Hawk snapped. "Now!" 

************************************************************************

"Unbelievable," Kurt muttered an hour and a half after Xavier had told them to stay put in their cells. "My sister murders my mother and **I'm** the one who's in jail!" 

"My reputation is so ruined!" Kitty moaned. "My parents are gonna kill me if they find out!" 

"Your parents? What about mine?" Jean folded her arms. "So much for college!" 

Then the bars opened. Xavier wheeled out. "So we're free to go?" Scott asked. 

"There's a situation, a two trains are going to collide and one of them is out of control," Xavier said. "The brake line was faulty. The police are requesting our help in exchange for not pressing any charges against us." 

"Well it wasn't our fault anyway!" Kitty said.

"I think the Misfits might disagree on that point," Xavier raised an eyebrow. 

"It just sorta got out of hand," Bobby shrugged. "Once we got started…" 

"But they're the ones that ruined everything!" Scott said.

"Now is not the time for pointing fingers Scott," Xavier said. "Right now we have lives to save. Now let's go!" 


	41. Now Boarding On Track Five: Disaster

**Now Boarding on Track Five, Disaster**

"Well that was fun," Jean grumbled at the end of the day as they came home.

"So what really happened, after the jail incident?" Rogue asked.

"Simple," Scott sighed. "Pietro and Alvers showed up trying to help. Pietro was supposed to stop the other train but he accidentally broke the brake line instead!" 

"So we all had to do the work and save the day as usual," Jean sighed.

"Well Jean to be fair Lance did help," Kitty said. "When your force field couldn't hold he created a hole big enough to contain the explosion."

"Still the whole day was a mess thanks to them!" Scott snapped. "I don't want to see another television camera as long as I live."

"Well at least the event was televised and now everybody knows that we're the real heroes and the Misfits are chumps," Bobby said. 

"Oh really?" Rogue turned on the television. "News says differently." 

"And when the X-Men failed to contain the explosion only one heroic Misfit was able to save the day," The newscaster said as Lance contained the blast onscreen. "Avalanche was the true hero of the day." 

"SAY WHAT?" Kurt shouted. 

"ALVERS GOT ALL THE CREDIT?" Scott screamed. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peter shouted as a scene of Lance kissing Kitty was shown.

"He surprised me!" Kitty defended. 

"Oh god now I have a headache…" Xavier groaned. 


	42. Play Nice It's Kitty's Birthday

**Play Nice It's Kitty's Birthday**

Weeks later the Misfits were still more liked than the X-Men were. Mainly because they worked for the government they were seen as 'legal'. Not to mention a lot of people thought that's where mutants belonged anyway. Although Xavier had tried to portray the good the X-men did and emphasized more on the Institute as a school, the X-Men were still looked at with suspicion and hatred. 

As tense as things were, things were about to change again for one X-Man. Ironically it was intended to be a happy break. "I can't believe I'm going to be seventeen tomorrow!" Kitty squealed as she planned her outfits for the week. "And my parents are coming for a visit this weekend!" 

"That's so nice," Jean sighed.

"Your folks are still a little miffed about graduation huh?" Kitty asked.

"Well they understand what happened but…" Jean sighed. 

"They're still wigged out huh?" Rogue asked. 

"Not that I blame them," Jean sighed. "They're not like Bobby's folks. They still love me and aren't going to disown me or anything like that but…Well let's just say they're not happy with my 'career choices' as my mom likes to put it." 

"Well I can kind of understand that," Kitty sighed. "Like remember when my powers first manifested? My parents totally freaked! They were in such denial. But they're a lot better about now."

"Well it's nice your folks have accepted you," Rogue sighed. "I…" 

Just then Kurt walked in. "Kitty I…" He stiffened. "Nothing. I'll ask you later."

"You can ask her now!" Rogue snapped. "God Kurt if you don't have enough guts to…" 

"Listen both of you!" Kitty snapped. "I am sick of this! My two best friends are constantly fighting and it's tearing me apart! I don't want to take sides. I just want you two to get along for my birthday! Is that too much to ask?" 

Both were quiet. "You're right," Rogue sighed. 

"I suppose we can have some sort of truce," Kurt said. 

"Fine Kurt what did you want to ask me?" Kitty sighed.

"Do your parents know…about how I look?" Kurt fidgeted. 

"They've seen the news reports and I've sent them e-mails with pictures," Kitty remarked. "They know. You don't have to worry Kurt. I've told them all about you. It's okay."

"Yeah but do they know about Peter and Avalanche?" Rogue asked.

"No and I'd appreciate it if you guys keep that little tidbit to yourselves," Kitty sighed. "I'm nervous enough about introducing Lockheed to them." 

"Kitty your folks are here!" Tabitha shouted.

"Already?" Kitty squealed. She phased through the floors to the foyer. "Mom! Dad! It's good to…" 

She stopped when she saw that Lockheed had jumped on top of her father and was currently licking him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mr. Pryde yelled.

"Lockheed no!" Kitty grabbed him. "Down boy!" 

"Lockheed?" Mrs. Pryde blinked. "As in your 'pet lizard'?"

"Uh hi Mom," Kitty gulped. "Dad this is Lockheed. He's my pet. He's very affectionate!" 

"I'll say," Mr. Pryde wiped off the dragon slobber with a handkerchief. "He looks like a dragon."

"That's because he is a dragon," Tabitha smirked. 

"Thanks a lot Tabitha…" Kitty rolled her eyes. 

An hour later after her parents had settled in and were talking to some of the students Kitty met Tabitha in the kitchen. "Look Tabitha I would really appreciate it if you don't say anything to my parents about Peter or Lance until I get a chance to tell them okay?" 

"Kitty…"

"I know I should have told them long ago but I couldn't find the time or the words."

"Kitty…" 

"I mean how do you tell your parents that you're dating two guys and one of them nearly killed them? That conversation is so not going to go well." 

"Look Kitty I get it but…" 

"I just want this weekend to go well so please don't tell them! Okay?" 

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late," Tabitha sighed. "Jamie's with them."

"Oh no!" Kitty said. "You don't think he blabbed about Lance and Peter do you?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS DATING TWO BOYS AT ONCE?" Mr. Pryde shouted. "AND ONE OF THEM IS THAT ALVERS BOY?" 

"Odds are that he did," Tabitha said. 

"Oh god…" Kitty rolled her eyes. Little did she know that little indiscretion would be the least of her problems. 


	43. As The World Falls Down

**As The World Falls Down**

An hour later Kitty wondered if it was safe to go talk to her parents again. She snuck to their room and was about to knock on the door when she heard them arguing. "I can't believe she hid all those things from us!" Mr. Pryde groaned. 

Carefully so that they wouldn't see her, Kitty phased part of herself in just enough to overhear and see them. "Well for once I admit you're right. I never thought Kitty would ever date two boys at the same time," Mrs. Pryde sighed. 

"Well we both know where she gets **that **from!" Mr. Pryde snapped. 

"You weren't exactly a monk during your teen years if I recall!" Mrs. Pryde said. "Which is very ironic considering…" 

"It was only two girls and I was drunk during both times!" Mr. Pryde said. "We've been over this! I wasn't the one dating the entire chess team behind my parents' backs!"

"They were very nice boys," Mrs. Pryde said. "I just thought my parent's ideas of dating were…restrictive that's all. At least Kitty's not sleeping with them."

"How do you know that?" Mr. Pryde snapped.

"Unlike you I bother to check things out," She said. "I spoke to Tabitha. She told me the whole story."

"Well still I don't like it!"

"What are you going to do Richard? Forbid her to see them? That would be pretty hypocritical considering our situation!" She snapped. 

"So what? We just do nothing?" He asked.

"That's all we can do," Mrs. Pryde said. "Just trust her to make the right decision."

"You have got to be kidding me!" He snapped back.

"We have no choice," She said. "Besides once we tell her why we're getting a divorce she might really go over the edge! Do you want to make this situation worse than it already is?" 

"What do you mean divorce?" Kitty made herself known and entered the room. "Mom, Dad what's going on?"

"How long have you been hiding there?" Mr. Pryde was startled.

"Long enough," Kitty said. "Why are you getting a divorce? Is it because of something I did? Why?" 

The Prydes exchanged a painful look. "Kitty honey sit down," Her mother indicated. They sat on the couch with Kitty facing them from an opposite chair. "We were hoping to tell you this after the party. We should have told you this a lot sooner but with everything that's been happening we just couldn't."

"Honey the thing you have to remember is that none of this is your fault," Mr. Pryde told her. "In fact the only reason we stayed together as long as we have was because of you. We just wanted things to be normal for you as much as possible. Your mother and I still care for each other and we both love you very much." 

"But not enough to stay together?" Kitty asked. 

"Kitty…" Mr. Pryde looked at Mrs. Pryde. "We've…grown apart in some aspects." 

"But can't you guys get counseling or something?" Kitty asked. "I'm sure whatever it is you can work it out."

"I'm afraid its not that simple," Mrs. Pryde took a breath. "Kitty…We've each fallen in love with someone else." 

The news hit her harder than any punch Kitty had ever felt. "What?" 

"We still are friends and we always will be," Mr. Pryde took his soon to be ex-wife's hand. "But romantically…Well things haven't been right. And then I met someone."

"When?" Kitty asked.

"About three years ago, before your powers appeared," Mr. Pryde told her. 

"THREE YEARS?" Kitty shouted. "YOU'VE BEEN SEEING THIS WOMAN FOR THREE YEARS AND YOU'VE ACTED LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED? HOW COULD YOU? WHO IS SHE?"

"Kitty…do you remember Mrs. Ramsey from down the block?" Mr. Pryde asked. "You remember your friend Doug's mother from when you went to middle school together?" 

"Her?" Kitty's eyes widened.

"No…" He took a breath. "Actually it's her brother. Kitty…I'm gay." 

And that's when Kitty passed out. 


	44. My World is Over

**My World Is Over**

"What's going on?" Amara asked the next day. "What happened to the party?"

"Uh…It's going to be delayed for a few hours," Jean said hesitantly.

"Why?" Amara asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Tabitha asked. "Kitty's folks are getting a divorce!" 

"What? No!" Amara gasped. "Why?" 

"Well for starters her old man is gay," Tabitha said. "Turns out he's been dating the uncle of one of her friends back home."

"No way!" Amara gasped.

"And the gossip mill just keeps churning," Logan sighed as he walked in. 

"Poor Kitty," Jean sighed. "No wonder she's upset!" 

"But that's not all," Tabitha continued.

"There's more?" Amara asked. "What?" 

"Mom you're dating a guy who's only 24 years old and you're worried about **my** relationships?" Kitty shouted from the next room. 

"Wow…" Jean winced. 

"It's not going too well in there," Logan let out a breath. 

"YOU INVITED HIM HERE TODAY?" Kitty screamed. 

"What?" Logan turned around. "Excuse me…" He ran back into the room. Immediately the girls headed for the door to listen in.

"I can't believe this!" Kitty shouted. "First Dad's gay and Mom has a younger boyfriend! This is unbelievable!" 

"Kitty calm down," Xavier said.

"Calm down? Calm down? After hearing this on my birthday you expect me to calm down? I AM CALM! CONSIDERING THE SITUATION I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Mrs. Pryde sighed.

"You think?" Mr. Pryde snapped. 

"What's this I hear about you inviting someone here?" Logan growled.

"Well I called last night," Mrs. Pryde said. "I thought it would be all right since he was a mutant too."

"You're dating a mutant?" Xavier asked.

"Wait how did you meet a 24 year old mutant and start dating him?" Kitty asked. "Who is he? What are his powers? This is insane!" 

"Well in answer to your questions his name is Jesse and he can create low level force fields," She said. "They're reflective like a mirror. It's kind of a funny story really. Honey remember about a year ago I had to go to Seattle on business?"

"Yeah," Kitty nodded. 

"Well I couldn't get a cab to the conference center so I decided to take the subway," She explained. "And on the subway there was a slight accident. The subway somehow derailed slightly and there was a slight electrical fire."

"Oh my god Mom why didn't you tell me about this?" Kitty gasped.

"Nothing happened," Mrs. Pryde said. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I was alone in the car except for this young man. And then there was this explosion and the next thing I know I was protected by this force field. Long story short…"

"Too late," Mr. Pryde sighed.

"We got to talking later on and found out we had a lot in common," Mrs. Pryde glared at her husband. "He was adopted like I was for example." 

"You never told me you were adopted," Kitty blinked. "Wait a minute what am I saying? So you've been dating this guy a year? What does he do for a living?"

"Oh he's a video DJ on that new music channel, Funk or whatever it's called," She said. "He runs some kind of show on Saturday too on the radio."

"Wait a minute!" Tabitha burst in. "Are you talking about Jesse D the VJ/DJ on the Funk Fresh Channel? The guy who hosts Saturday Morning Car-Tunes? I love that guy! He is so cool!" 

"Why don't you just come on in?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Oh let them listen in the whole mansion's gonna know about it sooner or later!" Kitty groaned. "I've heard of that guy. He's pretty cute. WHAT AM I SAYING?" 

"Cute? Girl wait until Paige hears about this!" Tabitha shrieked. "She has posters of him all over her side of the wall! She's gonna flip! HEY PAIGE! GUESS WHAT?" She ran off with Amara screaming happily. 

"Well I'm glad somebody's gonna be happy on my birthday today!" Kitty snapped. "No offense Mom but this is not the present I had in mind!" 

"Kitty I'm sorry we didn't mean to spring this on you," Mr. Pryde said. "I suppose we should tell you the rest."

"There's more?" Kitty blinked.

"Kitty the divorce is in a few weeks," Mrs. Pryde said.

"That fast?" Kitty gasped. "Well I guess counseling is way out of the question now!"

"I'll be staying in Northbrook but your mother…" Mr. Pryde said. 

"I'm moving to New York," She said. "So I'll be closer to you. But we are going to sell the house."

"Okay," Kitty staggered. "Excuse me please…" She ran through the walls up to her room. Half an hour later when Logan came to get her the room was a mess and her eyes were read with tears. She was holding Lockheed on her lap who was sympathetically licking her face. 

"You okay Half Pint?" Logan asked. 

"Oh yeah Logan I'm peachy keen!" Kitty said sarcastically. "My parents are divorcing, my dad is gay, my mom is shacking up with a younger guy who happens to be a celebrity and my childhood home is gone! What do you think? How could this happen? How?" 

"I don't know," Logan sighed. "Man we have been on a run of bad luck lately."

"Understatement of the century," Kitty sighed. "I know my parents love me and are supportive of me but right now I wanna strangle them! How could they do this to me?" 

"Things happen kid," Logan sighed. "Sometimes you gotta roll with the punches." 

"You really lousy at counseling you know that?"

"Yeah I know. Do you wanna send your folks home and cancel the party? I mean…"

"No I want to still talk to my parents," Kitty sighed. "I just needed a good freak out! You know what I mean." 

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. "I mean if you're not up to it…" 

"I'll be fine Logan," Kitty sighed. "Don't cancel the party. I mean everything's been so rotten for all of us for so long and we all really need a break of some kind. Besides, at least I don't have to worry about my parent's reactions to getting arrested or the situation between Peter and Lance."

"Don't forget the dragon," Logan pointed to Lockheed. Lockheed harrumphed. 

"Yeah well like I said, I might as well just bottom this whole day out!" Kitty threw up her hands. "I've had worse. Not many that's worse but this ranks among the top five. Okay let's put this in perspective. I'm not going to be shot at today by a giant Sentinel, outed as a mutant, captured or experimented on. I can deal with this." 

"That's the spirit Half Pint," Logan said.

************************************************************************

"Is that him?" Paige jumped up and down at the window. "Is that him?"

"Geeze Paige could you be any more enthusiastic?" Kitty groaned. "Calm down." 

Coming up the stairs to the Institute was a very handsome young man with brown hair with dyed blond and orange streaks. He has a charming smile and a black leather jacket that showed off his muscled physique that looked more appropriate for a bodybuilder. He wore jeans, boots and an orange shirt and a silver earring and was carrying a bouquet of roses. 

"Wow…" Kitty blinked. "Mom he's hot. What am I saying?" 

"If you like that type," Mr. Pryde sniffed. 

"Well what's your type?" Tabitha asked. 

"Dad please don't answer that," Kitty groaned. "I'm barely hanging on as it is." 

"Hey there," The young man winked at Mrs. Pryde when they entered the door. "Sorry to spoil the party. I'm…"

"We know who you are!" Paige squealed. "Oh my god you're Jesse D! And you're a mutant like us! That is so cool! I am a huge fan!" 

"Ever since she got to the Institute she's been glued to the TV set," Kitty explained. "To this day we regret introducing her to cable." 

"Kitty right?" Jesse D asked. "Look I know this is kind of weird and this isn't a bribe or anything, but I'd like you to have this. Birthday present," He gave her the roses.

"Well he has manners I'll give him that," Mr. Pryde sighed. 

"Good to see you too Richard," Jesse D grinned. "You must be Charles Xavier. It's nice to finally meet you." He shook his hand.

"Likewise Mr…." Xavier paused.

"Delgado," Jesse D said. "But please call me Jesse D. Mr. Delgado is my father." 

"Did you say Delgado?" Jean asked. 

"It's got to be a coincidence," Scott said.

"What's a coincidence?" Althea and Todd walked in. "Hey! Jesse! What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same think Shorty," Jesse D. grinned. "Haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing here?"

"Here for the party why else?" Althea grinned. "But what about you?" 

"You know each other?" Mr. Pryde asked.

"I should," Althea said. "He's my cousin."

"Cousin?" Kitty gasped. "Did you say…Cousin? As in relative cousin? As in my mom is dating a Misfit's _cousin_?" 

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," Todd nodded. "Hi there! I'm dating **your **cousin. I'm Todd Tolensky. Call me Toad." 

"Yeah I heard all about you," Jesse D shook his hand. 

"Sorry to say we can't say the same about you," Logan blinked. 

"Your cousin is a VJ star?" Tabitha looked at Althea. "Damn girl that is so cool!" 

"And your mom's dating him," Paige said to Kitty. "That is so… weird." 

"I think I am going to be sick…" Kitty moaned. 

"Professor did you know about this?" Scott asked. 

"There was no way I could know about this!" Xavier said. "There are literally thousands of mutants in Cerebro's database and it's updated nearly every day! It's impossible to know them all!" 

"Okay…Okay…" Kitty swayed. "My dad is gay…I can deal. He's dating my old friend's uncle…weird but I can handle that. My mom is dating a younger man…Okay…This is the new thing. No problem. But to have her **dating a relative of the Misfits! This is one thing too many!" **

"Hey I just thought of something," Todd said. "If your mom marries Jesse here and I marry Althea…We'll be related!" 

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Kitty screamed and ran for her life.

"Kitty!" Mrs. Pryde shouted. "Wait!"

"Pumpkin come back!" Mr. Pryde ran after her. "I HOPE YOU AND YOUR BOY TOY ARE HAPPY!" 

"She's not taking this well is she?" Todd asked. 

"I don't blame her," Scott moaned. "I think **I'm** going to be sick!" 

"I guess now's not a good time for an autograph huh?" Paige asked Jesse D.

"First Logan gets a clone, then the whole mess with school and Apocalypse," Bobby said ticking them off. "Then Rogue pushes her mom off a cliff, the disaster with the media and now this!" 

"It's turning into a freaking soap opera around here," Logan groaned. 


	45. The Institute's Newest Instructors

**The Institute's Newest Instructors**

Another week had passed. "So has Kitty finally stopped taking her frustrations out on the Danger Room?" Althea asked. The Misfits were visiting. She, Todd and Pietro were talking to Scott, Jean and Kurt in the kitchen. 

"No," Jean sighed. "Not that I blame her. Things have been really rough for us lately. But this whole divorce thing with Kitty…Man." 

"It's bizarre that's what it is," Scott shook his head. "Talk about a small world." 

"And I thought things between Rogue and I were weird," Kurt sighed.

"Are you **still** not talking to her?" Todd asked. "Come on Fuzzy you can't hold this against her forever!"

"She killed our mother Toad!" Kurt snapped.

"You don't know that!" Todd said. "For all you know she was already dead when she was turned to stone!" 

"Toad I know what I saw and she was crying!" Kurt snapped. 

"Kurt you have to admit that there is a possibility that it was only condensation," Scott remarked. 

"Why can't **you** admit that she might have been alive?" Kurt snapped.

"Well I see the Institute has been a fun place to live lately," Althea quipped. 

"Tell me about it," Jean groaned. "And there's still a lot of anti-mutant sentiment in this town. I hate to admit it but even I'm nervous to leave the Institute most of the time. So most of us stay here all day. And I don't need to tell you we're all starting to get a little cabin fever."

"I think Forge and Jamie have already gone around the bend," Scott groaned. "They've formed some kind of weird secret club and they've already converted Jesse to it. And I have a feeling the others are not that far behind. Something about Dungeons and Dragons. They have these weird little conversations where nobody understands them and it's starting to creep us out." 

"Wow things must be that bad if you're willing to talk to us," Althea observed.

"Oh god she's right!" Kurt groaned. "We really have hit rock bottom!" 

"Yeah too bad," Pietro was reading something. "Oh my this one is really hot!"

"What are you reading?" Scott asked.

"My fan mail," Pietro grinned. "I've got a new fan club and everything." 

"Goody for you…"Jean glared at him icily. 

"Oh you're not still miffed over that two hour stint in the county clink are you?" Pietro sniffed. "Hey Magneto and Mystique used to beat us up all the time so you guys didn't exactly suffer in my book! Trust me, you guys got off easy!" 

An uncomfortable silence followed. "Scott why don't you tell them the good news," Kurt finally said.

"What good news?" Althea asked. 

"Yeah we could all use some," Pietro said. 

"Well as of tomorrow Jean and I will be instructors for the New Mutants," Scott said.

"You two are gonna be teachers?" Althea looked at them. "Oh this I gotta see!" 

"Why do you keep calling them 'New Mutants'?" Todd asked. "They've been here quite a while!" 

"I guess it's easier than calling them the Nuts Who Blow Everything Up!" Althea grinned. "Oh you guys are going to really have a lot of fun with this!" 

"I'm just glad I'm not in the class," Kurt grinned. "Being a senior X-Man does have its privileges. Hey I just realized something, where's the Blob? I didn't see him here today."

"Well the babies got sick and Freddy caught it," Althea explained. "He's got the flu." 

"Well I need to talk to him," Kurt sighed. "I need to borrow one of his psychiatric books for a report. And quite frankly I really don't want to chance going to the library." 

"I dunno Fuzzy," Todd said. "I mean the rest of us got our flu shots in time but poor Freddy is really bad." 

"Don't worry," Kurt waved. "I won't get sick. I'll just go in, get the book and get out." 

"Okay," Todd shrugged. "Come on." He took his hand and they teleported to the Pit. 

"Uh you guys might want to get your flu shots just in case," Althea said. 

"You have a point," Scott said. "Well I guess we'd better be working the final details of our lesson plan tomorrow. Wow. I just said lesson plan. It feels so strange to say that. I mean, we just graduated and now we're gonna be teachers."

"I guess it's finally hit you that you're a grown up now huh?" Pietro smirked.

"Some of us will never grow up," Jean remarked. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Pietro said. 

************************************************************************

"I heard the kids were so desperate to get rid of Scott and Jean they were planning on asking Logan to take over the class," Lance said the next day as the Misfits teleported to the mansion. 

"That is desperate," Xi remarked. He heard laughter coming from one room. "What is that?" 

They walked in and saw Xavier, Hank, Ororo and Warren laughing their heads off at something on screen. It was Scott trying to give out handouts. Amara kept burning hers. Tabitha blew hers up. And Jamie made dozens of copies of himself. 

"You're taping their lesson?" Althea grinned. "I gotta see this!" 

"Uh…" Xavier startled. "We were just…going over their technique."

"Yeah right," Lance grinned. "We want in!"

"No this is for the teaching staff only," Hank and Ororo started to escort them. 

"Well we could always watch another video," Pietro had an idea. "Hey Althea you still have that one you guys made when some of us went to the Museum and you guys stayed behind?"

Immediately Ororo froze. "Video…" She remembered the incident too well.

"Oh yes," Xi got the hint. "The one where there was all that fun at the mall and the pool party where…" 

"On second thought it couldn't hurt to have them watch!" Ororo said quickly. 

"What?" Hank said. 

"Well it is family…" Ororo was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Thanks Storm," Pietro grinned. The Misfits got good seats. "Oh that is hilarious! I want a copy of this!" 

"Okay what have they got on you?" Hank whispered to Ororo. 

"Nothing!" She said defensively. Then she moaned. "Don't ask. Please!" 

************************************************************************

Later that evening. "So how was your first day of class?" Xavier asked, feigning ignorance. 

"Fine," Jean said brightly. Then her face fell. "It was a total disaster!" 

"So I've heard," Xavier raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea. 

"You know?" Scott asked. "What am I saying? What did we ever do to you?"

"Well I do recall a few certain incidents when you both first got here," Xavier grinned. "Like the time you tried to 'improve' the Danger Room."

"In other words this is payback?" Scott groaned. 

"Well not completely," Xavier said. "You two did manage to take control of the class…eventually."

"Well that demonstration was interesting," Hank said as he walked up with Warren with a bottle. 

"And I thought my first day was rough," Warren laughed. "But you two got control pretty quick after that apple demonstration." 

"We were doing fine after that," Scott sighed. "Right up until Bobby got bored and decided to ice the floor again." 

"Well now that you both have had your first official day as instructors I believe it is time to renew a not so long standing tradition at the Xavier Institute," Hank poured a few small glasses of gin. 

"Let's have the traditional First Day of Teaching Toast," Warren gave Scott and Jean a glass each. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Scott looked at his glass suspiciously. 

"I believe the two of you have earned this," Hank grinned. "Welcome to the wonderful world of Education. Good luck, you're going to need it!" 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jean took a gulp and winced. "Wow. Although now I understand why you guys drink a lot after lessons!" 

"Just don't make it a habit like these guys," Logan walked in. He looked very tired and haggard. 

"Where were you Logan?" Warren asked. "You were gone all day!"

"Don't ask…" Logan groaned. 


	46. All About X23

**All About X23**

"So that's where he was yesterday," Althea said the following evening. "Wow, and I thought we had a busy day." The Misfits were 'visiting' again at dinnertime. 

"That's why I love living here," Tabitha sighed. "Never a dull moment." 

"Okay could somebody fill me in on this clone deal?" Todd asked. "I'm confused. For starters if she's a clone of Wolverine, how come she's a girl?" 

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about it," Bobby said. "They had to modify her DNA in order for it to work. Or something like that."

"So the first time she was here she trashed the mansion and took nearly everybody out?" Lance whistled. "Man she's good."

"She then took off," Ray said. "She told Logan that if she didn't leave either Hydra or SHIELD would have attacked us. So she decided to go after Hydra instead."

"You know I heard rumors that Hydra was being taken down but I thought that's all they were," Althea remarked. "Well at least Cobra Commander will be happy. He and the head viper have been going at it for years. I'd say it was professional jealously but there's nothing professional about Cobra Commander!" 

"Well Logan had to lie about her getting killed in the final attack yesterday," Scott said. "So that SHIELD would back off. But something tells me it won't be the last we see of her."

"I would like to meet her," Xi said. "I believe I understand how she feels." 

"Where's Kurt and Kitty?" Althea asked.

"They have the flu," Scott sighed. "They're staying in their rooms." 

"I warned 'em," Todd shook his head. 

"I'll go visit her!" Lance got up. 

"Oh no you don't!" Peter growled.

"Here we go," Pietro grinned.

"Oh no," Althea put her hand on Lance. "As much as I'd love to see you two go at it we have an early mission tomorrow. You can play with Peter and Kitty later! Hate to eat and run but…" The Misfits teleported away.

"And they left us with the clean up," Scott grumbled as he saw the mess. "Typical." 

"Just as well. For once we can have a peaceful night around here," Xavier sighed as he went to bed. Two hours later he was awakened by a phone call that would change his life. 


	47. Fatherhood is Never Easy

**Yeah I know Kitty got the flu first in 'Sins of the Son' but I thought it would be more fun if Kurt infected her first. And now on with the madness and angst! **

**Fatherhood is Never Easy**

"Wow that was a long one," Lance sighed as the Misfits teleported to the Xavier mansion later that evening, still wearing their uniforms. 

"Yeah destroying Cobra bases is fun but exhausting work," Shipwreck agreed as he walked with them. 

"I'm almost too tired to go bug the X-Geeks," Pietro yawned. "Almost!" 

"KURT YOU ARE SO DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" Kitty could be heard screaming. 

"Kitty! Stop! How was I supposed to know what happened? I thought it was all a dream!" Kurt screamed as he ran by. "I said I was sorry!"

"SORRY MY BUTT! STAND STILL AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!" Kitty screamed as she ran by swinging a baseball bat. Her pajamas were torn and muddy and there were branches in her wet hair. She swung the bat and Kurt teleported away just in time. "COME BACK HERE!" 

"Okay what happened to Kitty and why is she chasing Kurt with a baseball bat?" Pietro asked. 

"Let's just say the Half Pint had a bad day," Logan groaned. "Along with a lot of us." 

"Ooh this ought to be good!" Pietro cackled as he ran off. 

"Got his second wind I see," Althea remarked. "So what did happen?"

"Well you know how both Kurt and Kitty have the flu?" Logan asked. "It seems the Elf was doing a little sleep teleporting and Kitty accidentally came along for the ride."

"So where did they go?" Shipwreck asked.

Hank walked in sighing. "Well as far as I can figure out between Kitty's screaming and the phone calls from people complaining they ended up at Bayville High in the middle of a class."

"Ouch…" Lance winced.

"Downtown at rush hour," Hank continued. "A funeral, the park, the bank and quite a few back yards. Including one where there was a child's birthday party."

"Oh man…" Todd groaned. "Here come the lawsuits!"

"Actually the one with the birthday party the children quite enjoyed it," Hank said. "However the clown that was entertaining ended up with an anxiety attack and ended up at the hospital."

"Man leave this place for one day and stuff happens!" Todd laughed. 

"Yeah well compared to what happened with the Professor," Scott sighed as he, Jean and Ororo walked in. 

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"Why don't all of you talk about it in the kitchen?" Ororo sighed. "We'd like to talk to Shipwreck alone."

"Why don't you just tell us all now?" Todd asked. 

"Come on," Scott sighed as he escorted them to the kitchen. "We just need to get something to eat first."

"Yeah nothing like being locked in a dungeon to increase your appetite," Jean sighed.

"Say what?" Todd asked before they turned the corner.

Shipwreck looked at the other adults. "Okay what the hell happened to you guys today?"

"It all started last night," Ororo explained. "When the Professor got a call from his son." 

"His what?" Shipwreck blinked. 

"It's a long story," Ororo told him the whole story of what happened in Scotland. 

"And he has the gall to call **me **a bad father!" Shipwreck harrumphed.

"He didn't know he had a son!" Ororo told him. 

"The kid's a mutant like him," Shipwreck looked at her. "How could he **not** know?" 

"The Professor doesn't go looking for specific mutants unless he's looking for someone," Ororo said. "Even if he did do you have any idea how many thousands of mutants there are right now? Besides his ex-wife deliberately kept the knowledge he had a son from him." 

"Oh I get it now," Shipwreck said. "And I thought Mara was a bitter little shrew." 

"I must admit that was my first reaction as well," Xavier sighed as he wheeled up to them. "I'm sorry to burden you with all this but as much as I hate to admit it, I could use your advice right now." 

"You don't have anything to explain," Shipwreck said. "I could write a book on ex-wives! Okay here's how you get her back, the first thing you do is get a good lawyer. Then you get some toilet paper, a few photographs, her home phone number, the directory for the entire state of Wisconsin…" 

"Not with dealing with my ex-wife you maniac!" Xavier snapped. "I need advice about my son!" 

"You do?" Shipwreck blinked. "Why me?" 

"Because out of all of us you are the only one who is actually experienced at being a parent," Hank said. "As frightening as that is you are the expert here." 

"You did give me some good advice about Evan a while back," Ororo admitted.

"All right I guess I could give it a go," Shipwreck shrugged. "But first we need to get your credit card."

"Why my credit card?" Xavier asked.

"Well we need cash if we're going to a bar, aren't we?" Shipwreck asked. "Think of it as a neutral setting to discuss child rearing techniques!" 

"Shipwreck I do not need you to get drunk!" Xavier protested as he pushed his chair. "Look we'll go to the bar but we are not, repeat, not going to drink! Got it?"

Three hours later….

"How the hell do you talk me into these things?" Xavier muttered as he sat at the booth. He was staring at his fifth drink and he was slightly tipsy. "**I'm **the one with the telepathic powers. **I'm** the one who can make people do things if they want to. And yet it's **you** who are always the one who gets me drunk! How is that possible? How do you **do **that?" 

"It's a gift!" Shipwreck said proudly as he finished his twelfth beer. "I think everyone has some special talent. Some special gift. Mine is the ability to get anyone drunk at any time at any place…at anywhere!" 

"Yeah well at least you know how to use it," Xavier said bitterly. "Which is more than what I seem to be doing lately!" 

"Aw don't be too hard on yourself," Shipwreck said as he started his next beer.

"It's true!" Xavier said. "Just take a look at my track record lately! My students are outcasts. Despite all my efforts mutants are hated more than ever. Rogue and Kurt won't even speak to each other. And god knows Kitty's a mess!"

"Well **that** you couldn't do anything about," Shipwreck interrupted him.

"And worse of all is I couldn't even save my own son," Xavier groaned. "I may have made things even worse!" 

"Yeah well maybe if that bitch of an ex-wife had told you that you had a kid in the first place none of this would have happened!" Shipwreck snapped. 

"You have a point there…" Xavier said fuzzily. 

"You're damn right I have a point! You…Wait…You had this kid after you were paralyzed right?" Shipwreck looked at Xavier.

"Apparently yes," Xavier said dryly.

"You mean you're not…" Shipwreck indicated. "You know? Dead from the waist down?"

"Do you always have to be so crass?" Xavier snapped. 

"I'm just asking," Shipwreck huffed.

"Well not that it's any of your business, which it isn't!" Xavier snapped. "I can function without my legs thank you very much!" 

"Wouldn't know it the way you close yourself off to the world," Shipwreck said. 

"Can we talk about something else please?" Xavier asked angrily. "What were we talking about anyway?" 

"Your ex-wife and how she snowed you," Shipwreck reminded him. 

"Oh yeah. I can't believe she was so bitter towards me that she actually believed that David would be better off without a father than me as one!" Xavier groaned. "Of course needless to say our divorce was far from amicable." 

"Yeah what was the reason? Something about you spending too much time at work?" Shipwreck asked.

"Exactly," Xavier sighed. "My research into mutations was just beginning. There was so much to do and to put together. Gabrielle wanted me to spend more time fitting in with her circle of friends and 'being normal' than working on my research."

"I gotcha," Shipwreck nodded. "Couldn't take the stress huh? Ashamed of the work you did?"

"Well she wasn't exactly proud of it," Xavier sighed. "Now that I think about it she saw my own mutant abilities as even more of a handicap than my legs. My legs were an accident of war, but my mutation was something from birth. She thought I was too obsessed."

"Well maybe she wasn't that far off base either," Shipwreck downed his beer.

"Whose side are you on?" Xavier asked. 

"Face facts, you both screwed up your marriage," Shipwreck said. "Maybe if I paid more time and attention to Mara she wouldn't have run off with some jerk." 

"I can't believe I actually asked **you **to counsel **me**," Xavier groaned. 

"Yeah well whatever the reason she still should have told you about the kid," Shipwreck said. "A boy needs his father. Even an absent one is better than none at all. Maybe the kid wouldn't have hated you so much and somehow ended up with a split personality if he knew you. Then again this is **you** we're talking about…" 

"Ha, ha, ha…" Xavier said sarcastically. "Very funny. So what do I do now, oh wise one?" 

"About what?" Shipwreck asked blearily. 

"About my son you nitwit!" Xavier snapped. 

"Oh that…" Shipwreck took another sip of beer. "Well it's not like you don't have some experience being a dad. What with watching the kids and all."

"I just feel like a failure," Xavier sighed. "And the looks Scott and Jean gave me…"

"So they found out that you're human and you ain't perfect! Big deal. They were gonna learn that anyway," Shipwreck waved. "The point is you can't give up hope on your kid. Or the others."

"Perhaps you're right," Xavier sighed. "Maybe I have been a little too…absorbed in things. But with everything going on…Shipwreck? Shipwreck? Are you listening to me? WAKE UP YOU DRUNK!" 

Shipwreck then fell face flat on the table, snoring peacefully. "Oh god I'm worse off than I thought!" Xavier groaned. 


	48. Reassuring Scott

**Reassuring Scott**

A few days passed. Yet Xavier had little time to brood. Between his students, monitoring the dome in Mexico, and trying to turn the tide of the anti-mutant sentiment in Bayville he kept busy. He did notice that Scott was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Is it just me or does Scott seem a bit…withdrawn lately?" He asked one afternoon when Shipwreck, Roadblock and Logan were visiting in the kitchen. "He didn't even scream at Lance when he and Peter had their latest fight this morning." 

"Boy you really are dense aren't you?" Shipwreck groaned. "Of course he's a bit down in the mouth considering."

"Considering what?" Xavier asked. 

"Hello? The whole David/Lucas/Ian thing?" Shipwreck said.

"The kid's feeling a bit displaced because he believes he's been replaced," Roadblock explained. 

"Think about it from his point of view," Shipwreck said. "He sees you as some kind of surrogate father. For a long time you were the closest thing to a family he ever had. That's why he works so hard so that you'd be proud of him. Then along comes David your biological son…" 

"I see," Xavier frowned. 

"Let me give you some advice…" Shipwreck started. 

"Oh yes I should listen to it since you were **such** a help two nights ago," Xavier replied sarcastically. 

"I'm just saying that just because Scott acts all together doesn't mean that's how he is inside. Don't just take it for granted he's okay! The kid needs you too," Shipwreck said. "And every now and then it helps to let him know that you care about him. Don't forget that. Come on, anyone with half a brain can see that!" 

"Must be true if you figured it out," Logan grinned. "But he does have a point Charles." 

"So what should I do?" Xavier asked.

"Talk to him, duh!" Shipwreck groaned. 

Scott walked in. "Professor you wanted those reports about the New Mutant's progress?"

"Yes, thank you Scott," Xavier started.

"Oh look I think the lawn is on fire again," Roadblock said casually peeking outside. "Better go check on it."

"No it isn't," Shipwreck said. Logan elbowed him. "Oh yeah I mean yes it is!" They left the room. 

"I take it you wanted to talk to me?" Scott asked.

"Yes it's about Lucas," Xavier sighed. "I've noticed that you've been a little…distant lately. Scott you may not be my son biologically, but I couldn't be any prouder of you than if you were my own. You know that right?" 

"Were my feelings that obvious?" Scott sighed. 

"Let's just say you don't need to be a telepath to see it," Xavier sighed. "I suppose I don't tell all of you how I feel about you enough. I do tend to…take things for granted sometimes. I suppose that's part of the reason why my marriage failed in the first place. Maybe if I just kept in contact with Gabrielle or didn't take it for granted that…Well no use crying over that now."

"It's just that I keep thinking…" Scott hesitated.

"Go on."

"Well if David…If you knew about him…Would you still have brought me to the Institute?" 

"Scott how can you even think that?" Xavier gasped. "Of course. You are a remarkable young man. I knew I wanted you the moment I found you. Don't ever think otherwise." 

"I know its silly but…" Scott shrugged.

"No, it's just the way you feel," Xavier sighed. "And there's nothing silly about that at all. You know it's easy for me to forget that you and the other X-Men are still young sometimes."

KABOOOOOOOOMMM!

"Unfortunately right now is not one of them," Xavier winced. "What happened this time? I can't look."

"Well the lawn really is on fire now," Scott. "You know you would have think by now Forge would have learned **not** to choose Bedlam has his assistant when he's working on his inventions." 

"Oh yes…" Xavier sighed. "I knew there was a reason I get wrapped up in my work sometimes."

"And I can honestly say I don't blame you," Scott winced as he saw the bonfire on the lawn. 


	49. Polaris Attacks

**Polaris Attacks**

"I dunno Professor do you really think this is going to do any good?" Scott asked. 

"Scott we must keep trying to educate the public on mutants," Xavier said. They were at the local television station. "You know as well as I do that public opinion is shifting dangerously towards heavy anti-mutant sentiment. We must do everything possible to stem the tide. The alternative is unthinkable."

"I gotcha," Scott sighed. He went to the sides where some of the other X-Men were waiting. Jean, Tabitha, Kurt (Wearing his image inducer), Ororo and Bobby were there. "Well here goes everything." 

Reporter Trish Trilby was the moderator at a debate. "Good evening. Tonight's debate is the topic of Mutant Rights and Registration. Our debaters tonight are Professor Charles Xavier and Senator Edward Kelly. Good evening gentlemen. Professor Xavier would you please start with your opening statement?" 

"Thank you," Xavier said. He looked at the camera. "I know these are difficult times. It's easy to fall victim to one's fears. I myself have felt them. That's part of being human. What the Xavier Institute represents is a way to combat those fears. To teach students how to overcome their fears and to put their powers to use for the good of all humanity, not just a select few. Despite terrible ordeals my students have overcome great adversity and grown in ways unimaginable. And I am proud of them. Just as any parent would be proud of his children. For that is what most mutants are, young children just learning to deal with the changes in their bodies. Most mutants gain their powers during puberty, which you'll all agree is a stressful and confusing time to say the least. The last thing they need to be taught is hate." 

"Oh please! What the good professor is forgetting to mention is that I myself have also had contact with his students," Kelly said. "You remember I was once their principal. On my first day of work I was nearly squashed by a scoreboard, the gym caught on fire, the soccer field was destroyed and I was attacked by mutants. And I'm pretty sure the Professor did something to my mind that night! I have a lot of hazy memories from that evening. The point I am trying to make is mutants are dangerous! They shouldn't be allowed to roam free and endanger the lives of decent hardworking **human **beings!" 

"Senator mutants are human," Professor Xavier said. 

"Oh really?" Kelly asked. "Then why don't they act like it? Take for example some of Xavier's 'students' over there. Two cheaters, a thief, a circus freak and practical joking living ice cube! And let's not forget one of them was the nephew of that weather witch over there! You remember, the one who went out of control after he was disqualified at a skating competition? He nearly single handedly killed the entire stadium and yet that monster still runs free! Why? Because the good Professor is protecting him! Like all mutants they stick together regardless of the damage they cause!"

"ENOUGH!" Ororo shouted. "Evan lost control of his powers because he was poisoned! It was bigoted monsters like you that drove him away!" 

"I'm a monster?" Kelly shouted. "Take a look in the mirror lady!" Ororo's eyes were glowing. "Look at her! No **human** has eyes like that! I…"

"YOU WILL BE QUIET LITTLE MAN!" 

"Who…?" Kelly turned around and saw a girl in a green uniform wearing a green helmet hover above him. "Who are you?"

"I am Polaris," Lorna told him as she summoned several metal chairs to do her bidding. "And I am a representative of the future. A future you are trying to deny!" 

"Oh no…" Kelly screamed as the metal chairs chased him. "NOT AGAIN! YEOW!" 

Instinctively Polaris created a magnetic barrier blocking Scott's eye blast. She used the chairs to attack the X-Men. "Oh please, you didn't think you could take me out **that **easily did you?" She sneered. 

"Oh man does something like this have to happen **every time** we go out?" Bobby groaned. He blasted at her with his ice powers but she easily dodged them. 

Lorna created several spears out of the chairs and threw them at the X-Men. "She has powers just like Magneto!" Jean gasped.

"Of course I do," Lorna told her. "What else would you expect from the daughter of the Master of Magnetism?" She took metal scraps and created more sharp projectile weapons, hurling them at the X-Men. Fortunately Jean was able to create a force field to block them. 

"Did she say…daughter?" Tabitha gasped. "That's impossible! Is it?" 

"Great just what we need around here," Kurt groaned. "Another insane offspring of Magneto." He barely dodged another projectile. 

"What did you mean by that crack, 'Another insane offspring'?" Lorna growled.

"Face it sister you ain't exactly an only child," Bobby piped up. 

"You're lying!" Lorna snarled. 

"It's not me who's lying sweetheart!" Bobby snapped as he sent a cold blast towards her. 

"How about we warm things up?" Tabitha threw some bombs in order to blind her. 

Enraged Lorna used the metal to capture the X-Men and bind their arms, pinning them to the wall. "Now it's just you and me Xavier," She hissed. 

"Why are you doing this?" Xavier asked.

"Revenge," Lorna told him. "Revenge for my father, the man you allowed to die!" 

Kurt teleported out of his bonds and on top of Lorna. "Professor I've got her!" 

"Oh really?" She snarled as she threw him off. She took several bolts out of the floor and changed them into sharp pins. They pinned Kurt to the floor through his uniform. "You were saying?" 

That was when Bobby shot at her with a blizzard blast. "Jean use a psychic blast!" He shouted. He had used his powers to help free the other X-Men.

"I can't get a lock on her mind!" Jean said.

"Fool!" Lorna hissed as she used all the metal in the room against them. "Did you really think I would come unprepared to face a telepath? Your psychic blasts are useless against me!" 

"Then how's about we even up the odds?" Logan roared as he ran in with all the other X-Men. "You okay Charles? We saw what happened on the broadcast and got down here pronto!" 

"I'm fine," Xavier said.

"If you want the Professor so bad, you're going to have to go through us!" Scott shouted reading his visor.

"All of us…" Ray snapped creating some sparks. Jamie made more copies of himself. Amara fired up. Remy readied his cards. 

"Another time perhaps, when the odds are more to my liking. Mark my words X-Men," Lorna snarled. "I will have my revenge on you for what you did to my father!" She created a hole in the metal roof and flew away. 

"Who is that?" Rogue asked.

"She calls herself Polaris," Scott said. "She claims she's Magneto's daughter."

"What?" Rogue gasped.

"For a ruthless maniac Magneto seems to have had a pretty active social life," Bobby commented.

"That's not funny Bobby!" Rogue snapped. 

"Neither is what happened here," Xavier sighed. "I'm afraid now the public has another reason to hate mutants."

"Two reasons," Kitty looked at a nearby monitor. "Remember that dome in Mexico? Well Apocalypse just made another one in China!" She pointed to the screen. 

"Why do I have the feeling our situation's just gotten a whole lot worse?" Logan grumbled. 


	50. Prequel to an Uprising

**Prequel to An Uprising**

"Lorna how could you attack them like that?" Karen asked. "It was too dangerous!" 

"I'm not going to sit back and hide while my father's death remains unavenged!" Lorna shouted. 

"Well if no one else will applaud your efforts," A Scottish voice said smoothly followed by a clapping. 

"Who are you?" Lorna snapped. "Show yourself!"

"They call me Lucas," A tall man with blond hair and a goatee dressed in black swaggered out. "But you can call me…Legion. And I'd like to have a word with ye if you don't mind."

"She does!" Mastermind started to work his illusions but he was sent flying back by a mental blast. "Uhhgh!"

"Don't bother," Lucas told him. "If my old man the great Charles Xavier couldn't handle me, there's no way a second rate trickster like yourself can."

"Wait Xavier is your father?" Lorna asked. 

"Hard to believe I know," Lucas grinned devilishly. "I mean the man is such a boring stick in the mud. Of course I only found out recently, so I know how you feel about finding unexpected relatives."

"What are you babbling about?" She asked.

"I saw the whole thing," Lucas said. "Very impressive. Your father would have been proud of ye. Of course you were obviously the favorite of all his children." 

"All his children? That's impossible," Lorna gasped. 

"It's true," Lucas told her. "If you don't believe me ask them!" He pointed to Mastermind and Karen. 

Lorna looked at them quizzically. Karen spoke. "It's…complicated honey." 

"Oh I'll bet it is," Lucas grinned. "Let me simplify this for you. You have 2 half sisters and a half brother. One's an experiment and the other two are twins from a human tart who tricked him into marriage. I guess your father didn't want to chance having all of his eggs in one basket if you know what I mean."

"No I don't," Lorna growled. "What do you mean married?"

"Is there an echo in here? Just what it's supposed to mean, married, wedlock!"

"But my mother…"

"He never married her, am I right Mender?" Lucas grinned.

"Bastard…" She hissed.

"True," Lucas said. "But since technically I'm one too I'll take it as a compliment." 

"And I suppose you're saying this out of the goodness of your heart?" Lorna shouted. 

"I'm just saying that you and I have a lot in common," Lucas grinned. "You and I both had fathers who lied to us. Abandoned us for other children…"

"My father did **not **abandon me!" Lorna hissed.

"All right…" Lucas held up his hands. "The point is we both want revenge on Xavier. We want to trash the X-Men and put humanity in its place. We could do a much better job together than separate. Look at what happened at the studio. You did a great job trashing a small number of them, but when they start ganging up on you…Well that's not exactly fair now is it? So why not even the odds a bit?"

"So you're proposing a partnership," Lorna stated.

"Why not?" Lucas asked. 

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Lorna growled.

"Well for starters I'm the only one in this room who hasn't lied to you," Lucas said pointing at Karen and Mindbender. 

"There is that," Lorna glared at them. "Both of you, leave me."

"But Lorna…" Karen started to say.

"NOW!" Lorna ordered. They both left. "Suppose I did create an alliance with you, what makes you think I can trust you?"

"You probably can't," Lucas said. "Although between that helmet you're wearing and Mastermind's mind blocks he placed in you just before you went off to fight my poppa the chances of me taking over your mind are pretty much nil anyway." 

"True," Lorna said. "And it seems like we both have something to prove anyway."

"They giving you a hard time?" Lucas pointed in the direction the other two mutants left.

"Just because I'm inexperienced doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Lorna said. "Mender is on my side but I suspect some of them like Mastermind want to run everything behind my back. Like I'm some kind of puppet!"

"You're probably right."

"Damn right I am!" Lorna fumed. "The first thing I did when I seized control was send that toady Cortez off to one of our remote bases in Greenland where he would be out of the way! God! Could he be any more obvious?" 

"Speaking of obvious," Lucas motioned towards some monitors that showed the situation in China. "What are you going to do about Apocalypse?"

"Nothing," Lorna spat. "At least until I can figure out how to beat him. If he was strong enough to take my father out brute force will not be enough to stop him." 

"But a telepath might," Lucas said. He looked at Lorna. "I'm good dearie, but even I can't take on all the X-Men and their allies on my own. Only a fool would do that. So what do you say, partner?" 

"We have a deal," Lorna nodded. "Now tell me more about my family." 

************************************************************************

Down in the sewers Evan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his room. Actually it was more like a closed off section of a tunnel converted into a small space. Most Morlocks inhabited tents in an open area in the Alley. Private spaces were rare and reserved for the very young or Morlocks with particular status. Because of his powers and his fighting skills, Evan soon gained the privilege of a 'room' as well as the respect of the Morlocks. He even had a torn mattress covered with some straw, which he personally swiped from a rumored meeting place of the FOH. 

He was now considered second in command to Callisto, the leader of the Morlocks. A position that gained him more respect than he had ever had with the X-Men. There, he was just another student. But in the Alley, he was their best fighter and protector. He was even teaching the less powerful Morlocks several defense techniques. His fire spikes gave them warmth at night and helped keep the tunnels lit. And when he spoke of his adventures with the X-Men, every Morlock listened with interest, no matter how jaded. Since television was non-existent and very little reading material could be found, Evan's stories did pass the time on dark cold lonely nights.

Of course it wasn't long before Evan had learned that there were other ways to spend a night. "Did I fall asleep?"

His companion, a pale mutant with rainbow colored hair snickered from under the blankets. "Well you did have a good workout," She smiled. 

"Only because you ran me ragged," Evan grinned back. "Damn Tommy you could give Logan a run for his money. Although I have to admit I never enjoyed any of his training sessions as much as I like yours." 

Tommy smirked and made her arm two dimensional, snaking it between his spikes. Like most of the Morlocks her family had abandoned her when her powers emerged. The sixteen year old's power was to flatten her body into a two dimensional form, which was very handy for slipping in through cracks, hiding in shadows, or other forms of recreation. Considering Evan's spikes this was very useful for not getting skewered during intimate moments. 

"You can always count on Spyke for a boner," A cat like mutant with a long tail opened the curtain. 

"Being catty as usual Feral?" Evan replied back. He didn't try to hide himself. Living in the tunnels for a long period of time cured one of modesty. Sex was rarely a big deal down in the tunnels. Sometimes it was just a way to gain warmth and pass the time. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Feral grinned. "But I thought somebody should tell you that Lucid's already gone topside to hunt for food."

"What? I told him to wait for me!" Evan grumbled as he sat up. 

"Well he didn't want to disturb you," Feral grinned. 

"I gotcha," Evan nodded. "It's time I was on patrol anyway." She left him. He picked up his pants from a battered old chair and started to get dressed. 

"Do you have to go?" Tommy asked. She stood up, pulling the blanket close to her body. 

"Somebody has to watch out for Lucid," Evan finished putting his pants on. "Or any other mutants that are out there." 

"Well aren't you Mr. Punctual?" Tommy grinned. 

"I think it's all that training the X-Men drummed into me," Evan grinned. 

"I always love to hear you talk about it," Tommy said. "Is it true that you used to live in a real mansion with hot water and marble tiles and fancy paintings on the walls and everything? What was it like?" 

"The more I think about it the words 'gilded cage' come to mind," Evan said. "Obviously the food was a lot better but…I just didn't feel like myself half the time. Like I was being molded into someone who wasn't me." 

"Do you wish you were back there?" She asked softly. 

"It was like a strange beautiful dream," Evan put his hands on her face. "But this is reality. What we have now may not be perfect, but it's better than a hundred mansions because it's the truth. You know that. I gotta go." 

"Be careful," Tommy said. 

"I always am," Evan grinned to his lover. "Go back to sleep. Everything will be fine as long as I'm on patrol." 

************************************************************************

At the same time in a small apartment in Bayville a small boy with pale green skin winced in pain. "Something's going to happen…" Dorian Leech whispered. "Something bad is coming…" 

**Next: What's happened behind the scenes, what you didn't see in 'Uprising'! **


	51. Behind the Scenes

**We all know what happened during 'Uprising' but what happened…**

**Behind the Scenes**

It all started when Sam and Amara returned from the library. Ororo sent them there to do a project on research. When they ran in shouting about Evan they were immediately whisked off to Cerebro to see the professor. Soon the entire mansion was buzzing with rumors. Finally Sam, Amara, Ororo and Logan emerged. "Ororo I'll do what I can but something tells me that boy ain't coming home soon," He told her.

"Storm? Wolverine what's going on?" Scott asked. 

"We saw Evan!" Amara said. "He's different! He's got all these spikes and plates on him now and…" 

"Calm down," Scott said. "Tell us what happened, from the beginning."

"We were just walking home when I kinda tripped," Sam admitted nervously. "I kinda crashed into a wall. Before we knew it, Duncan and his goons were threatening us!" 

"That's when Evan showed up," Amara said. 

"What did he do?" Kurt asked. "Oh man he didn't attack them with his fire spikes did he?" 

"How did you know about that?" Logan asked. "Who said anything about fire Elf?"

Kurt sighed. "Amanda and I ran into Evan a while back." 

"Wait you saw Evan months ago and you didn't tell me?" Ororo yelled. "Why?" 

"He asked me not to," Kurt said. "He didn't want to worry you."

"He didn't want to worry me?" Ororo snapped. "I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I've had worrying about him! I had a right to know Kurt! This team had a right to know! Evan is one of us!"

Kurt frowned. "I don't think he believes that anymore." 

"Well then why didn't you try and make him believe that?" Ororo shouted at him.

"Calm down Storm," Logan said. "I'm gonna go talk to the kid. Okay?"

"Fine," Ororo sighed. She walked away. 

"Elf if I were you, I'd stay out of her path for a while," Logan groaned.

"Man, first Rogue, then Kitty and now Storm," Sam remarked. "You're really batting a thousand around here ain't you?" 

"It's just not my year I guess," Kurt groaned. 

************************************************************************

Logan returned saying that Evan would not come back. As soon as he returned the Chinese launched an attack on the second dome. The devastation was enormous. Fortunately there was no loss of life. Still the attack left a backlash on mutants everywhere. And worst of all at Bayville. 

"Are they still outside?" Hank asked as he entered Xavier's study the following day.

"What do you think?" Xavier sighed. A large protesting mob had formed at the gates of the Xavier Institute. "I nearly had to get my lawyers to get the police to keep them from storming the Institute." 

"We all knew something like this was going to happen," Hank said. "We were prepared for it."

"Who can be prepared for this?" Xavier sighed. "I failed Hank. I did everything humanly possible and I still failed. I even tried to put out a television statement but the station managers of all the news networks refused."

"Yeah they're too interested in intensifying this mutant witch hunt," Hank sighed. "Did you hear about what the Chinese government did in retaliation?"

"Yes I heard they are now actively hunting down mutants and arresting them," Xavier sighed. "I checked with Cerebro. The majority of people they imprisoned are merely dissidents or petty thugs. They're just grabbing anyone they can to make it look like they're doing something. But there were two mutants killed. The rest are hiding in fear." 

"Like us," Hank said. "Charles what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Hank," Xavier closed his eyes. "I just don't know." 

In the rest of the mansion most of the students were in the living room. Some were watching television. Kitty looked out the window. "I can't believe how bad it is out there," Kitty hugged her arms to her chest. 

"I hate to say it but I can't say I blame 'em," Sam sighed. "After Polaris tried to trash us on TV and with Apocalypse running around…" 

"But this is ridiculous!" Amara said. "We're practically prisoners in our own home!" 

"And I thought I could get away from all that," Jesse said as he looked out the window. "But it's everywhere." 

"We've even had to disconnect the main phone with all those cranks threatening us," Rogue grumbled. 

"Lucky we have our cell phones. I called Mom and Dad. They've had some pretty nasty phone calls already," Paige sighed. 

"My family isn't exactly having an easy time of it either," Jean sighed. "My dad was just let go from the university. How did the Misfits take it when you told them about their old house?"

"They were shocked that it wasn't burned to the ground," Rogue told her. "I tell you right now I envy them. At least they're safe at the Pit rather than…"

"Hey it's Evan!" Bobby shouted. "He's on TV!" 

"What?" Kitty ran over to the television. "Oh my god! Isn't that Duncan?"

"They're gonna kill him!" Jean gasped. "I knew he was a jerk but I never thought…"

"I'll go tell the Professor," Scott said as he ran off. 


	52. Far From Over

**And now, after 'Uprising'…**

**Far From Over**

Evan trudged down the sewers. He looked at his hand. For a moment he was Evan Daniels again, not Spyke. But that moment had been fleeting. He felt guilty over what had happened. That kid had nearly been killed and now he was exposed as a mutant. He would never lead a normal life thanks to him.

"We need to talk," Callisto motioned him aside for some privacy. 

"I know what you're going to say…"Evan sighed. "I shouldn't have…" 

"No you were right," Callisto put her hand on his shoulder. "They would have come after us sooner or later no matter what." She showed him the beat up newspaper proclaiming the events in China. "We can't just hide anymore. We have to learn to defend ourselves from the Topsiders! We lucky today but next time…"

"Next time we'll be ready," Evan nodded. "Callisto I want to put together a team. A strike force of Morlocks that I can train to defend ourselves. They'll be like our army. What do you say?"

"I say it's something I should have done long ago," Callisto. 

"Don't blame yourself," Evan said. "You were just trying to keep things as peaceful as possible."

"The problem is the humans will never want peace," She sighed. "I know that now. Now who do you think would be good?" 

"Well I know Cybelle would be perfect judging by the way she fought just now," Evan thought. "But I don't want Torpid involved. She's too young no matter how strong her touch is."

"Agreed," Callisto nodded. "Erg and Scaleface I know would join. So would Sunder and Feral. What about Thornn? I know the situation between you two is a bit…"

"Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if she refused," Evan sighed. "To be honest with the way things ended I can't blame her." 

"We'll have to ask a few of the others," Callisto returned to the subject. 

Evan nodded. "There's something else we're going to need. It may come to the point where our powers won't be enough to help us."

"What are you saying?" 

"We're gonna need weapons," Evan frowned.

************************************************************************

Some time later Trask briskly walked into an office. "Welcome Dr. Trask," General Eddington greeted him from behind his desk. "Glad you could take time from your busy schedule to see me for a moment." 

"I hear I have you to thank for my release from prison," Trask grinned.

"Only partially," Eddington said. "It was the least I could do after that traitor Bragg sold us both out! Unfortunately now we have bigger problems to deal with. Any progress on analyzing the domes?" 

"Well for one thing, they're not domes. They're spheres. They're surrounding both pyramids completely," Dr. Trask sighed. "But don't worry. We'll find a way to blast through." 

"The Chinese government thought the same thing," Eddington reminded him. 

"Well since regular missiles are obviously ineffective we have to be more creative. I think we can use a modified posotronic sonar weapon to disturb the energy barrier," Trask thought. "It's just a matter of finding the right frequency," 

"It's worth a try. I'd also like you to do some other research besides the Sentinels," Eddington said. "Or at the very least assist a few friends of mine with theirs." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"I have a few contacts that have been working on mutant research," He showed them a folder. "They've even created one. It was supposed to be some kind of mutant hunting soldier but…"

"But?" Trask asked.

"It turned out to be a dud," Eddington sighed. "I'm warning you now, these people brilliant as they are aren't exactly the most…organized group. That's where you come in. I need you to whip them into shape. After the mission with the Sentinel program of course."

"Of course," Trask grinned. "I'd be only too happy to help. In fact, I've been running a little program of my own for some time."

"Excellent," Eddington showed him another folder. "Here are some targets you might consider. I pulled a lot of strings to get these files so try not to lose them." 

"I won't," Trask looked them over. 

"One more thing," Eddington said. "I want any captured mutants alive. Understand?" 

"For testing purposes?"

"What else? I think one of your first targets should be this group of mutants," Eddington told them. "They call themselves the Morlocks. One of them used to be an X-Man."

"Really?" Trash grinned. "And I see another former student of Xavier's on the list. I believe I'll start with them. But I definitely want those Morlocks. Imagine freaks like that roaming freely under our cities! As soon as I'm finished with the Sentinels I will get right to work on this." He left the room. 

"Yes the Morlocks will be an interesting target," Eddington grinned to himself. "And quite useful I imagine." 


	53. We Gotta Get Out of This Place

**We Gotta Get Out of This Place**

Three days passed since the riot downtown. Although there were no more crowds outside the gates of the Institute the students still didn't feel safe enough to leave. "This place is getting on Remy's nerves," Remy grumbled as he went to the room he shared with Peter. "Everybody cooped up in here. Making us all jumpy."

Then his cell phone rang. "'Ello?" He asked. 

"Remy…" A familiar voice he thought he'd never hear again spoke. "Don't hang up!" 

"How did you get this number?" Remy hissed. He looked around and saw no one was in his room. He locked the door behind him.

"Let's just say I know someone who knows someone who knows someone," The voice said. "Please listen to me! We're desperate!" 

"All right Henri," Remy frowned. "It must be for you to call me."

"They got him Remy. He's a prisoner and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Who?" Remy asked although he was afraid he knew what the answer was. 

"Jean Luc, the Rivers got him." 

At that sentence Remy's heart grew cold. "Why should I care? Besides why can't you do anything about it?" 

"You know they keep moving their stronghold," Henri said. "Besides they're allied with the Assassins now! You know about the treaty! Even if we did know where they were none of us could openly attack them!" 

"But someone who left the family can," Remy frowned. 

"I know you hate him Remy but he's still your father!"

"My adopted father! All right! Even that jerk doesn't deserve what the Assassins would do to him. I'll take care of it." He clicked off the phone. He went downstairs. He saw Rogue and Kurt in the kitchen. 

"You pushed Mystique off a cliff Rogue I think that pretty much says enough," Kurt said before he teleported out. 

Rogue sat there with a dejected look on his face. Then she saw Remy. "What do you want Swamp Rat?" 

"It's way too tense around here. Cherie, how would you like to take a little trip down south?" Remy grinned. 

**Next: What happens when some of the gang is chasing after Rogue and Remy? The Misfits come over and have some fun! **


	54. Misfit Sugar

**So what could the Misfits be doing while 'Cajun Spice' is going on? Doing a little baking with the X-Men at the mansion, what else? **

**Misfit Sugar**

"So they've all gone to go hunt for Rogue and Gambit huh?" Althea asked Kitty.

"Yup, Logan really wanted to kill Remy," Kitty said. "Storm and Scott went with Kurt. You should have seen him, he was really freaked that she left." 

"Kurt? Well I guess he doesn't really hate Rogue as much as he thought he did," Althea remarked as they walked into the kitchen. The rest of the Misfits were there including Arcade, Trinity, and Spyder. Several remaining X-Men were there as well. 

"What are they doing here?" Jean groaned. 

"You should learn to stop asking questions like that Jean," Kitty groaned.

"Yeah some people never learn do they?" Spyder grinned. 

"Oh goody **you're** here," Kitty glared at Spyder. 

"Come on you two," Lance said. "No fighting." 

"Yeah like **that's **going to happen," Pietro scoffed. 

Hank walked in and saw the situation. Misfits and X-Men in the same room with nothing to do but create a fight. "O-kay, I know the Professor is busy with Cerebro and Logan and Storm are gone…Where's Angel?"

"He took off as soon as we got here," Lance explained with a smirk. "Said something about getting some 'supplies' from the package store."

"I see," Hank groaned. "Jean…" 

"Oh wait," Jean put a hand to her head. "I've just received a telepathic call from the Professor! Gotta go!" She took off.

"Oh yeah right!" Hank snapped after her. He took a deep breath. "Okay let me guess, the Misfit adults have taken off and let you guys wander over here am I right?"

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" Pietro asked.

"No, it was just a rhetorical question," Hank sighed. "So it looks like you all need something to do. And by something I mean anything other than trashing the mansion and creating more holes in the walls. So well we're in the kitchen so how about we do a little baking?" 

"Are you nuts?" Pietro pointed to Kitty. "With **her **in here? What you want us all to get food poisoning?" 

"You are gonna suffer from some **fist** poisoning if you don't…" Kitty made a fist. 

"Cut it out!" Hank snapped. "Now how about we make some cookies? Uh Kitty…You can beating the batter instead of mixing the ingredients." 

Then he noticed Spyder was looking at him. "Well hi there," Hank said. "You must be Spyder. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Spyder blinked. "Are you related to the Cookie Monster? Or Sully from Monsters Inc.?" 

"Cute kid…" Hank grumbled. 

"I'll bake cookies with you Kitty!" Peter said.

"No I will!" Lance growled. 

"How about Spyder goes with Kitty and you two find other partners for once?" Hank said.

"Oh great!" Kitty groaned. 

"Cookies! Cookies!" Xi squealed happily as they prepared. 

"Some assassin you are," Bobby groaned.

"I like cookies," Xi huffed.

"What's wrong with cookies?" Arcade asked. 

"Come on people let's get cooking!" Hank said. Soon the groups were divided into large teams making batter, mixing and decorating. However Hank had his hands full supervising them all. 

"Xi stop eating the sugar straight out of the bag!" Hank snapped. "You too Jamie!"

"Mr. McCoy, Tabby's trying to use her time bombs to bake the cookies faster!" Wanda shouted.

"Ewww!" Amara winced. "Toad that is so disgusting!" 

"Todd don't use your tongue to operate the mixer!" Hank said. "You're getting slime in the batter! And no Xi you can't eat the batter!" 

"Hey knock it off!" Ray snapped. "Mr. McCoy Peter and Lance are fighting with icing again!" 

"Boys stop it! Xi don't eat all the chocolate chips!" Hank shouted. "And Mr. Dukes don't eat the peanut butter ones!"

"Althea quit splashing me with water!" Amara shouted.

"When **you** stop trying to set my cookies on fire!" Althea retorted. 

"I'm just trying to get them to bake faster!" Amara explained. 

"Okay Xi I don't even know why you're eating flour!" Hank groaned. "Just stop it okay?" Dozens of Jamies ran by. "Trinity stop chasing Multiple!" 

"Ouch watch it!" Roberto snapped as they ran into him. "This kitchen is getting way too crowded!" 

"Hey Pietro stop throwing sprinkles on me!" Bobby snapped. "Or else it's gonna be an early winter!"

"Isn't making cookies fun?" Spyder giggled. 

"You can drop the sweet act sister!" Kitty snapped.

"Fine," Spyder glared. "I'm just letting you know now that I'm not letting you string along my new big brother anymore. You're not good enough for him."

"Listen good you little wall crawling…EEEEK!" Kitty dodged the webbing. "HA! You're not gonna get me that easily!" 

"YEOW SHE GOT ME INSTEAD!" Ray snapped. He glared at her. "Big mistake!" 

"LANCE! RAY AND KITTY ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!" Spyder squealed. 

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Lance snapped at Ray, he grabbed his shirt.

"Back off man," Ray snapped. 

BOOM!

"Tabitha I told you no bombs in the batter!" Wanda snapped. "Maybe **this **will remind you!" Several cooking utensils started flying all over the place.

"All right! Knock it off!" Hank shouted. "Lance! Ray stop fighting! Kitty you leave Spyder alone! Spyder no! Don't shoot those webs at people! Bobby what have I told you about snowball fights in the house? Pietro don't encourage him!" 

A baking pan then hit him in the back of the head. "All right Wanda stop that right now! Girls! Stop it! Stop kissing Jamie and…ALTHEA! AMARA NO POWERS! Great now the curtains are on fire! Thanks Althea now please…YEOW! SPYDER WATCH IT WITH THOSE WEBS!" He was then squirted with icing. "NO ICING FIGHTS! XI…OH FORGET IT!" He shouted. "I GIVE UP!"

Jesse then lost control of his powers causing everything electric and every machine to go out of control. "Watch out for the flying mixer!" Fred shouted.

"Incoming!" Todd yelled as he ducked as it flew over his head. 

"WATCH OUT TABBY THREW ANOTHER TIME BOMB!" Sam shouted.

"Huh?" Hank noticed it landing in a bowl of batter next to him.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Some time later the returning X-Men walked into the kitchen. "Oh man what a mess!" Logan groaned. "Three guesses how this happened?"

"Figures that the Misfits would trash this place while we're gone," Scott grunted. 

"Actually this time they had help," Hank groaned as he lay on the floor covered in batter. "Now could somebody please help me to the infirmary?" 


	55. First Steps Toward Forgiveness

**First Steps Toward Forgiveness**

"You should have just told us about it instead of dragging Rogue down to Louisiana!" Scott snapped as they returned home. 

"Didn't want too many people involved," Remy shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides she needed to get away from things."

"Maybe he's got a point," Logan shrugged. "Besides Gumbo I think you just did us all a bit of a favor." He indicated Kurt and Rogue who stayed behind. 

"I can't believe you were so worried about me," Rogue said.

"Well you are my sister," Kurt said. "When I realized you were gone…I went crazy."

"Yeah well sorry," Rogue sighed. "I've been putting you through a lot lately." 

"We really need to talk," Kurt said. "Rogue for the longest time I was so angry with you…I thought you robbed me of something. I felt that you stole any chance of reconciling with Mystique from me. Now I wonder if there was any chance at all. She was such a bitter and twisted woman. And she's hurt you more than I could have imagined." 

"Yeah but I still shouldn't have done what I did," Rogue muttered. "That's why I ended up helping the Swamp Rat after he tricked me. He did the wrong thing but it was for the right reason." 

"Maybe that explains what you did. You shoved Mystique because you didn't want her to hurt me too didn't you?" Kurt asked. 

"No I did it out of rage," Rogue sighed. "I just couldn't take her hurting me anymore. Hurting us anymore. And if she twisted you like she did me…" 

"Rogue I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to spend the rest of my life being angry. I just want my sister back," Kurt said. "Besides you've always been more family to me than Mystique ever was."

"I guess it's too much for me to hope you'll forgive me huh?" Rogue brushed away a tear.

"Actually…I already have," Kurt sighed. "But I was just too stubborn to say it. Part of me is still mad at you though but now I'm angry at Mystique for driving a wedge between us and…Oh this is complicated."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's going to be in therapy for a while," Rogue grinned. 

"OH GOD PIETRO DID YOU DRAW **THAT** ON THE WALL WITH ICING?" Ororo shouted. 

"Considering our family I think we're talking a lifetime of family therapy here," Kurt groaned. 


	56. Make New Friends

**Make New Friends**

"Okay there are rumors of a Cobra drug lab in that warehouse," Roadblock instructed the Misfits before they attacked. "Let's take 'em down one two three. One…"

Suddenly a Cobra ran out screaming. "MOMMMY!" 

"What the?" Roadblock blinked. "I don't suppose any of you did anything?"

"No this is a new one," Althea remarked as more Cobras fled. "Avalanche, Xi and Scarlet Witch come with me to check it out. The rest of you round up the prisoners!" 

"Oh god! Not more of them!" A Cobra screamed as he saw the mutants. 

"More?" Low Light asked. Then he saw a flash of light and heard more screaming. 

"Let's take a look!" Althea and her team went inside. 

"Forget about wrecking the lab. I think somebody beat us to it," Lance said. The warehouse was a mess. There were several Cobra soldiers all over the floor. Debris was everywhere as well as destroyed equipment. 

"Wow and I thought we did some damage," Wanda whistled. "Whoever did this was good."

"There is someone still here," Xi growled as he glared at the shadows. 

"Okay let's take it easy people," Althea waved. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

"No problem," Lance growled. "I'll flush 'em out." He started a tremor. 

Suddenly the shadows seemed to grow. They changed into tentacles and grabbed Lance's legs. "Hey leggo!" Lance shouted as he was dragged into the darkness. 

"Hey wait Cloak!" A girl's voice shouted. "Don't hurt them! I think they're the good guys!" A blonde 16-year-old girl wearing a skintight white uniform stepped out. The front of the outfit was cut down to her navel. 

"Yeah we're the good guys," Althea said. "You mind releasing him?" 

"I apologize," A voice from the shadows spoke. The shadows released Lance and withdrew into the form of a teenage boy almost covered completely by a black and blue cloak that billowed around him. Only his chocolate brown face was visible showing his intense pure yellow eyes. "You are not Cobras?"

"No but it's nice to meet people who hate 'em as much as we do," Althea remarked. "You do this? Nice work. I'm Wavedancer, leader of the Misfits."

"We've heard of you," the girl said. "I'm Dagger and this is Cloak. We're kind of like you. Sort of."

"So are you mutants like us?" Wanda asked.

"We weren't before," Cloak said sadly. 

"Experimentation?" Lance asked. "I understand that. I was born a mutant but…"

"No more needs to be said then," Cloak said. He turned to Dagger. "We should go."

"Wait," Althea said. "Like I said before anybody who hates Cobra has got to be worth being friends with. Is there a place we can talk?" 

"Well…Why not?" Dagger began. She noticed Cloak's frown. "Oh come on Cloak don't be such a gloomer!"

"I'm a living shadow," Cloak said. "It goes with the territory." 


	57. Cloak and Dagger

**Cloak and Dagger**

"Wow what a place to hang out," Pietro whistled as he saw the small run down Catholic Church. The Misfits were at the gates where Dagger had told them to meet along with Roadblock, Shipwreck, Spirit, and Low Light. 

"Behave yourselves," Althea admonished as they went inside. "For once!" 

"Welcome friends to the Holy Ghost Catholic Church," A tall Catholic Priest with sandy hair welcomed them. "I'm Father Delgado." 

"Delgado?" Todd's ears pricked up. "Hey Al is he related to you too?" 

"I don't know," Althea said. "First I've heard of it. Dad?" 

"Could be just a coincidence," Shipwreck took off his hat. "I mean a lot of people have the same names but aren't related."

"I don't believe so in this case," Father Delgado grinned. "It has been a long time since we've seen each other, Hector."

"Wait a minute," Shipwreck squinted his eyes. "Uncle Jack?"

"Uncle Jack?" The Misfits all gasped.

"I thought I recognized you," Father Delgado grinned. He explained to the others. "I'm his adopted father's cousin. We grew up together." 

"Holy…I mean Jes-uhhh," Shipwreck fidgeted. "Good to see you. Haven't heard from you since you went off to Africa. What's it been? Thirty years?"

"Sorry I haven't written much," Father Delgado shrugged. "But I've been kind of busy lately. And I see so have you."

"Uh yeah this is your niece Althea," Shipwreck introduced. "You got five other nieces and nephews."

"Five?" Father Delgado blinked.

"One's adopted but they're all mutants," Shipwreck explained. "And uh I got two foster kids with me here too. The twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff otherwise known as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. That's Lance Alvers a.k.a. Avalanche, Fred 'The Blob' Dukes, Xi, Arcade, and this here is Todd Tolensky, a.k.a. Toad." 

"Hello your holiness," Todd nervously knelt slightly. "Althea and I are mating…I mean dating! Not that we're doing anything! Nothing bad! I swear! Well maybe a little kissing but…" Althea whacked him on the head. "Thanks I needed that." 

"And this is Roadblock, who's in charge of the team," Shipwreck continued. "Low Light, and Spirit."

"Well let me introduce you to my charges here," He presented. "Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen. Also known as Cloak and Dagger."

"Relatives huh?" Tandy looked at Althea. "Man you never know who you'll meet up in this business."

"So what is going on?" Roadblock asked. 

"It's a long story," Father Delgado sighed.

"Here's the short version," Tandy sighed. "Tyrone and I were runaways living on the street until these creeps kidnapped us. They pumped us full of drugs to experiment on making new stuff to sell on the market."

"Instead they activated our dormant mutant genes," Tyrone spoke somberly. 

"I know how that feels," Low Light growled. "The same thing happened to me. Only Cobra wanted to make me a weapon." 

"And you are a creation of Cobra are you not?" Tyrone spoke to Xi.

"How did you know?" Xi asked.

"We've heard of you," Tandy grinned. "Let's just say Mindbender still raves about you from time to time."

"I'll bet," Xi growled. 

"I took them in," Father Delgado continued. "But several drug traffickers still ravage our city. So we decided to do something about it." 

"I get it," Lance nodded. "So you guys are self styled vigilantes taking on the drug dealers." 

"Not exactly the first we've come across," Low Light scoffed. 

"You said you've heard about Xi from Cobra," Pietro said. "So you obviously know stuff about us. But what about you guys? What are your powers?" 

"Well," Tandy began. "They're a little complicated. I can create daggers of light as well as create it. But not just ordinary light." She demonstrated by throwing some daggers at the wall. "They can knock people unconscious if they hit them but they can do more than that. Anyone who is suffering from evil can be cured from them."

"Say what?" Todd asked.

"Let's just say don't be surprised if a lot of those Cobras you captured decide to change their lives around and become missionaries or something," Tyrone gave a sinister grin. "They can also cure people of drug addiction and it…feeds my hunger."

"Okay are we getting into some kind of personal thing?" Pietro asked.

"Tyrone's body is literally a gateway to a place called the Dark Dimension," Father Delgado explained. "He's well…A living shadow. Intangible."

"Except for my cloak, which I can use as a weapon," Tyrone's cloak billowed some more. "I use my cloak as tentacles and drag them inside of me, forcing people to live their deepest fears."

"Oh goody," Lance gulped. "Good thing you stopped him Tandy. I've already had a few experiences with my worst nightmares this year!" 

"I can also transport objects or people to this dimension and travel to other places through it," Tyrone continued. 

"Cool powers," Fred whistled.

"But they have a price," Tyrone explained. "Because of the connection I have with the dark dimension…I hunger for souls."

"Could you run that by me again?" Arcade asked.

"There is a malevolent force inside this dimension that occasionally compels me to seek out victims," Tyrone said. 

"Do we really wanna know what happens to them if you suck them in?" Todd gulped.

"No," Tyrone said.

"Didn't think so," Todd gulped. 

"That's where I come in," Tandy said. "Fortunately my light cures him of his little snack attacks."

"Yes she nourishes my soul and abates the hunger inside of me," Tyrone said.

"Wow and I thought our relationship was pretty deep Todd," Althea remarked. 

"It's nothing like that!" Tandy protested. "I mean…"

"Sure it isn't," Pietro grinned. Wanda smacked his arm. "What?"

"Well those are pretty impressive powers," Roadblock said. "You know if you like you can come with us and help us fight Cobra and the other bad guys."

"Thanks but we are fine where we are," Tyrone said. 

"There are a lot of kids on the streets," Tandy said. "Both mutant and non-mutant. And the druglords find them easy prey to use and sell too." 

"Someone has to stay here and fight them," Tyrone told them.

"I gotcha," Shipwreck nodded. 

"Well if you ever need a place to crash," Althea said. "You can always hang with us." 

"Yeah or if you ever get bored and need something to do try coming to the Pit every now and then," Lance remarked. "Then you'll wish you were home!" 

"Well thanks for the offer," Tandy grinned. "It's kind of nice meeting other mutants. Not to mention having a little family reunion here."

"We have to get going," Spirit told the Misfits. "It was good to meet you. I wish you luck in your battle." 

"Luck has little to do with it," Tyrone said. "But…Thank you."

"See ya Uncle Jack," Shipwreck gave a brief hug to Father Delgado. "Don't wait another thirty years to send me a postcard huh?" 

"I'll remember," Father Delgado grinned. "Take care." 

"Man you do never know who you'll meet in this business," Lance shook his head. 


	58. Another New Friend

**Another New Friend**

The next day the Misfits returned to the Mansion and learned that there was a new mutant to meet. "Let me see if I get this straight," Pietro said. "This girl used her powers to put herself in stasis for two years and then reached out to Kitty through her dreams?" 

"Yup," Rogue said. "Kitty's visiting her in the infirmary. She's gonna spend some time with her grandfather before she comes to the Institute. If she comes."

"Well let's go meet her!" Pietro ran up. In the bed was a Native American Girl with long hair and braids. "Hi there gorgeous! They call me Quicksilver! Otherwise known as Pietro Maximoff, the Love God!"

"Huh?" Danielle blinked.

"More like Captain Ego," Kitty said. 

"Hey!" Lance waved as the rest of the Misfits walked in. 

"Danielle these are the Misfits," Kitty introduced. "That's Althea, Toad, Blob, Wanda, Lance, Xi and you've seen Pietro for yourself." 

"Do they go here too?" Danielle asked.

"No they just hang out here whenever they feel like it," Kitty sighed. "They're kind of like our rivals who used to be our enemies. It's a long story." 

"But an interesting one," Althea grinned. "Welcome to Mutant Manor. And yes, it's always this crazy around here." 

"So what do you do?" Pietro asked.

"I scare people," Danielle sighed.

"Oh what a lovely power," Pietro groaned. "How?" 

"Trust me you don't want to find out," Kitty groaned.

"I'm kind of telepathic," Danielle told them. "But usually all I can do is pick out people's fears and make people see them."

"Well it's a good thing I'm fearless then," Pietro sniffed.

Danielle looked at Kitty and at the others. "Do it," Wanda grinned. 

Then Pietro got a horrified look on his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" He ran screaming out of the room. 

"What did you see?" Kitty asked. 

"All I saw was him with a few zits on his face," Danielle was puzzled. 

"I know that nightmare," Fred said. "Pietro talks about that every time he runs out of moisturizer!" 

"Oh this is gonna be a barrel of laughs if she joins up with them!" Lance groaned. 

"But on the plus side she can terrify my brother," Wanda grinned. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine Danielle." 


	59. Before the Ascension

**Well here it is: my Misfit version of Ascension. Sigh. Don't suppose I could take the easy way out and say everything happened as it did at the end of the 4th season except with Misfits huh? **

Pietro: Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen! You can't get out of being lazy this time! 

**I know, I know! Well this may be from the end of the 4th season but by no means is this the end of the fic! So here's what happens…**

**Before the Ascension**

"How did Wanda get out of this?" Lance grumbled as the Misfits and their companion walked down a dark corridor. (Trinity was at home with the babies as well.) 

"Hey you know she had a therapy session today," Pietro said. "So she couldn't come with us to New Mexico." 

"Why do you need my help?" Remy asked.

"Because you're a master thief," Althea said. "And Xavier wanted somebody in on this so…" 

"Do you really think that Apocalypse built an actual base in New Mexico thousands of years ago?" Arcade asked. 

"Well these writings on the walls do look a lot like the ones I saw in Egypt and Tibet," Remy said. "It's just our luck that one of the Joe's archeology friends found this place first."

"Man that Apocalypse guy sure got around a lot didn't he?" Fred looked around.

"Okay now which way do we go?" Todd asked as they got to a three-way tunnel. 

"Hmm," Remy stroked his chin. "Best be careful, lest there be…" 

"Hey cool!" Fred noticed something on the wall. "This beetle looks like a button!" He pushed it. "It is a button!" 

"TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPSSSS!" Remy screamed as the floor opened up under them. Soon all the Misfits found themselves in a darkened chamber.

"Wow it's a good thing that tunnel was wide enough for me to fit through," Fred whistled.

"Yeah…Wonderful…" Remy gasped underneath Fred. "GET OFF ME YOU LARDBUCKET!" 

"Oops! Sorry!" Fred got up.

"And I thought Toad was a natural disaster," Pietro grumbled. 

"Great where are we?" Lance asked. 

"It appears to be some sort of chamber," Xi looked around. 

"Wow!" Todd whistled. "Look at all this cool stuff!"

"Wish we could," Althea remarked as she looked at the near pitch black darkness. "Not everybody's as good as seeing in the dark as you two are!" 

"Here," Xi pulled a lever in the wall. Torches that lined the sides of flared to life. "This seems to be the ancient equivalent of a light switch." 

"Look at this place," Todd whistled at all the stone apparatus. "It looks like somebody crossed Dr. Frankenstein with the Flintstones." 

"Wow there's a lot of stuff on the walls here," Arcade took out a scanning device. "Good thing I got this translator Forge made up and running! I can decode this thing in no time!" 

"Hey I wonder what this thing does?" Fred pushed another lever. "Uh oh…" His hand started to turn to stone. 

"FREDDY!" Todd screamed as soon the stone encased Fred's body.

"That idiot!" Remy spat. 

"NO!" Lance gasped. 

"Freddy! Freddy! Can ya hear me Freddy?" Todd hopped over to the stone Fred sobbing. "Oh Freddy! Freddy! Why? Why? Why?" 

"Hey guys did you know they had some kind of secret passage back there?" Fred walked around the corner. 

"Not now Freddy! Fred's been turned to…" Todd did a double take. "FREDDY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He leapt on top of him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" 

"Uh yeah," Fred said. "Duh." 

"We thought you were a gargoyle!" Lance said.

"Todd can I borrow your staff?" Althea asked, taking it. Then she hit Fred with it. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU MORON!" 

"So if Freddy's over here…" Todd scratched his head and looked at the statue. "Then what's that over there?"

"Residue," Arcade told them. "According to my translator this device doesn't turn people into stone. It's an early model of a working transportation machine."

"You mean like the Mass Device?" Remy asked.

"Yeah only it had two major kinks in it," Arcade said. "One, it could only transport people and objects short differences and two it left behind a solid residue of a person's form."

"In other words it left a stone copy behind," Xi said. "And if that's true…"

"Then Mystique's not really dead!" Lance concluded.

"It really was just a stone statue Rogue pushed off the cliff after all!" Pietro said. "I knew it wasn't really alive!" 

"I should have known it was too good to be true!" Remy grumbled.

"Yeah and she may not be the only one!" Arcade said. "Take a look at this! Seem familiar?" He pointed at some hieroglyphics. 

"Hey doesn't that look like the light that surrounded Magneto before…" Todd started.

"Yup," Arcade said. "It's really a rift in dimensions. You know how Kurt leaves the smell of brimstone behind as an after affect when he teleports through another dimension? This is almost the same thing, only Apocalypse used a different dimension to send someone through." 

"So he's still alive too!" Pietro gasped. "We gotta tell the others!"

"So how do we get out of this place?" Xi asked. 

"Can't we just use our teleportation watches?" Fred asked. 

"That's the first good idea you've had," Remy told him.

Meanwhile back at the Misfit base…

"Shipwreck how many times do I have to tell you that you can't fix a broken staircase with duct tape?" Low Light snapped.

"Come on it'll be fine for a few hours until we get the new support beams in," Shipwreck waved. "As long as there isn't too much weight on 'em at once."

That was when all the Misfits and Remy appeared. Right at the top of the staircase. "This is not good…" Todd gulped as it started to crack. He grabbed Althea just as it broke. 

Pietro used his super speed to run down just before the stairs collapsed. The others held onto Freddy for dear life. Except for Remy who was behind him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed as they fell into a heap.

"I'm okay…" Arcade said wobbly as he lay on Fred's stomach.

"Good thing your stomach is so durable," Xi was also on the stomach along with Lance. 

"So's my skull…" Fred moaned. "What happened?" 

"I think we went a tad off course," Pietro remarked. "Where's Gambit?" 

"YEOWW!" Remy screamed. "GET OFF ME YOU MORON! OOWWW!" He was lying underneath Fred again. When Fred got up, his leg was at a strange angle.

"Oops," Fred gulped as he looked him over. "I think we hurt him." 

"OW!" Remy clutched his leg. "Thanks a lot you morons!" 

"I think it's broken," Fred looked at him.

"NO #$%$$^ Sherlock!" Remy snapped.

"You don't need to swear," Fred huffed. 

"MY #$#%%$%$ LEG IS BROKEN! WHAT DO YOU ^^&^%%^$ WANT FROM ME? AN ELIZABETHAN SONNET?" Remy screamed. 

"Better take him to the infirmary," Roadblock sighed. 

"Uh how are we gonna do that?" Fred gulped as he pointed to the destroyed stairs. 

"Thanks a lot Shipwreck!" Low Light snapped.

"Don't worry," Brittany grabbed Remy. "We'll take care of him!" Trinity teleported the protesting Remy away.

"We gotta contact the X-Men," Althea said. She went on the monitor. "Hey Wanda…What's going on?" She saw several X-Men behind her openly weeping. "What happened?" 

"Storm and the Professor are dead!" Wanda told them. "Apocalypse did the same thing to them that he did to Father!"

"In that case something tells me that they may still be alive!" Pietro said. "And Mystique too!" 

"Mystique? How? That's impossible!" Wanda said.

"Uh Wanda…" Kurt spoke on her end of the line. "Actually it looks like it is possible! You'd better take a look at this!" 

He transferred the image to their monitor. Standing on top of the Sphinx in Egypt was the Professor, Magneto, Ororo and Mystique. Their eyes were dark and void of any independent thought. Attached all over their bodies were dozens of strange metal wires and probes. "They're alive!" Jean gasped.

"And the Professor is …walking?" Pietro blinked as they rode atop horses made of energy. "What the heck are they fighting?" 

They watched the monitor. At each dome and pyramid were several too familiar robots. "Oh no…." Wanda gasped. 

"SENTINELS?" Lance gasped. "THOSE GUYS ARE GOING TO FIGHT SENTIELS?" 

"This is not good," Todd gulped. 

**Next: The Battle for the World! **


	60. The Battle for the World

**Battle for the World**

"ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS?" Althea shouted. "HOW THE HELL COULD THEY USE SENITNELS?"

"Not that they're doing much," Arcade pointed out. The Horsemen were taking down the Sentinels with ease. 

"Yeah but they've weakened the barrier," Althea said. "They've done enough!"

"Come on let's get over there!" Lance remarked. 

"Right!" Althea nodded. They pressed their teleportation watches. However only she, Xi and Arcade showed up at the X-Mansion. 

"Something's not right here," Arcade looked at his watch. 

"Huh?" Althea looked around. "How come Arcade, Xi and I are the only ones to get through? Where'd the others go?" 

"Uh Sis…" Quinn appeared on one of the X-Men's monitor. "We had a little problem. The Mass Device kind of went kablooey again."

"How?" Althea asked.

Behind them there seemed to be a lot of peanut butter, jelly and milk all over the machine. "We have no idea," Daria said simply. "We can't get in contact with the guys either!" 

"Wonderful," Althea groaned.

"We'd better start without 'em!" Logan grunted. 

Nick Fury was there as well. "I knew Trask's stupid overgrown Go-bots wouldn't work. Logan I'm out of options."

"The Joe team?" Althea asked. 

"They've been sent to protect Washington D.C.," Fury informed her. "Just in case."

"So it's up to us," Logan nodded. "We're gonna split up into four teams. Kurt, get Evan. We're gonna need his help. Scott, Jean see if you can round up anyone else. Arcade I want you to help cover the logistics so like it or not, we need you here. But I'm gonna leave Paige and Jesse here to help you. Not to mention make sure you don't trash Cerebro again."

"Hey!" Arcade snapped. "That was Jesse-boy! He…"

"Not now Arcade!" Althea snapped. "Trinity try to fix that thing and contact the boys will ya? How's Remy's leg?"

"Still broken," Brittany remarked.

"Broken? How…?" Logan began. "Never mind! Okay Rogue I need you for a special assignment…" 

"Special assignment?" Rogue asked.

"Let's just say if something goes wrong, which it probably will, you're our ace in the hole," Logan told her.

************************************************************************

"OF ALL THE TIMES FOR THE STUPID THING TO BREAK!" Pietro groaned. "Where the heck are we?"

"It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere," Lance looked around the cornfield where they ended up. "I don't see Al or Arcade anywhere. Maybe they made it."

"So what do we do?" Todd asked. "We can't stay here and miss the fighting."

"We're gonna have to improvise," Lance grumbled. "Quicksilver see if you can find an airport or something." 

"Gotcha!" Pietro ran off. A minute later he returned. "We're in luck," He grinned.

Ten minutes later…

"I can't wait to get back to Washington," Senator Kelly told his aide. "Campaigning on the road for Mutant Registration in these hick towns is a pain. Folks keep whining about their jobs or the economy or education instead of the real issues!" 

"Yeah that is annoying," His aide said. "Especially around Election Day." 

"Let's just get on the jet and…" He then saw his jet taking off without him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD? THAT'S MY JET?"

"Sorry sir," The head of airport security shrugged. "It was them Misfits. Said it was a matter of national security so…" 

"MY JET! THEY STOLE MY JET!" Kelly screamed. "I HATE MUTANTS!" 

************************************************************************

"Evan!" Kurt shouted as he scoured the sewers. "Evan!" 

"What do you want here Topsider?" Façade revealed himself. Two other mutants appeared. 

"Guys look!" A very large bald Morlock pointed. "He might be one of us!"

"No Sunder," Lucid told him. "He's one of the X-Men, remember?"

"I need to find Evan!" Kurt told them. "It's about his aunt! It's urgent!" 

"The only family Spyke needs is us," Lucid told him.

"It's okay guys," Evan appeared. "What's this about my aunt?"

"Apocalypse," Kurt cut to the chase. "He's kidnapped her and the Professor."

"WHAT?" Evan instinctively shot his spikes out partially, making them rise. "Tell me everything!" 

"Only time for the short version," Kurt said. "The Professor tried to talk Apocalypse out of his plans for world domination. Storm went with him but he captured them both. And now he's using them as puppets along with Magneto and Mystique in order to turn the entire world into mutants!" 

"Wait, I've heard of Magneto," Lucid frowned. "He's a very powerful mutant. If someone like him can be controlled…"

"It doesn't bode well for the rest of us," Callisto appeared with more Morlocks. 

"Even if what he says is true, why should we worry?" Feral flicked her tail. "Let him turn the Topsiders into mutants! It's what they deserve!" 

"A lot of people are going to die in the process," Kurt explained. "He's going to slaughter millions of innocent people and he's going to use your aunt and Xavier to do it! Do you all really want that?"

"You have to ask?" Feral snarled. "They drove us down here! Why should we care what happens to them? They are the enemy! At least we'd be free of 'em and good riddance!" 

"Quiet Feral!" Evan growled with authority. He turned to Callisto. "I have to go, my aunt…"

"I know," Callisto said softly. "Be careful."

"You can't be serious!" Feral snapped.

"She's his aunt Feral!" Tommy shouted. "How could you be so cold? Oh wait I forgot…" 

"Don't go there Pancake Girl…" Feral snarled. "Unless you want to be sliced into ribbons!" 

"Enough!" Callisto shouted. "It is not the Morlock way to kill mindlessly. Even if they are Topsiders! And it is certainly not our way to allow anyone to control a mutant for their own purposes, even if he is a fellow mutant. Besides if this Apocalypse succeeds what will stop him from trying to enslave other mutants? He may even come after us! Spyke go save your aunt. Do what you must." 

"Thanks," Evan nodded. He turned to Tommy. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I know you will," She whispered to him. She kissed him on the lips. "Be careful."

"You know me," Evan said. 

"Oh great now we're **really **worried," Lucid quipped.

"Come on," Evan put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Let's go!" They teleported back to the mansion. 

**********************************************************************

Apocalypse monitored the events on his machine and with his mind. "So the fools are going to oppose me with one final assault?" He mused. "This was not entirely unexpected." 

He turned to his horseman Mystique. He found the woman's greed and lust for power distasteful yet it was that drive and her abilities that made her a perfect choice to be a horseman. "You know what to do," He told her. "Protect this temple. Destroy them all." 

Mystique bowed and left. _It's a shame to destroy such mutants with spirit, _He thought. _But if I cannot control them completely and if they continue to oppose m, regrettable as it is they must be disposed of. Well it's not like they cannot be replaced anyway when the new order is brought in and humanity is in its next phase of evolution. _

Still there was a small part of him that regretted killing fellow mutants. But he pushed it aside. _No, I must not have feelings for or trust anyone. The last time I did I was betrayed most cruelly. There can only be one. And only one can usher in this new age. And I am that man. _

************************************************************************

"Okay teams this is it, everything you've ever learned about yourselves, your strengths and your limits, it all comes down to this very moment," Logan spoke to the teams using the intercom. They were all connected using both the Institute technology and SHEILD technology. "Tonight we're the world's last, best hope to stop this madman. So we're gonna trash those pyramids any way we can, no matter who we gotta go through to do it."

Each team was at their designated position. The Egyptian pyramid team consisted of Jean, Amara, Peter, Tabitha, Jamie and Xi. The Mexico team was Wanda, Kitty, Roberto, Warren and Alex who Scott had picked up using the Blackbird. The China team was Hank, Evan, Bobby and Ray. At the Sphinx were Logan, Althea, Scott and Kurt. The remaining were backup. "You've all been put into special teams. Teams whose members have the best shot of taking down each horseman." 

"Yeah makes perfect sense to send a water ninja to the Egyptian desert," Althea quipped. 

"The operative word is ninja Wavedancer," Logan told her. "Now move out!" 

The battle began around the world. Despite their initial pleas the mutants couldn't convince the mutants being controlled by Apocalypse. Jean ended up in a psychic battle with Xavier. Ororo raged down hailstones and lighting on her own nephew. Even Wanda was finding it difficult battling her own father, no matter how much she hated him. 

Logan and his team made their way through the Sphinx. "Can you sense Mystique?" Scott asked.

"No," Logan grunted. "Apocalypse must be amplifying her powers. She could be standing right next to us and we'd never know it." 

That was when a puddle morphed behind them. Mystique attacked them. Scott blew a hole in her stomach but to his horror she recovered almost instantly. Logan slashed with his claws but her body simply reformed itself. Then she turned herself into several bats. "Since when could she do this?" Althea groaned as she tried to fight them off with the others.

"This isn't going well…" Kurt groaned. 

"I just hope the others are having better luck," Scott grunted.

************************************************************************

In Mexico things were not going well at all. Wanda struggled to remain conscious. She looked around and saw that everyone else was unconscious. However Magneto was flying high up in the sky. "Kitty…" Wanda's voice was hoarse as she tried to wake her up. "Now's our chance. The pyramid is unprotected…We can still…" 

It was no use. She was out cold. Wanda struggled to her feet and used her powers to destroy the pyramid. She managed to disrupt its systems. However Magneto realized what she was doing and started to attack her. Wanda was still weakened from the battle and could not escape in time. "Father…" She cried out just as he threw a part of the Sentinel at her. 

Suddenly something grabbed her and dragged her out of harms way. She looked up and realized that she was in the arms of her brother. "Hey sis," Pietro smiled as he gently put her down. "Looks like you could use a hand." He nodded his head to the remaining Misfits. 

"So we bummed a jet, got lost and still managed to make it here in time," Todd grinned. He looked around. "Hey! Al's not here!" 

"She's in Egypt with Xi," Wanda explained. 

"It figures," Todd groaned. 

"Look out!" Fred cried out as Magneto tossed the jet at them. He used his strength to protect the others. 

"Avalanche! Bring him down!" Pietro ordered.

Kitty awoke to a familiar rumbling as Lance buried Magneto beneath the rubble. However it didn't take him long to escape it. "This is not good…" Todd gulped as he dodged the metal debris. 

All over the world the X-Men and Misfits were fighting. Tabitha gave time bombs to Peter to throw as well as for slingshots for Xi and thousands of Jamies. However it was not enough. Even Amara's firepower couldn't stop them from the Professor's new strength. In the end only Jean wearing Cerebro could match him. Still it was a stalemate. She could only stall him.

The others were not faring any better. Ray tried to fry Ororo using her own electricity. However she made it rain, shorting out his own powers. Kurt and Althea tried to break into Apocalypse's chamber, only to be knocked unconscious by him. And Mystique had just beaten Scott and seriously hurt Logan. 

"They're all losing!" Arcade cried as he monitored the situation. "Trinity can you hear me?"

"Yes," Daria said. "We're monitoring the situation. Apocalypse has broken up the pyramids into little bits. We got a couple of Sentinels trying to break 'em up…Wait a minute. We **had** a couple of Sentinels. Magneto just destroyed them."

"This isn't good," Arcade groaned. "There's already disturbances in the atmosphere. Low level radiation is just beginning to emerge. In ten minutes it will fill the world! It's over!"

"Wolverine…" Hank gasped. "We're not gonna make it."

"Hang on…" Logan rasped. "We've got one play left…" 

"Fools," Apocalypse said to himself. "You are doomed." He lay down in the Eye of Ages and powered up the machine. "And the evolution begins." 

He felt the energy flow through him, giving him power. It surged through his body, straining it to the ultimate. He winced in agony, yet determined to stay focused, for what was a little pain compared to the glory about to come. He was giving birth to a new world order. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

And then the pain and the energy stopped.

He looked up, weakened and woozy and saw the girl. The one called Rogue glaring at him. To his horror he saw her closing the doors of the Eye of Ages. He tried to fight her off but he was too weak and she was much stronger than he was. "No!" He shouted. 

"You've used us for the last time!" Rogue shouted as she closed up the Eye of Ages, imprisoning Apocalypse. 

Logan jumped on top of the Eye of Ages in order to keep Apocalypse locked in as he tried to fight his way out. "Rogue!" Logan shouted. "Turn the power back on!" 

She did so. Soon the machine powered up. Logan jumped off it just as it started to glow. He slashed at the controls and they ran out of the way. It then disappeared with a great flash. "What happened?" She asked. "Where'd it go?"

"I dunno," Logan picked up Kurt. "Hopefully it fell through the cracks of time, never to be seen again."

"For some reason I don't think we'll be that lucky," Rogue mused.

"How are they?" Logan asked Sam.

"They're waking up," Sam said. 

"Ugh…" Althea groaned. "Sam? What happened?"

"I busted Rogue in and she got Apocalypse," Sam grinned. 

"How did you…?" Althea gasped.

"Simple," Logan grinned. "Remember that kid who could cancel out energy and powers we told you about? I had Rogue 'borrow' his powers for a second. She shut down both the Eye of Ages and Apocalypse with one blow." He handed Kurt to Rogue.

"Did we make it?" Scott asked as they hobbled out of the Sphinx. "Do you think Apocalypse was stopped in time?" 

"We cut it close but uh," Logan sighed. "Yeah." 

"Yippee…" Althea groaned. 

"You did it Rogue," Kurt said. "The girl who shut herself off from the world, just saved it." 

"I wish I could say I did it for the world," Rogue sighed. 

"Rogue…Kurt," They turned around and saw Mystique. She looked weak and haggard and very ashamed. "I just want to say…The things I did…All the things I did were…"

"Save it Mystique!" Kurt interrupted her.

"Even you don't believe your excuses," Rogue turned her back on her. "So just leave us alone!"

Kurt teleported Rogue to the nearest SHEILD Jet. "That's your cue to get out," Logan growled at Mystique. "I'd take it if I were you." 

"Remind me why we just don't grab her and throw her lying ass in jail?" Althea grunted. 

"We couldn't hold her anyway for long," Logan grumbled as Mystique transformed into a bird and flew away. "We'll get her next time." 

"Good news!" Arcade's voice went over the intercom. "All the captives are now free. Apocalypse isn't controlling them anymore!" 

"Thank god…" Scott sighed. 

"Thank Rogue," Althea told him.

************************************************************************

Back in Mexico…

"Well that was a fun trip," Kitty moaned as Lance helped her to the waiting SHEILD jets and helicopters.

"Not exactly my idea of a fun date," Lance grinned at her. 

"Ohhh…" Warren groaned as he found himself slung over Fred's shoulder. "What happened?"

"We saved your butts," Todd remarked casually. "You owe us big time! Hey! He's fainted again!" 

"Father…" Pietro said softly as he and Wanda helped Magneto carry him to the jets.

"Yes Pietro?" Magneto asked.

"You're under arrest," Pietro frowned at him. 

"Oh no he's not!" A voice said. 

"What?" Pietro looked up and was knocked back by a psychic blast.

"Who…?" Wanda looked up into the sky and saw two figures floating there. 

"Hello sister," Lorna said mockingly. "Nice to finally meet you." 

"As much as I love family reunions," Lucas said. "We have places to go. Thanks for bringing our leader back to us!" He used his powers to knock the weakened mutants down as Lorna used her abilities to commander one of the SHIELD helicopters. She fashioned it into a spaceship type orb Magneto once used. 

Then Lucas used his telekinesis to grab Magneto. "Hello there," Lucas grinned. "We've never met but I believe you know me dad, Charles Xavier. Your daughter Polaris here and I have had some lovely chats about the two of you. Let's get to know each other better shall we?" He helped him into the orb. "Come on Love! We can't hang about here all day!" They went inside the orb and it flew away.

"Holy…" Fred's jaw dropped as the orb disappeared into the sky. "Was that…?"

"Xavier's kid and Magneto's other kid?" Lance groaned. "Looks like it."

"Magneto has…another daughter…" Wanda gasped. "With his powers. I didn't want to believe it but…" 

"And it looks like Baldy's kid isn't half as tolerant as his old man is," Pietro growled. 

"Oh this is totally not good," Kitty groaned. "Why do I have the feeling Apocalypse was just a warm up compared to those three?" 

****

Next: A party to celebrate the victory! But the dangers are nowhere near over for our heroes! What will happen? Wait and see! 


	61. After the Battle

**After the Battle**

The following day was a day of celebration. Ororo and Xavier were not seriously harmed after their ordeal. In fact very few of the combatants had serious wounds. Which was ironic in Remy's case. 

"It figures," Remy grunted as he looked down at his leg, still wrapped in bandages. "The biggest battle on Earth and I got out of it with a busted leg."

"Oh poor baby," Rogue said sarcastically. "Lifeline healed most of it and it will be fine in a few days!" 

"Hey I got the crap beaten out of me by both Mystique and Apocalypse," Althea groaned. "Trust me, you didn't miss much!" 

"Did you see the news?" Kitty asked. "SHEILD broadcasted a lot of our fighting to the world. They let the some of the security footage out. We're heroes!"

"Not quite," Lance showed her a paper. The headline read MUTANT MENACE FOILED, BUT FOR HOW LONG. "According to the polls there was a 37 percent increase in people wanting a mutant registration act."

"I'm shocked it's not higher," Althea grumbled. 

"People saw us fighting to save their lives on the news and they still hate us?" Roberto groaned. "What is with that?" 

"Yeah well considering that a mutant started the whole thing in the first place I'm not that surprised," Lance sighed. 

"Hey pipe down!" Logan said. "The Professor wants to say something." They all gathered at the gazebo outside. 

"Thanks to you all we have averted catastrophe," Xavier said. "It was not without it's price however. But steel is forged in fire and with it we are now ready for what the future brings. I know this because I have glimpsed into the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges await us. But I have seen those who have been our enemies, become our friends." His face grew somber. "And with a heavy heart I have seen the dearest of friends become the most terrible of enemies." 

"Who?" Pietro whispered to Lance. Lance shrugged. 

"I've seen my X-Men grow and change. And of course I saw that some people never change," Xavier grinned at the Misfits. 

"Was that a crack?" Todd asked. 

"But whatever the future holds," Xavier said. "Whether it is wonderful or terrible, I know the X-Men will be there."

"A-hem!" Althea tapped her foot.

"And the Misfits," Xavier grinned. "Now let's celebrate."

"About time!" Fred cheered. "Let's go to the buffet!" 

"Oh for crying out loud Freddy…" Lance groaned. 

"Well at least maybe things will get back to normal around here soon," Kitty remarked as she held onto Lance's arm. 

"Oh I think things are already normal," Todd grinned as he saw an irate Peter fuming over Lance and Kitty. While Kitty's back was turned Lance stuck his tongue out at him. 

"It's party time!" Shipwreck shouted as he danced around. "CONGA!" 

As the party started to go into full swing Evan and Ororo were talking in a quiet corner. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Ororo asked.

"We've been over this Auntie O, they need me back there," Evan explained. "Someone has to take care of the Morlocks." 

"Then at least take some provisions," Ororo begged. "Blankets, food…whatever you need."

"All right," Evan nodded. "If it will make you feel better. We could use a few things. Maybe some medicine too…"

"Whatever you need it shall be yours Evan," Ororo touched his face. "You only have to ask." 

"Storm," Scott walked over. "I know you're kind of tired but we kind of need your help."

"FOR THE LAST TIME TIN GRIN BACK OFF!" Lance shouted as the ground trembled. 

"YOU BACK OFF!" Peter shouted back.

"BOTH OF YOU GROW UP WILL YOU?" Kitty shouted.

"AWK! RED ROVER RED ROVER LET POLLY COME OVER!" Polly cawed as he and Lockheed flew around erratically.

"Okay who gave them alcohol?" Jean shouted. "LOCKHEED! BAD DRAGON! DON'T SET THE ROSEBUSH ON FIRE!" 

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Jamie screamed as Trinity carried him away, tied up with duct tape. 

"Tabitha! Bobby!" Rogue shouted. "Knock it off!" 

BOOM!

"That is it!" Ray shouted. "You are so dead Tabby!" 

The sound of several things breaking filled the air. "And another X-Man-Misfit get together goes up in smoke…" Scott sighed as he watched the lawn burning. "Literally."

"Hey Storm! Wanna dance?" Shipwreck shouted. "Look what I got!"

"SHIPWRECK WHERE DID YOU GET MY UNDERWEAR?" Ororo shouted as she chased after him.

"YEOW! GAMBIT SOLD IT TO ME! YEOW! NO LIGHTNING!" 

"LIAR!" Remy shouted as more storm clouds rumbled overhead. "YOU STOLE THEM! YEOW! STORM! DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" 

"BLOB STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!" Tabitha shouted.

"Okay!" Freddy then began to throw it at her. Soon several X-Men and Misfits were having a food fight. The ones that weren't burning the lawn or trashing the backyard. 

"Does this happen often?" Evan asked Scott.

"Nearly every freaking day…" Scott sighed. 

"You know suddenly living in the sewers doesn't seem so bad anymore," Evan cringed. 

"Can I visit you?" Scott groaned. 

"Well you don't need to see visions to know that some things will never change!" Hawk chuckled as he and Xavier watched the madness unfold. 

"No," Xavier grinned. Then his face became serious. "General, can we talk in private?"

"Sure," Hawk wheeled him to a secluded corner. "Okay Xavier what's on your mind?" 

"I've seen visions," Xavier said softly. "Of things that will come and things that may come. But I can't tell which is which. Most of them anyway."

"I don't like the sound of that," Hawk frowned.

"I know that mutants may face even greater persecution in the future," Xavier sighed. "But that is not what disheartens me. I saw something that was…unthinkable, yet I cannot ignore it."

"Does this have something to do with the part of your speech about the best of friends becoming the most terrible of enemies?" Hawk asked. "Xavier you know Magneto…"

"This has nothing to do with Magneto," Xavier interrupted him. "I'm afraid this hits much closer to home. If for some reason this does come to pass, we will need all the help we can get." 

"You saw one of our kids going rogue did you?" Hawk asked.

"Not the Misfits," Xavier said softly. "It's Jean." 

"Jean?" Hawk gasped. "Okay the girl has a bit of a temper but, come on. She's the last one of us I'd think of going crazy!" 

"But it may happen," Xavier said. "In three years she will gain a power…a power far beyond her abilities to control. Possibly far beyond my abilities. And if she does lose control…I fear the consequences. She may end up being an even greater threat than Apocalypse." 

"You can't be serious!" Hawk gasped.

"Do you think I want this?" Xavier asked him. "Do you think I'd admit this to you…to anyone if there was even the slightest doubt in my mind? No, we must take care that this never comes to pass."

"What did you have in mind?" Hawk asked. 

"I think I may know a way to contain her if what I saw happens," Xavier sighed. "But I need it done in secrecy. None of my students or yours must know. If worst comes to worst I want to be ready." 

"Rest assured," Hawk nodded. "We will be. I just hope you're wrong. The future's not etched in stone you know."

"I know," Xavier sighed. "I just hope you're right." 

**Next up: Magneto has a bit of explaining to do about his family situation! **


	62. You Have A Lot of Explaining to Do

**You Have Some Explaining to Do**

"How could you not tell me?" Lorna shouted at Magneto.

"I didn't want to disturb your happiness," Magneto told her. 

"I had a right to know!" Lorna told him. "You should have told me yourself! Instead I had to learn from a complete stranger that I was lied to all these years!" 

"And I thought my old man was a piece of work," Lucas sniffed. "But at least Xavier didn't go around having a lot of kids and ditching them. Besides me anyway. But then again it was Mummy Dearest that was the real liar so…"

"Shut up!" Lorna snapped at him. She softened and turned to Magneto. "Were you ashamed of me or something?"

"No," Magneto touched her face. "Absolutely not!"

"More like the other way around, eh Uncle Eric?" Lucas grinned.

Magneto glared at him. "Do not taunt me boy!" He snapped. "Just because you happen to be the son of one of my oldest friends do not assume you can flaunt my authority at will." 

"I'm just saying I know what it's like when a parent lies to you and keeps things from you," Lucas eyed him coldly. "And just because Xavier is my dad that doesn't mean I'm anything like him!"

"No," Magneto eyed him. "You're not."

"Damn right," Lucas snapped. "For one thing I know the difference between dreams and reality! Making nice with humans isn't exactly a bad thing, but neither is buying a condo on the moon. Not gonna happen. I may not be as experienced as Xavier, but I am just as powerful, maybe even more."

"Is that a threat?" Magneto stepped forward.

"No it's a fact," Lucas sniffed. "If I really wanted to take your place here I would have convinced Lorna to leave you rotting in SHIELD'S prison."

"You can't get into my mind while I'm wearing my helmet," Lorna told him.

"I have other ways of persuasion," Lucas grinned. "Back to my point, I know what Lorna's gone through to some extent. And I like her. I don't like too many people but the people I do like I won't see hurt by anybody, blood relative or not! I'm on Lorna's side and if she decides that she wants to help you fine by me. But if you keep hurting her I'll…" 

"Lucas enough!" Lorna snapped. She softened her tone. "I'm just saying that I had a right to know if I had any brothers and sisters."

"You are right," Magneto sighed. "I should have told you long ago. How much do you know?"

"Well let's see, one sister was an experiment and the other one was sent to an insane asylum," Lorna remarked. "She has a twin who should have been sent to an insane asylum and the both of them are working for GI Joe while the experiment is a follower of Xavier's. And she has another half brother that looks like a demon, also a follower of Xavier's as well as the son of one of your less than loyal henchwomen."

"Obviously you have read their files," Magneto said. "You can understand how…complicated everything is."

"I need to know something," Lorna asked. "Did you love my mother or that other woman? The twin's mother."

"Lorna…" Magneto chose his words carefully. "When I met your mother it was shortly after Magda left me. I had no idea she was still alive, much less pregnant and when I did find out…" Magneto sighed. 

"Well?" Lorna asked.

"She died shortly after the twins were born," Magneto explained. "Then your mother was pregnant with you and became ill and I didn't want to burden her. So I sent them off with someone I could trust. A distant relative of hers. That's why they don't have my name."

"Neither do I," Lorna said. "I know you were still married to Magda technically after you met my mother but after…"

"Your mother didn't want me to marry her for the sake of having a child in wedlock," Magneto told her. "She wanted me to love her for herself and shortly after you were born…"

"Oh…" Lorna said. "And Rogue?"

"She'd been given to her mother who gave her to her…associate to raise," Magneto said.

"Oh call a spade a spade Magneto," Lucas scoffed. "They were lovers." 

"I told you it was complicated," Magneto sighed. 

"I see," Lorna sighed. "I'm still mad at you but I guess I can understand how this all got…Look I just need to be alone for a bit right now."

"I understand," Magneto told her. She walked away.

When she was out of earshot Lucas clapped his hands. "Lovely story Magneto," He sneered. "Much more interesting than the real story. That she was an experiment too. Your friend Mender 'volunteered' her own sister for the cause of creating new mutants. Got it all from her head the other day. But your story has a nice ring of pathos to it. You should write a novel. Of course I didn't say anything to Lorna. Don't want to upset the girl by telling her the truth now shall we?" 

"You will say nothing of this," Magneto used his powers to grab a nearby metal chair and fashioned it into several swords.

Lucas merely raised an eyebrow and created a shield that blocked their attack. "And hurt her even more? I don't think so! By the way if you want to attack me, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that. I've got a lot more tricks than my dear old dad has. And I'm better at them." 

"You are not fooling me for one second," Magneto growled softly. "I know deep down you're using my daughter for your own twisted purposes."

"Really? And how is that different from you?" Lucas asked. "But before you decide to blast me into oblivion keep this in mind, I am probably the one person on this planet that can go toe to toe with Xavier. And I have no restrictions about using my power to raise the status of mutants to where we belong. Right at the top. We've got that in common at least, so why don't we keep our personal feelings on the shelf for now eh? Admit it, you need me. Mastermind's good but let's face it, he's no Xavier. More like a parlor trick magician. And he's supposedly your top psychic." 

Magneto frowned. Lucas continued. "I'm the one person who helped your daughter keep this organization together while you were under Pocky's control! You'd be surprised how many people were glad to see you gone. Without me Lorna wouldn't have been able to stop all those snakes in the grass and you know it. Your little girl's a good fighter, but she's not you. All right you don't like me and are suspicious of me. You're Lorna's father that's a given. But are you willing to risk all our futures over some parental mistrust?" 

Magneto spoke. "All right, I'm willing to try this. But if I find any hint of disloyalty…any suggestion that you will harm Lorna…"

Lucas backed away. "Hey! I said I liked her. I'm not gonna do anything to hurt her. And I know where my bread's buttered. As long as you do right by her, I won't do wrong by you. Deal?"

"For now," Magneto nodded. "But you still have to prove your loyalty."

"Anytime," Lucas said without a beat. "Just tell me who you want me to kill." 

"Let's not be so bloodthirsty shall we?" Magneto said. "At least…not yet." He walked away. 

" Well this is an interesting turn of events. I'm going to have to modify my plans a bit," Lucas spoke to himself. "But in the end I'll get everything I want. And you Daddy are going to suffer. You and all your little X-Men too."

As he chuckled quietly to himself he was unaware of another presence in the room. "Don't be too sure of yourself boyo…" The figure whispered. "You still haven't realized that there are other players in this game." 

**Okay, so now who's in this game of deceit and lies as well? And how come Lucas didn't sense this guy? You're going to have to wait a bit. Trust me, it's gonna get more complicated. **


	63. You Would Think Things Would Be Easier B...

**You Would Think Things Would Be Easier By Now**

"This is so **not** how I want to spend a Saturday!" Kitty groaned as she rode in the Blackbird. Ororo was flying the jet. Also along for the ride in their civilian clothes were Rogue, Jean, Peter, Kurt, Scott and Kitty's new friend Danielle who had been visiting the mansion more often. 

"Come on Kitty I thought you'd be happy to spend a day with your folks at home," Jean said.

"Jean," Kitty glared at her. "Helping my divorcing parents move out of my childhood home so they can run off with their…lovers…ick…is not exactly a fun time by any stretch of the imagination! And to top it off…one is a guy and the other is a guy…who's Warren's age for crying out loud! My life is so turning into a soap opera!" 

"Hey at least your parents actually care about you!" Rogue told her. "Instead of using you for experiments or plots to take over the world."

"Using their selfish greed to drive a stake in your heart," Kurt grumbled. 

"What are you complaining about?" Danielle asked. "At least you **have** parents." 

"What happened to your parents?" Jean asked. 

"My grandfather told me a bear ate them," Danielle sighed. "I was kind of little when it happened."

"Well at least you didn't see yours burn up in a ball of fire before your eyes," Scott told her. "My folks died in a plane crash." 

"Mine were hit by a tractor," Peter sighed. "Let's just say it's a farming accident went wrong." 

"Oh…" Jean looked around. 

Ororo volunteered. "Killed in an earthquake. I was buried alive beside my mother for days."

"Well no wonder you have claustrophobia," Rogue shuddered. 

"Ya, although I think I could stand it now seeing my mother dead," Kurt grumbled. 

"Well isn't this a cheery conversation!" Kitty groaned. "Thanks a lot Jean!" 

"Well excuse me for having a nice childhood!" Jean snapped. "I had problems too you know!"

"Like what?" Rogue asked. "You didn't get that pony you wanted when you were little?"

"No Rogue…" Jean snapped. "Nothing like that."

"She did get a pony," Scott told her. "When she was five! And she took horseback riding lessons for several years." 

"Thanks a lot Scott," Jean folded her arms. 

"Ha!" Rogue snorted. 

"All right now," Ororo said. "Let's not get into an argument in front of Kitty's parents."

"Yeah odds are they'll already be arguing without our help," Rogue quipped.

"Hey it's like an amicable divorce!" Kitty told her.

"There's a contradiction in terms," Scott said. "At least according to Althea." 

"Is it possible not to mention the Misfits for one day?" Peter grumbled.

"Still sore about Lance putting the moves on Kitty when they fought Magneto a few days ago?" Rogue asked.

"Shut up Rogue," Peter snapped.

"Well you're in a cheerful mood," Jean said to Rogue.

"Oh yeah," Rogue said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't be cheerful after learning that Trask got away from SHIELD and there's a possibility that someone in the government is hiding him? That people are still calling for a mutant registration bill even after all we did? Or that mutants are still outcasts? Or…" 

"We get the message," Ororo sighed as she landed the jet at the local airport. 

"Yeah this day is already like, stressful enough for me as it is," Kitty sighed. 

"It will be all right," Ororo told her. "We'll be there to support you."

"Yeah well I need all the support I can get," Kitty groaned.

Soon they made their way to Kitty's house. "I can't believe that this isn't my home anymore," She sighed as Jean parked the van. "I mean, I've considered the Institute my home for a while now but…"

"Yeah," Scott said. "I know the feeling. Everything's changed." 

"Oh goody…" Kitty muttered as she saw Jesse D and her mother out front near a large moving van. "Jesse's here…" 

"Come on now give him a break," Jean said.

"Jean would you give a guy a break if he was marrying **your **mom and like twenty years younger?" Kitty shot her a look. "Plus he's related to Shipwreck?"

"She has a point," Ororo agreed reluctantly. 

"It's good to see you Kitty!" Mrs. Pryde hugged her.

"Hi Mom," Kitty hugged her mother. "Uh…Jesse. Where's Dad?"

"He and Mr. Priss are coming later," Jesse D remarked.

"Jesse please," Mrs. Pryde sighed. "You promised not to get into a fight with him." 

"Well I don't like how he treats you!" Jesse D told her. "Looking around the house for dust in the window blinds the other day! Window blinds! Anybody who's that picky when people are moving deserve what they get!" 

"Jesse," Mrs. Pryde sighed. "He and your Father's boyfriend don't get along."

"That's putting it mildly," Jesse D said to her. "You know he's jealous of you because you been married to Richard so long!"

"Okay way too much information here!" Kitty groaned. "Can we just like get this over with and start packing already?" 

"Your friends are already helping," Mrs. Pryde told her.

"What friends?" Kitty asked, dreading the answer.

"Hey there Slowpoke!" Pietro zoomed in. "Lance! Your girlfriend's finally here!" 

"Oh no…" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Peter sighed as Lance sauntered out the door.

"Hi Kitty!" Lance waved. "Everybody else…" 

"Alvers…" Scott's face hardened. 

"Who else is here?" Ororo asked.

CRASH

"Sorry," Fred scratched his head as he walked out the door. "I think I broke another chair. Hey you guys are here!"

"All right!" Shipwreck walked out with Wanda. "This is great!" 

"Not for me," Ororo grumbled. "Are all the Misfits here?"

"Nah," Pietro said. "Toad and Al are babysitting their sisters and Xi." 

"Xi?" Rogue asked.

"Got into some Mrs. Fields," Wanda told her. "Don't ask." 

"I think I'm gonna go up to what's left of my old room now," Kitty went into the house.

"I'll help you!" Lance and Peter said at the same time. "What do you mean? **I'm **going to help her! Not you! Oh yeah…" 

"Oh shut up!" Danielle groaned as she followed the two bickering boys into the house. 

"I knew there was a reason Toad and Althea didn't want to come," Wanda sighed as she went in. 

"So Stormy how about we go play 'Moving Man and the Lonely Housewife'?" Shipwreck grinned.

"How about you play 'Man in the Hospital Covered with Bandages?" Ororo snapped.

"Will you be my nurse?" Shipwreck asked. That was when Ororo started hitting him. "OW! SORRY! SORRY!" He ran away.

"DIE SAILOR!" Ororo shouted as she continued to try and pummel him. 

"Storm no!" Jean shouted as she ran after them. "Remember what you promised the Professor? No lightning!" 

"FINE THEN HAND ME A CROWBAR!" Ororo shouted back. 

"Uncle Hector will you quit fooling around?" Jesse D shouted as he ran too. 

"And I thought my husband ran with an interesting crowd," Mrs. Pryde blinked as she walked in the house. 

"Lady you have no idea!" Pietro laughed as he went inside with Fred. 

"Uh I kind of ate all the food," Fred said. "You don't mind do you? Saves you from packing it." 

"Kitty was right," Rogue remarked. "This is so not going to be fun at all!" 

"Do you remember the good old days when those guys were the Brotherhood and we only tangled with them like once a week or every other day?" Scott asked Kurt.

"Ya…" Kurt sighed. "Sometimes we wouldn't hear from them for weeks."

"And there was no Shipwreck," Rogue added. 

"Those were the good old days," Scott sighed. 

************************************************************************

"I'm amazed at all the stuff these guys have here," Lance whistled as he put down a heavy box. Both he and Peter were shirtless. 

"If you can't handle it…" Peter growled.

"Oh no," Rogue muttered as she and Wanda walked in on them about to mix it up. "They're gonna destroy the house!" 

"Look," Wanda glared at them. "Kitty's going through a real hard time right now. The last thing she needs is you two going at it!" 

"She's right," Peter said to Lance.

"Truce?" Lance offered his hand.

"Truce, for now," Peter shook it. "But if you do one thing…"

"Oh shut the hell up and keep moving boxes out the door!" Rogue shoved a particularly heavy box into Peter's arms. She then walked to what was Kitty's room. She was finishing up with Danielle. "How's it coming?"

"Well I like got a whole bunch of stuff," Kitty sighed. "My mom wants me to take everything I own back to the mansion with me." 

"Whoa," Rogue looked at the suitcases. "And I thought you had a ton of clothes at the mansion!" 

"Hey I threw a lot away," She pointed to two huge trash bags. "I'm giving at least two bags full to charity!" 

"And you're bringing two hundred suitcases full of clothes back home!" Rogue groaned. 

Mrs. Pryde tapped on the door. "Kitty, how's it coming?"

"You have to ask?" Rogue looked at her. 

"That's nothing," Mrs. Pryde gave a wry smile. "You should see mine. Can I talk to Kitty alone for a bit?"

"Sure," The girls went downstairs leaving the Prydes alone.

"So how are you really holding up?" Mrs. Pryde asked her daughter.

"Honestly?" Kitty looked at her. "Mom I feel like screaming. I mean I haven't exactly had the easiest past few months. School was a nightmare without the shooting. There've been mobs outside the mansion wanting to kill us. Two of my best friends wouldn't talk to each other for weeks and when they did it was a screaming match. I've got two boyfriends who want to kill each other. And just last week I had to fight a maniac mutant who wanted to destroy the world! But compared to the fact that my parents are divorcing all that seems a piece of cake!" 

"Well, you still are taking it pretty well considering," She brushed as stray hair out of her daughter's face. 

"Taking it well?" Kitty looked at her. "I'm going out of my mind! I mean I'm not exactly sure how to handle this! I can't just beg you two to get back together! Obviously that isn't gonna happen! Mom I know deep down you both love me and this divorce has nothing to do with me but seriously your timing stinks! I mean I'm totally stressed enough as it is!"

"You're stressed?" Mrs. Pryde sighed. "Kitty every day I wake up terrified that some maniac is going to kill you because you're a mutant! I can't even live in this town anymore because I'm afraid another bomb is going to…" She stopped.

"What bomb?" Kitty asked.

"A few weeks ago, when things were really bad," Mrs. Pryde admitted. "Somehow there was a rumor that you were here and somebody threw a bomb in our mailbox. Luckily it didn't go off."

"Oh my god Mom…" Kitty gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said it yourself you were already stressed," She pointed out. "We didn't want you to worry." 

"But you shouldn't have to put up with this because of me!" Kitty wailed.

Her mother gave her a look. "Kitty, we're Jewish and your father is gay. I think it's safe to say suffering comes with the territory. What's a little more?" 

"And you still are dating Jesse even though he's a mutant?" Kitty asked.

"He's kind and he's good to me," She told her. "And we love each other. That's all that matters."

"Yeah but he's twenty something and you're…" Kitty blinked.

"If you say old I am going to ground you until you are forty," Mrs. Pryde told her. "He's very good to me. And very gentle. He wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'M GONNA SLUG YOU!" Jessie shouted. 

"Oh lord Donald's here," Mrs. Pryde groaned. They went downstairs and saw Kitty's father with a man who looked like a clone of Niles Crane. "What happened this time?" 

"All I said was that the dishes should be packed a certain way," Donald huffed. "Not thrown hodge-podge like they were Tupperware!" 

"You were making an indirect crack about my girlfriend!" Jesse D was being held back by Lance and Peter. 

"Do you have to call her that?" Kitty groaned.

"Katherine will you please tell your insane other that not every remark I make is about you!" Donald snapped. "The world does not revolve around her you know?" 

"It does as far as I'm concerned!" Jesse D snapped.

"Boy Kitty and her mom do have a lot in common," Pietro commented. 

"Donald dear will you please not make this situation more difficult than it already is?" Mr. Pryde asked.

"Calling him dear isn't exactly making it easier on me either!" Kitty told her father. 

"I'm sorry Kitty," Donald said. "Hello how are you?"

"Well I've just fought the battle of my life and barely survived, people still hate me because I'm a mutant and I'm going through my possessions so I can say goodbye to my childhood home because my parents are divorcing," Kitty replied. "Just fine. How are you?" 

"Good actually," Donald obviously missed the sarcasm. "I've just heard from Douglas by the way. He's doing very well at his new school at…" 

"She was being sarcastic you drama queen!" Mr. Pryde interrupted him. 

"There's no need for name calling," Donald fumed. "I know you've been testy lately but still…" 

"Well this is interesting," Shipwreck shook his head. He looked at Mr. Pryde. "You dumped her for **that**?" He pointed to Donald.

"I ask myself the same thing," Jesse D remarked.

"Well you know the old saying," Donald said. "One man's trash is another man's treasure."

"THAT'S IT YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Jesse D tried to tackle him again only to be held back by Lance, Peter and Scott.

"Donald did you really have to be so tactless?" Mr. Pryde asked. 

"You know maybe Jesse has a point," Shipwreck said. "Maybe you are jealous of her!" He pointed at Mrs. Pryde. 

"So what if I am?" Donald snapped.

"What?" Richard yelled.

"Oh this is good," Pietro snickered.

"Every time I turn around you're always talking about her," Donald snapped. "Katherine and Kitty this! Katherine would do that! Kitty I can understand, she's your daughter! You're supposed to dote on her! But not your soon to be ex-wife! Could it really kill you to be a little bitter?" 

"I don't believe this…" Kitty groaned. 

"Neither did I," Kurt whispered to Rogue. "And I though our parents are messed up!" 

"Sometimes I think you're not really gay!" Donald snapped. "Maybe you're just bi!" 

"I can't take this anymore!" Kitty ran out the door. 

"Kitty!" Mrs. Pryde called out. 

"I'll go after her," Danielle followed Kitty. 

"Way to go everyone!" Ororo snapped. "Look what your fighting has done!" 

"I'd like to point out that Avalanche and I were not fighting and on our best behavior," Peter grinned.

"What do you want? A gold star?" Rogue snapped.

"Kitty!" Danielle ran after her. "Wait up!" 

"This day is like totally a disaster!" Kitty groaned as they walked down the street. 

"Those two years I was in a coma are seeming pretty peaceful about now," Danielle shook her head.

"Sorry to drag you into this," Kitty sighed.

"Hey anything to get me out of the house," Danielle said. "Seriously Kitty, I know things are really bad right now but…"

"But?"

"But nothing. I have no idea what to say about stuff like this."

"Neither do I," Kitty sighed. "God talk about uncharted territory! Who the heck does know what you are supposed to do in situations like this? I mean, what is the exact etiquette for a mutant who's dad is gay, dating an old friend's uncle and who's mom is dating a younger man who is also a mutant?" 

"Whoever it is has got to be either very smart or very screwed up," Danielle told her. 

"Extremely screwed up," Kitty sighed. "Thanks for being here anyway."

"Hey you were there for me," Danielle said. "This is the least I could do." 

"Well what have we here?" Two athletic type girls walked up to them. "Look Amy it's the Kitty cat creep!"

"Oh well this is just perfect!" Kitty snapped. "Just what I needed today! A visit from Rah Rah Riley and Awful Amy, the two biggest bitches in the whole town! What? Your lives are even more pathetic now that you don't tease me or shove me into lockers?" 

"Since when did you talk like that Pryde?" Riley gasped.

"Since this Kitty-Cat grew claws," Kitty snapped at her. "And it seems like the two of you grew a couple of inches wider!" 

"Watch what you say freak!" Amy growled. "We know what you are!"

"We saw you and the rest of your freak friends on TV," Riley sneered.

"Well then you'd know then after facing giant robots, angry mobs and a maniac trying to rule the planet you two are a **real** threat aren't you?" Kitty replied sarcastically. "You think you're such hot shot athletes? Try dodging lasers every day! I can make you two look like the pathetic losers you are!" 

"Why you little…" Riley attacked her. Kitty merely phased and she flew through her body landing face down in the dirt. 

"Oh I am like so scared," Kitty was clearly enjoying this. "What are you gonna do? Tease me some more or sit there in the dirt and have a good cry?" 

"You mutie freak!" Amy tried to tackle her but Kitty phased through her as well. "You can't do this to us!" 

"Funny it looks like she already did," Danielle grinned.

"You a freak too?" Amy snarled as she got up.

"Yes," Danielle grinned. "Wanna see my power?" 

Suddenly both girls screamed. "I AM SO FAT!" Riley shouted. 

"SOMEBODY CALL WEIGHT WATCHERS!" Amy shouted. Both girls ran for their lives. 

Both Kitty and Danielle started laughing. "I know I shouldn't have done that but boy did that feel good!" Kitty laughed. "Well at least one good thing came out of all this."

"And to think you will never have to see those two ever again," Danielle reminded her. 

"Hmmm," Kitty snickered. "Maybe moving isn't so bad after all." 

**Next: The story takes a serious twist as someone close to the X-Men is kidnapped! Stay tuned for more madness! **


	64. The Hunted

**The Hunted**

Tears stung in Jubilee's eyes as she raced down the alley. She had no time to grieve over her loss, for now she was running for her life. She cursed herself for losing her cell phone but there was no time.

The rain started to come down even harder. "Oh great!" She grumbled. She looked over her shoulder. "I think I lost them."

She then noticed a pay phone nearby. "Oh god." She ran up to it. Having no money on her she used her powers to break open the change machine and deposit the money needed for the call. "Scott? Bobby? Somebody? Anybody! It's me! Jubilee! I need help! I." She shouted into the phone. 

"Jubilee slow down!" Jean answered the phone. "It's Jean, what's wrong?"

"They're after me! They're going to kill me!" Jubilee shouted.

"Who? What's going on? Where are you?" Jean asked.

"I'm at a pay phone.I think the sign says Fifth and South," Jubilee gasped. "Some goons are after me! They killed.Oh no." 

The next thing Jean heard was the sound of Jubilee screaming and fireworks. "Jubilee?" Jean shouted as the phone went dead. "JUBILEE!" 

************************************************************************

Several hours later Scott and Jean were waiting in the halls of a police station in California. Xavier wheeled out of a detective's office. "Thank you officer. Please call me as soon as you find something."

"We will but I can't promise you much," The detective sighed. 

"I understand," Xavier said as he walked away. 

"What happened?" Scott asked. "Where's Jubilee?" 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Xavier sighed. "Jubilee's parents are dead and she's missing." 

"What?" Jean gasped. "How?" 

"There was an explosion in the car they were riding in," Xavier told them. "At first the police believed it was Jubilee because of her powers. However further testing proved that it was a bomb."

"A bomb.?" Jean gasped. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The Friends of Humanity for one," Xavier sighed. "They've been very vocal in this city. And they have harassed the Lees before because their daughter was a mutant." 

"She wasn't in the car was she?" Jean asked.

"No," Xavier shook his head. "They don't know where she is." 

Logan entered the station. He didn't look happy. "Anything?" Scott asked.

"I must have checked out a dozen payphones," Logan growled. "But I found the right one. But I couldn't find the kid."

"Logan.her parents are dead," Jean said.

"The cops think the FOH may be involved," Scott said. 

"I know," Logan growled as he shoved a paper into Scott's hands. "The creeps who did this were pros. Thanks to the rain last night most of their scents were washed away." 

"Most?" Scott asked.

Logan showed him a yellow scrap. "I got a scent I didn't recognize as well as the Firecracker's scent on this."

"This looks like it's from her yellow jacket she always wears!" Jean exclaimed. "There's blood on it too."

"But it ain't hers," Logan said. "That's the different scent. At least the kid put up a hell of a fight. There's an alley behind the pay phone that looked like a bomb went off in it." 

"I'll do a psychic sweep with Jean," Xavier said. "We might find a trace of her."

Hours passed. But nothing. "Well she's not anywhere in the city," Jean rubbed her forehead.

"If she's still alive," Scott frowned.

"She's alive Cyclops," Logan said harshly. "The kid's too much a fighter to go down easily!" 

"Logan we've scoured the entire city and we couldn't find a trace of her," Xavier said. 

"In other words the kid's in trouble and we don't have a clue where she is!" Logan growled as he kicked a nearby trash can.

"I'll have Cerebro keep a high alert for her using her powers," Xavier told him. "Other than that there's nothing we can do. We'll keep looking for her. I just hope we find her in time." 

Little did they know but a big clue was going to present itself soon enough. 


	65. It's Been a While Since We've Heard From...

**It's Been A While Since We've Heard From Cobra**

"Okay so the Misfits have one new recruit and the X-Men have three," Cobra Commander sneered. "This is really beginning to become irritating!"

"Sir I have been working on creating new mutant soldiers in addition to enhancing soldiers we already have," Mindbender told him. "And we the new line of Battle Android Troopers is scheduled to be finished by the end of the week."

"But it couldn't hurt to get more mutant recruits," Destro said. 

"We'll go right to the source then," Cobra Commander grinned. "What's the name of those mutants who live in Bayville under the sewers?"

"The Morlocks sir?" Mindbender said. "I'm already a step ahead of you. I just sent a squadron of elite sewer troopers to get some"

************************************************************************

"I just got some intelligence," Hawk informed Roadblock. "Cobra's sniffing around some of the Bayville Tunnels."

"The Morlocks," Roadblock frowned. "I'll contact Xavier."

"We'll need his help," Hawk said. "Put together a team with him. I've already sent someone to scout out the area."

"Someone? You mean one guy?" Roadblock asked. 

"Yup," Hawk told him. "I only sent one man because I didn't want to freak out the Morlocks. He's supposed to only watch the tunnels, not enter them."

"Tunnel Rat?" Roadblock guessed.

"Nope," Hawk grinned. "I sent the one guy who can take out an entire army of Cobras without a sweat."

"You mean?" Roadblock blinked.

"Oh yeah," Hawk grinned.

************************************************************************

"This stinks." One viper snarled as the patrol of seventeen scoured the sewers.

"It's a sewer 14," Another snapped. "It's supposed to stink."

"I mean we're Viper Elites," Number 14 said. "We're supposed to fight in battle, not hunt down a group of rejects."

"You heard Mindbender," Another said. "He needs mutants. Stop yapping and keep your eyes open. Those freaks can hear you ya know?"

"Hey! We're the best of the best!" The Viper laughed. "Who can beat us?"

None of them noticed a ninja covered in black from head to toe hiding in the shadows. Silently the ninja known only as Snake Eyes unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle. 


	66. Underground Hunt

**For those of you clamoring for some GI Joe ninja action.Well you got it.**

**Underground Hunt**

"Hey 16 did you hear.?" The Viper turned around. The last Viper in the column was gone. "16?" He stopped and looked behind him. "Six." 

"Quiet back there!" The lead Viper snapped. His mouth dropped in horror as the body of the viper fell. "Check on him!" 

"He's dead," One of the two Vipers bent over him. "Looks like his throat was." A drop of blood landed from above. "Cut." He looked upwards. 

They didn't know what hit them. The lead Viper gasped as a figure in black instantly sliced apart their weapons and killed the two vipers. "SHOOT HIM!" 

The remaining vipers barely had time to get one round. But it didn't matter. They were killed instantly as Snake Eyes wove through them, dodging bullets. They didn't even have time to scream. 

Snake Eyes stood over the fallen. _Idiots._He thought. Then he heard a noise. 

Snake Eyes turned around rapidly. To his surprise standing there was a small eight-year-old girl with long brown hair and enormous forearms. Snake Eyes cocked his head and sheathed his blade. They stood there silently for a moment. Then the little girl timidly walked up to him. Snake Eyes did not move as she approached, not wanting to scare the child. She placed her hand on his leg and smiled.

Then Snake Eyes found himself unable to move at all. Cursing himself for dropping his guard all he could to was stand there. "Good work Torpid," Callisto and several other Morlocks emerged from the shadows. 

Façade whistled. "Look at what he did. He took out all these guys."

"Yeah and look at what they were packing," Scaleface, a Morlock who could turn into a giant reptile picked up one weapon.

"Nice," Feral grinned as she picked up another weapon. "This'll come in handy." 

"Too bad he slashed most of 'em," Façade grumbled. 

"Would you prefer it if they were whole and used against us?" Caliban asked him. 

"So what do we do with him?" Lucid pointed to Snake Eyes. 

"Find Scatty and Spyke," Callisto said. "Sunder take him back to the main hall and keep an eye on him. We're going to find out exactly what's going on here. The rest of you take everything you can off the bodies and dump them!" 

"Fine," Feral grabbed a gold watch off of one viper. "Not bad." She looked at Caliban who was giving her a look. "What? He's not gonna need it anymore!" 

"In that case we should take some of these uniforms," Scaleface said. "Clean out the blood and a few patches." 

Callisto swaggered up to Snake Eyes. "I have to admit. You do good work. But you made one mistake human. You entered Morlock Territory. And no human gets out alive." 


	67. The Human With A Morlock Soul

**The Human With A Morlock Soul**

"Where's Spyke?" Callisto asked impatiently. "He was supposed to be back an hour ago!" 

"He was investigating the western tunnels," Thornn told her. "He'll be here soon enough."

"Well I can't wait much longer," She glared at Snake Eye's still form. "Why were you humans fighting each other? Not that I care what you topsiders do but did you have some kind of falling out? Why are you here in the first place? Speak!" 

"He can't talk Callisto," Lucid said. "He's still paralyzed, remember?" 

"He doesn't have to does he Scatty?" Callisto motioned with her head to a mutant nearby. She had long auburn hair and a white bandage across her eyes. She had a maroon tank top, heavy cargo pants with two thick studded belts on the sides and white bandages wrapped around her arms. 

"I can sense his thoughts," Scatty remarked. "They're surprisingly clear and organized. But."

"But.?" Callisto asked.

"He's blocking me to a degree somehow," Scatty frowned. "For a human he has incredibly high shields. I've never encountered anything like him." 

"He's an odd one I'll give him that," Callisto growled. "How could a human fight so fast?" 

"What's going on?" Evan walked in. "I heard you caught an intruder."

"There were a few intruders," Caliban told him. "But he took them out before we captured him."

"Hold it! I know this guy! He's called Snake Eyes," Evan said. "He's with GI Joe." 

"A soldier?" Feral snarled. "Let's gut him!" 

"No!" Evan blocked her. "He's on our side."

"He's a human," Feral told him. "There's no such thing. Especially soldiers!" 

"Make him talk!" Scaleface shouted. "I want to hear him scream!" 

"I don't think he can talk," Evan said. 

"He can't." Scatty said. "He can't talk! But why.Oh god.oh god no." Scatty started to shake. "There's a reason he can't talk.oh god." 

"Take off his mask!" Feral snapped. "Let's get a good look at this human who dares to invade our home!"

"Gladly," Callisto reached for it. "Let's see what you're hiding." 

"NO!" Scatty shouted. But she was too late. Instantly several Morlocks, mutants that had been hardened to even the most grotesque mutations started to scream in fright as Callisto removed the mask. 

"Oh god." Scaleface gulped. "I'm gonna be sick!" She ran off to do so. 

"For God's sake Callisto put it back on!" Lucid shouted as Torpid buried her face into his stomach. "You're frightening the children! And I thought my face could do that!" 

"For once I am grateful for the way I look," Caliban flinched. 

"Who did this to you?" Callisto asked softly as she replaced the mask. 

"He.he was in a battle." Scatty gulped. "He's purposely ordering his thoughts so it's easier for me to read them. His face was caught in an explosion and."

"No wonder he never said anything," Evan said. 

"How can anybody say **anything **with a ruin of a mouth like that?" Lucid asked. 

"Quiet!" Callisto snapped. "Scatty.translate for him. Why are you here?"

"He says that Cobra, those men he killed were sent to kill and capture us," Scatty told them. "He wasn't going to stand by and let them do that. Orders or no." 

"Orders? You mean he was sent to spy on us?" Feral snarled. Without warning she lunged at him. "DIE HUMAN!" 

"FERAL NO!" Evan shouted. None of the Morlocks could move fast enough to stop her. 

Suddenly Snake Eyes dodged the attack, then grabbed her leg mid leap and threw her into the wall. "Oh great, now the paralysis wears off!" Feral snarled. "HEY LET ME GO!" Sunder grabbed her and held her in the air. 

"Actually." Scatty gulped. "It wore off twenty minutes ago."

"And you purposely stood still all this time?" Callisto gasped. 

"Ninja training," Scatty explained. "Plus he didn't want to frighten us."

"A bit late for that!" Scaleface stumbled back into the room.

"What's wrong Scaleface?" Lucid snapped. "Thought you had a taste for blood!" 

"It was the only way he could think of to show you that he meant no harm," Scatty said. 

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF!" Feral screamed.

"Keep her up there Sunder!" Callisto ordered. "At least until she calms down!" 

"She could be up there for weeks," Tommy snickered.

"THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY PANCAKE!" Feral howled. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" 

"Callisto, I believe he means us no harm," Scatty said. "You saw what he did. If he really wanted to harm us, he would have. Besides after what I've seen in his mind."

Callisto nodded. "Sunder."

"I gotcha," The huge mutant made sure the cat girl could not escape. "Come on Feral, its time for another time out."

"PUT ME DOWN! DO YOU HEAR ME! PUT ME DOWN!" She howled as she was carried away. "I WANNA KILL HIM! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" 

"Don't worry," Scatty said. "She's not going to be harmed. Just put down a small well until she calms down."

"It's not the first time we had to do that," Thornn muttered. 

"She's your sister," Evan commented.

"Don't remind me!" Thornn groaned. 

"I.apologize for what happened," Callisto said to Snake Eyes. "But down here."

"He says no explanation is necessary," Scatty said. "He understands." 

"Perhaps you really do understand," Callisto said softly. "Looking like you do, forced to hide yourself from the world. We are alike in many ways."

"So what do we do with him?" Lucid asked. 

"He says some Joes will arrive with the Misfits," Scatty said.

"Oh goody," Lucid said sarcastically. "More humans and their pets. Just what we need."

"He says they're hardly tame by any standards," Scatty said. "In fact they once." She started to laugh. 

"What?" Lucid asked. 

"I'll tell you later!" She howled. "But that was funny!" 

"Telepaths," Lucid folded his arms. Torpid still clung to him. "Easy child, the human won't harm you." 

"He only looks different Torpid," Evan said. "Like us."

"He's human," Scaleface said. "Not like us."

"I'm not so sure," Callisto said. Suddenly Snake Eyes tensed and unsheathed his sword. "Hold on." 

"More intruders." Caliban looked toward a tunnel. 

"I sense it too," Callisto frowned. "More Joes? Or Cobras?" 

"Neither actually," A group of soldiers appeared. Leading them was a tall slim figure. Most of his face was covered in a pair of black night goggles and some kind of brown and black helmet. "But the tracking device one of our operatives put in his watch did help."

"You mean you had one of your men infiltrate the Cobras." Callisto's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" 

"The protectors of Humanity," The figure spoke. "GET THEM!" 

**Next: Underground battles, a new bad guy and a whole lot of trouble! **


	68. Another Hunter Appears

**Another Hunter Appears**

"SCATTER!" Callisto shouted as the lasers fired. Thornn was hit in the back and went down. 

"THORNN!" Evan shouted as he spiked up and sent spikes at the soldiers. 

"She's not dead," Scatty said. "She's stunned!"

"GET THE MUTANTS!" The lead solider spoke. Then he jumped right before Snake Eyes could slice at him. "You will not find me that easy to defeat." 

It became a free for all. Somehow the solider was able to predict Snake Eyes' attacks and dodge them. Then he threw down a smoke grenade, which covered the tunnels in smoke. "I can't see!" Evan coughed. He didn't see a soldier sneak up on him. 

An eye beam blasted through and knocked him down. Then a gust of wind blew violently. "You holding up Storm?" Scott called out.

"My claustrophobia can be contained as long as Evan's in danger," Ororo told him. 

"Snake Eyes you always have to be the center of attention don't you!" Roadblock shouted. 

The team consisted of X-Men, Misfits and Joes. From the X-Men were Scott, Kurt, Jean, Logan and Storm. The Misfits had Xi, Wanda, Todd and Althea. From the Joes were Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Spirit and Low Light. 

"Not bad," The lead soldier spoke. "I knew reinforcements would show up."

"Who is this clown?" Logan growled. 

"A fighter against your kind," The unknown person spoke. "Call me Foresight." 

He pressed a button. Two strange speakers emerged from his backpack and emitted a loud sonic blast, which assaulted the mutant's ears. Then he threw another smoke bomb. During the confusion his soldiers pulled back and managed to drag some unconscious mutants with them. 

"We have two captures," Foresight spoke into the communicator.

"Then pull out," Trask's voice could be heard over the intercom. "No need to be greedy. We can always come back later." 

"You're not coming back here period!" Evan roared as he threw his spikes. He missed however and Foresight sent off another sonic wave from his backpack. Soon the tunnels were filled with smoke and fog. Ororo sent off another windblast but the soldiers were gone. So were a few Morlocks. 

"Where's Scatty, Caliban and Thornn?" Callisto asked.

"They're gone," Evan frowned. "They took them." 


	69. Things Are Starting to Get Serious

**Things Are Starting To Get Serious**

"This is all **your** fault!" Feral snarled at the Joes, X-Men and Misfits. "If you hadn't come here they never would have been taken!" 

"Actually it was the Cobras' fault," Spirit pointed out. "And if we hadn't have been here more of you would have been gone." 

"I hate to admit it but he has a point," Callisto growled. "Hey Red Hair, find them yet?"

"I can't scan anything," Jean was searching with her powers. "But I can't find them! Somehow I think I'm being blocked."

"They could have put telepath blockers on their victims," Low Light remarked. 

"What?" Lucid asked.

"Little devices that make it impossible for telepaths to read one's mind," Spirit explained. 

"Well isn't that peachy!" Scaleface snapped. "Here we are, lost three of our team and we know nothing about our enemies!" 

"Not quite. I recognized Foresight's scent," Logan growled. "It's the same jerk who must have taken Jubilee!" 

"And he wasn't working for Cobra that's for sure," Low Light remarked. 

"In other words there are two groups hunting mutants now," Callisto spat. "Just like the topsiders to make our lives even more miserable!" 

"We aren't all like that," Spirit told her. "Some of us are trying to stop it." 

"Well forgive me if I don't jump for joy," Callisto told him. She then turned to Snake Eyes. "You I do believe. I think if any human can understand us, it's you." 

"We'll do everything we can to bring them back," Ororo said. "I promise." 

"Oh well that fills us with confidence," Feral said sarcastically. 

************************************************************************

Meanwhile Magneto was speaking to Lorna, Mastermind and Lucas. "We need to get new recruits. That is the utmost priority."

"Sir," Mastermind spoke. "I've heard of rumors of another secret lab where Bolivar Trask is capturing and conducting experiments on mutants." 

"Trask." Magneto growled. "Come with me Mastermind, you too Polaris. I will investigate this personally. Legion, you are responsible for finding new recruits." He left the room with the other two. 

Lucas grinned. "That's going to be a fun assignment. And I think I know just the mutant to start with. I never did finish my conversation with the lovely Miss Grey." 


	70. Legion Attacks

**Legion Attacks!**

Later that evening Xavier found Ororo and Logan in the study. "It's late," He said. "Shouldn't you two be getting some rest like the rest of the students?"

"Could ask you the same thing Charles," Logan remarked. 

"I suppose you two are dwelling on the same thing I am," Xavier said. "Someone besides Cobra is out there hunting mutants. Possibly those that have a connection to us but for what purpose?" 

"Could be anything," Logan sighed. "We're racked up quite an enemies list over the past couple of years." 

"It could be someone new," Ororo remarked. "Someone we've never heard of."

"I doubt it," Logan grunted. "And today we didn't do that well against 'em. If it wasn't for Callisto and Spyke we would all have gotten trashed by the Morlocks. And I can't exactly blame them." 

"We have to put a stop to this Logan," Ororo said. "We have to stop these kidnappings!"

"I'm with you on that!" Logan shot out his claws. "It's bad enough what happened to X23.I ain't letting any kid go through what I did if I have a say in it." 

"I agree," Xavier spoke. Then he frowned. "Wait.I'm sensing something.I."

BOOM! 

The entire house shook as the wall seemed to explode open. Although they were not injured to their horror nearly the entire east wall had been blown away, exposing all the rooms on that side. "How'd you like that little blast Dad?" Lucas laughed as he hovered over the mansion with an unconscious Jean in his arms. "Not bad for someone who's completely self taught wouldn't you say!" 

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Xavier shouted. 

"What? Can't a son drop by and see his old dad every now and then?" Lucas asked sarcastically. 

"PUT HER DOWN!" Scott shouted shooting his eye beams at him. 

"What a tired cliché," Lucas simply erected a force field around himself. "You're not much of a man if you can't protect your girlfriend mate."

"RELEASE JEAN AT ONCE!" Ororo flew up to him with Rogue not far behind. 

"Uh.no," He used a psychic blast to send them reeling. 

"How about you eat ice cubes?" Bobby shouted as he sent out a wave of ice and snow at him. Ray used his electricity and Amara used her fire abilities. Again Lucas simply used his shield to block the attack and then sent another psychic attack against them. 

"These are the mutants you dumped my mum for?" Lucas laughed. "Pathetic Dad, simply pathetic!" 

"You're the pathetic one if you have to kidnap an innocent girl for your own sick pleasure!" Logan shouted. "Come down here and fight!" 

"Down boy!" Lucas telekinetically shoved him into a wall. 

_* Lucas! * _Xavier shouted telepathically. _* Your battle is with me! Put Jean down now! *_

"Another time old man," Lucas grinned. "But right now I'd much rather have a conversation with your lovely star pupil here! Ta tah!" He laughed as he flew away. 

"We have to go after her!" Scott shouted.

"When it rains it pours," Ray grumbled. "You okay Logan?"

"Yeah fine." Logan stood up. "Great they got another one!" 

"No. This has nothing to do with the other kidnappings. Something tells me Lucas has an agenda of his own," Xavier frowned. 

************************************************************************

"Well it's about time you woke up."

Jean found her arms tied behind her on a strange bed somewhere. "What do you want Lucas?" Jean asked.

"Let's see lass," Lucas looked at her. "I kidnapped you from that mansion of my Dad's in the middle of the night. You're wearing your nightclothes. You're in a strange bedroom. What do you think I want? A meaningful dialogue on Middle Eastern politics of the late Twentieth Century?" 

"I already have a boyfriend!" Jean sent out a telekinetic blast. 

Lucas flew across the room but stopped himself. "Like I really care!" He sent a psychic attack at her, she countered it. "Oh you've gotten a lot stronger since we've sparred a ways back. That's interesting." 

"I'm more than a little stronger!" Jean shouted, using her powers to break her bonds. "I'm gonna clean your clock! You're nothing compared to your father!" 

"I'M TWICE THE MUTANT MY FATHER IS!" Lucas sent out a huge telekinetic/telepathic blast combo. 

"I had to take on your father," Jean countered with her own blast. "I can take you out!" 

"True, but this time you don't have Cerebro amplifying your powers now do ya lass?" Lucas snarled "This will be the best conquest I ever made!" He laughed as he sent a huge psychic attack that sent her reeling. "And the most satisfying, taking my father's prize pupil for my own pleasure!"

"You sadistic.UHGH!" Jean blacked out as she hit the wall violently. Lucas hovered over her. He used his telekinesis to take her unconscious body and laid it on the bed. 

"You are going to be mine Miss Grey," Lucas grinned. "Whether you want to or not." His hand reached for her, eager to strip her of her clothing.

That was the exact moment when his world shattered into a massive wave of pain. He didn't know what hit him. But it wasn't Jean. 

**Okay so who attacks Lucas? Read and find out! **


	71. Just What We Need, More New People

**What? You say that this story doesn't live up to its title? Geeze people I gave you Morlocks, new humans, a smattering of Paige, Jesse, Arcade and Spyder as well as Althea's cousin Jessie, Legion, a few other new villains, a hint of X23 (She'll either be late in this fic or the next one! I promise! I haven't decided which way to take the story yet.) and Apocalypse with a cherry on top. And you say that's not enough? Fine! I'll put in a few more people to make your head spin! Mine's already spinning! **

**Just What We Need, More New People**

"Hey girlfriend! Wakey Wakey!" 

Jean opened her eyes. Before her she saw a girl her age with short blond hair streaked with purple. She was wearing a red halter-top, black leather pants and a choker. She had three earrings in each ear and a stud in her nose. "All right! Back in the land of the living!" The girl laughed with a LA accent. 

"Who.?" Jean blinked.

"Call me Cyndi," The girl smiled at her. "Don't worry, we sent big bad ol' Lucas packing. He's not as all powerful as he thinks he is."

"We?" Jean asked as she sat up. 

"Jack and I," Cyndi casually made a fireball in her hands. "I toasted him and Jack smacked him around. I'll go get him, you just rest." She sauntered off. "YO JACK! SHE'S UP!" 

Jean sat up and looked around. She was in another strange apartment. "Great, now where am I?" 

"You're in an area of refuge my dear," A suave British voice spoke. She looked up and saw a tall man at the door. He had long black hair, a black goatee and a bit of a moustache. He was dressed in a stylish black smoking jacket and pants. "They call me Jack, just Jack. Like you I never was one for silly codenames myself. Not my style." 

"Great another one," Jean groaned. 

"Well contrary to popular belief some men do know that no means no," Jack flashed her a grin. "Until the lady tells him it's yes in that case it's a whole other ballgame." He noticed a pitcher filled with water and used the power of telekinesis to fill a glass. 

"You're a telekinetic." Jean accepted the glass.

"Among other things," Jack told her. "Drink up. You must be thirsty after yelling at that louse."

"Thank you," Jean accepted the drink. "How.?"

"Did I find you? I've been watching Lucas for quite a while now," Jack told her. "The boy has issues. Did you know he's been romancing Magneto's girl Polaris on the side? He's using her to get power and eventually gain control of Magneto's little operation. You well, mostly to get back at Daddy. The rest I don't think you really want me to get into."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jean asked.

"Because it's time you people started taking Lucas seriously," Jack told her. "Believe me, he's a threat. If it weren't for Cyndi and I he'd have done some real damage by now. And not just on your person. I want you to give a message to Xavier, tell him that I'm willing to help him contain Lucas whenever possible. I'll contact him soon enough."

"And what's your interest in all this?" Jean raised an eyebrow. 

"Let's just say it's personal and leave it at that. Your friends will be here soon," Jack told her. "Cyndi and I have to go. She's got my ride waiting." 

"Wait!" She called out. "You don't have to go!" 

"Well considering what I've heard about your boyfriend's temper," Jack grinned. "I'd rather play it safe for now. Ta, Ta." He opened the window and used his telekinesis to fly out. 

"Wait!" Jean called out. 

Then the door crashed open. "Jean!" Scott shouted. He was in his uniform. 

"Scott!" Jean hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!" 

"Are you all right?" Logan asked. He and Ororo were there with Rogue and Kurt. 

"Fine," Jean sighed. "Lucas attacked me but I got rescued by these other mutants. Jack and Cyndi."

"One of them would be me," Cyndi slunk into the room. "Guess which one I am. Pleased to meet ya."

"Charmed I'm sure," Rogue huffed. "So where is this knight in shining armor?"

"He just took off," Jean said. "He said he wanted to give the Professor a message."

"What kind of message?" Logan asked.

"The kind where you put Lucas down for the count," Cyndi popped her gum loudly. 

"Perhaps you should come with us child and explain," Ororo said to her.

"No thanks **granny**_,_" Cyndi looked at her. "I've got places to go and things to do. I did my good deed for the day. I'm out of here." 

"Not so fast." Rogue went out to grab her. Cyndi then created a blaze barrier between them.

"Ciao kiddies!" Cyndi laughed. Then she transformed into a bird and flew out the window. 

"Fire **and **shape shifting?" Kurt gasped as Ororo created a small rainstorm to put out the fire. 

"Certainly an unusual combination I'll give her that," Scott remarked. "You think this was a set up of some kind?" 

"No," Jean shook her head. "I didn't sense any malice from either of them. Jack appeared to tell the truth."

"Then why didn't he stick around?" Logan's nostrils flared. "Something ain't kosher about all this." 

"Let's just go home," Jean sighed. "It's been a long night and I just want to get to sleep back in my own room."

"What's left of it," Rogue muttered. "Lucas totally trashed the place! Most of us gotta stay in the underground quarters until the mansion's fixed."

"That bad?" Jean blinked.

"Let's just say that side now has a nice view of the backyard," Scott groaned.

***********************************************************************

Cyndi landed at the designated place and turned back into her true form. "Well that was a blast!" She laughed. "I gotta admit Jack, we're really throwing them off balance!" 

"Good job my dear. Well Lucas," Jack grinned. "Foiled again. And this is just the beginning." 

Cyndi laughed. "That was so easy it's funny!"

"Taking control of Magneto's little mutant empire is going to be a bit more difficult," Jack told her. "But getting on the good side of Xavier will help a lot. Stick with me girl, neither of them are going to know what hit them!" 

**Well looks like Lucas has some competition! There's going to be a lot of interesting things coming up in the future! Next chapter: You guessed it, more new people added into the mix! **


	72. The M Squad

**Like I said, more new people! These guys I based on a one shot appearance in the comic. **

**The M Squad**

"Dr. Phelps, Dr. Farr, Dr. Majors," Trask sighed. "I leave you in charge of one little mutant for less than twenty four hours, alone and unsupervised.AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!" He pointed at the ruined lab. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"She.Kinda got loose," Dr. Majors, a short balding man in his thirties gulped.

"No kidding!" Trask snapped. 

"But we got her captured and under control again," Dr. Phelps, a tall Japanese American woman with a somewhat noble air spoke.

"Correction," Trask snapped. "Foresight captured her again!"

"I told you that they would screw up again," Foresight spoke tonelessly. "You should have listened to me."

"You're right," Trask snapped. "It's lucky that she not only didn't escape but send off a message to the X-Men or the Misfits or someone else!" 

"Well," Dr. Farr spoke. "We just wanted to see how her powers worked." He was in his thirties with wild white hair and wore thick glasses. 

"It was an interesting demonstration," Dr. Majors added.

"DEMONSTRATION? MORE LIKE DEMOLITION!" Trask shouted. 

"Hey give us a break!" Dr. Phelps said. "We're researchers and scientists, not soldiers!"

"On the contrary Dr. Phelps," Dr. Majors spoke. "We are on the front lines of the battle for the survival of the human race! We are the protectors of the future! We are."

"THE M SQUAD!" The scientists shouted cheerfully. 

**"You are imbeciles!" **Trask snapped. "To think that I'm reduced to helping you morons. It's mind boggling! No wonder mutants are running amok in the world when idiots like you flourish! That reminds me, where's the fourth Stooge? Why wasn't he here to control this?" 

"He had some business in his home town to take care of," Dr. Phelps told him. "He still sees regular patients you know." 

"Such a humanitarian," Dr. Farr said admirably. "Always putting his patients first." 

"Oh how nice of him," Trask said sarcastically. "I want him back here ASAP! CONTACT HIM!"

"Uh we would but uh." Dr. Phelps gulped.

"We lost his cell phone number," Dr. Majors finished.

"But we can get it when he calls us," Dr. Farr added.

"Oh that's **just great! That's just freaking perfect!" **Trask kicked a nearby can. 

"Calm down Dr. Trask," Dr. Phelps said. "We have the subject secure in her cell. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to examine her and other patients without a repeat of this.incident."

"Hey how about we use those mutant suppression collars?" Dr. Majors suggested.

"Yeah that would be great!" Dr. Farr said happily. 

"Gee why didn't I think of that?" Trask asked sarcastically. "Oh wait I did. BUT DR. FARR BROKE THEM ALL!" 

"I just wanted to see how they worked," Dr. Farr said sheepishly.

"You know the only reason you people are still alive is because there aren't exactly too many other people out there that are qualified to do this job don't you?" Trask growled. "Although the way things are going a trained monkey could do a better job!" 

"Can't you just get some more?" Dr. Majors asked.

"Oh yes I'll just go down to Wal-Mart and get some," Trask told him. "DO YOU PEOPLE EVER LISTEN TO ME? I STILL DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO MASS PRODUCE THEM YET! I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH FUNDS TO WORK ON MY SENTINEL PROJECT AND RUN THIS LOONEY BIN ON THE SIDE!" 

"You don't have to be so touchy," Dr. Majors gulped.

"You have no idea just how **touchy I am lately!" **Trask shouted. "Why did I let Eddington talk me into this? Even that prison cell at SHEILD was more organized than this circus!" 

"Look at the bright side," Dr. Phelps told him. "At least we have some new subjects and they're in the mutant containment cells. They can't use their powers to escape."

"Which we designed," Dr. Farr added. "I still don't know how we're going to examine them though. I mean that one with the firecrackers is the most dangerous of the lot."

"Just keep her hands immobilized and her sedated!" Trask snapped. "Do I have to think of EVERYTHING?" 

"Apparently, yes," Foresight said. 

"Well then it appears that I have no choice but to oversee you idiots personally," Trask paced back and forth. "You haven't even come up with a decent mutant hunting prototype yet!" 

"What about D-4?" Dr. Phelps asked.

"That reject?" Trask snapped. "I don't know why you didn't dissect it a long time ago! That thing is utterly useless!" 

"It is not!" Dr. Majors snapped. "We created it, it's our project! We have learned a lot from testing it. And our genetic splicing machine will be ten times better, once Dr. Farr has finished repairs. Besides it's kind of cute." 

"Doctor we really need to get you a date," Dr. Farr sighed. 

"Oh for the love of Pete." Trask groaned. 

"Hey it was our first attempt at genetic engineering," Dr. Phelps defended. "I think we did rather well.considering." 

"Considering who you are, yes!" Trask snapped. "Just don't screw anything else up! Got it?" 

**Next: Just when you think there are enough new people running amok, two more new mutants arrive on the scene!**


	73. In A High School Far Away

**In A High School Far Away…**

Franklin High School was a typical high school in a typical suburb in Illinois. It seemed to be a relatively quiet high school. Oh of course there was the usual gambling and undercurrent of drugs. But since most of the students were reasonably wealthy and most of the dealers were smart enough to do their dealings off campus or in very secluded spots, there were very few adults that knew what was going on. Only the relatively normal scandals occurred, who broke up with who, who got drunk over the weekend and so forth. It was the last place people expected things to happen. 

It was also the place where Angelica Jones truly hated. She wasn't exactly the most popular student in school, thanks to the very vocal campaign of the reigning queen of popularity, Bonnie Blake. Since middle school a series of odd coincidences happened which labeled Angelica the hated nickname of Jinx. 

She was mostly ignored by the majority of the student population and targeted by Bonnie and her social circle for sport. They didn't do anything physically but badgered her by malicious gossip and rumors. It didn't help that she was probably the poorest student in school. Her mother died when she was very young and her father had to work two shifts at the construction site where he worked just to put food on the table. They were on several welfare programs in order to keep the heat on in the house and have running water. This really added fuel to the fire for Bonnie's targets. 

The Sophomore Spring Dance was at an all time low when somehow the sprinkler system went off mysteriously. Somehow Bonnie blamed Angelica for that and nearly everyone believed her. Even the teachers accidentally kept calling her Jinx, which really did a number on her self-esteem. 

But now that she was in her Junior year of high school, things were somewhat looking up for the red haired teen. By now most people had grown tired of the rumors that she was a jinx, or a troublemaker or a drug addict or secretly working the streets as a prostitute. Especially since Bonnie was the only one spreading them. 

You see, Bonnie had made the fateful mistake of spreading a rumor that the quarterback she tried to sleep with was gay. It turned out that he was secretly married to the head cheerleader. This caused quite a stir in the halls especially since Bonnie, after nearly getting her eyes scratched out by the same head cheerleader tried to blame Angelica, who was only an innocent bystander for the entire thing. 

"You blame me for everything that goes wrong Bonnie and I'm sick of it!" Angelica shouted. "Just because you have mental problems doesn't give you the right to take it out on me!" 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MENTAL YOU FREAK?" Bonnie shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF MUTANT?" 

This caused a hush over the crowd. Angelica turned red and shouted back. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTANT?" 

"I AM! WITH ALL THESE ACCIDENTS YOU CAUSE…"

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU REALLY CAUSED THE ACCIDENTS AND YOU BLAMED ME! MAYBE YOU'RE THE REAL MUTANT HERE! MAYBE YOU'VE BEEN BLAMING ME TO COVER THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A FREAK!" 

The words came out before she knew she had said them. But it was a delicious taste of Bonnie's own medicine. Now people were doubting Bonnie and whispering things about her for a change. Angelica was now viewed as a downtrodden hero. 

"I still feel kind of bad what I said though," Angelica told her two (and only real) friends in social studies before the bell. 

"Don't," Her friend Aimee, a girl with glasses, a pleasant face and a slightly athletic figure told her. "She's getting exactly what she deserves!" 

"That's right," Amber, her other friend chimed in. She had short red hair, tank top and blue jeans. "Speak of the devil."

Bonnie sashayed in with her short blonde hair perfectly in place, wearing the latest trendy outfit. Behind her were two of her most loyal lapdogs, Sarah and Mindy who both were looking equally trendy. 

"Well if it isn't the Jinx and her loser friends," Bonnie growled. "You must be real proud of yourself!"

"Actually, yes I am," Angelica said sweetly. 

"Enjoy your pathetic little moment in the sun," Bonnie told her. "I'm going to blow you away. You're no competition for me!" 

"If I were you kiddo I'd be focusing my attention on the **real** competition," Amber pointed to a very regal looking girl in the front row. She had long waist length black hair, creamy mocha skin, soft brown eyes and was well dressed in an expensive outfit. On her forehead she wore a large white headband. "I heard George asked her out for Saturday's dance." 

"My George?" Bonnie sat upright. 

"Since when was he yours?" Amber joked. 

"Since she decided to land him two semesters ago!" Mindy sniffed.

"Before or after she went after the married guy?" Aimee asked. 

Bonnie stiffened. "Come on," She told her friends. "Let's go to our seats, something smells here!" 

The three girls had a fit of laughter. "Score another one for the Triple A Club," Amber high fived Angelica. 

The bell rang and their teacher Mr. Gall walked in. "All right class before we get into our current events discussion I have an announcement to make. You all know about the National Honor Society awards banquet tomorrow night?"

"Snorefest…" Bonnie grumbled underneath her breath. "Of course since he's in charge of the whole thing he has to make a big deal about it!" 

"This banquet honors those students with scholarships that have made significant achievements in academics," Mr. Gall went on. "It pleases me to announce that two students in this class have not only met this requirement but are getting two prestigious awards. First is Ms. Angelina Chakram…" He indicated the regal girl. 

"Angelina Chakram," Bonnie growled. "God how I hate little Miss Perfect!" 

"Little Miss Perfect is kicking your butt on the test scores," Sarah pointed out. 

"Well duh, she's half Indian," Bonnie whispered to her. "I mean all those people do is study. They either end up as doctors or servants. The ones that flunk out of school that is." 

"Congratulations Angelina," Mr. Gall said as almost the entire class clapped with enthusiasm. Bonnie barely put her hands together. 

"Just Lina sir," She replied. "Thank you very much for this honor." 

"Just Lina sir," Bonnie mocked under her breath. "Thank you for this honor! What a suck up!" 

"Like that's a shock," Sarah told her.

"And the award for the most improved student goes to…" Mr. Gall paused in an attempt for a dramatic effect. "Angelica Jones!"

"THE JINX?" Bonnie shouted. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" 

"I AM NOT A JINX!" Angelica fumed. 

"Ms. Blake!" Mr. Gall snapped. "Angelica has worked very hard for this honor! I'll see you after class to discuss your behavior."

The entire class laughed. "Busted," Amber grinned while Bonnie fumed. 

"All right now let's discuss today's topics for current events," Mr. Gall went to his lesson plan. "We were discussing ways that global events impact our town. Indeed, our very lives. Can anyone name one?"

"The Mutant Registration Act," Bonnie said sarcastically. Angelica tensed. So did Lina. But for different reasons than Bonnie knew. 

"Very good Ms. Blake. You have been paying attention," Mr. Gall was oblivious to the insult. 

"What does that have to do with us?" Aimee asked. 

"Didn't you hear?" Amber asked. "The school board is proposing a mutant ban for our school."

"You're kidding me?" Angelica looked at her. "When?"

"Last meeting," Amber shrugged. "My dad's on the Parent's committee. He's really vocal about this stuff." 

"I don't know why we're even bothering with this junk," A jock said. "There aren't even any mutants in this town!"

"That we know of George," Mr. Gall pointed out. 

"Yeah but still," George said. "Everybody knows that mutants only hang out in large cities and stuff. They don't hang out in the suburbs."

"What about Bayville?" A girl asked. "That's Mutantville USA!"

"That's only because it's close to New York City," Another jock said. "And everybody knows that's where all the weirdoes are anyway. Lot of 'em must be foreigners."

"That's right," Bonnie gave a calculated glare at Lina. "Probably an un-American group of them are infecting this country."

"Is that a crack at me?" Lina snapped. "My father's an American citizen! And my mother is now! I was born here!" 

"Well you have to admit your people and the freaks have a lot in common," Bonnie snapped. "Right Angelica?"

"That is enough Ms. Blake!" Mr. Gall snapped. "I will not tolerate this type of behavior from you! Go to the office!" 

Bonnie ignored this. "Come on we all know what a freak she is! She probably is a mutant! Look what happened at the school dance! And the time all the ice statues melted at the Winter Carnival!" 

"Are we gonna go back to the fifth grade when your stupid doll broke?" Angelica snapped. 

"Bonnie go to the office!" Mr. Gall snapped. 

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE DOLL AND YOU MELTED IT!" Bonnie shouted.

"I DID NOT!" Angelica shouted. "That doll was probably defective in the first place!"

"YOU MELTED IT! I SAW YOU DO IT!" Bonnie shouted. 

"Geeze Bonnie are you still playing with dolls?" Aimee asked snickering. "If you're really upset I can get you a new Barbie. How about a Tickle Me Elmo?" The class laughed.

"Ms. Blake to the office! Now!" Mr. Gall was shouting but clearly he had lost control of the situation. 

"Don't you dare laugh at me you freak!" Bonnie shouted at Angelica. 

"Well how do we know **you're** not a mutant!" Angelica shouted back. "A lot of that stuff happened when you were there!" 

"She does have a point Bonnie," Mindy looked at her. "I mean you were the only one who saw her do that stuff."

"YOU SAW THE DOLL IT WAS MELTED! MELTED I TELL YOU!" Bonnie screamed. 

"Maybe you melted it for a desperate cry for attention!" Angelica shouted. 

"I DID NOT! YOU…YOU MUTANT!"  
"Even if I was a mutant I still wouldn't be as ugly as you!" Angelica shouted. 

"SHE ADMITS IT!" Bonnie jumped up pointing her finger.

"I DON'T ADMIT TO ANYTHING YOU…" Angelica stopped when she saw Lina run out of the classroom. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU JERK!" 

"Ms. Chakram!" Mr. Gall called out to her. "CLASS! CALM DOWN! MS. BLAKE! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME! THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT!" 

"I'll get her Mr. Gall," Angelica said as she started to go after Lina. 

She was about to open the door when the principal, Ms. Takamura opened the door. "What is going on in here?" She spoke in a stern voice.

"Bonnie was being her usual charming self and upset Lina," Angelica told her. 

"Yeah she was making a lot of racial comments," A slightly stoned looking boy spoke up. "How she was un-American and a freak. That's not right." 

"Shut up loser!" Bonnie shouted. 

"Oh really," Ms. Takamura folded her arms. "Ms. Blake come with me. Now!" 

The class catcalled as Bonnie got her stuff. Angelica went after Lina. "Bye Bonnie!" Amber snickered. 

"Laugh while you can. The Jinx **is** a mutant," Bonnie growled as she was escorted to the office. "And I'm gonna prove it!" 


	74. Conversation in a Bathroom

**Just to clarify a few things: Lina is mine. Made her up. Angelica of course isn't mine. Bonnie well…She's a nastier version of a character from an old episode of Spider Man and His Amazing Friends: The Episode…A Firestar is Born. I think you people can see where I'm going with this one. **

**Conversation in a Bathroom**

"Lina?" Angelica walked in. She heard her crying in one of the stalls. "Lina come on. You shouldn't listen to Bonnie. She's just a jealous jerk. Trust me on this. Lina come on. Don't take what she says seriously. She's an idiot."

"She…she might be right…" Lina sniffed.

"Okay did you hit your head or something? Because that is the biggest bull I have ever…" Angelica opened the stall door. Her mouth opened. Lina had removed her headband. On her forehead were two very noticeable bumps. "You hit your head twice?" 

"I found them the other day," Lina sniffed. "At first I thought it was only a couple of pimples but they keep growing and growing…"

"Oh man," Angelica blinked. "Well maybe they are pimples. Large pimples."

"No…There's more…" Lina's voice was shaky. She was reluctant to talk. 

"It's okay," Angelica said gently. "You can tell me. I…I think I'm a mutant. Well I probably am a mutant. Well…yeah I am one." 

"You?" Lina blinked. 

"It's a useless power," Angelica told her. "All I can do is warm things up through physical contact. It's not even very strong. I'll show you." 

She put her hands on a nearby pipe connecting the toilet. It started to get warm. "All I can do is warm up coffee and water," Angelica confessed. "Once I kind of heated up a pipe too much and accidentally somehow set off the sprinklers."

"During the dance?" Lina blinked.

"Yeah that was me," Angelica said. "Okay so now you know my secret. So what's your other one?" 

"Well…" Lina started to gag. "Oh no…" Suddenly she put her head over the toilet. Angelica held her hair and stared in shock. Instead of bile, some milky white silken material emerged from her mouth. In seconds the toilet was overflowing with it. "I can't stop doing it. I try to hold it in all the time but…" She gasped. 

"Gross…" Angelica blinked. "Sorry, but I guess I can see why you didn't wanna tell me!" 

"Lucky for me it dries really fast," Lina gasped. "I've been throwing it out in the trash for days. I keep telling my parents I've been cleaning my closet so nobody's looked in it. And with three sisters and brothers **that's **a challenge!" 

"Three?" Angelica realized that she knew nothing of Lina's home life.

"Well my older brother's in law school," Lina seemed to calm down. "My mom wants me to be a doctor like my aunt."

"Is that what you want?" Angelica asked.

"Well yes," Lina said. "I've always wanted to be a doctor. What else is there? What do you want to be?"

"Uh I haven't exactly gotten that far yet," Angelica admitted. 

"Oh. Do your parents know?" Lina asked. "About the mutant thing?" 

"My mom died when I was little," Angelica told her. "But my dad knows. It doesn't bother him." 

"I'm afraid it will bother mine," Lina lowered her eyes. 

"I know somebody," Angelica said. "My doctor knows. He's nice and he won't say anything. Maybe he can help. He's been giving me some pills lately. You see it used to really hurt when I…well you know. But at least the pain's pretty much gone and it's helping me keep it under control. Most of the time. Meet me after school by the library, okay? If anybody asks, you're tutoring me in Algebra." 

"Thank you," Lina sighed. "But how do we get rid of this stuff?"

"Maybe all we have to do is flush it?" Angelica suggested. She tried to.

"It's not working!" Lina wailed. Then the bell rang. "Oh no!"

"Come on! Come on…AAAHHH!" A burst of red heat flew from Angelica's hands. Soon the toilet was burning." 

"What did you do?" Lina yelled. 

"I think I just set it on fire," Angelica gulped. "Let's get out of here!" They ran out of the stall and out of the girl's room.

Just in time to bump into Bonnie. "Well Lina what a surprise," She said in a saccharine voice. "What are you doing with the Jinx?"

"My name's Angelica, Bonnie!" She snapped. "If anybody's a jinx it's you!" 

"Whatever Loser!" Bonnie walked into the girl's room while Angelica and Lina walked quickly away. "EWW! WHAT'S THAT SMELL?"

"Do I smell smoke?" A random teacher sniffed. She walked in just in time to see Bonnie covered in smoke at one of the stalls. Lina's mess had burned up very quickly, leaving only a peculiar stench. "BONNIE BLAKE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" 

"But I didn't…I mean…" Bonnie tried to explain. "The toilet was on fire!" 

"Yeah right. Don't lie to me girl! I know the smell of burning hemp when I smell it!" The teacher shouted. "You are coming with me!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed. "THIS IS THE JINX'S FAULT! I KNOW IT!" 

**Next: The X-Men and Misfits get involved, and they aren't the only ones! **


	75. The Race is On

**The Race is on!**

**_Mutant signatures detected. Alert. Mutant signatures detected…_**

"What's going on Professor?" Jean asked. She and Scott walked into Cerebro where Xavier was. Warren was there as well. 

"Cerebro has detected two new mutants in the same area," Xavier told them. "Both are only partially developed. And it appears one of them has some kind of heat generating ability." 

"Heat generating? You mean the kid can start fires?" Warren asked.

"It appears so," Xavier nodded.

"Wonderful," Warren groaned. "Where's Logan when you need him?" 

"Logan believed he had a lead to where Jubilee and the Morlocks were taken," Xavier explained. "He took off on his own last night."

"What about the other one?" Jean asked as she read the file. "Angelina Chakram?"

"It's currently unknown what her mutation is," Xavier frowned.

"A firestarter and an unknown mutant in the same place?" Scott frowned. "That is not good. We'll prep the Blackbird and…" 

There was a flash of light. They looked behind them and saw Polly the parrot wearing a small teleportation device and carrying a small camera. "Got it! Bye! Bye!" Polly cackled before he teleported. 

"Oh great! Now the Misfits are gonna find out!" Scott snapped.

"Which is why we must make haste and get there first," Xavier frowned.

"They have a teleportation machine," Scott said.

"We have to try," Jean said. "Come on!" 

They ran out. No one noticed a small purple cat lurking nearby in the shadows. Stealthily the cat ran until it made it's way unseen out an open window. It climbed a tree and made its way off the grounds where a long black car was waiting. The cat meowed and jumped in the car, morphing into a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes. "Catseye found…" She gasped.

"Don't bother," Emma Frost said simply. "I've just read your mind. I must say your ability to shield your thoughts and drop them are getting better. I have all the information." 

"Did Catseye do good?" The girl asked Emma.

"Well," Emma corrected her. "Catseye did well. And yes you did. Excellent. I think it's time the Hellions took a little trip." 

************************************************************************

"Well Dr. Gombell?" Angelica asked as Lina came out of the examination room. Following them was a portly man with balding black hair with a kind face. 

"I'm afraid you are a mutant my dear," Dr. Gombell told Lina. "I'm sorry." 

"No! What do I do?" Lina started to sob. "And my back, my back's been itching like crazy! What am I going to say to my parents?"

"There, there…" Dr. Gombell patted her back. "I realize this is a difficult subject. However I may be able to help you. I can at least slow down your mutation like I did with Angelica's."

"Really?" Lina sniffed.

"I'm going to analyze that blood sample you gave me," He told her. "Just try to keep your mutation under wraps for at least a few days. Then I might be able to prescribe something and help you tell your parents."

"No! No! You can't tell them!" She cried.

"Lina I have to sooner or later," Dr. Gombell said gently. "But if I talk to them and prescribe a treatment they might be more…receptive to your condition." 

"It' s going to be okay," Angelica told her. "Dr. Gombell knows what he's doing. You can trust him."

"You'd better take her home to calm down," Dr. Gombell told her. "I'll call you in a few days."

"Thank you Doctor," Lina sighed as both girls left. 

When they were gone Dr. Gombell went into his office and closed the door. He picked up a phone and began to dial. "It's me," Dr. Gombell spoke into the phone. "I think I've found another one. Yes. I'll send you the report. Well there's an awards ceremony tomorrow night. They should both be there. That's probably the best time to get them. I understand." 

"I'm sorry girls," He sighed as he hung up the phone. "But this is for your own good. Not to mention the good of humanity." 


	76. Ambush

**Ambush**

Logan stalked the empty warehouse. "This whole thing smells setup," He sniffed the air and found a familiar scent. "Come on out where I can see you Foresight!" 

"I knew you were coming," Foresight spoke as he entered the light. 

"Well since you probably sent that message to lure me here I'm not exactly shocked," Logan snarled. "Where's Jubilee? If you've hurt her like you hurt her parents…" 

"If it makes you feel any better I had nothing to do with the death of the girl's parents," Foresight spoke. "That was merely a coincidence. The FOH was going to destroy her. I convinced them to let me handle it." 

"Well try and handle me bub!" Logan unsheathed his claws. 

"I don't have to," Foresight made a movement. Suddenly five drones appeared out of nowhere. "You remember these I presume!" 

Logan roared and managed to split one in half before the others encased him in the green stasis goop. He couldn't move. Several other armed men appeared. "Good job Foresight," One said. "The boss will be real pleased at this."

"Take him back to the base," Foresight told him. "Dr. Trask wants to examine this mutant personally." 

************************************************************************

"Stupid little jinx!" Bonnie hissed as she rummaged in her room. "Get me suspended for two friggin' weeks! I'll teach you a lesson! Got it!" She pulled out her digital camera. "I know you're some kind of freak Angelica Jones and I am gonna prove it!" 


	77. Power Surge

**Power Surge**

"Look you heard the doctor," Angelica told Lina as they walked to her house. "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah but…" She then saw Amber and Aimee standing on Angelica's doorstep. "Uh hi?" 

"Did you forget or something?" Aimee asked Angelica.

"Sorry," Angelica said. "We kind of got sidetracked with something." 

"We almost started the meeting without you," Amber told her.

"Meeting?" Lina asked.

"The Official Triple A Club," Amber told her. "You know, Amber, Angelica, Aimee…"

"Oh…" Lina blinked. 

"Hey since your name technically begins with A too maybe you can stay?" Angelica asked.

"No, I really have to get home," Lina said. "It's almost time for my violin practice anyway. I can take the bus home, it's not that far."

"Okay see you tomorrow," Angelica waved as she walked away. 

"So what were you two doing anyway?" Aimee asked as they went inside. 

"Oh just talking about stuff," Angelica went in and took some pills from the medicine cabinet. "She was really upset."

"Yeah but did you hear?" Amber grinned. "Bonnie got suspended for two weeks!" 

"That's it?" Aimee asked. 

"Well you know her mom's in charge of the school committee," Amber sighed. "And her dad's mega rich so…" 

"Yeah I get the picture," Angelica swallowed her pills and took a drink of water. "Just enjoy the vacation while it lasts. Well that's one way to start off our official meeting!"

"I move we move on to cookies and MTV," Amber grinned.

"I second," Aimee grinned. 

"Motion carried," Angelica grinned. Then she winced in pain as her hands felt very warm. 

"Angelica are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Uh, yeah fine," Angelica told her. "You guys make yourselves at home, okay? I gotta…check something out in the back yard." 

Angelica ran outside and noticed her hands were glowing. "Oh no, not now! Not…" She yelped as they emitted some kind of blast that ignited a pile of leaves. "Oh no…" She tried to put it out by kicking dirt over it. 

"ANGELICA!" Amber gasped. She and Aimee were standing behind her. 

"Oh crap…" Angelica gulped. 

"Angelica…What did you just do?" Amber gasped. 

"I uh…" Angelica gulped. "Look help me put out this fire! I'll explain in a minute!" 

"Uh yeah…" Aimee said going for the hose. "Amber!" 

"You're a mutant aren't you…" Amber looked at Angelica as if for the first time. 

"Hello! Fire!" Aimee pointed. She turned on the hose and doused it. "Are you okay Angelica?"

"Yeah I think it's over now," Angelica sighed. 

"It is not over! How long have you been a mutant?" Amber asked.

"Since I was little," Angelica said. "But I've been on medication to control it."

"Doesn't look like it's under control to me," Amber glared at her.

"Give her a break Amber!" Aimee snapped. "It's not her fault! She can't help it! But why did you…?" 

"I dunno," Angelica shrugged. "Maybe the pills aren't as effective as they used to be." 

"How could you not tell us this?" Amber shouted.

"Amber it's not exactly the type of secret you can just blurt out over milk and cookies!" Aimee shouted. "I mean if your dad had his way she'd be thrown out of school!"

"Look you guys can't tell anybody about this! And I mean anybody!" Angelica pleaded. "Please!" 

"I gotta go…" Amber ran out. 

"Amber!" Angelica shouted. Both girls went inside the house after her. None of them noticed that someone was hiding in the bushes. 

"Got you now you little freak…" Bonnie grinned as she held her camera. "I knew it!" 


	78. Lina's Nightmare

**Lina's Nightmare**

That morning Lina thought it would be one of the best days of her life. It turned out to be the worst. It all started while she was changing and her little sister Rina barged in. "What's wrong with your back?" Rina asked her sister.

"Nothing!" Lina threw on a sweater. "Leave me alone!" 

"What happened to your head?" Rina screamed. Lina realized that her headband was not on and the bumps were bigger. 

"Nothing! Forget about it!" Lina said. 

"What's going on?" Lina's mother walked in. "Oh my god what happened?"

"Nothing!" Lina shouted. "It's just a pimple! Or two…" 

"Those aren't pimples!" Rina shouted. "She's got stuff on her back too!" 

"No I don't!" Lina said. "It's just a rash!" 

"I'll be the judge of that," Lina's mother took her by the shoulders and looked under her sweater. "What happened to you?"

"It's just a rash!" Lina protested.

"But that isn't!" Her mother screamed at her forehead. That was when her father ran in. 

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS THAT ON YOUR HEAD?" Her father screamed.

"They're just pimples!" Lina tried to explain them. 

"PIMPLES DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" He shouted. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" 

"Look its not so bad…" Lina protested. "I saw this doctor. He said he'd help me and…"

"You _told_ someone?" Her mother screamed. "How could you do this to us?"

"But I…" Lina started to gag. Lina then threw up a shot of string substance from her mouth. 

"Oh my god!" Rina screamed. 

"Honey get the children out of the house!" Her father shouted. Her mother shooed them away. "You lying little…" He slapped her hard.

Lina was stunned. Her father had never hit her in her life. "Father I…"

"Don't you Father me you freak!" He shouted as he tried to clean the string off of him. "What did you do to me?"

"I couldn't help it! I…" Lina protested. She was slapped again. 

"I gave you a good home, good schools and tutors, good clothes and this is how you repay me?" He shouted grabbing her roughly and dragging her through the halls.

"Father please!" Lina protested. "You're hurting me!" 

"GET IN THERE!" Her father shoved her down the basement. He locked the door behind her. 

Lina started to sob. She could hear her parents arguing and yelling at each other. She pulled her legs close to her chest. She looked up and noticed a small window on top of the basement. Something deep inside her told her to get out and fast. So she began to stack the boxes in order to reach it. One way or another she had to get out. 


	79. Resistance to Recruitment

****

Resistance to Recruitment

"All right now," Ororo took the point when the X-Men landed. "We need to find the girls and try to talk to them. No doubt that the Misfits have already spoken to them."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Rogue pointed as she saw a Joe chopper land. The Misfits emerged from it.

"Well here we are again," Wanda grumbled as the Misfits walked up to the X-Men.

"This is gonna be fun," Todd grunted. 

"How come you guys just got here now?" Kurt asked. 

"The Mass Device is busted," Lance grumbled. "Let's just say not long after Polly got back the triplets had an argument over peanut butter, squid juice and marshmallow topping. Don't ask." 

"Well it looks like both teams are gonna have to do this at the same time," Jean shrugged. 

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Pietro said sarcastically. 

"You all are going to have much bigger problems than that I'm afraid," Monet and the Hellions appeared from the shadows. They were accompanied by several other young mutants they didn't know." 

"Oh great," Kitty grumbled. "Just what we need!" 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We're making sure that the new mutants will come over to the side of the Hellions and no one else," Monet grinned. "Attack!" 

Soon the Misfits and X-Men were fighting with the Hellions. Xavier had remained in the Blackbird. He furrowed his brow as he realized that this was a distraction. * _You won't get away with this Emma…*_

"Sorry Charlie," Emma grinned from her limo. "But this one's mine. I will be the one to get to them first." She laughed as her chauffeur drove away leaving the others behind. 

And she probably would have gotten there first, if only Harry McCaffee had decided not to get a Starbucks coffee that evening. 


	80. Harry McCaffee's Life Altering Decision

****

Harry McCaffee's Life Altering Decision

"I'm tellin' ya Doris there's more to life than getting up, going to work, getting out of work, having a shot of coffee from Mel's Diner and going out to the Wal-Mart on a Friday night," Harry McCaffee, a middle aged man with a penchant for flannel grumbled as he drove his old truck.

"Just keep your eyes on the road Harry," His wife Doris paid little attention. She had heard this nearly every night ever since he hit the big 4-0. 

"Don't you ever wonder if there's something more out there than this?" He asked. "Don't you ever wonder what's out there? Don't you wanna grab life by the horns and yell at the top of your lungs, 'I'm King of the World'? Don't ya Doris?"

"I knew we never should have rented that film 'Titanic'," She sighed. 

"What have I done with my life? What have I done that's made an impact on the world?"

"You've made quite an impact on the couch. Turn right here."

"See that's what I'm talking about!" He snapped. "Well no more! I'm gonna change my life! Take it in a whole new direction!"

"Speaking of direction Harry, we just passed the street Mel's is on."

"Forget Mel's! I'm gonna be all that I can be!" Harry shouted in triumph. "I'm gonna get me a Starbucks!"

"Harry they're overpriced!"

"Who cares! I'm gonna get me one! Maybe get me one of them lattes!" 

"You're gonna get us a ticket you idiot watch where you're…." She shouted as Harry turned a little too sharply to the right. The truck collided with a long black car. "Driving." 

"You idiot!" Emma Frost screamed. "Out of my way!" 

"I can't!" Harry grumbled. "Dang cars are stuck together! What did you do to my car lady?"

"ME? YOU RAN INTO ME YOU IMBACILE!" Emma Frost stepped out of the car and shouted at him. 

A cop car drove up. "Okay what's the trouble? Harry are you drunk again?"

"No I am perfectly sober!" Harry snapped. "She ran into me!" 

"Officer I am in a hurry so…" Emma started to say. 

"SHE ADMITS IT! SHE ADMITS SHE RAN INTO ME!" Harry shouted.

"I admit nothing you goon!" Emma shouted.

"VERBAL ABUSE!" Harry shouted. "I'll sue!" 

"Okay I need to get statements from all of you," The cop said. Two more cop cars arrived on the scene. He spoke to this officer. "Call this in, it's gonna be another long night!" 

"You just had to get a Starbucks didn't ya Harry?" Doris looked at her husband. 

And that was why Emma couldn't get there in time. If she had maybe the disaster would never have occurred. 


	81. A Moment Like This

**A Moment Like This**

Although Bonnie wasn't in school, the day was still stressful for Angelica. Amber wasn't speaking to her. Aimee barely talked to her. She was worried about her father getting off from work at night as well as if she had a speech or something and on top of it all Lina didn't show up to school all day.

Still the evening arrived and Angelica was dressed in a relatively nice yellow dress. Fortunately her father had managed to make it that evening. "I'm so nervous," She whispered. 

"Don't be," Mr. Jones smiled. They were backstage. "You worked very hard for this. Nobody knows better than I do how difficult this was for you. You earned this. So enjoy." 

"Thanks Dad," Angelica smiled. "I wish I knew where Lina was though." 

"You haven't seen her?" Mr. Jones asked. 

"No I…" She gasped. 

Lina appeared behind them. Her clothes were dirty and torn. She didn't have her headband on and the bumps on her head were slightly bigger and longer looking. "Angelica! Boy am I glad to see you!" 

"Lina where were you all day?" Angelica gasped. "What happened?"

"My parents found out…" Lina sniffed. "They went ballistic. I knew they would. Locked me in the basement. It took me all day to get out. Lucky for me there was a window. By the time I got out and managed to get away it was late." 

"Oh my lord," Mr. Jones said. "Some people!" 

"I can't go out like this!" Lina shook. "I don't even know if I should go out."

"Well I didn't see your folks so they probably didn't even come," Mr. Jones said. "Look I think after the ceremony you'd better stay at our house for a while. Just until things calm down." 

"Just get cleaned up okay?" Angelica told her. "I have some extra clothes in my locker. Not exactly fancy but they'll do. We've got ten minutes before they start. Come on!" 

They managed to make it to the ladies room and fix her up relatively before the ceremony started. Luckily no one else saw them. "Well it's not that fancy but it will have to do," Lina looked down. Her skirt had been cleaned off and she was now wearing a simple blue top. Angelica managed to find a spare blue headband. 

"You look fine," Angelica said. "Look we won't stay long. As soon as the ceremony's over, we'll head home and then we'll call Dr. Gombell."

"You can stay at our place until we figure what else to do," Mr. Jones said. "I'd better get out in the audience."

"Thanks Angelica," Lina sighed. "I don't know what I'd have done if…"

"It's no big deal," Angelica said. "Come on." 

The ceremony proceeded with the chorus singing and several awards and speeches. Behind each student getting an award there was a huge screen showing pictures of him or her. When Angelica's name was called for Most Improved Student she still couldn't believe it was happening. _This is all for me! I can't believe this! After tonight I won't be Angelica the Jinx any more! I'll be Angelica the Honor Student! And nobody can take it away from me! _

She received her reward and was encouraged to make a speech. "Uh thank you," Angelica told the audience. "I want to say thank you for this award. I guess you really don't know what you are capable of unless you try." 

Then she heard a loud collective gasp from the crowd. Angelica turned around and saw the picture of her creating the fire in the backyard. "Oh no…"

"Hi there folks," Bonnie's voice rang in her ears. "I just thought I showed you people what the Jinx here is **really** capable of!" 


	82. All Hell Breaks Loose

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

"What do you think you're doing Bonnie?" Angelica shouted as Bonnie walked triumphantly down the aisle. 

"Exposing you for the freak you are!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yeah well…some stupid fake picture isn't going to convince anybody!" Angelica tried to cover. 

"Oh yeah!" Bonnie pointed to Angelica's glowing hands. "Are those fake too?"

"Oh crap…" Angelica felt her entire world closing in on her at the moment. People started to gasp and talk amongst themselves. "This is pretty awkward…" 

"I've said it for years!" Bonnie screamed. "The Jinx is a freak! But did you listen to me? Nooooooooooo! Well here's the proof you need to see her for the monster she really is!" 

"If anyone's a monster you horrible little brat it's you!" Mr. Jones snapped as he stormed up to her. "Harassing people for fun, making my daughter's life miserable for no reason!" 

"She's a mutant who can set fires!" Bonnie shouted. "I'd call that a pretty good reason!"

"I don't do it on purpose you know!" Angelica shouted. This caused more stirrings. "Or at the very least on school property." 

"So where do you set fires?" Bonnie snapped. "Other peoples houses?" 

"That's not what I said!" Angelica defended. 

"Do you always have to ruin everything?" Amber shouted. She turned to her father. "Dad do something!" 

"Oh he'll do something all right!" Bonnie shouted. "He'll throw her mutant freak butt out of this school so she won't pollute it any more!" 

"Who are you to judge who can or can't go to school?" Angelica shouted. "So what if I'm a little different? I can't help the way I was born!" 

"A little different?" Someone shouted. "She's a mutant! She shouldn't be in school let alone getting an award!" Many people started to agree.

"Stop this!" Lina stood out. "Please! She's not a monster!" 

"What are you, some kind of freak lover?" Bonnie got in Lina's face and shoved her. She then noticed the slight bulge in her headband. "What's this?" She grabbed at it and yanked it off!" 

"NO!" Lina shouted but it was too late.

"Here's another freak!" Bonnie twisted Lina's arm. "See for yourself!" 

"Leave her alone!" Angelica shoved Bonnie away from Lina. 

"She attacked me!" Bonnie screamed as she fell down. "The mutant attacked me!" 

"GET THE MUTANTS!" Someone shouted. 

"This is insane! People calm down!" Amber's father tried to stop the audience, but it was quickly turning into a mob. Several people started to throw objects at them. 

"Stop!" Mr. Jones shouted. "Stop this!" He tried to shield his daughter but was hit on the head with a bottle. He fell to the ground, his head bleeding. 

"DAD!" Angelica screamed. She felt as if her whole body was on fire. Heat was radiating from not only her hands, but also her entire body. 

"What's she doing?" Someone shouted. "She's gonna do something!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Angelica screamed as she set off a burst of heat that ignited the podium as well as the stage curtains.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" Bonnie screamed, realizing that revealing Angelica this way may not have been the smartest thing in her life. 

"Angelica calm down!" Lina shouted. "Your father's hurt!"

Angelica suddenly felt the heat dissipate from her body, but not from her surroundings. Several parts of the stage had caught on fire. People were fleeing in panic. "Dad!" She ran to him. "We gotta get out of here!" 

"This way!" Lina helped her drag her father out of the building. She looked around. "Get him in the car!" She helped shove him in the back seat."

"Is this your car?" Angelica got in.

"Uh no…" Lina quickly began to hot-wire the car. "I just picked the first empty one I could find. Hang on!" She grabbed the wheel and took off. 

"When did an honor student like you learn to hot wire a car?" Angelica gasped.

"My older brother was doing a project for his class," Lina told her as she drove. "At least he claimed it was a project for his class. I just sort of picked it up. I kind of have this talent for remembering things." 

"Oh lucky us," Angelica sighed as she looked out the window. She could see the school had caught ablaze and heard the sound of sirens in the background. 

Just then Angelica realized that she had just set her high school on fire. "Oh god…" Angelica moaned. "I am a jinx!" 


	83. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

"What do we do? What do we do?" Angelica moaned. "We can't go to the hospital! We just stole a car and burned down the school and I'm gonna end up in jail the rest of my life…" 

"What about Dr. Gombell?" Lina asked as she drove. "He could fix your dad up!" 

"Good idea," Angelica said. "He might still be in his office. He'll know what to do!" They drove to his office. "It looks like he's in. Dad can you walk?"

"Ugh…barely," Mr. Jones stirred. 

"I'll go park the car somewhere," Lina told her. "Maybe if I hide it the police won't find us so fast." 

"Good idea," Angelica helped her father out of the car. Then she helped him to the office while Lina drove away. "Dr. Gombell!" She pounded on the door. "Dr. Gombell!"

He appeared at the door. "Angelica what happened?" Dr. Gombell looked worried.

"My father, he's hurt," Angelica helped him inside.

"I'm okay…" Mr. Jones slurred before he passed out in a chair. 

"Angelica what have you done?" Dr. Gombell asked.

"It wasn't me," Angelica said. "They found out I was a mutant and they started to attack us and my dad got in the way and…"

"And then you retaliated by setting fire to the school?" Dr. Gombell asked.

"No, not on purpose," She said. "Wait a minute, how did you…?"

"We told him," Five men dressed in black soldier outfits entered the room. "You were right doc. She did come here." 

"Dr. Gombell I don't understand," Angelica asked. 

"I know you don't," Dr. Gombell sighed. "I'm sorry dear, but this is for your own good. Sedate her." 

"Doctor…What…?" Angelica started to say something. But something sharp pierced her shoulder. The next thing she knew everything was black. 


	84. Lina's Gambit

**Lina's Gambit**

Lina was walking to the office when she caught sight of them. She hid in the bushes and watched Dr. Gombell and his men drag Angelica to a van. Another group of men took her father separately. Two and two quickly clicked in her mind. 

"No…" Lina whispered. No matter what happened she couldn't let them get away with this. Carefully she made her way to another parked car and hot-wired it. She decided to follow Angelica from a distance. 

"Great along with being an accomplice in arson I've now just stolen my second car for the evening," Lina grumbled to herself. "Well so much for going to Harvard!" 

Carefully she followed the van and two cars taking Angelica for what seemed like hours. Soon they were in the mountains. That's when she noticed one of the cars dropping back slightly. Soon it stopped and blocked her path. "I think they noticed me…" Her mind scrambled for a plan. 

Two men in black came out of the car, guns drawn. "All right out of the car you…" He motioned with his gun. Lina got out. "Well here's the other freak. Saves us the trouble of hunting you…UHHHHHGHH!" 

Without thinking Lina spewed the string from her mouth onto them, covering up the weapons so that they couldn't be fired. "You little…" They shouted. Lina tried to run past them but one of them grabbed her by the arm. "Gotcha ya little…" 

Lina kicked the man hard in the groin and ran like hell. She jumped in their car and found the keys in the ignition. She drove off. The men tried to fire their guns but by the time they could discharge their weapon, she was safely away. "Call Trask and tell what happened!" The first soldier shouted as he tried to take the stuff off. 

"You call him! You have the communicator!" The second one said.

"No you have it! Remember I gave it to you ya idiot!" The first one snapped.

"No I put it in your briefcase! Remember?"

"My briefcase? You mean my briefcase…in the car?"

"Yeah that's…" The other one quickly realized what had happened. "Oh damn it! That's just great!"

"Uh we have bigger problems," The first one gulped. A huge bear was lumbering toward them. "We are in big trouble…" 

Meanwhile Lina managed to find a tracking device in the car and figured out how to use it. "Car number three…" Lina moaned as she drove wildly. "And speeding on top of it all! Why is this happening to me? Wait…" She then noticed the coordinates for a hidden base inside the car's on board computer. "State of the art tracking system…Computer in a car…Oh no! I stole a car from a secret government agency! Can this night get any worse?" 

Then something hit the car from behind. Lina nearly went through the windshield. Then she saw it was another one of their cars behind her. "Of course it can," She moaned. "Come on! There's got to be some kind of rocket boosters on this thing!" She punched several buttons wildly. 

Fortunately what she did hit was some oil, which forced the cars following her to spin out of control. However something also caused the car's controls to smoke. Lina dove out of the car just before it exploded. The next thing she knew, she was running for her life in the woods.

She could hear shouts and gunfire behind her. She was sure something exploded. _Just how many people are chasing me? _She thought, panicking.

Lina felt exhausted. Her back seemed to be on fire. Her head was throbbing in pain. She tripped and tried to get up, but then she felt like gagging. A gush of silky thread spewed out of her mouth. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. As hard as she tried to stand up, the strange substance entangled her legs, making it impossible for her to stand. 

She started spewing out more of the silky thread from her mouth. Lina tried to stop but couldn't. The last thing she could think of was how tired she was and how nice it would be to take a nap right about now. Then she passed out unaware that those who were pursuing her had caught up. 


	85. Another Day, Another Confrontation With ...

**Another Day, Another Confrontation With Trask**

"The subject is waking up," Logan heard a voice. He opened his eyes.

"Excellent," Trask was standing over him. Logan was strapped tight to a lab table. "We meet again." 

"I should have known you'd be behind this garbage!" Logan snarled. 

"Did you really think I would stop with my mission of saving the human race from monsters like you?" Trask snarled.

"Anybody who kidnaps kids for their sick twisted means is the real monster!" Logan roared as he tried to get up. "Where's Jubilee?"

"You'll see her, eventually," Trask remarked. He noticed Foresight behind him. "What is it Foresight?" 

"There is going to be a rebellion you know," Foresight told him. "Perhaps we should…"

"Foresight I am perfectly capable of handling these mutants," Trask snapped at him. "They're all locked down tight!" 

"There is one still loose. You must destroy that experiment," Foresight told him. 

"That useless thing? I told Dr. Farr to destroy it weeks ago!" Trask snapped.

"Obviously he has not done so," Foresight said. "Also the X-men and the Misfits are in the area." 

"So? They can't find us!" Trask snapped.

"What about our men out in the field?" Foresight asked. "The ones that were supposed to capture the other mutant. They have not reported in."

"Then find them!" Trask snapped. "Must I do everything myself? If you're so paranoid I'll go with you to check on it. We'll continue this later mutant." He stormed out with Foresight. 

Unbeknownst to them all, something was watching in the shadows. Something that had enough of this and was going to do something about it. 


	86. Meet the Inmates

**Meet the Inmates**

"Hey girl, wake up!"

Angelica opened her eyes and saw a cat girl with short red hair sitting over her. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Angelica screamed. 

"Thanks a lot," Thornn winced. "You think you could scream any louder?" 

"Sorry," Angelica sat up. "I've had a rough day. Where am I?" She looked around and realized she was in a white cell of some kind. There was a sink and a toilet but that was about it. 

"Hell," Caliban sat in a corner huddled up. There were several other mutants in the cell with her. 

"Well that's a cheery thought," Angelica grumbled. "Uh…Hey. I'm Angelica Jones. Who are all you people?"

"I'm Thornn," the cat girl spoke. "That's Caliban and Scatty." She pointed. "We're Morlocks." 

"All of you?" Angelica asked.

"No," A girl with purple skin, antennae and huge wings snapped at her. She wore a blue top, blue jeans and had a French accent. "Just that little group. Lot of us are from all over the place. Just call me Gargouille." 

"Joanna Cargill," A tall black teen girl with short hair spoke. "I'm extra strong and have steel hard skin." 

"Andrew Hamish Graves at your service," A huge teen boy with shaggy brown fur covering him from head to toe nodded his head. "Or at least I was a few weeks ago before I mutated into Bigfoot's second cousin. You may call me Spoor." 

"Angelo Espinosa," A teen with baggy gray skin spoke. "They call me Skin." He stretched his skin a bit. 

"John Proudstar," A Native American young man in his twenties spoke. "I'm the only adult here. I'm super strong, super tough and super fast."

"But not fast enough," Caliban grumbled. 

"How long have you been here?" Angelica asked.

"Some of us a few weeks," Thornn said. "Others a few days. Looks like they're planning some kind of mutant experimentation project. Guess they didn't want to start the fun until they had enough guinea pigs. So what do you do?"

"I just make things heat up," Angelica sighed. "Sometimes. I just figured out how to make fire." 

"That could be useful," Thornn said. 

"Not another escape plan," Caliban groaned.

"So you would prefer we just sit here and wait for them to dissect us like frogs in Biology class?" Andrew snapped. 

"She tried to escape," Caliban pointed to a near comatose girl in the corner. "Look what happened to her."

"They drugged her with something," Thornn sighed. She shook the girl's shoulder. "Come on Jubilee, wake up. We have a new guest here." 

"It's no use," Joanna sighed. "They got her real good." 

"Well at least she did something!" Thornn snapped. "Wrecked the lab. That's another reason they haven't done anything to us."

"Not yet," Caliban spoke.

"Well you're just a regular ball of sunshine aren't you?" Angelica snapped. "Well at least they didn't get Lina yet."

"Who?" John asked.

"A friend of mine. She's a mutant too," Angelica explained. "Maybe she'll get help."

"Right," Gargouille laughed. "Who'd help us?" 

"Then we're just gonna have to find a way to rescue ourselves!" Angelica said. "I hope…" She looked at Scatty. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"Yes and no," Scatty lifted up her bandages to reveal only one eye in the middle of her forehead. "Kind of freaks people out. Then again I'm telepathic so I can find my way around places easily."

"Oh," Angelica remarked. 

"Don't worry," Scatty laughed. "You're not offending me. Your thoughts are a lot kinder than most people are. Including my parents. I got dumped on the steps of an orphanage the day I was born." 

"At least you weren't sold to a circus," Gargouille grumbled. "But at least there I was raised like a person. Well after my adopted parents kicked out the old ringmaster but that's a long story." 

"I suppose living in the circus would be an appropriate environment for people of our minority," Andrew thought. "I must confess that thought had occurred to me. Too bad I was captured before I could entertain that thought." 

"Let me take a wild guess," Joanna remarked. "Rich white boy in a good neighborhood, best schools. Parents freaked when you grew your hair long all over your body and kicked you out to rot on the street. Am I right?"

"It might surprise you my dear Joanna but I am also of African American decent," Andrew sniffed. Then he sulked. "But other than that your guess is surprisingly accurate."

"So you were like what? Carlton from the Fresh Prince?" Joanna chuckled. 

"What was wrong with him?" Andrew asked. "He was such a delightful character."

"Not to mention had interesting dance moves," John chuckled. 

"Well as long as we're trading sob stories what is yours Joanna?" Andrew asked. 

"Short version?" Joanna shrugged. "Grew up in the projects of Detroit. Ran with an all-female gang until they learned I was a mutant and then they kicked me out. Actually they sold me out, literally to these jokers. When I get outta here…" She growled. 

"I was in a gang too," Angelo sighed. "When I…changed I thought it was the best way out of that life. Boy was I wrong! What about you chica? What's your story? Folks kick you out too?" 

"No," Angelica sighed. "I accidentally burned down my school when everybody tried to kill me and my father."

"Say what?" Angelo asked. Angelica told them the whole story. "Man that's rough." 

"My father is hurt or worse and it's all my fault," Angelica sniffed. 

"Hey don't blame yourself," Thornn patted her on the shoulder. "At least your old man did something. That's more than what most of ours would have done."

"Her parents got blown up trying to take care of her," Scatty indicated Jubilee. "Ironically they took her out of this special school because they thought she'd be safer!" 

"You mean the X-men?" Joanna huffed. "Way I see it, she left one group of losers for another!" 

"Wait, you mean those guys on TV?" Angelica asked. "Well maybe if they know she's missing, they'll be looking for her!"

"I doubt it," John sighed. "Seems these guys have some kind of machine that blocks mutant signatures or something. Whatever it is, nobody knows we're here." 

"You are quite correct Mr. Proudstar," The door opened revealing Dr. Gombell. Dr. Phelps was with him along with several soldiers. "You are all going to be here for a very long time." 


	87. Waking Up to A New Life

**Waking Up To a New Life**

Lina stirred slightly, her body reluctant to rouse from its slumber. For a moment she had forgotten everything that had happened to her over the past few days. She sighed contentedly, safe and warm under the comforter of her bed.

Bed? Wasn't she just kicked out of her home? Didn't she just run from her life from a group of men with guns? No, it must have been a dream. _Some dream, _She thought. _But that's all it was. A crazy dream. Now I'm going to wake up, get out of bed and laugh at it. _

She tried to sit up but she couldn't. Something was preventing her from sitting up. _What the…?_ She opened her eyes. There was nothing but white over them. Panic enfolded her as she realized that she was enfolded in a cocoon made from the stuff in her own mouth. 

Panicking she started to tear at the fabric with her hands. She broke through the cocoon. She felt weak and dizzy yet strangely energized. She gasped for air and managed to sit up enough to stretch her wings. 

_Wings? When the devil did I get wings? _

She turned her head to see them. There were two sets of large crystal like wings on her back. Her shirt had been completely torn in the back, the wings were large and nearly took up the entirety of her back. They were nearly transparent, resembling that of a dragonfly's, with spots of green and gold sparking between them. She pushed her long blond hair out of her face to get a better look at them.

_Blond? MY HAIR IS BLACK! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? _

"Wow, they're really nice…" 

"Who…?" She tried to back away but her legs were still encased in the cocoon. Surrounding her were several strangely dressed teenagers. "Who are you people?" 

"It's okay," A boy with long brown hair said gently. "You're safe now. We've been watching over you all night." 

"We're mutants," A silver haired thin boy in blue spoke. "Like you…" 

"No…I can't be…" Lina looked at her hands. She pushed her hair and antennae out of the way. 

__

ANTENNAE? Her mind screamed.

"What's happened to me?" Lina frantically looked around. "The last thing I remember was there were men with guns and I was running and…"

"Oh you mean these guys?" A huge mutant pointed. They were tied up and looked very bruised. "No problem. We got 'em just as you went into your cocoon."

"Cocoon?" She looked down. "Like some kind of butterfly?"

"In your case more like a dragonfly," The silver haired boy remarked. 

"Quiet Pietro. Listen I know you're frightened but we need your help," A black and blue haired girl said. "Those men are holding others hostage. Some of them are friends of ours."

"Angelica!" Lina remembered. "They took her too! I… I know where they are! There's this weird building inside a mountain and…" She cringed when she saw more mutants entering. "What is all this? What's going on?" 

"Does she know anything?" One of them with brown hair and white bangs spoke.

"Yeah but give her a second huh," The black and blue haired girl said. "She just woke up."

"No time," A red haired young woman shook her head. Lina felt slightly peculiar. "There's a lab not far from here. I have the coordinates, such as they are." 

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Lina shouted standing up. "What happened to me?" 

"You mutation took an interesting turn," A huge mutant that resembled a blue furred Bigfoot told her. 

"Mutation…" Lina looked around. "I need a mirror! What happened to me?"

"Well uh…" The silver haired boy whipped one out of his pocket. "Here, but it's not as bad as you think it is." 

She looked in the mirror. Her hair had changed from being nearly jet black to so blond it was almost white. A set of antennae the same color as her skin protruded from her head. But the most shocking thing of all was that her eyes had changed color completely. She couldn't even see her retinas anymore. Her eyes were completely bright green. That's when she started to scream. 


	88. Time for Testing

**Time For Testing**

"What are you going to do with us?" Angelica asked. 

"Now that the lab has been repaired we can continue with our testing. It's been decided that you will go first my dear," Dr. Phelps spoke.

"Forget it!" John put himself in front of Angelica. "Just try and get her!" 

"John don't…" Scatty yelled.

"Don't tell me no! I'm an ex soldier," John snapped. "I'll be damned if I let these jerks take a kid off to be experimented on without a fight! You want a subject? Why don't you use a real man instead of a little girl?" 

"Eventually," Dr. Gombell said. "But for now we want the girl. We want to see how her powers are developing over the drugs I gave her to counteract her mutation." 

"The hell I will!" John snapped. 

Several soldiers used tasers on him. He screamed but did not move. "You're gonna have to do more than that!" He shouted. "Don't let them take her!" 

"Yeah you're gonna have to get through us first," Thornn shouted. She screamed as she was tasered. She dropped to the floor in agony. 

"STOP IT! STOP THIS!" Angelica screamed. "STOP HURTING THEM! I'll GO IF YOU STOP IT!" 

"A sensible decision my dear," Dr. Phelps remarked as the guards handcuffed her. "Don't be in such a rush. You'll all get your turn." 

"I'm really sorry about this, Angelica," Dr. Gombell told her. 

"I'll bet you are," Angelica glared at him before she was led away. 

John gasped on the floor in agony. "No…" 

"It was a good try man," Angelo said softly. 

"Not good enough," John Proudstar growled. "But we are gonna bust out of this place. All of us or die trying!" 

"Well that's reassuring," Caliban groaned. 


	89. An Unlikely Ally

**An Unlikely Ally**

"I'm telling you one thing I am sick of Trask kidnapping me," Logan muttered to himself as he was left alone on the lab table. He struggled to get free but he couldn't. "When I get my claws on him…" 

He heard a noise and looked upwards. "What the hell…?" 

Hovering above him was **something **green. That's all it was. A green blob with several green bumps on its head and two arms with tiny hands. It had very large yellow and pink eyes and a little mouth. "Okay…" Logan blinked. "Either I have the world's worst hangover right now…Or…." 

"*&$^$^#&$^#&#^#&#^#&#" The green blob chirped. 

"I've been kidnapped by aliens…" Logan was trying to find something rational in all this. The thing shook its head, or the top part of the blob that was supposedly its head. "You're not an alien. Okay…Are you a mutant?" 

The thing purred and chirped happily. "All right," Logan sighed as he lay back in his restraints. "I knew there was a logical reason for all this. Hey what are you doing?" The green thing took some kind of flat disk and put it on Logan's head. "Hey what did you…YEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" He shouted as it pressed a button that sent a stabbing jolt through his brain. 

"##; ^0^ ###^@@@" It said as it removed the disk from his head. "&&&?" 

"Of course the damn thing hurt you green little…" Logan snapped. Then stopped. "Hey, I can understand you now."

"%%%##@@$$%%$$%$%$" It told him. 

"Oh a translator huh?" Logan grunted as it set him free. "Well why didn't you let me up before?"

It pointed to his claws that had shot out when he was shocked. "Oh," Logan looked down and retracted them. "I see your point. Okay bub, who or what are you and what is this place?" 

The creature told him. "Doop huh? That's your name? So these whacked out scientists created you to be some kind of mutant hunting soldier? But you didn't want any part of that huh? I know the feeling. How come they just let you fly around loose huh?"

Doop explained. "Huh, thought you were too cute and harmless," Logan grunted. "I'd have to disagree on that, on so many levels. So what exactly do you do?" 

Doop whistled and then explained. "$$$(O@(3(%(#U#)##)#)##$#$3! )(%(%$(%$(%$%$$%$: OO)) VVV###%#$%^%^%&^%^%^%" 

"You can do **that**?" Logan gasped. "And they don't know? Well then why the hell didn't you blast outta this place a long time ago?" 

Doop explained. "Oh I get it," Logan realized. "You wanted to keep an eye on things and rescue any other mutants that got caught here." Doop looked at him and pointed. "Yeah I got it. Smart thinking. Thanks." 

Doop then began to talk excitedly. "Whoa! Whoa slow down!" Logan held up his hands. "What's this about kids? What kids?" 

Doop explained and pushed a few buttons. Logan's jaw dropped when he saw the monitor. "Jubilee!" He gasped. "They got her and some other kids! And the kidnapped Morlocks! When I get my hands on them…Can you get me to them?"

Doop nodded and made a fist, pounding it in the flat of its hand. "I hear ya buddy. You want payback too right? I just might oblige you on that. Let's go!" 

**Yes I admit it! I'm a fan of X-Statix! Such a fun comic! Where else do the main characters get killed off every couple of issues and don't come back? (Well almost!) If you ever get the chance to read the Doop/Wolverine team up out there I highly recommend it! He's such a fun little green semi-psychopath! **

Next: Angelica gets a stroke of luck…sort of. 


	90. A Sort of Lucky Break

**A Sort of Lucky Break**

"Is the subject ready for testing?" Dr. Gombell asked.

"Subject is prepped," Dr. Phelps and two female guards escorted Angelica in. They had forced her to strip and put on only a hospital gown that went to her knees in a separate room. 

"I'm not a subject!" Angelica protested. "I'm a person! And I don't deserve to be strip searched and treated like some kind of experiment!" 

"Hey it wasn't exactly the highlight of our day either!" One female guard snapped. 

"What the hell are you complaining about?" The other said as they started to strap her on a long lab table. "You would prefer the male guards do it?" 

"Angelica we may be a secret organization testing mutations and figuring out ways to eliminate them but we do have our standards," Dr. Gombell spoke. 

"Don't waste your breath explaining things to the mutant Gombell," Trask spoke. "After you run your tests I want the subject dissected."

"You mean…kill her?" Dr. Gombell gulped. 

"No I mean take her out to McDonalds," Trask said sarcastically. "Of course I mean kill her! Unless you'd prefer to do it while she's still alive. Either way suits me."

"But…Sir…" Dr. Gombell began.

"You haven't formed any attachments to this mutant have you Doctor?" Foresight spoke calmly.

"No it's just we can learn more from her alive than dead," Dr. Gombell remarked. 

"Well isn't that a cheery thought," Angelica grumbled. She didn't like the looks of the machine hovering over her. It looked like an alien anal probe with several very sharp prongs. 

Just then an alarm sounded. "GREAT! WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE NOW?" Trask shouted. Then another alarm went off. "NOW WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"It appears that Wolverine has escaped," Foresight remarked. "I told you so." 

"CAPTURE HIM!" Trask snapped. "If you want anything done right around here…" He ran off with Foresight. 

Several other guards were running around now. Angelica didn't think, she just had to get out of there before those maniacs did some real damage. "Return the subject to…" Dr. Phelps began to say something. Then she noticed Angelica firing up, burning through her restraints. "STOP HER! YEOWWW!" She tried to restrain her only to have her arms burned.

Angelica burned through her restraints and sat up. "I am out of here!" She concentrated and used a beam of heat to zap the closest thing to her, the giant probe. It started to spark and burn. 

"Angelica! No!" Dr. Gombell shouted as the machine started to catch on fire. "My equipment!"

Angelica's body was radiating with energy. She tried to run around the room only to be blocked by guards. Without thinking she leapt up in the air and remained there. "Huh…" She looked as she managed to hover over them.

"She can fly?" Dr. Phelps shouted. "Since when?" 

"News to me too!" Angelica flew upwards. "Maybe these powers are good for something after all!" She used a few more heat beams to blast at the guards on the floor, igniting machinery. 

"What are you waiting for?" Dr. Phelps shouted. "Shoot her!"

"But not to kill!" Dr. Gombell shouted.

"Whose side are you on?" Dr. Phelps shouted. "She'll kill us!" 

"Yikes!" Angelica barely dodged the bullets. She made a huge fireball and opened up a ventilation shaft. She flew into it.

"She's in the ventilation shaft!" Dr. Gombell shouted. "After her!" 

Angelica crawled for her life in the cold shaft. "Well this is fun…" Angelica muttered. "I can fly and shoot off heat rays. Now if only I had some underwear on…" 

**Next: Jailbreak time! **


	91. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

"Good work fixing that radio Doop," Logan told his companion as they raced down the halls. "I just hope that message gets through!" 

"X$(#@$+$#$#$#$#@@@####$" Doop told him.

"You said it," Logan grunted. "Now we gotta find the kids and bust 'em out!" 

Several guards appeared to block their way. Unfortunately for them Doop was a much better fighter than he looked. "Great right hook," Logan grinned as he sliced through a few weapons. 

"###! &%^^%^%***%^%" Doop told him. "^O^!" 

"Well why the hell didn't you say so in the **first** place?" Logan snapped. "Show me the way!" 

They fought their way to the holding cells. Dr. Farr was there trying to put together some kind of restraining device. "D-4!" He snapped when he saw Doop. "No! Stop! Bad experiment! Bad experiment!" 

Doop slammed his fist into Dr. Farr's face. "Oh look at the pretty birdies…" He slurred before he fell down. 

Logan looked at the door and was about to claw it open when Doop stopped him. "^&&&&@@@@!!!" 

"Some kind of device in the door that'll shock me huh?" Logan asked. "So how do we get them out?" Doop responded by merely punching in a few codes in the door's security lock. "Show off!" He grumbled as it opened. 

"What's going on?" John asked. 

"The Calvary's arrived," Logan told them. "We're busting out of this dump! Jubilee! Where are you?" 

"She's over here!" Angelo told them, he was holding her. 

"Jubilee!" Logan shook her. "What did they do to her?"

"After she trashed their lab they drugged her up," Angelo said. "She's been kind of out of it for days."

"I'll kill 'em," Logan hissed. "Jubilee! It's me! Wolverine!" 

"Lo-gan," Jubilee blinked. "Is…is that really you?" 

"Yeah kiddo it's me. Come on Firecracker wake up will ya?"

"Logan!" Jubilee sobbed and threw her arms around him. 

"It's okay kiddo," Logan held her. "I'm here now. We're getting out of here!" 

"What is that?" Gargouille blinked when she saw Doop. "Ugly little thing."

"Like you're one to talk," Logan growled. "Come on!"

"Wait!" John said. "They took one of the kids off to the lab before! She could still be trapped there!" 

"%$@@! **^&^&^)((#$#$#" Doop indicated with his thumb.

"It's on the way out huh?" Logan grunted as he picked up Jubilee. "It figures." 

"You go rescue her," Gargouille said. "We're getting out of here!" 

"It's every mutant for themselves!" Joanna said as a small group split up from them. 

"Guys wait!" Thornn shouted. "It might be safer for now if we all stay together!" 

"Forget it!" Scatty said. "We'll take our chances alone!" 


	92. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Angelica crawled out of the ventilation shaft. Alarms sounded all around her and she could hear explosions. _I have to get out of here! Not to mention get some clothes on! _She thought as she ran down the hall. 

And right into Dr. Gombell. "YOU!" They both shouted.

"Angelica please listen to me…" Dr. Gombell said. 

"Listen to you! That's a good one! Look where that got me! How could you do this to me?" Angelica asked. "To all of us! You're supposed to be a doctor! I trusted you!" 

"I'm only trying to find a peaceful solution to the mutant problem," Dr. Gombell started to explain. "You have no idea how dangerous you are." 

"So capturing kids to do experiments on them is your idea of a peaceful solution?" Angelica shouted. "And you think mutants are monsters?" 

"You aren't a monster my dear," Dr. Gombell said. "Just a sick child who needs help." 

"Yeah right!" Angelica snapped. "Too bad your friend's idea of help is a bullet to the brain!" 

"All right! I admit Mr. Trask's ideas are a bit extreme but…" Dr. Gombell shrugged. 

"A bit extreme? He wanted to dissect me alive!" Angelica shouted, rage growing within her. Her body was glowing. 

"Angelica calm down!" He grabbed her arm. 

"LET GO OF ME!" Angelica flared up. Not only did she burn his arm but also she accidentally set a blast straight to his pants. 

"YEOW! HOT! HOT!" Dr. Gombell hopped around trying to take them off. "STOP! DROP! ROLL!" 

Angelica screamed. The flimsy material of the gown she was wearing also caught fire. Although the fire didn't touch her skin it burned the gown to cinders almost immediately. She felt weak and dizzy and fell to the floor, passing into unconsciousness. 


	93. An Embarassing Rescue

**An Embarrassing Rescue**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Dr. Gombell screamed as he finally kicked off his flaming pants. "YOU SET ME ON FIRE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?" He looked as saw she was unconscious. "Oh…You're not listening to me…"

Then the ground shook and the wall next to him crumbled, opening a hole. Lance ran in. "What the hell is going on?" Lance shouted.

"How dare you cause such property damage young man!" Dr. Gombell shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Lance shouted, his temper clearly rising. 

Then Dr. Gombell realized his situation. There was a nude unconscious girl on the floor. And he was without his pants. "This is not what it looks like…" He gulped. Then Lance socked him right in the jaw. 

Angelica stirred. She thought she was listening to someone hitting a punching bag repeatedly. She sat up and opened her eyes, not remembering her situation. There was a boy her age beating the crap out of Dr. Gombell. "OW! PLEASE! OW! IT'S…OWIE! NOT ….OH GOD NO! WHAT…OH THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" 

"Uh…" Angelica gasped. 

Lance heard her and dropped the whimpering Dr. Gombell on the floor. His eyes widened. "Uh…" He gulped. 

"Oh god," Angelica tried to cover herself. She snapped at Lance. "Well don't just stand there drooling you jerk! Get me something!" 

"Oh yeah right," Lance turned around. He yanked the lab coat off of Dr. Gombell and handed it to her. "Sorry…Uh…I'm Avalanche of the Misfits. We're here to rescue you."

"Wonderful," Angelica covered herself. "Some rescue!"

"A little thank you for not letting me be raped would be nice!" Lance retorted. 

"Raped? Oh that's right I lost that nightie when I singed…" She looked around. "Well the way you were leering at me…" 

"I was not leering at you!" Lance fumed. 

"Yeah right!" Angelica said.

"My spine…" Dr. Gombell moaned. 

"And as for 'rescuing' me," Angelica tried to stand. "For all I know you could be trying to…"

"Oh that is ridiculous!" Lance shouted. 

"Well considering my situation right now that's not really so ridiculous!" Angelica shouted back.

"I need some painkillers…" Dr. Gombell moaned. "Not to mention a fresh change of underwear…" 

"You are so out of line here!" Lance shouted at her. "I save you from this jerk!" He kicked Dr. Gombell. "And you're yelling at me over nothing!" 

"YOU SAW ME NAKED!" Angelica screamed as she stood up. 

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Lance shouted. "IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE! THIS GUY'S THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" He kicked him again. 

"Mommy I have a really big owie…" Dr. Gombell moaned. 

"Well technically no," Angelica groaned. "His assistants made me…That's not the point here!" 

"Well what is the point?" Lance shouted. 

"I'm naked and embarrassed as hell you jerk!" Angelica shouted. "I have to take it out on someone! The past few days have not exactly been a walk in the park you know? I was outed as a mutant in front of everybody, my dad was attacked, I was chased by an angry mob and then this guy who I trusted…" She kicked Dr. Gombell. "My own doctor who I thought was giving me pills to help me throws me into this nightmare and then he tried to do some experiments on me and then everything started going wrong and all these explosions were going off all over the place and I just wanna get out of here and see my daddy…" She started to sniffle. "And now I'm starting to cry in front of this total stranger who just saw me naked! I mean this is humiliating!" 

"Don't cry…" Lance felt guilty. "Don't cry…" 

"Don't tell me not to cry!" Angelica shouted. "I wanna cry…" She started to bawl. She felt weak and fell forward into his arms sobbing. 

"Hey come on…" Lance held her. "It's okay now. It's over. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Hey calm down." 

That was when Kitty ran in. "Avalanche did you….?" She stopped and glared at him. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" 

"Uh…" Lance blinked. "This is not what it looks like…"

"That's what I said…" Dr. Gombell moaned. 


	94. Just When Things Couldn't Get More Explo...

**Just When Things Couldn't Get More Explosive**

"Looks like the Calvary's arrived," Logan grinned as he saw Scott and several X-Men appear. "What took you so long?" 

"Hey we're here aren't we?" Remy asked. "Is this everyone?"

"No," Logan looked at his group. It consisted of John, Jubilee, Doop, Angelo, Thornn, and Caliban. "We kinda split up." 

The place started to rock. "We don't have much time," Jean said. "This whole place is gonna blow!" 

"The Misfits are also looking for people," Rogue told them as they ran. "Maybe they'll find them!" 

"There's no way out!" Angelo shouted. Nothing but walls were everywhere. "There's no door!" 

"Then we make one!" Scott used his optic blasts on one, cracking the wall. 

Rogue pounded on it and made a hole big enough. "This way!" 

Jean used her telekinesis to cover their getaway as the Joes outside lay down cover fire. Ororo also used her lightning to protect them. "Come on we gotta get…" Logan stiffened when he saw several of the guns from both sides fly out of the hands of the soldiers. "Oh great…" 

"What's going on?" Thornn asked. 

"Magneto!" Logan groaned. "Oh great! Just what we need!" 

"Close but no cigar," Lorna floated down with Lucas. "Now it's time to teach these humans that when you kidnap mutants you have to pay a price!" 


	95. One Big Battle Coming Up

**One Big Battle Coming Up**

The mutants and Joes looked in horror as Lorna and Lucas tore into the soldiers from the compound. Several were killed instantly. "That boy of yours certainly didn't inherit his temper from you!" Roadblock told Xavier, who had been monitoring things from the sidelines in his hoverchair. 

"Lucas, why are you doing this?" Xavier asked.

"Because it's fun," Lucas laughed. "And it will teach these cretins a lesson!" 

"Be grateful we're not going after your humans," Lorna told him as she calmly tied up some soldiers with their own weapons and flung them into a wall. "For now." 

"As much as I'd love to see them get trashed we can't let you do that!" Rogue flew up to them.

"Try it sister!" Lorna growled.

"Allow me!" Lucas grinned as he sent a telekinetic blast at Rogue. "Now the real fun begins…" 

************************************************************************

"This was a bad idea!" Scatty groaned as the second group of mutants fought in the back of the compound. "I should have went with Caliban and Thornn!" 

"Why didn't you go with them then?" Joanna spat.

"Because those mutants work with humans," Scatty told her. "Humans that are in the army! Sorry but two bad experiences are enough for me!" 

"Well it's going to be worse if we don't get out of here!" Andrew told her as he pummeled a guard. 

************************************************************************

****

(Red Witch walks out and sees several characters lying around playing cards.)

RW: Hey what are you guys doing?

Sabertooth: We're on strike!

Mystique: You hardly used us at all in this fic! 

****

RW: Look that's just the way it's going for now okay? And what about you? Don't you guys have a big scene coming up?

(Magneto and Lucas are playing darts.) 

Magneto: Not that big. 

Lucas: Yeah especially the way you've been writing us lately! The action scenes are way too short! 

****

RW: I've told you I have trouble writing action sequences! And it's at the end of the fic! I'm kind of drained! 

Magneto: Yes you're focusing on all the other fics you want to write instead of paying attention to this one! 

****

RW: Look will you two just get back out there and fight huh? 

Lucas: Make us.

Magneto: I'd like to see you try. 

****

RW: Two words: Broadway Musicals…

Lucas: Oh look at the time! Seems I'm late for my big battle scene! 

Magneto: Yeah I'd better get going too…

****

RW: The things I gotta do to keep my muses from revolting on me. Sorry for the delay folks. But….(Todd walks in.) Now what?

Todd: Uh Red, the scene kind of caught on fire…

****

RW: **Oh for the love of…**

Todd: But I can tell you what happened! First Summers sends off a laser blast! ZZAPP! But Polaris creates a shield and then sends a whole bunch of spears at him! WHOOSH! 

****

RW: **Unbelievable…Where does she get the spears in the first place?**

Todd: She made 'em out of the weapons, duh! Then Tabitha tries to use her time bombs to blow them out of the sky! KABOOM! But it doesn't work! Then the Joes try to fire their lasers! RATTATATTATATATT! KAPOW! But that don't work! And Legion sets off a huge fireball that goes KABLOWW! **(He is now hopping around acting it out.)**

RW: (Looks at the readers) This is what I have to deal with folks. 

Todd: The X-Men and Joes team up with the Misfits outside to try to fight 'em! Pow! Kablam! Whap! Zap! Lighting flashes! Bullets roar! Walls explode! LIGHTNING, FIRE, FLOODS! SMOG! IT'S A CATASTROPHE I TELL YA! A CATASTROPHE! 

****

RW: It certainly is…Let me take a wild guess, you ate some butterflies recently didn't you? 

Todd: AND THEN THE VAMPIRES FROM OUTER SPACE ATTACK! THEIR COFFIN SHAPED SPACESHIPS ARE SUCKING THE LIFEFORCE OUT OF THE PLANET! 

****

RW: Okay that's going a little too far! 

Todd: THEN A FLYING GODZILLA APPEARS AND STARTS TO EAT THE VAMPIRES! CHOMP! CHOMP!

****

RW: Okay I need some tranquilizers out here now please! 

Todd: AND THEN THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION COMES TO THE RESCUE RIDING FLYING MOTORCYCLES! VROOM! VROOM! BUT THEN ATTLIA THE HUN AND DRACULA STAGE A COUNTER ATTACK…

****

RW: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF 'EM? HANK HAD _HOW MANY_? WHERE IS MY MALLET? 

(It turns out Todd is swinging it around.) 

Todd: POW! POW! POW! 

****

RW: GIVE ME BACK MY MALLET YOU LOON! 

(She starts chasing him around. Todd is laughing maniacally.) 

************************************************************************

Scott: Hello. Due to the author's imagination going out of control…**_again_**, We will have to cut out this exciting scene. Figures. I had a few good shots in it too. You the loyal readers will have to settle for this…whatever it is. Apparently at the last minute Xavier and Jean double-team Lucas at the last second with their psychic powers, but then he and Lorna fly off. Seems they were some kind of distraction while Magneto…

Jean: Oh it figures she'd cut out my scene! 

Scott: Jean not now. Let's just get through this and…

Jean: No! I am not gonna drop it! She just can't leave things hanging like that! It doesn't make any sense! 

Lance: Since when does anything RW writes make sense? Relax. It's only fanfiction. Enjoy the ride. 

Jean: Easy for you to say since you have nearly all the great lines! 

Lance: Hey! You had some pretty good scenes in this too glory hog! 

Jean: One or two! You and the Misfits hog the spotlight all the time! 

Scott: Here we go again…Quick let's get back to the story! Please! Before this fic gets even more out of control than it is now! 

****

(Red Witch chases Todd with an even bigger mallet.) 

Lance: Kind of late for that…

************************************************************************

"Well all that's left now is the mopping up of these guys," Roadblock remarked as the remaining soldiers from the compound tried one last stand after Lorna and Lucas had been driven away. 

Suddenly several SHEILD helicopters appeared. "THIS IS SHEILD!" Fury's voice could be heard. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!" 

************************************************************************

Pietro: Oh yeah there's an easy out! 

****

RW: SHUT UP! (Waves the mallet around.) YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? HUH? DO YA?

Pietro: Hey guys are you sure Beast ate all those tranquilizers? 

************************************************************************

"Well here we are again," Fury said. "All of you right in the middle of things."

"Yeah and as usual we're cleaning up your mess," Logan remarked. "Great! Could you bring in even more helicopters Fury?" 

"Hey those aren't ours," Fury said.

"They're not ours either," Roadblock commented. "THOSE ARE NEWS COPTERS!" 

"Oh great just what we need at the end of a battle," Low Light remarked. Dozens of news vans were coming up towards them. 

"Where the hell did all these reporters come from?" Fury spat. 

"Hey look at all the news helicopters," Fred pointed to the sky. 

"We already said that Blob," Pietro groaned. 

"Great! There's no way we can cover this up!" Fury groaned. 

"Well this is another fun mess," Todd grumbled. 

"That is the understatement of the year," Fury snapped.

"Oh yeah," Bobby pointed. "Look at that!" 

They saw Lance carrying out Angelica. She was wearing only a lab coat. "Hey Lance found a looker!" Todd pointed.

"It's not what you think!" Lance shouted. 

Kitty was starting to fume. "Yeah Lance, right!" She was dragging along Dr. Gombell who was tied up and looked very beaten. 

"I knew I should have stayed in bed today…" Dr. Gombell groaned. 

**I know how you feel pal! Coming up…more stuff. Once I get my imagination under control! **


	96. Magneto's New Recruits

**Magneto's New Recruits**

"This way!" Joanna shouted as the small group battled their way through several soldiers. 

Several more soldiers surrounded them. Suddenly their weapons flew out of their hands. "Who is that?" Andrew asked pointing to the sky. Above them Magneto destroyed the weapons and reformed them around the soldiers, immobilizing them. 

"Our new best friend," Gargouille said as she took to the sky. "Thank you!"

"I am Magneto," He spoke. "I wish to make you all a proposition."

"Uh oh…" Scatty gulped. "I've heard about him."

"Shh!" Joanna shushed. "I wanna hear what the man's saying!" 

"This is only the beginning of what will happen to mutants if we allow humans to have their way," Magneto told them. "I am not only offering sanctuary, but a chance for our people to thrive. Who will join me?" 

"Why not?" Gargouille said. "Get us out of here and we'll follow you anywhere!" 

"Excellent," Magneto grinned as he motioned. Several metal orbs floated out of the sky. "Get in and begin your new life in the Acolytes." 

"We're in real trouble," Scatty gulped. "I knew we should have followed Thornn and the others." 

"Speak for yourself," Gargouille snapped. "I'm glad to follow anybody who gets us out of this place!" 

"Yeah sign me up," Joanna spoke. "I've got a whole load of people on my hit list! And this seems like the best way to get at 'em!" 

"It does seem like a more sensible opportunity than joining the circus," Andrew nodded. 

"But…" Scatty tried to protest, but the next thing she knew, she was being shoved into a metal orb and was taken away. 


	97. Tying Up Some Loose Ends

**Tying Up Some Loose Ends**

The next day the mutants that had been recovered were recuperating at a small hospital nearby. "Good thing you were able to finagle some kind of privacy for 'em," Roadblock told Fury as they walked down the halls. 

"Well I didn't think most of them would appreciate going to SHEILD'S facilities," Fury said. "Not that I blame 'em. Most of them are shaken but unharmed. Besides, keeps 'em away from that media blitz." 

"How did those reporters end up there so fast?" Roadblock asked.

"Turns out a friend of one of my agents happens to have a contact," Fury grumbled. "Leaked the story out. When that little green blob somehow managed to hand Rameriez a tape of what was going on inside that place…" 

"I know," Roadblock sighed. "But in a way this was a good thing. Maybe this will start people thinking twice about mutant registration and locking them up."

"I doubt it," Fury said. "But it's worth a try. You know Trask escaped again?"

"Big shock," Roadblock grumbled. "But at least we got the four stooges." 

"They're singing like contestants from American Idol," Fury grinned. They walked into the hospital room where Angelica was. Cover Girl was with her. "How's she feeling."

"Her powers are stabilized now," Cover Girl told them. "She'll be fine." 

"So how did you know where to find us?" Angelica asked.

"Well after we ran into some…problems at the airport," Cover Girl told her. "We finally made it to the high school. Or what was left of it. Then we had Xavier use his portable Cerebro to track down your mutant signatures. We found Lina's. The Misfits just happened to find her first."

"At the same time one of the X-Men that had also been captured managed to get a radio message somehow to the X-Men." Roadblock explained. "Between that and Lina's memory of what she saw we were able to find you." 

"Is my dad okay?" Angelica asked.

"He needed a few stitches but he's fine," Cover Girl told her. "Gombell had his men drop him off at the hospital while they were taking you to their base." 

"That's a relief. What will happen to me?" Angelica asked. "I didn't mean to start that fire! I was just trying…"

"We know," Cover Girl told her. "There was a tape of the whole thing. Several tapes actually. Parents were filming their kids. Ended up on the evening news."

"Oh great!" Angelica groaned. "It's official! I am a jinx!" 

"You are not a jinx," Roadblock told her. 

"Well it's pretty obvious I can't ever show my face in town again, let alone go back to school!" Angelica groaned. "I'm gonna spend time in the big house!" 

"Not necessarily," Roadblock said. "I'd like to offer you a way out."

"You mean join the army?" Angelica winced.

"The Misfits aren't exactly the army," Cover Girl said. "And it would keep you out of jail."

"I'm not exactly the most athletic person," Angelica gulped. "And I don't wanna kill people."

"We're not that big on killing people ourselves," Roadblock said. "And as for the fitness thing, you'd be surprised how fast you'd adapt."

"Besides you'd also learn how to control your powers," Cover Girl said. "And be with kids your own age who know what you're going through. If you like we can discuss this with your father." 

"I'd like that. By the way, I saw Lina earlier," Angelica said. "She looks really out of it."

"Sudden physical mutations are always very difficult," Spirit told her. "It's going to take time for her to adjust. Between Xavier and ourselves we can help her." 

"That's good," Angelica said. "I would like to go home and pick up a few things first." 

"Angelica I'm sorry to tell you this," Cover Girl sighed. "There was a fire at your house. Police say it was arson."

"What?" Angelica blinked. "My house is…"

"I'm sorry," Cover Girl held her hand. "There's nothing left."

"But all my pictures of my mom…" Angelica started to tear up. "Her things…my diary. Everything's gone? Somebody burned my house because I'm a mutant? Oh wait, it was retaliation for me burning down the school! Oh god…Well I really can't go home now can I?" 

Fury quickly exited the room. He had no desire to watch a girl cry. He passed a room where Logan, Xavier, Scott and Jean were talking with the other mutants that had been rescued and walked by. They were engaged in conversation. "No sign of the others?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid not," Xavier said. "Magneto's plan was to have Polaris and Legion fight us while he rounded up new recruits."

"The Morlocks aren't gonna be happy that we lost one of their own," Jean sighed. "Again." 

"So what about you Doop? What are you gonna do now?" Logan asked. Doop whistled and clicked. "You're kidding?"

"What?" Scott asked.

"He's joining SHEILD," Logan said. "After he gave the tape to the media he gave Fury some more evidence. Then Fury asked him to be a part of some kind of new Mutant Corps division." 

"Well we could always use a contact in SHEILD," Xavier said.

Doop said. "%%&^&%^%^%@@@! *%%^%^%" 

"He said that he'd like to drop in and see us from time to time," Logan grinned. "Have some brews. Yeah I think I can oblige you on that." 

"What about the rest of you?" Xavier asked the other mutants. "You're all welcome to the Xavier Institute." 

"No offense but right now I'd like to go back home and see my family," Angelo said. "Maybe sometime I'll check the Institute out." 

"You're more than welcome to join us," Xavier said. 

"Heck I'll join you," John told him. "After I see my family too. Beats hanging around home all day." 

"We could always use another instructor," Logan said. "I suppose you two Morlocks want to go back to the tunnels huh?" 

Thornn looked up hesitantly. "Mr. Xavier…I …Would you mind if I stayed with you for a while. I…I really don't want to go back to the tunnels just yet."

"Of course you can," Xavier took her hand. "You can stay as long as you wish." 

Caliban frowned but said nothing. "I take it you don't approve, Caliban?" Xavier asked.

"It's not my place to approve or not," Caliban spoke solemnly. 

"Can I talk to you a second Caliban?" Thornn asked. The two moved aside. 

"She's upset about something," Logan remarked. "From what I've seen Morlocks are pretty tight knit. It must be bad for her to want to come to us." 

"Yes but I'm not going to pry," Xavier said. "When she feels ready to tell us she will." 

Thornn moved off to the side to have a private talk with Caliban. "You're going to say this is a bad idea aren't you?" Thornn asked. "Well go on. Let me have it." 

Caliban looked at her. "This is more than about Spyke isn't it?" 

Thornn sighed. "I just need to get away Caliban. Obviously the tunnels aren't safe for us anymore."

"You don't belong topside," Caliban told her. "None of us do. But then again considering the circumstances…" He stopped. "I think most of the others will understand. Your sister is another matter…" 

"I don't care Caliban," Thornn sighed. "She doesn't need me. And I don't want to be her burden any more. Tell her that okay?" 

"I will," Caliban nodded. "Whether she understands however is another matter. Loosing Scatty will be hard enough." 

"She made her choice, I'm making mine," Thornn told him. "Besides, its not like I won't have any friends there. Jubilee was the one to keep our hope alive, even when they drugged her."

"She seems to have recovered," Caliban noted. Jubilee was talking to Xavier. "That one hasn't," He indicated Lina sitting in a corner. "I don't know what she's so worried about. She was not captured."

"She just turned into a mutant two days ago," Thornn snapped. "You know what it's like! I just hope the girl can pull out of it." 


	98. Day in Court

**Day in Court**

The following day Xavier and Hawk were in the local courthouse. "Well all's well that ends well, sort of," Hawk sighed. 

Xavier told him. "What I'm concerned about is Angelica however. And confronting Lina's parents."

"Oh for crying out loud Xavier will you knock it off," Hawk groaned. "You got at least two or three new students…Well one of them was an old student and a possible new instructor out of this! Don't begrudge us our one recruit."

"That's not what I meant," Xavier said. "The court case regarding Dr. Gombell and the others is already generating publicity. Especially after what happened with the reporters."

"It's a closed court," Hawk said. "And going public with this case is a blessing in disguise. Maybe some folks will think twice about mutant registration."

"Not necessarily," Xavier said. "I take it you didn't see this morning's paper. There are senators saying that mutant registration will prevent events like this from happening. And many people are believing it." 

"Wonderful," Hawk sighed. "You might want to be here though. Moral support for the kid." 

Angelica was waiting for them with her lawyer, Mr. Mulder. "Mr. Mulder has worked for the Joes before," Hawk explained. "For…unique cases." 

"Working with mutants is nothing new," Mr. Mulder grinned. "Heck compared to Atlantean Law this should be easy." 

"Atlantean?" Xavier blinked. "Oh you're the one who handled Shipwreck's divorce." 

"Yes and today I'm helping Angelica," He nodded.

"I just hope I don't end up in jail," Angelica moaned. 

"Don't worry," Mr. Mulder smiled. "It will be all right. First of all there were several tapes of the incident that show it was clearly self defense. The judge will see that you're innocent. Especially since I found some character witnesses for you."

"Character witnesses?" Angelica looked around and saw two people she knew walking towards them." 

"Hey jailbird," Amber grinned. "Long time no see." 

"Amber!" Angelica hugged her friend. "Oh it's so good to see you! Mr. Haller?" Angelica blinked at Amber's father. "But I thought…" 

"That I'd be leading the charge against you?" He sighed. "A few days ago I would have. But you forget I was there that night too. I saw what happened. You were only trying to protect your father. Not to mention Amber would have my hide if I didn't help. Angelica I'm sorry, if I hadn't decided to bring up that mutant ban in schools…"  
"No," Angelica told him. "Someone else would have done it anyway. It's not your fault."

"I should have done more," He sighed. "Maybe your father wouldn't have gotten hurt. And you wouldn't have been taken by those horrible people."

"You can blame Bonnie for that," Angelica said bitterly. "She's not here is she?" 

"I don't think so," Amber sighed. 

"Good. The last thing I need at my trial is Bonnie screaming about how much a menace to society I am. How did you hear about the other stuff?" Angelica asked.

"It was on the news," Mr. Haller told her. "Didn't you know?"

"I haven't exactly been watching a lot of TV these past few days," Angelica told him. "Wait…They didn't show…" 

"You being carried by that hunky guy wearing only a lab coat?" Amber grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh no…" Angelica moaned.

"Oh please," Amber waved. "Hey Paris Hilton made a fortune doing a lot worse and wearing a lot less!" 

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Angelica groaned. "I am never going home again! Not that I can go home again…" 

"Three guesses who probably was responsible for that," Amber grunted.

"You don't know it was Bonnie," Her father said. 

"I wouldn't put it past her!" Amber snapped. "Angelica what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going into the Misfits," Angelica told them. 

"They're drafting you into the army?" Amber gasped. 

"It's not like that," Angelica said. "They have a program for mutants. I think they can help me."

"What about that other school?" Mr. Haller asked.

"Yeah well my lawyer said that I'd have a better chance of things going better if I went to a government agency rather than a non-affiliated school," Angelica said. "Besides they told me they had a strict non-experimentation policy. No dissecting mutants allowed." 

"She'll be fine," Hawk told them. "I'm General Hawk of GI Joe. And this is Professor Charles Xavier from the Xavier Institute."

"We tend to assist each other from time to time," Xavier shook their hands. "Don't worry. Angelica will be in good hands." 

"Well that's good to know," Amber said. "So how do you feel?" 

"Truth? I'm scared as hell," Angelica gulped. "I'm facing a judge. Going into a mutant army program and custody of me is being transferred to someone I hardly even know!" 

"Custody?" Amber asked.

"On top of everything my dad lost his job," Angelica sighed. "And he has to take a sick leave due to his head injury anyway. So the Joes are setting him up to live in a new city and when he gets better he gets a new job. But as the lovely lawyer explained to me the court doesn't see him fit to be the guardian of a mutant for reasons I won't get into." 

"Man that sucks," Amber grumbled.

"Where's Aimee?" Angelica asked. 

"Uh…" Amber fidgeted. 

"Let me guess," Angelica sighed. "She doesn't want to see me any more?" 

"The fire freaked her out," Amber said. "Even though it wasn't your fault! I can't believe this!"

"Unfortunately Amber when it comes to mutants, many people are quick to rely on their fears rather than trying acceptance," Xavier sighed. "Many children are disowned by their own parents when their mutant abilities are discovered."

"That's horrible," Mr. Haller said. 

"That's why the Institute and the Misfits exist," Hawk told him. "To give mutants a new start in life. A place where they feel accepted and belong." 

"We'd better get going," Mr. Mulder looked at his watch. "The hearing starts in ten minutes."

The next thirty minutes were the longest of Angelica's life. She stood before the judge as her lawyer presented evidence and arguments. The knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter. It was all she could do not to run out of the court screaming. Finally the judge spoke to her. 

"Ms. Jones after watching the tape and listening to the evidence there is no doubt in my mind that this incident was an accident," Judge Peterson told her. "It was clearly an attempt at self defense that backfired. Nevertheless you still have to answer for over ten thousand dollars worth of damage to property. However your lawyer tells me that funds have been arranged for payment."

"Payment?" Xavier whispered to Hawk.

"You're not the only one with access to a large bank account," Hawk grinned. "Let's just say a father of a friend is helping us out with this one." 

"Therefore I am placing you on probation until you turn 18. I am transferring temporary custody to…" Judge Peterson looked at the file. "Ms. Krieger. Ms. Krieger are you willing to take responsibility for Ms. Jones?" 

"I am sir," Cover Girl was dressed in a smart business suit. 

"Good. Case dismissed," He pounded on his gavel. Cover Girl signed some forms and it was all over. 

"Wow that was fast. So what happens now?" Angelica asked as they walked out of the courtroom. 

"Now you need to go to see Judge Gate and tell her about your experiences with Dr. Gombell," Mulder told her. "Fortunately he's already pleaded guilty at his arraignment so it's likely you won't have to testify in person when his hearing comes up." 

A loud scream interrupted them. "That's Lina!" Angelica ran over to the room to find out what was wrong. 


	99. Changing Guardians

**Changing Guardians**

Angelica ran into a different consultation room. "What's going on?" 

Lina was in a corner sobbing. She was wearing a backless green top and dress skirt. Jubilee was standing there in shock. Ororo was glaring at her parents and their lawyer. "Mr. and Mrs. Chakram!" She snapped. "How dare you hit your daughter like that!"

"That thing is no longer our daughter," Mr. Chakram said sternly. 

"She is not a thing!" Angelica shouted rushing to Lina's side. "She's a person!"

"Look at her!" Mrs. Chakram shouted. "How can that be a person! No daughter of mine would wear a top like that!"

"She can't help it!" Angelica shouted back. "Her wings kind of make it impossible to put on a regular top!" 

"I still say we should get our son to help put her away," Mrs. Chakram told her husband. "A creature like that belongs locked up!" 

"He doesn't deal with this type of legal action," Mr. Chakram remarked. "Our lawyer is good enough for this." 

"As I was saying this document will dissolve any parental responsibility you have towards her," The lawyer said calmly as he showed it to him. 

"But what will happen to me?" Lina sobbed. 

"That's not our problem," Mrs. Chakram told her coldly. 

"Here!" Lina's father signed the paper. "Whoever wants her can have her!" 

Without thinking Cover Girl immediately grabbed the papers and signed them. "I'll take her!" She shouted. "And I'll be a hell of a lot better parent than the two of you!" 

"Just keep her away from us!" Mrs. Chakram glared at her. "I don't want her contaminating our other children!" 

"You know there's a possibility that one of your other kids could be a mutant," Cover Girl growled. 

"No there isn't!" Mr. Chakram shouted. He looked at Lina. "If you ever come near us again I'll have you arrested and locked up! Do you hear me!" 

"Father please…" Lina sobbed as they walked out of the room. 

"Forget it Lina," Angelica held her. "You're better off without 'em! JERKS!" 

"I take it the meeting did not go well," Xavier sighed at Ororo. Logan had also followed them in the room. 

"No," Ororo sighed. "It did not." 

"You were pretty quick on the draw," Logan grunted at Cover Girl. "Got yourself a new recruit from us." 

"That's not why I did it," Cover Girl glared at him. "I just couldn't stand the way those people treated her!" 

"Lina please don't cry," Angelica said. 

"I think we should give them a moment," Xavier indicated to Logan, Jubilee and Ororo. They went outside. "Logan she really didn't mean to do it the way you thought she did. She was instinctively trying to protect the girl."

"Yeah well the Misfits strike again," Logan grunted. 

"We can hardly begrudge them," Ororo pointed out. "They did help us rescue Jubilee and the others." 

"Yeah," Jubilee said. "I just hope she'll be okay. But I have a question, how come you're able to do the paperwork on me here? Shouldn't I be in California or something?"

"We were able to transfer it to this court for expediency's sake," Xavier said. "I was intending on taking custody of Lina in case something like this occurred."

"Too bad Cover Girl was quicker on the draw," Logan said. "But don't you mean getting custody of both of them. I mean you are taking charge of Jubilee right?"

"Well uh…" Xavier and Ororo looked at each other. 

"Actually Logan…" Jubilee looked at him. "I was hoping you would do it." 

"What? You want **me** to be your guardian?" Logan spat out. He looked at Xavier. "Are you all out of your minds?" 

"It makes sense Logan," Xavier said. "Jubilee feels safest around you."

"Yeah but you got a ton of kids already," Logan pointed out.

"Which is another reason I want you," Jubilee said. "I don't want to be lost in the crowd."

Logan glared at Ororo and Xavier. "Okay whose bright idea was this?"

"Mine," Jubilee stomped her foot. "Geeze I do have a mind of my own you know!" 

"Yeah but you two didn't exactly discourage her did you?" Logan accused.

"This will be good for the both of you," Ororo said. "You could use someone in your life as well as her Logan. It will give you balance…"

"WHO DO I LOOK LIKE? SHIPWRECK? HE'S THE ONE WHO NEEDS BALANCE!" Logan shouted. Then he looked at Jubilee. "Aw don't give me those puppy dog eyes kid! Look! I mean it! You don't want me! I ain't gonna give you no easy ride ya know!"

"I know," Jubilee said. She hugged him. "Please?"

"Oh cripes…" Logan felt himself caving. "Just don't call me Daddy, huh? What have I gotten myself into?" 

**Next: The conclusion! Dum, dum, dum! **


	100. This Fic is Over Already?

**This Fic is Over Already?**

"I can't believe we're back here," Jubilee said as the Blackbird finally landed in the hanger. "Sometimes I thought I'd never see this place again!" 

"Man you guys really have it all don't you?" Thornn whistled. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," Jubilee laughed. "There's the guys!" The entire X-Men team was in the hangar waiting for her.

"Jubilee! You're back!" Bobby jumped up and down.

"Welcome home girl!" Sam called out as they emerged from the jet. 

"You don't know how much I've missed you guys!" Jubilee cried out as the group embraced her. 

"We've all missed you Jubes!" Tabitha laughed. Then she saw Thornn. "Hey new girl! Come on over here and say hi!" 

"Guys this is Thornn," Jubilee said. "We were both captured by those creeps."

"We know," Ray nodded. "It's good to see you Thorny."

"Don't call me that Pikachu!" Her ears turned red underneath her fur. Ray turned red as well. 

"Ignore Ray," Tabitha waved. "We all do!" 

"Cool, she has a tail like Kurt's," Paige remarked.

"Well it doesn't have that thingy at the end," Roberto said. 

"Hey it's still nice to have another member of the tail club!" Kurt laughed.

Thornn looked at him. "You really are just like me," Thornn blinked. "Wow. I thought only perfect mutants stayed here. No offense."

"None taken," Kurt smiled. "And if that was true we'd have thrown Bobby out years ago!" 

"Hey!" Bobby snapped. He created a small snowball and threw it a Kurt. 

"No snowball fights Ice cube," Logan grunted. "All right! Jubilee you have your old room. You can show Fluffy where the two of you will be sleeping."

"FLUFFY?" Thornn snapped at him.

"Don't take it too personally," Rogue told her. "He gives everybody nicknames." 

"Okay Daddy," Jubilee laughed as she took Thornn by the arm. 

Everyone laughed at that. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Logan shouted. "Oh god this is humiliating!" 

"Come on I'll show you a short cut," Kurt grinned and transported the two of them to her room. 

"Wow I missed the Nightcrawler express," Jubilee remarked. 

"This…this is where I'll sleep?" Thornn looked around. "It's like a room in a palace!" 

"It's not that big," Jubilee said. "We'll share it." 

"Just two people in a room?" Thornn gasped. "You don't know how good that sounds! You sure you don't mind?"

"Hey my last roomie turned herself into a wolf," Jubilee remarked. "Why would I mind?" 

"So what are your powers?" Kurt asked Thornn.

"I've got heightened senses, can see in the dark, fast, strong and look like Garfield's punk cousin," Thornn told him. 

"Hey fur is sexy," Kurt grinned. "But just to warn you, I'm taken."

"You're the one that dates a human right?" Thornn asked. "And she likes you the way you are?"

"You bet," He nodded. "But she's not a normal human. She's a sorceress in training."

"For real?" Thornn blinked. "Man you guys do have interesting lives. I guess Spyke wasn't just making stuff up." 

"Life here does seem a bit different than normal," Xavier rolled in. "But you will adjust to it, Thornn. Right now I have something for you." He handed her a watch.

"Is that what I think it is Professor?" Kurt asked. "It looks like mine!"

"Yes it's an image inducer," Xavier nodded. "For when you need to be…inconspicuous. Try it Thornn."

"Okay…" Thornn pressed the button. She looked in the mirror. She saw a normal teenage girl with short red hair, a yellow and black top and shorts, green eyes and no tail. "Oh my…" 

"Wow and I thought I looked cool," Kurt whistled. 

"This…" Thornn looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" 

"Welcome to the Institute Thornn," Xavier grinned. "I hope you'll be happy here." 

"I think I will be," Thornn shut it off. "But for now, I want to be myself!" 

"Come on," Jubilee grabbed her arm. "Let's go raid the fridge! I'm starving!"

"Race ya!" Kurt grinned.

"Hey no powers!" Jubilee shouted. 

"Try and catch me!" Kurt ran on all fours on the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Thornn raced after him on all fours. "You're on!" 

"Hey watch where you're going!" Logan shouted. Too late, Thornn knocked him over and sent him flat on his back.

"Sorry!" Thornn raced away. 

"I hate new people…" Logan groaned.

**Well I hope you liked it! My 400th fic! Hope you enjoyed it! It's done! Yes! **

(Several characters appear.) 

Pietro: Hold on! That's it? That's where you're gonna leave this at? 

**Hey! It's a hundred chapters people! What more do you want from me? **

Lucas: How about more scenes with me in them? You just left us hanging with this whole Jack and Cyndi thing! And what are my plans for taking over Magneto's group?

X23: What are you complaining about? At least **you're** in the fic! She didn't even show me! What you have a problem with me or something Red? 

**No I just want to get some things down pat. Like your name from the other comic if I can find it. I want to make sure things are accurate. **

X23: Oh yeah? Don't even **think** about turning me into a hooker like they did in that other comic out there! 

**I won't! I promise! Like I'm going to do that to a fourteen-year-old with adamantium claws! **

X23: You'd better not! Unless you wanna see me use them! 

Thornn: Wait a second, I never really joined the X-Men! It was Feral that did that! Sort of. You switched the two of us around!

**Well I did it for a reason. It makes more sense in upcoming future fics. Trust me! **

Thornn: Yeah right! 

Forge: Hey! How about something with a romance between Storm and me? You barely even touched on it! 

Hank: Well maybe she would prefer something like Storm and myself!

Shipwreck: Dream on hairball! It's me she's gonna pick! 

Todd: Oh yeah that's all we need around here. Another love triangle! 

Lance: Speaking of love triangles…

Kitty: Here we go. But why'd you make Angelica a Misfit? 

Angelica: Well in Spiderman and His Amazing Friends I was part of the X-Men, in the comics I was a Hellion so I guess it makes sense that here I'm a Misfit. I think. But what's gonna happen to Lina and me? 

**You're just gonna have to find out in future fics won't you? Just read and review folks and tune in to next time! Enjoy! I'm free! I'm free! Lalalalalalalala! **

Lucas: And people think I'm insane…


End file.
